TÚ Y YO
by Yoi Mino
Summary: Basada en un historia de la vida real... es mi primer fic espero lo disfuten...
1. Chapter 1

Fanc fic de Kagome y Sesshomaru…

Basado en una historia real… disfrutenlo y espero sus criticas…

Se conocieron una tarde de otoño.

Kagome iba ese dia distraída, pensando en cosas de lo que consideraba amor. Iba en el metro rumbo a la universidad, la cual estudiaba en el turno nocturno, había sido un duro dia de trabajo en la cafetería de su amiga Sango, en la que era encargada durante el dia.

Iba sentada en el asiento contiguo a la puerta, el vagón iba casi vacío, solo algunas amas de casa con sus hijos y alguno que otro oficinista. Estaba alejada pues quería estar sola por voluntad propia.

Él había subido una estación antes, con un tubo a la espalda donde guardaba algunos planos, una gran carpeta en forma de maleta donde cargaba varios bosquejos, un maletín y un impermeable colgado quien sabe donde. Se fue también a la parte de atrás para poder organizarse y Kagome apenas lo noto, era imposible no verlo, traía demasiadas cosas para viajar en el metro. Pero a pesar de eso, ese dia no iba con la intención de notar a nadie más. Pensaba en Inuyasha y en como se había ido hacía tres meses a Canadá, pues a pesar de que le dolía su ausencia, le dolía más en el alma su indiferencia. Inuyasha había viajado con sus padres, su hermana pequeña, sus padrinos y la hija de estos, Kikyo, que estudiaba en el mismo salon que ella y por la que ellos dos se habían conocido.

Aquel dia habia sido la primera vez que Kikyo los invitaba a su casa, era su cumpleaños y no tenía muchos amigos, solo Miroku y Kagome, cuya amistad había "surgido" por ayudarle Kagome a su mejor amigo a acercarse a ella, ya que segun se habia "enamorado" a primera vista, cosa que a Kagome le tenía sin cuidado porque ya conocía ese tipo de "amor". Miroku le insistió mucho para que se hiciera amiga de Kikyo y poder salir con ella. Pero se le paso rapido el encanto, pues no pudo traspasar esa coraza de hielo en la que estaba envuelta. Ese dia solo estuvieron ellos dos y otra compañera del salon que se llamaba Yuka, además de sus Padres y sus padrinos los señores Izayoi e Inu no Taisho, que llevaban ese día a uno de sus hijos casi de la misma edad de Kikyo y los demas, Inuyasha Taisho.

Kikyo era una aburrida niña rica lo cual nos sorprendió, ya que estudiaba durante la noche, cosa que normalmente estaba destinada a estudiantes que durante el día se dedicaban a trabajar, ya nos enteramos después que el motivo era poder continuar con su vida social sin alteraciones. Ella solo estudiaba para tener un mejor curriculum vitae que presentar cuando ella se casara, o tal vez algun dia ella manejar las empresas de su padre, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado ya que esperaba conseguir un marido que también se hiciera cargo de eso. Bueno, en ese entonces no conocían bien a Kikyo.

Todo estaba muy serio y formal, y de cierta manera eso les causo lastima a Miroku y a Kagome, así que para romper el hielo, Miroku comenzó contando un de sus infalibles chistes que liberó varias sonrisas, y cuál fue la sorpresa de todos que Inuyasha siguió con el juego, lo que hizo más amena la cena.

Todos estaban muy agusto platicando entre ellos, pero sin querer Kagome e Inuyasha terminaron platicando solo ellos dos, contándose sus vidas, de la carrera de Ecología y Turismo de la que se acaba de graduar el y de la de administración de empresas que estaba cursando ella. La noche terminó temprano y se despidieron asi sin mas.

Días después, un amigo de Sango llamado Akitoki Hojo, la invitó a un evento de modelaje donde debutaria como la nueva imagen de una importante casa de Diseño y le regaló varios pases de entrada, ya que ocupaba gente que lo apoyara cuando saliera a pasarela. Como Sango no tenia mas amigos que a nosotros, debido a su dura vida, nos invitó a Miroku, a Ayame, otra amiga de la infancia y a Kagome para que la acompañaran, la cual invito a Kikyo.

Sango había quedado huérfana cuando aún era una adolescente y Kohaku, su hermano menor, un pequeño niño. Estuvieron a cargo de un albacea responsable que se hacía cargo, responsablemente, de administrar los bienes que habían heredado de sus padres y poder mantenerlos, pero cuando Sango cumplio la mayoria de edad, vendió una de las dos propiedades que habían heredado y con ella abrio su cafetería, la cual atendía ella por las tardes y por las mañanas Kagome para que pudieran acoplarse a sus horarios de estudio. Su hermano Kohaku ya adolescente le ayudaba por las tardes, después de la escuela, además compensaba todo el esfuerzo de su hermana por el, con un excelente comportamiento y buenas calificaciones.

Kagome y ella se conocían desde niñas y se consideraban hermanas ya que compartían el mismo destino, pues Kagome había perdido también a sus padres en un accidente cuando ella apenas tenía ocho años de edad. Desde entonces vivía con su Tía abuela Kaede a la cual quería y cuidaba con mucho amor, ayudando económicamente pues desde los quince años comenzó a trabajar para ayudar con los gastos, por eso se acostumbró a estudiar por las noches.

Sango no tenía ganas de salir a esa fiesta, atesoraba su tiempo libre y prefería descansar en casa que salir, pero Kagome le recordó que eran unas hermosas jovenes y bellas de veintidós años y no ancianas de casi cien, así que a pesar de siempre pasar de pleito con Miroku por su mano suelta y de no conocer a Kikyo, la cual le caía mal sin conocerla, acepto dejarse arreglar por Ayame e ir.

El lugar donde se celebró el evento era de lo más elegante, decorado para dar la impresión de estar en el Partenón de Grecia. Tenía barra libre para disfrutar la pasarela, después sería el after party, al que por más alcohol gratis que hubiera, no se quedaron por lo aburrido que estaba. Así que Miroku propuso, cerveza pagada y rock en vivo, en el bar favorito del grupo "La Ostra", y Sango no tenía nada que discutir, era de las pocas cosas con las que estaba de acuerdo con Miroku. Kikyo estaba hablando con alguien por el celular con la que quedó que se reuniera con ellos al bar al que irían, y cuando cortó y le preguntaron, se enteraron que Inuyasha, su hermano y un amigo de este, se reunirían con ellos más tarde. Sin que nadie lo notara, el corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza al enterarse que vería de nuevo a Inuyasha, en el que no había dejado de pensar, y agradeció que Sango y Ayame insistieran por el look que usaría esa noche. Traía unos jeans pegaditos que destacaban sus piernas y bien formado derriere, unos stilettos negros con detalles en plata y una hermosa blusa de gasa color gris con pedrería en color plata tambien, que lucía super elegante en ella. Su comunmente cabellos sujeto, lucia suelto y vaporoso con leves ondulaciones y un maquillaje que destacaba sus ojos azules al estar maquillados en negro con pequeñísimos toques de color plata. Sango y Ayame la tomaron de los brazos y entraron con ella al bar con el pretexto de ir apartando mesa, en lo que Kikyo y Miroku esperaban a los demás. Estaba nerviosa pues realmente le había gustado Inuyasha y sus amigas, que ya estaban enteradas, le sugirieron entrar y actuar como si nada cuando él llegara, aunque emocionadas también por su amiga. Y relajadas fue como las encontraron a las tres, brindando incluso, con un cosmopolitan en cada mano e Inuyasha preguntaba el motivo de la celebración, "seguramente es por los kilos que acaban de perder en el gimnasio" comentó Miroku para distender el momento, y después de una buena dotación de coscorrones de parte de las tres, Inuyasha les presento entre risas a su acompañante, Kouga y disculpó a su hermano que al final había decidido no acompañarlos. Resultó que Kouga y Ayame se conocían, pues Kouga se había graduado de la escuela de leyes donde estaba estudiando Ayame para abogada, además de que era novio (intermitente) de una compañera de su salon. Entonces Sango y Kagome cayeron en cuenta que ese Kouga era el hombre del que tanto les hablaba Ayame y del que se había enamorado perdidamente desde que ella entró a la carrera y también sabían que la relación de él con la compañera de Ayame era de lo más informal, pues no se eran fieles mutuamente, así que Kagome y Sango como buenas amigas que eran, conspiraron para que Ayame y Kouga se conocieran un poco más mientras durara la salida.

Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kagome, a pesar de que no tenía mucha oportunidad de acercarse a ella, pues Kikyo lo acaparó desde que llegó, pero se dio el momento cuando comenzó una canción de moda que les gustaba a todos y se levantaron a bailar, brincando y acercándose a lado de ella hasta conseguir decirle lo hermosa que se veía, el ritmo cambió de pronto y una canción lenta de Ed Sheeran sonó en el ambiente, Sango y Miroku sin pensarlo mucho se abrazaron para bailar juntos, Kouga también abrazo a Ayame y bailaban lentamente mientras platicaban y se veían a los ojos. Kagome se iba a retirar de la pista permitiendo que Inuyasha eligiera a Kikyo, cuando sintió la mano de él en su cintura que la jalaba suavemente hacia la pista y bailaron despacio mientras él susurraba en su oído la canción "give me love", la que si hubieran escuchado, tal vez detenidamente, no era precisamente una promesa de amor.

No terminaron de bailar porque Kikyo, un tanto celosa, pidió su turno "comparte amiga, soy la única que se quedó sin pareja", asi que Kagome con una sonrisa medio forzada en los labios se lo cedió, para después dirigirse a la barra a pedir un nuevo cosmopolitan y poder salir a la terraza a fumarse un tabanito. Cuando termino la cancion Sango y Miroku y abrazaron despues del clasico regaño al verla fumar, ellos sabían que estaba triste, que ella quería estar aún más tiempo con Inuyasha.

Ya avanzada la noche se fueron todos en la camioneta de Kouga, ya que este no los dejó tomar taxi, Kagome, Ayame y Miroku se quedaron a dormir en la casa de Sango así que fueron los primeros en bajar, pero antes de arrancar Inuyasha se animó y le pidio su numero de celular a Kagome para poder invitarla pronto a salir.

A Miroku no le daba buena espina Inuyasha, pero pensaba que eso era porque Kikyo solo se fijaba en él, y ellas creían que a Miroku le gustaba ella, así que su presentimiento ,lo adjudicaban a los celos. Kagome realmente pensaba que esta vez si se podia enamorar, algo que venía posponiendo desde hacía tiempo, ya que estudiar y trabajar no daban oportunidad para el romance, las chicas estaban emocionadas de que al fin se animaría a tener un novio y Miroku solo se cruzaba de brazos resignado y se iba a su sillón a dormir "no digan que no les advertí". Aun así para tranquilidad de todos, Ayame prometió investigar con Kouga más acerca de él, a pesar de que sabía que no eran amigos al cien por ciento ya que siempre lo había visto acompañado del que suponía era hermano mayor de Inuyasha, ya que según ella se parecían bastante. Después de eso se fueron tranquilas a dormir, solo que antes de que Kagome se acostara, recibió un mensaje de Inuyasha deseando buenas noches, el cual recibió emocionada y respondió con un tierno "buenas noches" también.

Al día siguiente Kohaku los despertó con un opíparo desayuno y café recién hecho, quería un nuevo juego para su consola y estaba quedando bien con su hermana y con Kagome y Ayame para que lo ayudarán a convencerla, cuando olieron el café, besaron en las mejillas a ese chiquillo que amaban tanto. Miroku se unió a ellas después de salir de bañarse y solo en boxers "cafe, cafe, cafeee", pidiendo con su voz zombi el vital líquido. Inuyasha por mensaje le había preguntado si Miroku era gay, pues se le hizo extraño que se quedara a dormir con ellas, además de que la primera vez que lo conoció iba con Kagome, pero Miroku era todo menos gay, era un gran amigo casi hermano, pues se conocían desde niños, ya que estudiaban juntos. Era el menor de tres hermanas, ya todas casadas, vivía solo con su madre ya que su padre los había abandonado cuando él era muy pequeño, y a pesar de haber crecido en medio del drama de sus hermanas y en un mar de hormonas femeninas, siempre convivo con sus amigos de la calle, aprendió mecánica por su abuelo y participaba en carreras clandestinas, ya fuera corriendo o en los pits, así ganaba dinero extra para poder ayudar a su madre y poder pagar su carrera, su meta era terminar la Ingenieria en mecanica automotriz que estudiaba en el mismo plantel de Kagome, también por las noches, y poder poner su propio taller especializado en un terreno que le heredó su abuelo al morir y en él poco a poco iba construyendo. Compensaba toda la testosterona de su vida juntándose con Kagome, Sango y Ayame a las que veía y cuidaba también como hermanas de él, por eso le valió un soberano cacahuate andar a medio vestir frente a ellas, cosa que también les tenía sin cuidado, pues también lo consideraban un hermano, solo a Sango le causaba un rubor extremo verlo así y siempre lo reñía, pero eso era porque en secreto ella estaba enamorada de él, aunque no lo admitía debido a lo mujeriego que podía llegar a ser su ruin amigo. Ese dia no fue la excepción, aunque el pelito por la desnudez de Miroku estuvo carente de pasión debido a la resaca que se cargaban.

Kagome estaba haciendo tarea, mientras los demás veían televisión, cuando recibió un mensaje de Inuyasha invitandola al cine y después a cenar. Aun era temprano, asi que despues de hacer algo de tarea, se comenzó a arreglar para su cita. Recordó que ese dia no habia nada en cartelera , así que entraron a ver una película americana de ciencia ficción que no le llamaba para nada la atención a Kagome, de ahí fueron a un lujoso restaurante a cenar mientras charlaba Inuyasha sobre su vida, le contó por la exclusiva cadena de hoteles de la que sus padres eran dueños y cómo trabajaría con ellos en un nuevo proyecto, también el numéro cada una de sus cosas, como el carro que manejaba, la música que le gustaba, los viajes que había hecho últimamente, mínimamente mencionó a su familia, sobre que tenía un hermano mayor que trabajaba fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones de negocios y una hermana pequeña que había sido adoptada de pequeña. Cuando salieron de cenar subieron a su auto y se enfilaron hacia el mirador del árbol Goshinboku, donde la mayoría de las parejas con auto iban a ponerse románticos. Kagome se sintió nerviosa y con una leve punzada de decepción en su pecho, que descartó casi de inmediato al estacionarse e invitarla a sentarse con él en el cofre de su camaro rojo. Realmente le parecía muy guapo Inuyasha, con su largo cabello color negro que le llegaba casi a la cintura, brillante y bien cuidado, su piel blanca y varonil y unos peculiares ojos color ámbar, que si mal no recordaba, eran iguales a los de su padre, que también usaba el cabello largo, que al parecer era una ancestral costumbre de su familia que en antaño habían pertenecido a un poderoso clan Samurai, ademas de tambien de su singular color de cabello color plata, casi blanco, solo que Inuyasha había heredado el color de cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre, y cuando Kagome estaba a punto de preguntarle por los rasgos de su hermano, el se acerco y la beso. Kagome sintió su corazón latir y ruido en su cabeza de mil pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente al mismo tiempo y que sucedía cuando estaba nerviosa, Inuyasha comenzó de una manera tierna y suave, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad transformando ese beso casto en algo apasionado, se separaron para tomar aire e Inuyasha noto el abrazador rubor de sus mejillas y sin darle mucho tiempo a respirar continuó besándola con igual intensidad mientras sus manos iban subiendo por su espalda poco a poco, hasta intentar con una de ellas tocar su busto. Kagome se sorprendió bastante, pero si dejar de besarlo quito su mano y de ahí en adelante, besarse se convirtió en un juego de quita y pon. Camino a su casa Inuyasha le comenzó a preguntar cuántos novios había tenido y cosas mucho mas intimas pues se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tener casi veintitrés años era una joven sin demasiada experiencia, lo cual confirmó al decirle Kagome que ella era virgen. En aquel entonces no se dio cuenta del reto en el que se había transformado para él, pues de ahí en adelante, todo su encanto, todas las palabras y caricias dulces que conocía eran solo para tratar de llevarla a la cama cuanto antes y cada que salían él terminaba más frustrado y ella con menos voluntad.

Un dia Kagome se sincero con Sango y le confesó lo que rondaba por su cabeza últimamente, la idea de entregarse a Inuyasha por primera vez, aunque al menos tuvo la claridad de platicar con su mejor amiga. Sango casi se cae de la silla alta donde estaba sentada haciendo un poco de contabilidad de la cafetería, "¿estas segura Kagome?, es un gran paso amiga", le dijo con sus hermosos ojos castaños muy abiertos, mientras Kagome ya decidida le confirmaba a su amiga su decisión. Sango era virgen tambien y no tenía noción del paso que daría su amiga, pero no pudiendo aconsejar, su gran sentido de responsabilidad la llevó a cerrar la cafetería esa tarde y acompañarla con una ginecóloga, la que después de un chequeo de rutina procedió a darle una pequeña introducción sobre el paso que daría y a platicarle sobre los métodos anticonceptivos existentes y al final se decidió por la píldora como respaldo al uso del condón hasta que hubiera confianza y se dejara de usar el último.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Sango, ella les llamó a Miroku y Ayame y junto con Kohaku se fueron al cine y después a cenar sin decirles que Kagome no iría en esa ocasión, solo quería mantenerlos ocupados para que no interrumpiera la "gran" noche de Kagome, y solo pensaba que ojala Inuyasha valiera la pena.

Después de que se marchara, llego Inuyasha, el aun no sabia la decisión que había tomado Kagome, y cuando llego se encontro con una Kagome Higurashi particularmente esa noche, usando un pantalón estilo marinero color blanco de tela de lino, una blusa halter de seda color negra completamente descubierta de la espalda y su largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta para que dejara la apiñonada piel al desnudo, esa noche usaba poco maquillaje y uñas hermosa plataformas para complementar su look. Cuando Inuyasha la vio, trago duro y suspiro, y Kagome también noto lo guapo que lucía esa noche. A pesar de todo, de camino al restaurante donde cenaron Inuyasha se la pasó en silencio, contestando las nerviosas preguntas de Kagome con escuetos monosílabos. Cenaron tranquilamente y después se fueron al mirador de Goshinboku, la misma rutina de siempre, el plan de Kagome era, que al estar ahí cuando las caricias subieron de tono, ella al fin aceptaría irse de ahí con él, no era lo mas romantico, pero al ser virgen le daba dar el primer paso y tomar la iniciativa. Solo que al llegar Inuyasha le soltó una bomba, en vez de las acostumbradas caricias. Inuyasha se marcharía al día siguiente a Canadá, pues viajaría con sus padres a inaugurar un nuevo hotel que abrieron en la ciudad de Vancouver y que solo seria por las vacaciones de verano, aun a pesar de eso Kagome no dejo de sentir un baldazo de agua fría recorrer su cuerpo, pues tenía un mal presentimiento. A pesar de eso se besaron e Inuyasha intentó cumplir su meta de llevarla a la cama, haciéndole promesas de volver al cabo de su viaje, pero Kagome una vez más se negó, a pesar de los planes que ya tenía ella, prometiéndole que a su regreso podría retomar la relación que dejaran. Esa noche se despidieron temprano pues egun Inuyasha viajaría a primera hora, pero sin que ella dejará de notar su molestia, que quiso pensar que era tal vez, solo tal vez, por la larga separación. Esa noche fue la primeras de las que Kagome se acostaba llorando por el.


	2. TÚ Y YO cap 2

_Aqui esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia, basada en un historia real, vivida en otro tiempo, en otro lugar y con otras personas… espero que les guste, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y dejen el primer review, please :)_

Kagome y Sesshomaru…

Fan fic Basado en una historia real...

Aprovechando que Kagome estaba de vacaciones, su Tía Kaede viajó al sur, a la ciudad de Okinawa, tal como lo hacía cada año desde niña y aprovechaba para visitar a unos familiares políticos, de parte de su difunto marido, y para que Kagome no estuviera sola en su casa, Sango la invitó a pasar esos días en su casa, así que todos los días cenaban juntos ya que Miroku y Ayame pasaban con ellas y Kohaku. Sabían ellos que Kagome estaba triste por la partida de Inuyasha y de esa manera estaban con ella para animarla siempre. Pero aunque Miroku aparentaba que todo estaba bien, realmente estaba molesto, pues sospechaba que Inuyasha y Kikyo eran algo más que familia política.

Todo el verano Kagome solo se dedicó a trabajar y a buscar una empresa donde hacer sus prácticas cuando se graduara, ya habían comenzado las clases y esos serían sus últimos meses de estudio, ya tenía que ver lo que haría posteriormente. Una de las mejores ofertas que recibió fue de una empresa constructora que se dedicaría a abrir una sede en Kyushu y a construir un par de nuevos edificios y un sector de condominios de lujo al nivel del mar, sería algo grande y exclusivo, pues esa empresa estaba reconocida internacionalmente por sus novedosos sistemas de construcción a prueba de desastres naturales, ocupaban una pasante para auxiliar de Presidencia, con la oportunidad de residir en la ciudad con un departamento a cuenta de la empresa y un automóvil con el logotipo de la misma, además de todas las prestaciones de ley y oportunidad de regresar a Tokio contratada en la nómina de la empresa. Le daban un mes límite para responder su oferta y si aceptaba en seis meses tendría que mudarse. Kagome sabía que era una oportunidad única en la vida y todo por lo que había luchado estos años y que si le decía a su Tía Kaede y a su amigos ellos estarían de acuerdo con el cambio tan grande en su vida, y aunque ya estaba el plazo próximo a vencerse desde que recibió la oferta, aún se sentía renuente a decidir porque pensaba en Inuyasha, y en la supuesta relación que tenía con él.

Aun no sabia nada de él, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se fuera y las vacaciones en la facultad se habían terminado y cuando vio a Kikyo en la escuela y le preguntara por él, ella salió con la novedad de que él se quedaría a vivir indefinidamente en Canadá por orden de su Padre. En cuanto me entere le mando mensaje, casi rogando que lo respondiera, pues Inuyasha a veces no lo hacía, o los respondia cuando ella no estaba en linea, asi evitaba platicar con ella, pero esa vez, si estaba conectado y lo hizo y con palabras lindas de falso deber familiar, le dijo que tenía que quedarse hasta que cumpliera medio año, pues su Padre había convertido el hotel en un destino ecoturístico y él estaba involucrado en el proyecto, pues al final de cuentas era para lo que había estudiado, y una vez más Kagome le creyó, jurando esperarlo y orgullosa de que a pesar de tener la vida fácil por el dinero de sus padres, él buscará ganarse la vida y practicar su carrera. Pero a pesar de eso, ella aun no elegía sobre la suya.

Esa tarde de otoño ya casi para cumplirse el trato se conocieron en ese vagón de tren. Inuyasha ya tenía casi tres meses fuera y a Kagome solo le quedaban diez días para responder si aceptaba la oferta de trabajo o no. Kagome iba perdida en sus pensamientos, viendo a través de la ventana, pero aun asi no dejo de notar la fragancia del hombre que acaba de subir, pues era de las pocas fragancias para caballero que a ella le agradaba. Él iba de pie sujeto de la barra de seguridad pues prefirió poner el montón de cosas que traía en el asiento.

En la penúltima estación antes de llegar en la que se bajaría Kagome, un joven bastante borracho fuera del vagón del tren, comenzó a querer llamar su atención, el guardia de seguridad no le permitió entrar al vagón para evitar molestias, pero Kagome, bastante abochornada solo miraba hacia el frente sin prestarle atención, pues el borracho le pedía gritos que fuera su novia, Kagome se moría de vergüenza pues los pocos pasajeros que venían comenzaron a voltear y a reírse disimuladamente, de los comentarios del borracho, ya casi para arrancar comienza a llamar la atención de alguien mas, del joven que iba casi al lado de ella, "Joveeeenn! diiga-le a essha herr-mosha da-ma que poorr fffavorsh sea MI no-viiaa" gritando mientras el metro comenzaba a avanzar, " siento no poder ayudarteee! ya viste la mirada asesina!?" y al fin pudo perderlo de vista dejando a una Kagome con la cara de sorpresa pero bastante apenada, se le había figurado tan serio, que jamás pensó que se prestaría a los delirios etílicos del individuo, pero con ese carácter que la caracterizaba y que últimamente estaba dormido muy en su interior, puso una sonrisa de lo más sarcástica en su rostro y volteo a "agradecerle" a su gallardo defensor, dedicándose el resto del camino a masticar maldiciones en su mente.

Cuando llegó a su estación Kagome bajo seguida de su compañero de viaje y defensor de aquel borracho, "oye, disculpa si te ofendi, en verdad no fue mi intencion" y entonces Kagome lo observó detenidamente por primera vez, era alto y vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata gris, su piel era blanca aunque ligeramente bronceada , como si recién llegara de vacaciones o hubiera estado tomando el sol, tenía un hermoso cabellos largo y plateado, casi blanco, que no recordaba donde lo había visto antes, su rostro era de rasgos finos, pero varoniles, ojos grandes semi rasgados de color dorado, pero algo frios, de rostro cuadrado, masculino, pero con unos labios suaves que en ese momento dejaban escapar una pequeña sonrisa que no desentonaba con su su rostro serio y antes de que Kagome pudiera responderle que no había problema, "que te parece si después de llamar a un mecanico que me recomendaron, te invito a cenar o solo a comer un helado, lo que gustes, sin ninguna intencion ademas de hacer las paces y disculparme" y extrañamente Kagome lo sintió honesto, como si la gravedad la empujara a él, a pesar de que a esa altura ya no confiaba en desconocidos por culpa de Inuyasha, "mi nombre es Sesshomaru", sorprendiendo a Kagome al solo darle su nombre de pila, "sabes, tengo clases y no puedo faltar por causa de un examen" le dijo ella, con la intención de zafarse de la invitación, "pues yo aun tengo que buscar a un mecanico, ¿que te parece si cuando salgas paso por ti?, confia en mi" le dijo Sesshomaru con una pequeña sonrisa limpia de maldad, sus ojos, aunque fríos, no dejaban de ser sinceros, así que Kagome aceptó, quedando en verse a la salida de la universidad, y Sesshomaru, formal de pasar por ella.

Cuando llego Kagome al plantel, se puso a buscar a Miroku por todas partes, pues quería contarle lo que había pasado momentos antes, por primera vez en meses se sentía emocionada y contenta por algo, pues sus días se habían convertido en una monotonía pastosa, pero jamás lo encontró, así que se dirigió a la salida, sin que la viera Kikyo, después de que terminaran las clases. Y ahí estaba Sesshomaru, con solo el impermeable en su brazo, sin el montón de cosas que cargaba momentos antes, su carro ya estaba en el taller y sus cosas en su oficina, así que caminando, Kagome lo guió a una plaza, que estaba junto a un hermoso parque, cerca de la universidad y de camino a la estación de trenes, mientras platicaban, Sesshomaru aparentaba ser bastante serio a simple vista, pero Kagome noto la imperceptible sonrisa al platicar con ella y la atención que ponía a cada una de sus palabras. Parecían amigos de toda la vida, ella le contó sobre su relación con su novio ausente y él, sobre la más o menos reciente ruptura de una relación de años, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de sushi y el la invitó a cenar, platicando de sus vidas, sus carreras y contando anécdotas tontas que provocaron las carcajadas en ambos, por primera vez en casi tres meses Kagome volvió a sonreír sin sentirse mal al respecto, y así estuvieron hasta que los corrieron para cerrar. Aunque Kagome no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que sería en su vida, quería que fuera parte de ella reconociendolo, para empezar como un posible amigo. Compartieron un taxi y números de celular, y Sesshomaru prometió invitarla pronto, para tener una cita de verdad, sin ropa de la escuela o del trabajo y Kagome no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al notar la varonil voz que lo caracterizaba, mientras lo decía y prometió pensarlo. Inuyasha tenia tanto si hablarle o mandarle un mensaje y eso le tenía dolida, sin saber si avanzar o no.

Al día siguiente en el café les contó a Sango y a Ayame, que estaba de visita, todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, cuando conoció a Sesshomaru. Ayame pensaba que era mágica la manera en que se conocieron, y juraba que era cosa del destino y opinaba que deberían de seguirse viendo y olvidar a Inuyasha, Sango que era más precavida y menos romántica, opinaba lo mismo, ya que después de mucho tiempo, reconoció el brillo en el aura de su amiga, pues la volvía a sentir ella misma, además de que no estaba de acuerdo con la supuesta relación que llevaba con Inuyasha, bien decía el dicho "amor de lejos, amor de pen...sarse".

Esos días estuvieron chateando y mensajeando por whatsapp y aunque Sesshomaru la invitó casi después de verse para que salieran de nuevo, Kagome alegó estar bastante ocupada, sin embargo un jueves, a un dia de la fecha límite para aceptar o no, el trabajo de sus sueños, aceptó salir con él. Ese día usó un vestido sencillo color azul cielo, con mangas tres cuartos y botones al frente de arriba a abajo, adornada con un sencillo cinturón café y combinado con unos sencillos botines de tacón bajito del mismo color del cinturón, iba con su cabellos sueltos y maquillaje sencillo que resaltaba sus hermosas facciones. Cuando llegó al restaurante en el que se quedó de ver con Sesshomaru, se sorprendió de verlo tan diferente a como lo había conocido, su manera informal, pero no por eso menos bien, lo hacían lucir más joven y menos serio, el traia unos sexis jeans desgastados semi ajustados, una camisa de de color grafito y remangada sobre los codos, unos converses color negro, además de su hermoso cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, lucía guapísimo, y Kagome no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago.

Se sentaron junto a un gran ventanal y platicaron sobre su semana. Sesshomaru era arquitecto y se había estado dedicando esos dia a realizar bosquejos para un nuevo proyecto fuera de la ciudad. Sé contaron parte de sus vidas, Kagome le habló de su tía Kaede y de cómo se había hecho cargo de ella desde que era pequeña y había quedado huérfana, también de cómo conoció a sus amigos desde la secundaria y como se había convertido en su familia desde entonces, hablaron largo y tendido, sobre anécdotas de su vida y aventuras graciosa, Kagome intento no dejar nada en el tintero, se describió tal cual era, su compulsivo comportamiento al trabajar y estudiar hasta el cansancio, para poder darle en el futuro una vida tranquila a su Tía, sobre su gusto por los postres, en especial el pastel de queso y fresas, sobre su nulo talento en la cocina, sus gustos musicales, su bar favorito "La Ostra", sobre su gusto a ciertos martinis y bebidas alcohólicas y el terrible gusto por fumar puros pequeños, ocasionalmente, "soy sencillamente una mala influencia, jajaja" reía Kagome de sí misma, pues no estaba preocupada por gustarle a Sesshomaru, él cual tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro mientras apreciaba el brillo de la sonrisa de ella, esa sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba, "sonará a _cliché_ , pero tenemos varios gustos en común", entonces supo Kagome que tenían el mismo gusto ecléctico y variado de música, que le gustaba el chocolate pero de preferencia en helado, que amaba su trabajo, y muchas veces se le iba el tiempo en el, que le gustaba la cerveza oscura, el whisky con hielo, y el vino tinto de manera ocasional, que le gustaba el mismo bar, solo que tenía mucho sin visitarlo, que corría todos los dia por la mañana y después hacía una hora en el gimnasio y no fumaba. Se quedaron mirando fijamente reconociéndose, mientras se escuchaba una hermosa balada en el fondo, que Sesshomaru aprovechó para levantarse y sacar a bailar a Kagome. Con una de sus manos sujeto suave, pero de cierto modo, posesivamente su cintura, tomando su otra mano al mismo tiempo para guiarla, mientras la otra mano libre de Kagome se apoyaba en su hombro, provocando un leve escalofrío a través de cada músculo y así bailaron lentamente al ritmo de la canción "Love me tender".

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que Kagome no pudo dejar de notar la exquisita fragancia que emanaba de él, olía a hombre fresco, sin pretensiones y se dio cuenta de que él no le había hablado del carro que manejaba, más que para saber que lo había llevado al taller, o de cuánto dinero manejan sus papas, solo de su trabajo y cuánto le gustaba hacerlo, y gustos que no tenían nada que ver con su cuenta bancaria. Sintió como apoyo su barbilla en su coronilla y una emoción diferente invadió su corazón, pues sintió que podía estar en sus brazos todo el tiempo del mundo. Decidió en ese instante que olvidaría a Inuyasha, pues al final, él ya la había olvidado, no pretendía estar con Sesshomaru, pero entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de lo abandonado que estaba su corazón a pesar de que decía amar a Inuyasha, se podía sentir paz en los brazos de un hombre y no ese sentimiento de pérdida o esa presión para acceder a algo, para lo que aún no estaba preparada, se podía sentir protección y ternura y no solo esa pasión desenfrenada. Y fue en ese instante, cuando su inocente corazón, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha solo busco tener intimidad con ella, sin esperar a llegar tener nada más. Sesshomaru sintió la sombra de tristeza que cruzó por su semblante, queriendo apoderarse de ella e instintivamente la apretó más a su cuerpo, como protegiéndola, y Kagome sin pensarlo demasiado, apoyó su rostro en el fuerte pecho.

Duró tan poco la canción, pero aun asi Sesshomaru ya no solto su mano y salieron de ahi despues de pagar, caminando en silencio. Esa misma noche Sango estaba de compras con Kohaku y Ayame en una plaza muy lejos de ellos, y a los lejos vieron a Inuyasha con un par de amigos y quedaron totalmente sorprendidas y tristes por la noticia que le darían esa noche a su querida amiga.

Se detuvieron a la mitad de el puente que atravesaba el pequeño lago artificial, que estaba en el parque por el que caminaban, todo estaba bellisimo debido a una hermosa iluminación, y Sesshomaru, sorpresivamente, acercó hacia su cuerpo a Kagome capturando sus labios en un beso suave y profundo, que fue totalmente diferente a todo lo que ella había sentido antes, completamente diferente a todo, abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa, pues sentía sus labios pertenecer a los suyos, y tomando las riendas de su vida entre sus manos,cerró sus ojos de nuevo, abandonada y se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo y poder cruzar sus brazos por su cuello. Sesshomaru se sintió feliz por su respuesta, desde un principio sabía que con ella debería ir lento a pesar de que le gusto cuando la vio en el tren y a pesar de que se enamoró de la primera sonrisa que vio en su rostro, sabía que ella aún no concluía con una relación, que a pesar de lo poco que le había contado, se notaba a leguas que no hacía feliz a Kagome, por lo tanto algo sin futuro. Y ahí estaba él, dispuesto a hacer feliz a Kagome, "dame una oportunidad Kagome quiero hacer que te enamores de mi y hacer que todos los días tus ojos brillen felices como hoy", y la abrazo esperanzado, pues era la primera vez que se arriesgaba tanto a terminar rechazado por una mujer. Pero Kagome a pesar de sentirse feliz y estar ruborizada de una manera tierna, fue muy correcta al pedirle tiempo para concluir algunos asuntos, y que después de eso con libertad podría darle una respuesta, aun asi los dos en sus pensamientos sabian que seria un paso importante y necesario para comenzar las cosas bien entre los dos. Kagome se sentía bien entre sus brazos, cálida y protegida, pues sentía que nada podía pasar entre sus brazos. Caminaron de la mano platicando de cosas sin mucha importancia y al salir del parque tomaron un taxi que los llevaría a la casa de Sango, donde Sesshomaru la dejo no sin antes despedirse con un tierno beso. Y Kagome entro feliz con un gran deseo de jamás separarse de él. Las cosas podrían ir mejor de ahí en adelante, tal vez no sería su novia de buenas a primeras, pero sé daría una oportunidad de avanzar.

Cuando Kagome entro a la habitación que tenía disponible en casa de Sango, se sentía en completa paz con el universo, el último mes había sido una tortura, gracias a la ausencia de Inuyasha y sentía que después de todo algo bueno al fin sucede para ella, se sentía de nuevo ella misma. Pero aun pensaba que queria a Inuyasha, que su amor no podía morir de la noche a la mañana, negándose a lo que en realidad podría estar pasando en su corazón, así que se conectó a Facebook, deseando que estuviera conectado para poder esclarecer de una vez por todas, sus dudas, pues no había sabido nada de él desde que le dijera que se quedaría a vivir medio año en Canadá, ella le había mandado varios mensajes que se quedaban en visto e incluso se tragó su orgullo para preguntarle a Kikyo una razón de él, a pesar de que, la muy arpía, le encantaba poner el dedo en la llaga.

Estaba saliendo Kagome de la regadera cuando vio que Sango y Ayame estaban en su habitación y sonrió pensando en la curiosidad que deberían sentir por la cita de esa noche, pero las vio demasiado serias y un dolor por la anticipación atravesó su pecho, "Kagome, hace dos horas vimos a Inuyasha comiendo en WcDonald´s con otros dos amigos" y aun asi Kagome sintió que le hablo en otro idioma, "pero el aun esta en Canada" comentaba aun confundida, negándose a aceptar lo que escuchaba, "hace rato Miroku le marcó a Kikyo para preguntarle por él y la muy… le dijo que tenía ya dos semanas aquí, Miroku está que arde de coraje", pero Kagome sentía que la vida se detenía delante de sus ojos, no podía ni mirarlas a la cara, estaba tan herida y tan molesta que quería estar sola. Pero cuando salieron de la habitación las chicas, tomó el teléfono que estaba al lado de su cama, y le marco a Inuyasha, que al segundo timbrazo respondió, tal vez al no reconocer el número en el identificador.

Casi colgó al escuchar su voz, pero toda la dureza de carácter que la había caracterizado por años y que esa noche más que nunca estaba bien despierta salió a su rescate, "hola Inuyasha", le dijo con una voz plana y sin ninguna aparente emoción, "Ka-Kagome?" tartamudeo Inuyasha al hablar, como un niño pequeño sorprendido en la travesura, "supe qué regresaste" se adelantó Kagome sin darle ninguna oportunidad de mentirle, agregando también que lo había visto en WcDonald´s, "tenemos que hablar Kagome" le pidió Inuyasha, aunque ella no le veía el caso, pues de antemano sabía que todo lo que le dijera sería una mentira. Aun así insistió Inuyasha y quedó en pasar por ella a la escuela al dia siguiente y Kagome tontamente aceptó, pensando que tal vez ella se merecía una explicación. En ese rato llego Miroku y entro a la habitacion de ella justo cuando estaba colgando, y al ver los ojos apagados de tristeza de su amiga, solo decidió abrazarla, agradeciendo Kagome que no le dijera un "te lo dije", y que le prestara su hombro para desahogarse llorando, mientras dos pares de brazos más se unían al consuelo, pues Sango y Ayame no podían dejarla sola en ese momento. Y así se quedaron dormidos juntos en la cama de Kagome, sin dejar de abrazarla.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Kagome estaba en la cafetería, mando un e-mail aceptando la oferta de trabajo recibida y sin que pasara mucho tiempo le solicitaron una videollamada por Skype, agradeciendo a Ayame mentalmente, que haya insistido en arreglarla, ya que según ella, eso la haría sentir mejor. Uno de los socios de la empresa la entrevistó, el Ingeniero Bankotsu Takami que procedió a contarle sobre la empresa, compuesta por dos socios más, y que juntos habían decidido contratar el personal administrativo en Tokio y después comenzaron las preguntas de rigor, sobre cuánto le faltaba para graduarse, que opinaba de mudarse dentro de cinco meses fuera de su ciudad natal y que opinaba su familia al respecto, y así fue como salió a colación el hecho de ser huérfana y como su Tia era su unico familiar y dependiente. Y despues de preguntarle sobre más aspectos de su vida profesional, estudios y familia, le ofreció trabajo como asistente de presidencia, con prestaciones de ley, un sueldo demasiado bueno, departamento amueblado y automóvil con logotipo de la empresa y oportunidad de al titularse regresar a Tokio en alguna de sus otras oficinas, a cambio de tener todo listo en cinco meses para mudarse. Y Kagome después de aceptar nuevamente, recibió los dato de la empresa, dirección fiscal y todo para hacer sus debidos trámites, y el Ing. Takami quedó en comunicarse dentro de tres meses o antes para cualquier detalle y pidió enviarle de nuevo su curriculum vitae para archivarlo.

Terminando la entrevista Kagome suspiró aliviada y a pesar de la tristeza que no quería abandonarla, supo que había hecho lo correcto, así que tranquilamente se dispuso a organizar la cafetería, pero mientras estaba ocupada haciendo inventario, Sesshomaru le habló a su celular. Kagome sintió mucha tristeza al escuchar su voz, pues lo que debería de ser bastante especial, se había transformado en un trago amargo, tenia el corazon roto, pues aunque quisiera, lo de ellos no podría ser por el momento. Pero Sesshomaru noto que algo no iba bien y antes que otra cosa le aviso que pasaría por ella cuando saliera. Kagome no quería verlo, pues la verdad no era el mejor momento para enamorarse de él.

El tiempo paso volando y cuando menos lo penso, ya eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde y ya había llegado Sango para el cambio de turno, cuando llegó Sesshomaru, en su recién recuperado auto, un BMW i8 color blanco y al encontrarla beso su mejilla castamente, saludandola y de inmediato Kagome le presentó a su amiga y le invitó una bebida para llevar, eligiendo Sesshomaru un té _Chai latte_ y después de despedirse, salieron de ahí mientras Sango hacía en silencio un clásico gesto italiano al probar la comida, ¡ _boennisimo!_ , y Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues no podía evitar darle la razón a su amiga, pues Sesshomaru se veía demasiado bien ese día, con pantalón y zapatos negros, camisa azul de manga larga remangada a los codos y corbata negra con pequeños detalles azules y un hermoso reloj de caratula carey y correas de cuero negras. Su cabellos caía suelto por su espalda y al parecer no se había dado cuenta que llevaba un punto fino sostenido en una de sus blancas orejas, y sonrió cuando Kagome se lo hizo notar, sin que ella dejara de apreciar lo atractivo de su sonrisa de lado.

Cuando iban camino a la casa de Sango, donde Kagome recogería sus cosas de la escuela, le contó sobre el regreso de su novio ausente, como lo llamaba frente a él, y la mentira al no saber que había regresado, y noto como apretó levemente el volante, con la mirada aun puesta en el camino, pero cuando le dijo que lo vería esa noche, no pudo evitar mirarla rápidamente para volver rápido su mirada al camino. Guardó silencio y por ese momento recordó Kagome a la persona fría y distante que había conocido en el metro, "merezco una explicación Sesshomaru, quiero saber porque", le dijo también que no tenía intención de volver con él, que ese no era el motivo de verlo, "pero que tampoco puedo estar contigo", y entonces en cuanto pudo Sesshomaru se estaciono y le preguntó cuál era entonces el motivo. Sesshomaru lucía tranquilo, pero desconcertado, realmente se estaba enamorando de Kagome, sabía que estaba en una encrucijada de su vida, pero para él eso no era ningun ningun problema, pero Kagome se sentía triste, no quería estar mal con él, y le explicaba cómo se resistía a la idea de perder de nuevo su identidad, en cómo hacía tres meses atras habia casi echado sus metas a la basura por la idea de lo que creía que era amor, simplemente tenía miedo. Pero aun asi, Sesshomaru comprendía todo lo que intentaba decirle mientras temblaba en sus brazos, sabía que estaba sola en el mundo, que solo ella podia actualmente luchar por ella, como sentía el deber de corresponder los cuidados de su tía, realmente comprendía su miedo y entendia porque se sentia asi, "solo haz conocido el dolor", no quería parecer viejo, aunque era siete años mayor que ella, pero había pasado por lo mismo de alguna manera,también había temido perder lo bueno de su vida a raíz de la muerte de su madre y como había estado dispuesto a aceptar lo que le dieran o impusieran con tal de no luchar y correr el riesgo de perder, le había costado trabajo comprender pero estudio lo que quería y que le gustaba, no aceptó un matrimonio arreglado y sobrevivió por su cuenta cuando su padre le retiró su apoyo económico, se había enamorado y había perdido, pero aun así, en ese punto de su vida, era él mismo y no se habia extraviado en el proceso mimetizandose con su pareja, algo que ella no pudo superar, su autonomía. Sesshomaru entendía que estaba recuperándose y definiendo su identidad de nuevo y acepto que la hermosa casualidad de conocerse, había sido en un momento en el que ella aun no estaba preparada, pero que él sabría esperar siendo su amigo por el momento, "Sesshomaru, me iré de Tokio en cinco meses, recibí una grandiosa oferta de trabajo y no puedo, ni quiero rechazarla" le dijo Kagome con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, "quiero ser tu amigo Kagome, quiero cortejarte lentamente, no te iras a la Luna y por fortuna mi trabajo no me limita a una sola área del país, ni mi dinero, aunque no quiero sonar snob" y Sesshomaru se acerco mas a ella, sosteniendola más protectoramente en sus brazos, "déjame probar tus labios una vez más, pues pasará tiempo antes de que seas mi novia y pueda volver a besarlos", y tomó el rostro acalorado de kagome entre sus manos juntado sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado, mientras su lengua rozaba levemente los suaves labios de ella, que provocó que abriera su boca rendida ante lo que estaba sintiendo, y él aprovechó para explorar cada rincón mientras Kagome sentía el tierno sabor de su boca, que a menta, a dulzura y ella se pegó más a él, atreviéndose a profundizar más ese beso que los estaba dejando sin aliento, ¡cuanto le costo a Kagome no retractarse de sus palabras en ese momento!.

Sesshomaru se separó poco a poco de sus labios mientras ella aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados, "me encantas Kagome" y ella pudo sentir la cercanía de sus labios y el roce de su aliento recorrerla lentamente provocando que cada poro de su piel se eriza. Abrió los ojos para ver la tierna sonrisa de Sesshomaru mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y arrancaba hacia la casa de Sango, donde recogió su mochila rapido, sin pensar en siquiera cambiarse de ropa, ya que no quería darle ningún tipo de importancia a la reunión de esa noche. Y Sesshomaru la dejó en su escuela, "Kagome por favor llamame al rato si ocupas que te recoja o si ocupas hablar conmigo, hazme saber que estás bien" y ella con una sonrisa tierna, prometió hacerlo.

Casi de inmediato, después de ver a Sesshomaru partir, la sensación de calor que había adquirido de ese beso, desapareció, sustituyendo el dulce sabor con un nudo en el estómago bastante doloroso, debido a los nervios por ver a Inuyasha nuevamente. Las clases habían avanzado rápido muy a pesar de Kagome y al no ver a Inuyasha en la entrada, espero durante quince minutos y después se dirigió de inmediato a la parada de autobús, ya que el metro pasaría aún más tarde, pero de pronto sintió una mano jalar su muñeca, "disculpa la tardanza, tenia que esperar a que se marchara Kikyo" y ella algo confundida, se pregunto que tenia que ver Kikyo en todo esto, y fue cuando Inuyasha le soltó la noticia de que se casaría con ella. Era su prometida desde hace dos meses. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos y se quedó congelada escuchando una sarta de estupideces acerca del honor, herencias, deberes de familia y como ella nunca había sido considerada digna de estar con él, motivo por el que sus padres lo habían llevado a Canadá, y ella estaba muda escuchando, totalmente sorprendida y con una rabia que poco a poco comenzaba a hacer ebullición en su interior y con una facilidad que la desconcertó, Inuyasha le dijo que la amaba al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y besaba, tomándola por sorpresa, uniendo sus labios de una manera furiosa y aparentemente apasionada, intentando de inmediato acariciarla de manera indecente, "quiero seguir estando contigo Kagome, acepta salir a escondidas conmigo hasta que pueda romper el compromiso" y no había terminado decir esas palabras cuando una fuerte bofetada le volteo la cara, "¡¿como te atreves si quiera pensar que llegare a considerar tu miserable oferta?! que basura de hombre eres, Inuyasha¡" y se alejó de allí de prisa, completamente furiosa, pero Inuyasha la alcanzó poniéndose frente a ella, "¿sabes Kagome? solo estaba contigo para probar una virgen, pero ni para eso sirves mojigata muerta de hambre!" y cobardemente la empujo al suelo, provocando que Kagome se raspara una de sus muñecas contra el pavimento. Inuyasha montó su motocicleta y se alejó de ahí quemando llanta.

Kagome se levantó sosteniendo la muñeca herida, se sentía tan humillada y con una tristeza que poco a poco se estaba desbordando por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, después de sacudirse avanzó hacia la parada de autobús y como si la naturaleza estuviera sincronizada con su emociones, comenzó a llover.

Y ahí estaba empapada completamente esperando el autobús cuando Sesshomaru le marcó, pues no se había sentido cómodo toda la tarde, pero en cuanto ella le respondió su celular se apago por falta de batería, y murmurando groserías dignas de un corsario, lo guardó en su bolso para seguir esperando. Sesshomaru estaba cerca de su escuela, parecía tal vez un acosador, pero quien lo podria culpar, Kagome había despertado ese instinto de protección que pocas personas consiguen en él, se estaba enamorando y no quería marcharse de su vida sin dar batalla y estar presente.

Kagome se estaba muriendo de frio por causa de la lluvia que poco a poco había aumentado y mientras lloraba limpiaba su herida, que por fortuna no había sido tan profunda, y así la encontró Sesshomaru, tan desvalida, bajo de su auto le puso su impermeable y la metió prendiendo de inmediato la calefacción para que entrara en calor, mientras quitaba el pelo de su rostro viendo sus ojos aún rojos por haber llorado, pero aun así, increíblemente límpidos y brillantes, pero cuando reparó en su muñeca, Kagome sintió su furia reflejada en esos ojos familiarmente dorados, y exigió Sesshomaru decirle dónde estaba ese infeliz y cobrarle el haberla lastimado, pero aunque Kagome lo veía como su caballero de reluciente armadura, no valía la pena que perdiera su tiempo con él, y fue así como le termino contando la burla que había sido para él, y el alacrán que por fortuna se había quitado de encima, dentro de todo lo malo, eso habia sido lo unico bueno. Sesshomaru al verla más tranquila, encendió el auto y se dirigió a casa de Sango, manejando un poco más rápido de lo normal, según él preocupado por que ella se cambiara pronto de ropa y segun Kagome enojado aun por como la encontro, sonriendo interiormente y con una tibieza en el corazón, que nada tenía que ver con la calefacción. Cuando llegaron y que Sesshomaru bajó para abrirle la puerta, todavía quiso la suerte ensañarse un poquitin mas, empujando a Kagome para que se resbalara, cayendo hacia el agua que corría por la acera, pero Sesshomaru con unos buenos reflejos, alcanzó a sostenerla para que no se golpeara la cabeza, provocando esto que cayeran los dos y mientras se miraban en la ridícula posición en la que habían quedado, terminaron por reírse a carcajadas de la situación, encontrandolos Sango y Miroku de esa manera. Se levantan de prisa y de inmediato presentó a Sesshomaru, que ya conocía a Sango, y que por azares del destino también a Miroku, pues resultó ser el genial mecánico que le recomendó un amigo, así que ya había confianza entre los dos. Ya estaban adentro cuando Kagome se quitó el impermeable que le prestó él, cuando se dieron cuenta de la herida en la muñeca, ellos sabían de dónde venía, sabían que había visto a Inuyasha y mientras Sango corrió al baño a traer el botiquín, Miroku completamente furioso le preguntaba si ese cretino se había atrevido lastimarla, pero Kagome para tranquilizarlo prefirió mentirle, diciendo que iba tan furiosa que tropezo y cayo y Sesshomaru no dijo nada, a pesar de que sospechaba que no era verdad. Sango llego con el botiquín, la bata de Kagome y ropa seca para Sesshomaru, que era de Miroku, de la que se quedaba cuando se arreglaban en casa de Sango para salir de fiesta, y Miroku le mostró donde estaba la lavadora y la secadora, ademas tambien de donde podía vestirse, para que no anduviera con la ropa mojada.

Después de vestirse se reunió con ellos en la sala y Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo con el pantalón desgastado de mezclilla roto de una rodilla y una camisa de The Ramones, uno de los grupos favoritos de Miroku, la ropa le quedaba a Sesshomaru un poco más justa que a él, pero sumamente bien, mientras Kagome estaba sentada con su bata felpa color rosa con diseños de Hello Kitty.

Miroku y Sango estaban arrimando cuatro tazas de té, cuando venía llegando Ayame, "¡ya llegué! ¿que creen ? traje pizza, estoy completamente cansada y creo que no me fue bien en el examen de hoy, además…" y cuando por fin entro a la sala, se quedo callada al ver que tenían compañia, "hola, tu eres el amigo de Kouga, ¿esta Inuyasha aquí?, algo intrigada y molesta por como había tratado a su amiga, "¿Inuyasha?!¿conoces a mi hermano? ¿mi hermano fue…?" pregunto Sesshomaru mientras la miraba impactado y todos se quedaban mudos de la sorpresa. Kagome solo se desmayo y ya no supo de ella, pues esa revelación, era mas de lo que podía soportar ese dia.

 _Gracias por continuar leyendo… tratare de actualizar mañana…_

 _Yoi Mino._


	3. TÚ Y YO cap 3

_Antes que otra cosa, un DISCLAMER: los personajes del Manga Inuyasha, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en la que se utilizan, pertenece el derecho de narrar, solo a su servidora._

 _Esta historia puede contener situaciones, de violencia, lemon, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, el fan fic es rated M._

 _Gracias por leer y visitar esta historia, me encantaría saber su opinión. Y disculpen los errores, se supone que estaba ya todo editado en Google Drive, aunque al parecer no se guardaron los cambios… por favor disfruten este capitulo y comenten al respecto…_

Fan fic Kagome y Sesshomaru

Basado en una historia real…

Cuando Kagome despertó estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, mientras Sesshomaru estaba acariciando su cabello, lo primero que noto fue lo parecido de sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo lo diferente de sus miradas, tenia el mismo cabello de su padre, pero los rasgo más finos, tal vez, pensó, se parecía a su madre. Pero de repente no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez solo podía ser una broma de los dos, uno no pudo obtener lo que queria, asi que seguía el otro hermano para conseguir, y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar recordando las palabras de Inuyasha, "Kagome no te atrevas a compararme, yo no soy mi Inuyasha", le dijo Sesshomaru con un tono autoritario que jamas habia usado con ella, adivinando el porqué de su tristeza, provocando que llorara aún más, pensando que se había enojado con ella. Pero él la abrazo, disculpándose por su tono de voz, eran tantas cosas en una sola noche, "yo no sabía Sesshomaru", pero no había necesidad de aclararlo, la verdad era que no había habido tiempo de mencionar nombres o árboles genealógicos y Kagome al fin sonrió ante el comentario de Sesshomaru y este no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura, pues le encantaba el brillo de su sonrisa. Kagome vio a través de su mirada y poco a poco se fueron acercando, cerrando los ojos, casi a punto de besarse, cuando entraron los amigos de Kagome, que traían té, comida y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, separándose de prisa y regañandose Kagome mentalmente, pues era poco el tiempo que le quedaba para mudarse de Tokio, tiempo en el que una relación no podía florecer, según ella, sin darse cuenta que en diez días, había vivido más amor con Sesshomaru que lo que vivió con Inuyasha el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Todos estaban asombrados por cómo se dieron las cosas, tuvo que contar, Sesshomaru cómo se conocieron y parte de su historia personal, ya que por un momento Miroku quería cobrarle las que hizo su hermano, pero Ayame salió a su defensa, pues siempre lo había visto con Kouga. De hecho, el día que conocieron a Kouga en el bar, había sido porque Sesshomaru le había pedido el favor de acompañar a Inuyasha ese día, ya que él se sentía cansado y no estaba de humor para andar con los "amigos" de Inuyasha, y este ya tenía unos tragos de más, y a pesar de no llevarse bien con él, no iba a dejarlo a su suerte.

Y Kagome pensó que definitivamente su destino había sido lidiar con borrachos enamorados y mentirosos, pensando en el griton de la estacion del metro, " ese día Inuyasha estaba alterado porque habíamos firmado los papeles de cesion de derechos, así se quedaba él con la parte de las acciones de la empresa de mi Padre, que me correspondía por ser el hermano mayor, pero al mismo tiempo también todas las obligaciones, que para él eran más fácil acatar" les contaba Sesshomaru.

"Pensó que estaría molesto por verme, a lo mejor despojado, pero la verdad era, que estaba de lo más tranquilo, pues ya mi vida estaba encausada de diferente manera,y tal vez por eso comenzó a beber un trago tras otro" y así les contó cómo, mientras estaba ahí, recibió la llamada de Kikyo y se entusiasmo tanto por ir, que Sesshomaru fingió estar cansado pidiendo por medio de señas a Kouga que lo acompañara, "y pues la vez que termine en tu taller, Miroku san, fue por recomendación de Hamada san, que ha sido tu cliente desde hace tiempo".

Kagome agradeció que su encuentro haya sido gracias a la casualidad o al destino, que nada tuvieron que ver Kikyo o Inuyasha. Sango rompió la tensión, al abrir la caja de pizza, para ver que ingredientes había traído Ayame, y Kagome no pudo evitar reírse, pues su amiga tenía un tórrido romance con la comida, que incluso estudia para Chef.

Sesshomaru se levantó para cambiarse y despedirse para que pudiera Kagome descansar, pero Miroku lo detuvo pidiéndole disculpas y que se quedara a cenar con ellos, dándole así la bienvenida al singular grupo, y Sango se apresuró a pedir más pizza para que alcanzara.

Sesshomaru y Miroku bajaron al comedor en lo que Kagome se vestía, quedándose Sango y Ayame para el tradicional interrogatorio, "amiga, ¿él es Sesshomaru?" pregunto Ayame, "¿ es el joven que conociste en el metro?", a ella se le hacía increíble la manera tan romántica en la que había jugado el destino, "¡que barbaro amiga! ¡esta para comerselo!", y fue cuando les dijo que solo serian amigos y que además tenía algo muy importante que contarles después.

Sango y Ayame no se rendirán, Sesshomaru si les había gustado para novio de su amiga, asi que mientras abrían una botella de Merlot y arrasaban con la pizza, él era asediado por sus entrometidas amigas, con un millón de preguntas, que Sesshomaru contestó pacientemente cada una de ellas, mientras Kagome y Miroku, ponían los ojos en blanco mientras las escuchaban.

La verdad estaban pasando una magnífica velada, y Sesshomaru saco a relucir la fiesta de Sato Hamada, a la que también estaban invitados Miroku y Kouga, proponiendo que fueran todos juntos, asi que despues de hacer planes, Sesshomaru se levantó para retirarse, después de despedirse de todos.

Kagome lo acompañó hasta la puerta después de que se pusiera su ropa ya seca, "me la pase muy bien Kagome, tienes muy buenos amigos, no dejes que esta mala experiencia te marque, tienes todas las cualidades para ser feliz" le dijo Sesshomaru viéndola con intensidad a los ojos, aunque con el semblante serio de siempre, "ojala mañana me permitas bailar contigo una canción" y se lo dijo con una voz tan… y mientras, tomo su barbilla, pensando Kagome que la volvería a besar y realmente le deseo, pero solo miro dentro de sus azules ojos. Ella amaba su mirada, tan indiferente y cálida al mismo tiempo, tan intimidante e incitadora, Sesshomaru beso su frente y se despidió quedando pasar por ella al otro dia .

Kagome se quedó en la entrada hasta que se marchó, y luego entró despacio a la casa de su amiga, pensando en él y también en la noticia que le daría a sus amigos. Cuando llego al comedor estaban recogiendo la mesa muy quitados de la pena, aunque bastante agitados, suponiendo que la habían estado espiando, "por Kami! que mala costumbre tienen de espiar a la gente, ya me están preocupando, deberían de ir al psicólogo!" les dijo Kagome entre risas, "pues te apartare una cita junto con nosotros, pues si mal no recuerdo, padeces el mismo mal", ¡ja! _touché_ , Miroku sabía responder, y después de varias carcajadas y de levantar las cosas, Kagome se sentó para hablar con ellos, "tengo algo muy importante que decirle chicos", les dijo Kagome poniéndose seria, y sentándose los demás a la mesa, les comento la oferta de trabajo que tenía para dentro de cinco meses, en la prefectura de Kyushu, y cómo el tiempo que trabajara ahi contaría también cómo sus prácticas, además de la oportunidad de regresar y conservar mi puesto cuando se abriera una vacante en Tokio, les hablo del sueldo y de las prestaciones y cómo esa mañana había sido contratada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola y Sango se levantó enojada parándose junto a la ventana, "me alegraría por ti Kagome si no sintiera que estas tomando esa decisión por despecho" le dijo a su amiga viendo seriamente a los ojos, Ayame y Miroku no decían nada, "Sango, tú sabes la promesa que hice de procurarme una buena vida y mantener a mi tia en su vejez, tú sabes que yo los considero mis hermanos a ti y a ellos, y porque me conocen saben bien que cuando apareció Inuyasha, perdi el juicio en mí vida y puse la cordura en la basura, iba a desperdiciar esa grandiosa oportunidad de trabajo, solo por esperarlo y por sentirme triste, el hecho de conocer a Sesshomaru, hizo que me diera cuenta de que el amor no es la tontería que sentía antes y enterarme de las mentira de Inuyasha, solo me hizo ver lo tonta que había sido, y cómo estuve a punto de desperdiciar lo mucho por lo poco", habían hablado tanto a través de los años, de la oportunidad de un trabajo donde pudieran crecer en experiencia, Kagome defendía su punto a capa y espada porque ellos más que nadie sabía el deseo de poder algún día retribuir el esfuerzo y cariño de su tía, "incluso creo sentir algo por Sesshomaru, mucho más fuerte que lo que sentí antes por el tonto de Inuyasha, y aun asi quiero cumplir conmigo primero" y entonces Sango entendió el punto de vista de su amiga y por primera vez desde que les dio la noticia se levantaron a felicitarla. Aprovecharían esos cinco meses para estar juntos y llenarse de recuerdos la vida, ellos se consideraban hermanos y la familia a pesar de estar separada jamás dejaba de serlo, ni tampoco se perderian los sentimientos.

Para distender el aambiente, Miroku y Ayame comenzaron a burlarse de Kagome, "que barbara amiga! que ejemplar de hombre te encontraste, mil veces mejor que Inuyasha, cuesta trabajo creer que sean hermanos" dijo Ayame, mientras Kagome corregir su error al recordar que eran solo medios hermanos, "pues por mientras te quedaras con una de mis camisas favoritas y me compraras otra, pues no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo se te escurría la saliva, al ver cómo mi genial camisa hacía lucir "hermoso" a tu espécimen" y todas rieron por las ocurrencias de Miroku," pues Dios los hace y ellos se juntan" decía Ayame refiriéndose en cómo el guapo de Sesshomaru era amigo del guapo Kouga, "de eso no cabe duda, el destino nos reunió" dijo Miroku ante las risas de las tres y el sonrojo disimulado de Sango, pues Miroku no perdió la oportunidad de acariciarle el trasero mientras ella se agachaba a acomodar unas cosas en las alacenas de abajo, asi que despues de una sesión triple de cachetadas a su pervertido amigo, se fueron riendo a dormir.

Al otro dia , Kagome amaneció de un humor tranquilo, y trabajo hasta el cansancio con bastante energía debido a un pelotón de clientes que invadió la cafetería en su turno. En el transcurso de su día recibió un hermoso de lirios color rosa, realmente encantadores,"¿serán las lilis tu flor favorita? quiero averiguarlo, pasare por ustedes a las ocho… Sesshomaru Taisho" decía la hermosa tarjeta que venia junto con el ramo y no pudo evitar sonreír con un leve rubor en su rostro, a Kagome le costaba admitir lo que estaba sintiendo día con día por él, se sentía feliz y con esa felicidad continuó trabajando, hasta que llego Sango a sustituirla.

Pero lo que todos ignoraban en ese momento, era que el amigo de Sesshomaru y Miroku, Sato Hamada, había invitado a Inuyasha a la fiesta, pues se lo había encontrado en el gimnasio y cómo era amigo de Sesshomaru desde niños, conocía a Inuyasha tambien y este al darle la noticia de su compromiso y de su próxima boda, a Sato se le hizo de lo más normal invitarlo, después de todo él no sabía de los problemas que había en la familia Sesshomaru.

Estaba Kagome avanzando con su tesis aprovechando el tiempo libre, cuando había caído la noche y llegaron Sango y Ayame para arreglarse, pues no faltaba mucho para que Sesshomaru pasara por ellos, y a Ayame le encantaba tomarse su tiempo para arreglar a sus amigas, super hermosas, y esa noche no fue la excepción, pues las tres lucian más particularmente bellas, como presintiendo que sería una noche memorable.

Miroku fue el primero en llegar y ellas ya estaban listas, la fiesta seria en "La Ostra", pues también era el bar preferido de los amigos de carreras de MIroku, pero seria semi formal, cumpliendo las expectativas de los invitados de sociedad, así que ese día Miroku lucía un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros de punta cuadrada, una camisa roja abierta de los primeros tres botones, y sin corbata, además de un saco negro a juego con su pantalón, y las chicas le hicieron burla porque se veía bastante bien, sin sus eternas camisas negras de viejos grupos de rock y sus jeans de mezclillas rotos o desgastados.

Solo Sango se quedó sin palabras, aunque ella también se veía divina, con una hermosa falda recta de piel opaca, ajustada sensualmente a su curvilíneo y delgado cuerpo, con unos botines hasta el tobillo de tacón de aguja, negros también, con una blusa de seda color perla de manga larga que dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros, llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, arreglado de una manera natural y con un maquillaje de ojos, al más puro estilo de medio oriente combinado con unos labios color rosa, y Miroku al verla se quedó sin habla, esa noche solo tendría ojos para ella, para su querida Sanguito. Kagome y Ayame estaban a punto de hacerles burla, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y Ayame fue a abrirles a Sesshomaru y Kouga que acababan de llegar en ese momento.

Ayame se sonrojo al ver que Kouga iría con ellos, y él le dedicó un sincero elogio a su amiga, pues también lucía muy bella esa noche, con un vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba perfecto con su intenso cabello color cobre y sus ojos verdes, estaba ajustado a su bien formado cuerpo y lo combinaba con un hermoso shrug de chiffon de seda, color nude bordado de pequeños cristales swarovskis, que formaban hermosas flores, llevaba también un maquillaje de ojos ahumados y labios neutros y unas hermosas zapatillas bump color nude que resaltaban sus hermosas piernas y la ponían a altura de sus amigas, ya que era la de más baja estatura.

A Kouga le sorprendió ver tan distinta a su amiga, y a pesar de eso él no se quedaba atrás con su traje color gris y su camisa blanca sin corbata. Ese día iba soltero por centésima vez y decidió pasar la velada en compañía de su amiga, aunque Ayame no lo veía precisamente igual.

Cuando iban saliendo todos, Sesshomaru se acerco bastante a Kagome, solo para decirle al oído, lo bella que se veía esa noche, con su vestido ajustado color negro, hasta la rodilla, de manga larga, escote alto y recto hasta los hombros y espalda completamente descubierta hasta la cintura, por joyas llevaba un largo collar de perla que había pertenecido a su madre en el pasado y un reloj de platino, ancho, que había pertenecido a su padre y que ayudaba al vestido, a ocultar la herida en su muñeca, usaba stilettos color rojo y un maquillaje sencillo con delineado cat-eye, que resaltaba sus singulares ojos y los labios de color rojo, además de que su cabello iba sujeto en una coleta baja que colgaba de su espalda, cubriendola disimuladamente.

Sesshomaru no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo sensual que podía lucir sin perder su elegancia natural y se distrajo un momento en su belleza, mientras Kagome observaba también, lo increíblemente apuesto que lucía esa noche con su traje color negro que se ajustaba a su atlético cuerpo, combinado con una camisa y corbata negra, muy al estilo Johnny Cash , otro de sus cantantes favoritos, además llevaba su hermoso cabello plateado, suelto, y su masculino perfume que tanto le gustaba a Kagome, la cual se sonrojo nerviosa mientras Sesshomaru acomodaba su brazo cruzado en el suyo para salir hacia la calle, donde los estaba esperando una lujosa limusina, en la que ya estaban acomodados sus amigos. Ya dentro Sesshomaru presentó a su amigo, al que ya habían conocido por Ayame, mientras Kouga había una fría, cara y deliciosa botella de champagne para comenzar la noche, mientras iban de camino hacia al bar, riendo y bromeando contentos de estar todos juntos.

Cuando llegaron había camarografos y fotografos de sociales, en una especie de alfombra roja, ya que sería una fiesta, donde varias figuras de la sociedad joven de Tokio asistiria. Bajaron y Kouga posó con Ayame, Sango y Miroku, ya que Kouga era de una familia acomodada dueña de un importante bufete jurídico y Ayame miembro también, de una familia reconocida y adinerada.

Sesshomaru también se detuvo a posar para los paparazzis, a pesar de que Kagome se sentía incómoda al respecto, pensaba que reconocían a Sesshomaru por su familia también, mientras en la sujetaba por la cintura, casi de una manera posesiva, besando al mismo tiempo su sien con un beso tierno, mientras Kagome sonreía, con su bien aprendida sonrisa de Mona Lisa, infalible para casos donde ella se sintiera nerviosa o perturbada, y ese día lo estaba, tanto, que no se dio cuenta que entró, sujeta de la mano de Sesshomaru.

Su amado bar estaba en su mejor ambiente, aunque con distinta gente a la que comúnmente lo visitaba, pidió kouga más champagne y se sentaron en la mesa que les había asignado la hostess disfrazada de conejita playboy.

Comenzó el DJ a tocar en su consola canciones de Black eyed peas y a invitar a todos a bailar , mientras animadores entregaban collares o sombreros de broma, invitando a la gente a bailar. Kagome y las chicas no se resistieron, y se lanzaron a la pista a bailar con la demás gente mientras Sesshomaru, Kouga y Miroku se quedaban en la mesa para saludar y felicitar a Sato Hamada, que en ese momento se había acercado a la mesa a darles la bienvenida. Pero se puso aún mejor el ambiente de la fiesta, al comenzar a tocar un famoso grupo de rock, y ellos se reunieron con las chicas, uniéndose Hamada san y su novia, que se metieron en el ambiente y brincaron y bailaron a lado de ellos alegres por la rítmica música.

Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban de espaldas cuando escucharon la voz de Inuyasha, que se había acercado a felicitar a Hamada san. No los había visto pues estaban frente a Miroku y al ser de la misma estatura que Sesshomaru, los ocultaba sin querer, Kagome dejó de bailar pero sin voltear, pensando en un posible escándalo, y en causarle una vergüenza frente a sus amigos a Sesshomaru, pero de pronto comenzó la música lenta, una hermosa canción de Adele "dont you remember".

Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura, acercandola a su cuerpo, "Ignora todo, yo te cuidare", le dijo al oído y a Kagome se le olvido el mundo, sintiendo cómo su aliento bajaba por su cuello y recorría sus senos, disfrutando la sensación, y provocando que por instinto pegara más su cuerpo al de él, mientras cruzaba sus brazos por su cuello. Los demás bailaban sin darse cuenta de la llegada de Inuyasha, al ritmo de la canción, incluso Kagome y Sesshomaru se abrazaron aún más concentrados, en lo que estaban sintiendo en ese abrazo, mientras se miraban a los ojos, que en darse cuenta de la furia con la que los miraba Inuyasha, "buenas noches _aniki_ ,(llamándole "hermano" de manera más formal), veo que te la estas pasando bien", dijo destilando bilis en cada palabra.

Sesshomaru se dio el tiempo para voltear a verlo, viendo a Kagome a los ojos le sonrió con ellos y se giró hacia Inuyasha, acomodando su brazo en la espalda de Kagome, "claro Inuyasha, me la estoy pasando muy bien, buenas noches Kikyo san, ¿ya conocen a mi amiga la señorita Kagome Higurashi?" dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada y seductora en los labios, "pensé que era tu novia Sesshomaru kun, ya tengo el honor de conocerla, estudiabamos juntos la carrera, bueno tu sabes, antes de que la dejara, al comprometerme con tu hermano", dijo Kikyo con una frialdad de muerte y si las miradas mataran, ella sostenía un combate feroz con Kagome, aunque por fuera solo en sus rostros había sonrisas fingidas, "felicidades Kikyo san, por su compromiso, les deseo ambos lo mejor en su vida futura" y sintió los dedos de Sesshomaru rozar suavemente la desnuda piel de su espalda, provocando que Kagome se pegara imperceptible más a su cuerpo, "bueno Sesshomaru te dejo disfrutar tu compañía, yo estare por aqui…", pero antes de que Inuyasha terminara de hablar, Kagome ya estaba jalando a Sesshomaru hacia la pista, "¡vamos Sesshomaru kun, esta cancion me encanta!" y dejaron a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca.

Era una canción clásica de Frank Sinatra, que ya había sido cantada en un famoso anime, pero que en ese momento la estaban escuchando en un romántico estilo bossa nova, y ellos dos se abrazaron sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, bailando lentamente la cancion "fly me to the moon".

Kagome pensaba que Sesshomaru bailaba de maravilla, y Sesshomaru se sentía en la Luna teniéndola entre sus brazos, y tal vez estuvieron a punto de besarse mientras se miraban a los ojos, cuando llegó Miroku hecho una furia, sostenido por Sango y Kouga pues quería golpear a Inuyasha. Pero Sesshomaru lo tranquilizo poniendo una mano en su hombro y diciéndole que Kagome se había defendido sola de maravilla, "mmph! un par de cachetadas con guantes blancos!", y Miroku se tranquilizo mirando a su "hermana" con orgullo, y según Sesshomaru era la única manera de darle donde más le dolía, pues los golpes solo serian un estímulo a su vanidad y podía proceder legalmente de muchas maneras con el apoyo de su padre, y a causa de eso, perder lo que tenía por una estupidez de Inuyasha. Kouga rompió la tensión al casi arrastrar a la pista a Ayame pues había comenzado una de sus canciones favoritas, Sango tomo de la mano a Miroku y mirándolo a los ojos, él la siguió a donde ella le pidiera.

Kagome realmente necesitaba fumar, tal vez algo de alcohol, así que, casi sin que se diera cuenta Sesshomaru, se dirigió a la barra y pidió un martini dry con triple aceitunas, y se dirigió a la terraza a fumar. Sesshomaru iba detrás de ella, con un vaso de whisky con hielo en la mano, y ya afuera ambos, la miraba fumar en en silencio, mientras bebía pequeños sorbos, viendo el resplandor de la luna sobre la ciudad, que esa noche brillaba más hermosa que nunca.

Estaban terminando su trago, cuando escucharon que iniciaba una canción muy bonita de Nina Simone. " I just say i love him", dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro, dándose cuenta Kagome, de otro gusto en común, y cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, se animó en teatral pose a invitarlo a bailar, aceptando Sesshomaru con pequeña sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, pero Sesshomaru le dio una vuelta desprevenida, que provocó que ella soltara una carcajada, mientras Sesshomaru continuaba sacando todo los pasos de vals que conocía, exagerandolos para entrar en el juego, donde Kagome reía alborozada tratando de seguirle el paso. Casi para terminar la canción, la abrazo de la cintura y la acercó fuerte a su pecho, dejándola completamente pegada a él, mirándose a los ojos con algo más fuerte que el deseo. Y bailaron lento, regresando poco a poco a la realidad y tal vez por el exceso de alcohol, o por lo galante que fue toda la noche Sesshomaru, Kagome se atrevió a dar al primer paso acercándose a sus labios para besarlo, correspondiéndole Sesshomaru de manera delicada, "Sesshomaru, llevame a mi casa, creo que ya se me subió el alcohol a la cabeza", y después de que entraran a avisarles a sus amigos que se retiraría y que Sesshomaru acompañaría a Kagome a su casa, se dirigieron a la salida, donde alguien ya estaba esperándolos.

 _continuará…_

 _Gracias por continuar leyendo..._


	4. TÚ Y YO cap 4

_Un DISCLAMER: Los personajes del Manga Inuyasha, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en la que se utilizan, pertenece a mí amiga G. y el derecho de narrar, solo a su servidora._

 _Esta historia puede contener situaciones, de violencia, lemon, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, el fan fic es rated M._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene situaciones sexuales explicitas…_

 _LEMON_

 _Disfruten este nuevo capitulo, y comenten al respecto, sus criticas seran para mejorar..._

Justo en la salida, en un pequeño living junto a la entrada, estaba Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru no deberías de perder tu tiempo, Kagome es la mujer más frígida, que pudieras haberte levantado, ¿o harás el intento después de mi?", Kagome sintió su cuerpo hervir de furia mientras sostenía su reloj contra su muñeca herida, lastimándose para distraerse del coraje que estaba creciendo en su interior y evitar hacer un escándalo, pero Sesshomaru se adelantó noqueandolo con un puñetazo, "no te vuelvas a expresar asi de ella" le dijo con un siseo, lleno de auténtica rabia, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. A pesar de todo, reviso que estuviera bien, y después lo acomodo en un sillón que estaba ahí mismo, tal parecía que se hubiera quedado dormido de borracho.

Tomó la mano de Kagome y salieron para subir a un taxi, pues la limusina, se las había dejado a los chicos. Cuando kagome entró y se acomodo, Sesshomaru cerró la puerta, dándose cuenta que su mano estaba manchada de sangre, revisandola mientras se subía por el otro lado, dándose cuenta que la sangre provenía de la muñeca de Kagome y no de su mano, y sacando un pañuelo de tela, lo sujetó contra la herida, mientras la sujetaba en su pecho, y Kagome se relajaba escuchando su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sango, Sesshomaru entro para ayudarle a curar la herida. Kagome bajó en su bata afelpada de Hello Kitty, después de quitarse el vestido y las zapatillas, con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en las manos, "jamas me habian defendido de esa manera, fue… no sé, ¿no tendrás problemas con tus padres?" le pregunto Kagome preocupada, "solo fue un pleito de hermanos, además solo estaba defendiendo a mi chica" le contestó mientras terminaba de vendar la herida, contento de que Kagome se preocupara por él, "nno-no lo soy" dijo Kagome en un murmullo poco convincente, y Sesshomaru se acerco a ella tomando su pequeño mentón, entre sus dedos y alzando su rostro para besarla, profundamente, con mucho amor, robándole el aire de los pulmones, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, "¿porque te emocionas con mis besos si no eres mi chica?". Y Kagome se rindió a sus brazos, y se enredaron entre ellos, unidos de sus labios, besando con desesperación.

Sesshomaru comenzó a besar su cuello, sin soltarla, mientras ella se abandonaba a la caricia y gemía suavemente, enredando sus piernas alrededor de él, besando de nuevo su boca, y Sesshomaru alzandola para llevarsela a su habitación, mientras que Kagome por instinto se abrazaba más a él, consumiéndose en el fuego de la pasión, que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Caundo llegaron a la cama, Sesshomaru ya iba con varios botones de su camisa desabrochados, que Kagome entre besos había comenzado a quitar, despues de acostarla sobre las sabanas, termino su trabajo quitandose la camisa de prisa y ¡oh por Dios! su abdomen parecia bellamente esculpido en piedra, Kagome trago duro por los nervios y la exitacion, sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero no estaba segura si era el momento correcto para hacerlo. Sesshomaru desató el cinturón de su bata y suspiro de placer al verla en sus delicadas pantaletas de encaje y sus desnudos senos, su piel lucia tersa y radiante en todo su cuerpo y se inclinó a su cuello para absorber su aroma, besar sus hombros, bajar por sus clavículas, y solo se detuvo para besar sus labios de nuevo, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para continuar más allá, mientras sus ojos lucían dilatados y su respiración se volvía difícil, y Kagome completamente sonrojada, cerró los ojos apenada mientras asentía imperceptiblemente. Sesshomaru se acomodo encima de ella procurando no aplastarla y se dedicó a besar sus senos y su abdomen mientras sus manos acariciaban las largas y suaves piernas, rozaba con sus labios, sus pezones pequeños, con infinita devoción, mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su vientre, poco a poco, hacia el sur.

Kagome, se retorcía, gemía y suspiraba bajo su dominio, pero cuando sintió su mano cerca de su ropa interior, respingo asustada, sentándose rápidamente, " Sesshomaru!, detente, yo aun… yo aun… soy virgen", le dijo mientras cubría su cuerpo con una almohada y apartaba su vista un poco avergonzada por lo que estaba sucediendo, pensando que tal vez tendría la misma reacción de fastidio que Inuyasha, al detenerlo nerviosa, pero sintió cómo Sesshomaru la jalaba hacia su pecho, para acunarla en el, " no haremos nada Kagome, no te presionare nuevamente, ¡uuff! no puedo creer que en tampoco tiempo me sienta asi por ti, quiero compartir todo contigo , aunque sé que en esta encrucijada de tu vida, aun no estas preparada, quiero que te enamores de mí, cómo me estoy enamorando de ti", y ambos se quedaron en silencio abrazados, mientras poco a poco, el tranquillo latido del corazón de Sesshomaru arrullaba, hasta dormir, a Kagome.

En la fiesta de Sato Hamada, Ayame estuvo de lo más divertida con Kouga, pues a pesar de que él solo la veia como amiga, era imposible no darse cuenta de lo compatibles que eran, Kouga no dejaba de notar la exótica belleza de Ayame, su padre era un reconocido cardiólogo alemán que se había casado con una japonesa, heredando el cabello color cobre, las pequeñas pecas en la nariz y los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de su padre y de su mamá la estatura, la belleza y la hermosa figura de su madre. Pero él sentía que se debía a Kanna, ya no sabía si la quería , lo que sí, que no podía abandonarla como todo en su vida, ya había intentado quitarla en una ocasión y la experiencia fue traumatizante. Sesshomaru muchas veces había censurado esa relación, preocupado por su amigo, pero con la esperanza de que pronto se diera cuenta que Kanna desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser una víctima y se había convertido en alguien posesivo y chantajista, todo mundo sabía cómo le era infiel a Kouga con cualquiera, pero tenía esperanza al ver la devoción de Ayame por su amigo, pronto él también se daría cuenta y abriria los ojos.

Sango y Miroku estuvieron juntos toda la noche, con el pretexto de dejar que Ayame estuviera acompañada de Kouga kun. Habían bailado toda la noche, cenaron tranquilos y platicaron sobre cómo Miroku conocía a Hamada san, estuvieron a punto de besarse en dos ocasiones, pero siempre hubo quien los interrumpiera. Regresaron a casa cuando Ayame no pudo más con sus zapatillas, y después de que Kouga pasará a dejarlos en la limusina, y se despidieran de él, todos se fueron a dormir. Miroku acompañó a Sango hasta el pie de las escaleras y se desearon buenas noches viéndose a los ojos fijamente.

Antes de acostarse, Sango, se asomó al cuarto de Kagome para ver si estaba bien y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, al encontrar acostado en la cama a Sesshomaru vestido, pero con la camisa abierta y una sonriente Kagome acomodada en el torso desnudo de ese Dios griego, durmiendo profundamente. Sango no pudo evitar tomar una silenciosa foto con su celular, huyendo después, despacio, hasta su cuarto, donde Ayame dormiría con ella esa noche y ambas se rieron en silencio sorprendidas en grande por el atrevimiento de la tímida y virginal Kagome. Solo Miroku había dormido con ellas, pero de manera casta y fraternal la vez que sé enteraron de la mala pasada de Inuyasha, y sabían ellas que si Sesshomaru estaba en el cuarto de Kagome, era porque sucedió, sucedería o intento suceder algo. Le mandaron la foto a Miroku por whatsapp y mando de respuesta mil emoticones de sorpresa y bastantes carcajadas.

Se desperto Kagome al querer cambiar de posicion, y recordo que estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru, que había acomodado su bata mientras dormía. Ella no se quería despegar de ahí, aprovechando para aspirar su delicioso perfume a saciedad y conocer cada detalle de la hermosa piel en la que estaba acostada. Se levantó para acostarlo, y que estuviera más cómodo y poco a poco, también él despertó, mirando a su lado sin decir nada, solo la veía con seriedad, Kagome se acercó y besó levemente sus labios, apenas rozandolos, él la abrazó, y ella aprovechó para acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él, sintiéndose en libertad para besarlo aún más, realmente sabía lo que queria hacer, realmente deseaba estar con él, había llegado a la conclusión de que era un buen hombre, de que se sentía enamorada de él en tan poco tiempo y aunque al final sus vidas, tomarán caminos diferentes, tendría el recuerdo de él y de esa noche para siempre.

Comenzó a sentir cómo cierta parte de la anatomía de Sesshomaru crecía entre sus piernas mientras se besaban, luchando por salir de ese ya apretado pantalón. Él la abrazó y la recostó sobre su espalda, mirándola a los ojos, con pasión y deseo, " Kagome pídeme que me detenga , porque cada vez me es más difícil hacerlo, eres tan bella, Kagome" le rogaba mientras Kagome los abrazaba, enredándose en su cuello, que fue para Sesshomaru, luz verde para continuar.

Quito su ropa mientras la besaba, dejándola completamente desnuda, para continuar besando, cada centímetro de esa piel de seda, que lo estaba volviendo loco, mientras Kagome gemía en silencio, pues sabía que sus amigos ya habían llegado. El calor ponía sonrosado su hermoso cuerpo, deseoso de que Sesshomaru lo poseyera, y él seguía besando sus senos, aprisionando entre sus labios, mientras bajaba lentamente por su vientre, su lengua jugueteó con el pequeño ombligo de Kagome, mientras ella se retorcia de placer, y luego, bajaba por sus caderas y sus ingles, hasta que su boca se topaba con esos delicados pliegues femeninos, que beso con adoración, buscando más y más placer en ella, que suspiraba y gemía mordiendo sus labios para no elevar su voz, ruidosamente, mientras Sesshomaru seguía, chupando, mordiendo, probando, saboreando y buscando en ella. Uno de sus dedos encontró, esa pequeña abertura, intacta para cualquier hombre hasta entonces, y lo introdujo tanteando el terreno, suspirando con una especie de gruñido, al darse cuenta de lo estrecha que era, pues era realmente virgen.

Continuó con sus labios mientras acariciaba despacio con su dedo, provocando en Kagome, un escalofrío que subía en intensidad y un hormigueo que la recorría, de los pies, hasta la raíz de su cabello, creando una explosión placentera que cimbró todo su ser. Sesshomaru se acerco a sus labios y la beso, con el sabor de ella, todavía en su boca, mientras Kagome respiraba profundamente, probándose en ese beso, recuperándose de su primer orgasmo, con una acomulacion de sentimientos en su garganta, "oh mi amor! eres exquisita Kagome… quiero hacerte mia algun dia, pero no aquí, no quiero que te contengas", le decía al oído abrazándola a su cuerpo, para que sintiera la intensidad de su placer contenido, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Kagome, haciéndola desear más, mientras internamente agradecia su caballerosidad, pues era tan intenso el placer que le provocaba, que era casi imposible no hacer ruido. Se besaron suavemente, con la confianza de una pareja que tenía muchos años de conocerse, Kagome había decidido no tener miedo, iba a disfrutar todo lo bueno que le estaba dando la vida sin temor a perder, seria lo mejor mientras durara. Sesshomaru se merecía el cielo por ser el hombre que era, y ella aprovecharia cada momento con él.

Se vistieron y bajaron a tomar una taza de café, que Kagome había preparado, en lo que pasaba el chofer de Sesshomaru por él. Se abrazaron al salir, mientras él besaba seductoramente el cuello de ella, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara inmediatamente a su toque. Al irse Kagome subió a su habitación, y después de acomodar la cama, se metió a bañar pensando cada minuto en él, mientras tallaba su cuerpo con la esponja, recordaba cada caricia, haciéndose consciente de su cuerpo y de la sensualidad oculta en el, y se detuvo riéndose de sí misma, y de la pervertida en la que se había transformado de la noche a la mañana. Se vistió con un short corto y una sudadera gris, y recogió su cabello en un moño desordenado, se puso sus pantuflas y bajo con su laptop a desayunar y hacer tarea pendiente, mientras sus amigos se despertaban.

Kagome estaba comiendo una tostada con mermelada, cuando se metió a revisar las noticias de sociales por internet, para ver si salian fotos de ellos, comenzando a leer el artículo y los pie de fotografía donde salían sus amigos.

Parecían estrellas de hollywood, "El abogado Kouga Takeru sama, socio de Takeru & Co., en compañía de sus amigos Ayame Litman san, Sango Ryousuke san y Miroku Tsubasa sama" se veían guapísimos todos, bajo las fotos y las guardó en su archivos y siguió leyendo, encontrando las fotos donde estaba Sesshomaru y ella, y le encanto su gesto de ignorar las cámaras y besarla a ella, " El aclamado Arquitecto y Presidente de Hatake & Co., Sesshomaru Taisho sama, conocido por sus proyectos de construcción sustentables y ecológicos, entre muchos proyectos más , asistió al evento de Sato Hamada sama, en compañía de la que suponemos su novia, la señorita Kagome Higurashi" y quedó sorprendida al ver que no era reconocido por su familia, si no por sus logros, ya que su talento lo daba a conocer y no su cuna, y la foto que encontró de Inuyasha, confirmaba lo que pensaba al respecto, " Inuyasha Taisho sama, futuro heredero de la lujosa cadena de hoteles de la familia Taisho, con su recién anunciada prometida Kikyo Tsue sama" era todo.

La curiosidad le ganó a Kagome y busco a Sesshomaru en Google, y lo admiro más. Graduado con honores en la universidad, con maestrías en ecología sustentable, economía y negocios internacionales. Unos de los emprendedores, para la construcción de hogares de las víctimas del tsunami en el 2013, diseñando algunos edificios, con técnicas revolucionarias en prevención de desastres naturales, incluso solicitado en el extranjero. Tenía notas sociales con un par de antiguas novias, y con ella y de todo lo que había leído solo en un pequeño artículo lo mencionaba como hijo del clan Taisho. Sé sintió de cierto modo intimidada por él, ¿que le veía a ella?, podía tener a quien quisiera, ¿acaso solo seria su físico, lo que lo atraía a ella? tenía tantas preguntas... y sentía que todas tenían que tener una respuesta antes de que lo suyo avanzara más.

En ese rato se fueron manifestando sus desvelados amigos, y ella se sentía tranquila, porque al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru se había quedado a dormir, pues, según ella, ya hubieran reaccionado al respecto. Se sentaron en silencio a tomar café después de dar los buenos días, mientras Kagome seguía haciendo tarea, contándoles al mismo tiempo de las foto que había encontrado en las noticias de sociales, mandandolas por whatsapp, "parecemos estrellas de cine, que bien se ven juntos Sesshomaru y tú amiga", dijo Ayame mientras veía las imágenes, y Sango sonreía maliciosamente, y le mandaba ella también, la foto que había tomado, mientras Kagome dormía abrazada de Adonis. Se puso tan roja al mismo tiempo que abría la imagen, que todos estallaron en carcajadas por su abochornado rostro, "guardaré esta foto para enseñarsela a mis futuros sobrinos" decía Miroku fingiendo seriedad, y Kagome, al final no pudo evitar reírse también, mientras los perseguía por la casa de Sango, aventando los cojines del sofá.

Estaban acostados en la alfombra de la sala, sosteniéndose el estomago de tanto reír, cuando sonó el timbre y Ayame salto a abrir, para descubrir que era un mensajero con el más hermoso ramo de rosas scarlet carson, y mientras Sango y Ayame suspiraban atrapando el delicioso aroma, de las más hermosas rosas del mundo, Kagome leía la tarjeta, "¿eres una chica que ama las rosas? Gracias por permitir que te siga conociendo, que te siga queriendo, pasare por ti a las 6:30 p.m." y les contó cómo el día anterior, le había mandado un ramo de lilis, con la firme intención de averiguar cuáles eran sus flores favoritas. No cabe duda que las rosas scarlet carson eran divinas, difíciles de conseguir para cualquier persona, pero no para alguien como Sesshomaru, eran sumamente especiales y le daban el más extraordinario elogio a la relación que estaba creciendo entre ellos. Pero aunque muy hermosas, su flor favorita era otra y deseaba que pronto diera con ó con preparar el desayuno, si no dejaban de molestarla y después de sacarles la lengua, en un gesto chistoso e infantil, subió al cuarto que ocupaba en la casa de Sango, a correr en la caminadora.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras corría, viajaba con las canciones en su Ipod y mientras escuchaba "Then" de Brad Paisley, se sorprendió pensando en Sesshomaru, y sé dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él, era tan distinto a lo vivido con Inuyasha, con él no aparentaba, no pretendia, compartía su vida con él, sin que su vida fuera totalmente él, se sentía protegida, sentía paz. Cuando terminó su enfriamiento, entró a la bañera para relajarse y mientras cerraba los ojos, suspirando entre burbujas perfumadas, entró Sango a platicar con ella.

Kagome pensó que sacaría a relucir el tema de la noche anterior, y antes que otra cosa, sé disculpó por meter un hombre a la casa de ella, pero no era de lo que quería hablar, Sango, y después de decirle que no había problema, que solo quería su felicidad y que esperaba que se continuará cuidando, le soltó la verdad, "amiga, estoy enamorada de Miroku", sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que lo decía, "anoche estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero no sé si lo hizo a causa del alcohol solamente, de mí parte no fue así", Sango era muy precavida y más con él, conocian a Miroku a la perfección, eran sus mejores amigas, asi que sabían tanto lo bueno, como lo malo, "Sango, lo único que puedes hacer, a mí parecer, es preguntarle directamente o esperar a que él mencione algo al respecto" y después de desahogarse, más tranquila, al hablar con Kagome, decidió esperar, a que él mencionara algo, pues no sé quería arriesgar a perder la amistad entre ellos, "por cierto, ¿que paso anoche?, de repente me asomó y estas en brazos de Sesshomaru dormida profundamente, cuando habías dicho que no tendrías una relación con él" y Kagome le contó sobre su baile en la terraza, cómo la defendió de Inuyasha y cómo cuando llegaron a casa y curó su herida y surgió ese sentimiento, que derivó en pasión, no le contó todo, pero si lo tranquila que sé había sentido en sus brazos, y su decisión de disfrutarlo mientras pudiera, darse esa oportunidad de amar, aunque luego tuvieran que separarse. Sango estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando Kagome fuera feliz, ella entendia lo que Kagome sentía, ese amor verdadero que ella también estaba experimentando, solo deseaba que no llegara a sentirse como con Inuyasha. Después de eso salió para dejarla terminar con su baño y fue por Kohaku que se había quedado a dormir en casa de un amigo.

El día avanzó rápido, y cuando faltaba poco para que fueran las 6:30, le pidió a Ayame que la maquillara para salir, destacando sus bellos ojos azules con un perfecto smokey eye, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y los labios naturales, con un poco de gloss, su cabello lo dejo suelto con una pequeña trenza que sujetaba su fleco y caía de lado, Ayame era la mejor decidiendo el look de ellas, la dejo para que se vistiera y Kagome se puso unas pequeñas bragas de encaje color gris perla, con un pequeño moño color rosa, que combinaba con un sexi brassier tambiende encaje y del mismo color con pequeños detalles en rosa pálido, se abotonó una sencilla blusa de seda color blanco sin mangas y encima se puso una americana corta hasta la cintura de color negro y botones dorados, una larga mascada de color rosa pálido, y unos jeans ajustados a su cuerpo, combinados con unos botines vaqueros. Siguió usando su reloj grande para tapar la herida en la muñeca, por única joya, y estuvo lista justo a tiempo, ya que cuando bajo Sesshomaru iba entrando recibido por sus amigos, que fingían no haberlo visto desde la fiesta de Hamada san.

Cuando se vieron, Kagome se sonrojo imperceptiblemente, y los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron un instante, por el recuerdo de esa madrugada. Él también lucía guapísimo con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta, chamarra de piel negro, corta hasta la cadera de cierre y cuello mao, camiseta blanca de algodón, pantalones de mezclilla oscura y vans negro de suela blanca, un rebelde bien vestido, se despidieron de todo y sé fueron.

Ya en el coche, Kagome le agradeció, con un dulce beso, las hermosa flores que había recibido ese día, pero que, aunque eran perfectas no era su flor preferida, y antes de que pudiera decirle, Sesshomaru tomó su mano y la beso, mientras manejaba, prometiendo que él iba a averiguarlo y se dirigieron a comprar víveres, pues la sorpresa de ese día sería, que él cocinaria para ella, "te llevare a mi departamento, pues quiero que conozcas donde vivo, y porque quiero cocinar un platillo especial para ti, pero si te sientes incomoda, dime, yo no te presionare para nada", pasaron a un pequeño autoservicio de comida importada, donde vendían ingredientes, orgánicos y gourmet, comprando los ingredientes necesarios para una deliciosa cena italiana.

Su departamento estaba en una zona casi exclusiva, vivía en el penthouse de un hermoso edificio, que sin sonar pretencioso, que diseñó él, recibiendo como parte del pago, uno de los dos penthouses. Tenía una hermosa vista de el centro de Tokio a lo lejos, y sé podía apreciar el atardecer en su totalidad, era de espacios abiertos sin muchas divisiones, con una cocina que Sango amaría y con hermosos muebles, en un estilo simplista, que le daba al ambiente la sensación de lujo y belleza, sin ser ostentoso o recargado, predominaban los colores, blancos, rojos y negros sobre paredes de color graffito. Había hermosos cuadros colgados en la pared, dibujos al lápiz, tinta, acuarelas, diferentes técnicas adornando sus paredes. Tenía también un gran librero, lleno de grandes títulos de obras literarias y marcos con fotografías, de sus abuelos, de su pequeña hermana Rin y de su madre antes de morir, que era bellísima y Sesshomaru poseía muchos de sus delicados y perfectos rasgos.

Sesshomaru se dedicó a preparar la cena, mientras kagome ayudaba con la ensalada _caprese,_ con la que no corría el riesgo de intoxicar a Sesshomaru.

Preparó unos deliciosos _ravioli all presto,_ de los que sirvió en pequeña porción, después de la ligera ensalada y luego una _saltimbocca a lla rommana,_ también en pequeña porción, para que Kagome pudiera disfrutar de todos los sabores, sin llenarse demasiado, era realmente un experto cocinando y mientras tomaban un delicioso vino tinto para acompañar, Kagome no dejaba de decírselo, "viví mucho tiempo solo y hubo necesidad de aprender, conté con buenos amigos que me enseñaron", sonaba en el fondo la dulce voz de Enya, y dejó Sesshomaru su vino en la mesa para invitar a Kagome a bailar. Sé abrazo, con una necesidad creciente, de fundir sus cuerpos y poniéndose Kagome de puntillas, se refugió en su cuello, para aspirar el aroma fresco, limpio y masculino, que despedía Sesshomaru, abrazándola más fuerte, debido al estremecimiento que provocaba en él.

Buscaron sus labios y se perdieron en un beso necesario para los dos, Kagome se abrazó más fuerte aún, y Sesshomaru lo entendió, cómo la señal que esperaba, levantandola para ponerla a su altura, sosteniendo uno de sus muslo, para que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor. Se separaron para poder respirar y se miraron intensamente, "Sesshomaru, te deseo tanto", le dijo Kagome en un murmullo, mientras se ponia colorada, besándolo nuevamente, mientras él la llevaba en brazos a su habitación, recostandose en su cama.

Sesshomaru le fue quitando la ropa poco a poco, dejándola en ropa interior para admirarla, la respiración de Kagome, estaba agitada por la excitación, y aprovechó su pausa para hincarse y poder desnudarlo también, mientras él besaba su cuello y ella desabotonar su camisa. Sesshomaru se sentó, recargándose, en la cabecera mullida de su cama, y se quito el pantalón quedando, solamente, en uno muy ajustados, boxers Calvin Klein, luciendo una tentadora y envidiable figura, que bien le podría envidiar Mark Wahlberg cuando modelaba para la misma marca.

Kagome se lo comió con los ojos y sé sentó a horcajadas sobre él, para poder explorarse y tocarse mutuamente. Él besaba su cuello, mientras la sostenía de la cintura, y ella recorría con sus pequeñas manos, su perfecto torso. Kagome se inclinó a besarlo, refugiándose en su cuello, dándole pequeños besos de mariposa y suaves chupetes, mientras tragaba duro, al sentir la erección de él, crecer entre sus piernas, "¿estas segura Kagome?", suspiraba Sesshomaru,, recibiendo cada caricia, que lo enardece, mientras ella lo besaba y con un movimiento de cabeza, decía que sí, levantándose, para acostarla sobre su espalda en el suave edredón, y quitarle el sostén, para acariciar los que consideraba los más perfectos senos que hubiera visto, besando sus clavículas y bajando por su vientre, buscando el mismo punto que es madrugada había descubierto y conquistado, encontrando su lengua rápidamente el camino. Beso su intimidad con deseo, degustando con placer, el afrodisiaco sabor de su feminidad, Kagome gemía con libertad, sentía tanto placer, que por instinto buscaba más contacto con su boca, mientras Sesshomaru gruñia en un tono bajo, contra su intimidad.

Se separó de ella dejándola con su agitada respiración, y una húmeda necesidad entre sus piernas, para agarrar de su mesita de noche, un condón, y sé lo daba a Kagome, mientras guiaba, sus nerviosas manos, para ponerselo.

Su pene era impresionante, no sabía Kagome de tamaños, pero conocía su cavidad, debido al uso de tampones cada mes, y tragó nerviosa por temor al dolor. Sesshomaru noto su nerviosismo, " Kagome, sé que la primera vez será dolorosa, pero te cuidaré todo lo que pueda, procurando no lastimar demasiado" siguió acariciando su cuerpo y continuó con su lengua, la labor que había dejado pendiente, quería que estuviera en su punto maximo de exitacion, humedeciendo su cavidad para que fuera menos el dolor, y con sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de piel y provocó que terminara en sus labios, una vez más, saciandose de su esencia, solo en ese momento, de culminante humedad, se atrevió a hacerla suya.

Sé acomodo entre sus piernas, y con una de sus manos, acomodó su miembro, en la pequeña entrada palpitante de deseo. Ella tenía cerrado los ojos suspirando por la anticipación, la excitación y el miedo, "mí bella Kagome déjame ver el cielo de tus ojos" y la beso para que los abriera, pues quería ver cada expresión en ellos y detenerse de ser necesario, y así poco a poco fue avanzando a través de ese estrecho túnel palpitante. Ambos suspiraban, y Sesshomaru se sonrojo, al sentir cómo estaba aprisionado en ella y Kagome, a pesar del dolor que sentía, no podía evitar sentir ternura por sus gestos.

 _Continuará…_


	5. TÚ Y YO CAP 5

_**DISCLAMER:**_ _Los personajes del Manga Inuyasha, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en la que se utilizan, pertenece a mí amiga G. y el derecho de narrar, solo a su servidora._

 _Esta historia puede contener situaciones, de violencia, lemon, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, el fan fic es rated M._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ _:Este capítulo contiene situaciones sexuales explicitas…_

 _ **LEMON**_

 _Disfruten este nuevo capitulo, y comenten al respecto, sus criticas seran para mejorar…_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Kagome cerró los ojos, por la dolorosa invasión a su intimidad. Sesshomaru avanzaba lento, dando un tierno beso en la sien de ella, y al topar con la barrera de su virginidad, empujo un poco más, mientras suspiraba y temblaba ligeramente, por el escalofrío de la emoción y la sensación magnificada, sonrojado también, igual que ella, jamás había tenido una mujer virgen entre sus manos, y no es que fuera un logro, más bien para él era algo divinamente preocupante y hermoso, y sabía que después de eso quería ser el único hombre en la vida de ella.

Sentía cómo las uñas de Kagome se clavaban en su espalda, mientras llegaba el fondo de su cuerpo, deteniéndose a besarla, a tranquilizarla, mientras bebía las hermosas lágrimas saladas, que bajaban del mar de sus ojos, "tranquila mi amor, tranquila, ¡por Dios! eres tan pura", le decía, mientras permanecía quieto en su interior y acariciaba con sus manos el sensible cuerpo de Kagome, ella besaba su cuello, y arqueaba su espalda, al sentir cómo él bajaba y tomaba con sus labios, sus senos, sin salir, de ella y comenzó a mover sus caderas para sentirlo, pues era más el placer, que el dolor, mientras Sesshomaru, ahora escondido en su cuello, suspiraba y gemía, embistiendo lentamente, gimiendo excitado, mientras entraba y salía.

Kagome se abrazaba a su cuerpo, extasiada por el cúmulo de sensaciones, sintiendo la humedad de su interior, cubrir la intimidad de ambos. El cuerpo de los dos, se tenso al acercarse al clímax, los gemidos se hicieron más presentes, mientras se perdían en sus miradas, o cerraban sus ojos gozando más, el ritmo estaba en su máximo, sin que Kagome sintiera otra cosa más que placer.

Los cuerpos se unieron aún más, y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo, mientras sus músculos se contraen y las manos de cada uno, se aferraban al otro, sintiendo la sangre hervir, explotar, vaciarse, y al final abandonarse, cual pluma zigzagueante en el suave viento.

Sesshomaru la miraba a los ojos, mientras ambos temblaban, tomando aire, recuperando el aliento, y sin salir todavía de su cuerpo, la abrazó y se acostó sobre las almohadas, sin soltarla, recostando sobre su torso, el adolorido, relajado y completamente satisfecho, cuerpo de Kagome, se dedicó a acariciar la espalda de Kagome, mientras sus acelerados corazones volvían a la normalidad, susurrando suaves palabras de amor y agradecimiento, preocupado él por ella.

Kagome se quedó dormida sobre su cuerpo, se sentía relajada y saciada en manos de él, despertando solo después un par de horas, Sesshomaru no quería separarse de ella y le pidió que se quedara esa noche con él, así que tomó su celular y le mandó mensaje a Sango, para decirle, que esa noche se quedaría en casa de su Tía Kaede, en su casa, para limpiarla, pues en par de días llegaría y que se verían luego en el café.

Sesshomaru estaba preparando la bañera y ella se levantó de prisa para alcanzarlo, tardando su cuerpo en reaccionar y mandandola al suelo de rodillas, mientras él corría y se hincaba a su lado, asustado por su reacción , pero estaba bien, solo que sus piernas temblaban, como en la escena, en que un Bambi recién nacido trataba de levantarse.

Él se rió por la ocurrencia, y la levantó en brazos, y al voltear Kagome hacía la cama, se dio cuenta de la mancha de sangre, de aproximadamente 40 cm, que se había formado, al perder su virtud y sintió mucha vergüenza por arruinar su hermoso edredón, pero él sin soltarla, lo quitó de su vista, dejando las inmaculadas sábanas intactas, "no me molesta, en serio, me siento honrado" y la llevó a la bañera, donde agrego sales con aroma a vainilla, pero no lo dejo que se fuera, quería que entrara con ella a la bañera. Sé quitó la ropa interior y entró, acomodandola de espalda sobre su torso, para abrazarla, "¿te duele Kagome?¿te sientes mal?" y Kagome admitía el ardor entre sus piernas, pero también le aseguraba, que no estaba arrepentida en absoluto, "¿sabes? hay una frase en portugués, que creo es parte de una canción, (que nuestro amor no sea inmortal, pues una llama, pero que sea infinito mientras dure). Eso quiero, no pensar en que me iré y que puedo perderte en el proceso, quiero disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que dure contigo, entregarme por completo a este sentimiento, así dure mucho o no dure nada" y Sesshomaru no podía sentirse más de acuerdo con lo que decía.

Pasarían tantas cosas antes de que se marchara, pero en ese momento no importaba pensar en el futuro. Lavaron su cuerpos mutuamente, platicando de cosas alegres de sus vidas, mientras se acariciaban suavemente. Salieron de la bañera, y Sesshomaru, le prestó a Kagome una de sus camisas para dormir y mientras la abotonaba la besaba dulcemente, " de ahora en adelante, esta será mi camisa favorita, cuando la use, será cómo si tu piel me envolviera" se besaron de nuevo y se acostaron a dormir, pues tenían que levantarse temprano, los brazos de él se habían convertido en el lugar favorito de Kagome para dormir, "Buenas noches Sesshomaru"...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Al otro día, Kagome pasó a su casa por ropa, y le mandó mensaje a Sango para que le llevara las cosas de la escuela, a la cafetería. La dejo Sesshomaru en su trabajo y se despidieron con un beso, ya que él también se iba a trabajar.

El día pasó lento y Kagome no dejaba de suspirar pensando en él. Por la mañana se habían levantado con tiernas caricias y besos , y mientras Sesshomaru se metia a bañar, Kagome sacó uno de sus trajes y lo puso sobre la cama, que ya había tendido, y se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar café y pan tostado para comerlo con mermelada después.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación para bañarse, mientras Sesshomaru se vestía, y él la besó con ternura, por el pequeño detalle hacía él. Cuando salió estaba él sentado en la barra leyendo el periódico, mientras que al cambiar la página sostenía su pan con la boca, para Kagome él lucía super adorable y entonces él se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí y le sirvió una taza de café mientras le daba un beso. Desayunaron lo más rápido que pudieron mientras platicaban y se fueron. Quien los viera, diría que parecían un viejo matrimonio,

Cuando llego Sango, Kagome estaba escribiendo el nombre de él, en una hoja de la libreta y a Sango le dio risa su cursilería. Le contó que después de la cita que tuvo con Sesshomaru, pasó a ventilar su casa y a checarla pues no tardaba en regresar su tía. Pero Sango la noto un poco distraída y con los ojos más azules y Kagome le confesó, que estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru y su amiga la abrazo contenta, a todos les agradaba él y sé sentía feliz de que Inuyasha, no le quitó la capacidad de amar.

Y antes de que se fuera clases, recibió una hermosa orquídea, dentro de una caja de cristal, bellamente decorada y conservada, "no sé si sean las orquídeas tu flor favorita, pero al ver esta caja de cristal, con la más bella flor dentro, no pude evitar pensar en ti, eres tan única, tan bella, tan efímera, me encantas… aunque sea demasiado pronto, Te Quiero… tuyo, Sesshomaru T.", ambas suspiramos, pues nadie podría creer esa personalidad romántica. que podía tener, y le encargó su regalo a Sango, que lo llevaría a su casa y por la noche pasaría por el.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, tenía la primera hora libre, debido a un simulacro de terremoto, que había cada cierto tiempo en la facultad y para aprovechar el tiempo libre que le quedaba, antes de entrar a la siguiente hora, fue a la biblioteca para trabajar en su tesis. Miroku la encontró ahí y mientras él terminaba su tarea, le comenzó a contar lo bien que se la había pasado en la fiesta de Hamada san, "...y Sango, se veía como una diosa ese día", suspiraba, mientras recordaba que estuvo a punto de besarla, "Miroku, ¿qué intenciones tienes con Sango? te conozco, mujeriego pervertido y no me gustaría que se arruinara la amistad entre ustedes, por no moderarte con ella, recuerda que es como mi hermana", le pregunto Kagome, preocupada por ambos, "desde siempre he amado a Sango, desde que era una chiquilla mandona, mamá de los pollitos en la secundaria, pero desde que murieron sus padres y la dejaron a cargo de sus bienes, me he visto en la necesidad de superarme y quitarle el peso de encima, ayudarle con la carga de mantenerse y mantener a su hermano, quiero estar a altura de ella y sus necesidades, y me porto de la manera que lo hago, para que no sospeche de mis sentimientos, que cada día crecen más, y no me rechace; cuando tenga me haya graduado y tenga mi taller, me sentiré con libertad y a la altura, para cortejarla como se merece una mujer como ella", Kagome estaba conmovida por los sentimientos de su amigo y decidió callar la confesión de Sango, para que él continuara motivado y alcanzará su meta, pero era seguro, que hablaría con su amiga, para ver si era capaz de esperarlo, lo abrazo orgullosa de sus sentimientos y continuaron estudiando pues pronto comenzaría la segunda hora.

A la salida Kagome reviso su celular, mientras esperaba que Miroku pasara por ella a la puerta, pues había ido por su viejo beetle al estacionamiento, ya que supuestamente, se sentía adolorida de tanto bailar. Había un mensaje de Sesshomaru en su bandeja de entrada, "por Dios Kagome¡ no puedo dejar de pensar en ti" y un calor repentino endureció sus senos, al pensar en su cuerpo cerca del suyo, "hola amor… ya somos dos, en clase no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Gracias por la orquídea" le contestó con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, "¿la orquídea es tu flor favorita? me gusta que me digas Amor" le contestó de vuelta, sonrojándose aun más, "no, ¿quieres que te diga?" respondió de nuevo Kagome, y en ese instante entró una llamada de Sesshomaru, y su corazón latió con alegría, "hola hermosa, qué tal tu día" y su corazón late rápido, " pues un poco cansado, sé me hace un siglo que no te veo" le dijo ella anhelandolo, "pues eso se puede solucionar, ya estoy cerca de tu escuela" y ella sintió muchas ganas de verlo, "Miroku me iba a dejar en casa de Sango, pero asi evitara la vuelta tan grande, ya que vive cerca de aquí. Entonces te espero", y él afirmó, contento.

En eso llego Miroku y le comento Kagome, que Sesshomaru vendría por ella, "bueno esta bien, sirve que mi mamá me ve antes de dormir, dice que ya me extraña, jajaja exagerada, ya sabes jajaja, y por favor Kagome, sobre lo que platicamos, no le comentes nada a Sango por favor", en ese momento venía entrado Sesshomaru, y después de saludar y despedirse de Miroku, se fueron hacía el estacionamiento, donde había dejado aparcado su automóvil, y cuando llegaron, la arrincono con su cuerpo, entre la puerta del auto y la beso con una gran necesidad de ella, "no sé qué me has hecho Kagome, quiero mas de ti, quiero sentir tu sabor y tu cuerpo otra vez en mí" y besaba su cuello provocando en Kagome un estremecimiento, que recorría cada parte erógena de ella, "pues tengo que aspirar y sacudir mi casa, porque mañana llega mi tía, además de pasar por mis cosas a casa de Sango, no sé si quieras acompañarme" dicho en tu tono tan inocente y seductor, que daba a entender lo que seguiría después de terminar con lo que tenía que hacer, mientras lo besaba también en el cuello, "tengo ganas de conocer el interior de tu casa, yo te ayudare" le contestaba Sesshomaru abrazandola y besandola con fuerza en los labios.

Pasaron primero a casa de Sango, y se llevó Kagome, su ropa y sus libros de la escuela, que no ocupo ese día, dejó el ramo de rosas y se llevó su orquídea con ella, al final se despidieron de una triste Sango, que le encantaba que estuvieran en su casa, siempre.

Pasaron por comida, sopa miso, sushi y un par de cervezas sapporo. La manzana donde vivía Kagome, había sido toda completa de su difunto tío, esposo de su tía Kaede, pero al ver que no tendría hijos y para poder mantenerse en su vejez, hizo varios locales y redujo su casa a una esquina. La casa era estilo tradicional, con un antiguo portón de madera, tejas oscura de barro y paredes de piedra y madera, con hermosas divisiones de puerta corredizas y pantallas de papel arroz, en las que su tía, había dibujado hermosas acuarelas, de cerezos en flor, grullas e incluso en una de ellas estaba el mar, un hermoso atardecer en Okinawa.

El padre de Kagome, también había quedado huérfano siendo niño, era hijo de la hermana mayor, de su tía Kaede y ellos tuvieron que hacerse cargo de él. Cuando el padre de Kagome, Hiten Higurashi, ya era grande y estaba por casarse, su tío murió, quedando la tía Kaede, viuda. Los padres de Kagome también murieron en un fatal accidente, cuando ella era una niña aun pequeña y aunque Hiten le había dejado una buena herencia, poco a poco el ex socio de su padre las estafó, hasta dejarlas sin nada, solo con lo que su tía Kaede había heredado de su esposo. Entonces ella tomó las riendas de su vida, y a su sobrina nieta de la mano y jamás dependio de nadie más, vendió uno de los locales de su esposo, rento los demás y dio clases particulares, de caligrafía tradicional, para sacar adelante a su sobrina, y cuando Kagome cumplio quince años y sé dio cuenta de los esfuerzos y sacrificios que había hecho su tía por ella, decidió comenzar a trabajar.

Primero en un centro de copiado, años después en una librería, y cuando murieron los padres de Sango y que esta pudo hacerse cargo de su capital, su Tía Kaede vendió otro local más, le envió dinero a un hermano de su difunto esposo, que estaba reconstruyendo su hogar después de un terrible terremoto y le dio el resto a su sobrina, para que le ayudará a invertir a Sango y las dos lo pudieran trabajar y ganar, sin depender de un jefe.

Kagome le contó esa parte de su pasado mientras iban camino a su casa, cuando llegaron y entraron, encendió las luces del jardín, que era orgullo de su tía, tenía un hermoso pasto, que se notaba, que podaban con regularidad, un hermoso camino de piedra laja y rosales de todos los colores alrededor de el camino, un pequeño estanque con unas flores de loto y un par de peces koi, pero el orgullo de su tía, era su cerezo, que planto junto con su Tío, el día que se casaron y llegaron a su hogar.

Cenaron después de que Kagome le enseñara toda la casa y después de lavar los plato, Sesshomaru le ayudó a aspirar, mientras Kagome sacudió el polvo acumulado, en los hermosos muebles de madera. Cuando terminaron Kagome le dio las gracias, haciendo en broma una pequeña reverencia "arigato gozaimasu Taisho sama" y él la abrazó y la beso con mucha pasión, ella extrañaba bastante sus besos y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, mientras le sugería un baño caliente. Lo guio hasta su habitación de color blanco, con adornos en color turquesa, dispersos por todo el cuarto, y mientras él se quedaba apreciando la colección de libro de Kagome, ella se dirigió a preparar el baño. Cuando regresó a decirle que estaba listo, estaba concentrado leyendo en una muy sensual imagen, "El amor en los tiempos del cólera" con el torso desnudo y su pantalón de mezclilla, apenas sostenidos por sus caderas, se acercó a él, como hipnotizada, para tocar su irreal cuerpo, y encontró en su costado, un lunar apenas de un color visible, en forma de luna en cuarto creciente, "que curioso lunar, es hermoso, me gustan las lunas", y le contó Sesshomaru, que lo había heredado de su madre, la sujetó de la cintura y la acercó a su tibios labios, desabrochando su pantalón y quitando su blusa, desabrochando también su brassier. Sé desnudaron despacio, mientras se acariciaban y entraban a la confortante tina.

Kagome se hinco frente a él y lo lavo con la esponja, tallando su cuerpo sensualmente, mientras con sus manos, Sesshomaru la acariciaba también, lavo su cabello, mientras se besaban, lo enjuago y Sesshomaru besaba su cuello y sus dientes rozaban su delicada piel, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus senos y con la otra su cintura, se volteo Kagome y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y beso su cuerpo, hasta donde el agua permitía, aunque sus manos continuaron lo que sus labios ya no pudieron, y exploro, cada centímetro de su miembro, guiadas, sus inexpertas, manos, por las de Sesshomaru, mientras él besaba sus labios y su cuellos suspirando y gruñendo de placer. Sé levantó con Kagome entre sus brazos, con ella, aun cruzada de piernas en su cintura y la llevó hasta su cama, acostandola de espaldas.

La acarició por completo y besaba con hambre su cuello y sus senos al mismo tiempo que bajaba por su cuerpo, sintiéndolo Kagome entre sus piernas, separando con su lengua, los pliegues, que esconden ese pequeño botón, que tanto le gustaba probar a Sesshomaru. Cuando lo encontró, lamió con fuerza, chupandolo, absorbiendolo, dándole pequeñas mordidas, que hacían que Kagome se retorciera de placer, mientras estrujaba el edredón entre sus delicadas manos. Sesshomaru introdujo un dedo, en su ya húmedo interior y acarició suavemente, mientras ella se arqueaba de placer, metió otro y otro más, intentado que se acostumbrara de nuevo, y Kagome gimió agónica, sin poder aguantar tanto placer y terminando en su boca.

Sintiendo Sesshomaru a su amada, rápidamente se separó para ponerse un condón y poder hacerla suya, comenzando a penetrarla poco a poco mientras besaba sus dulces y suaves labios. Kagome aun sentía dolor cuando se estaba enterrando en ella, pero esta vez, era más el placer. Kagome comenzó a gemir y él, se comenzó a mover rítmicamente, sosteniendo su cintura, y ella se arqueaba nuevamente de placer, pegándose a su cuerpo, para sentirlo aún más hondo, si eso era posible, y él la besaba, bebiendo cada uno de sus gemidos.

Kagome se separo y lo empujó suavemente, dándole a entender que se acostara, y lo montó despacio, sintiendo la gloria entre sus piernas. Cuando el vaivén, sé convirtió, en un rápido, arriba y abajo, Sesshomaru, la tomó de la cintura, ayudándole con el movimiento, provocando que Kagome con una de sus manos acariciaba sus senos y la otra, la mordiera en un puño, completamente sonrojada, al estallar en un delicioso orgasmo, que humedecio, el muy erecto pene de Sesshomaru. Se separó de ella sin terminar aún, y la acostó boca abajo, para besar cada parte, de su delicada piel de alabastro, dando finisimos mordiscos detrás de sus rodillas, en sus glúteos, en su espalda y al final en su cuello, sin lastimarla, intercalados con besos y lamidas, haciendo q casi gritar a la muy excitada Kagome, que levantaba su trasero por instinto, remolineando de placer, Sesshomaru sujetó sus caderas y la levantó, haciendo que se apoyara en sus manos y rodillas y se enterró en ella, provocando un grito gutural y ahogado, que lo enardeció aún más, embistiendola poco a poco, con más velocidad, buscando un nuevo orgasmo en ella y su propio placer.

Kagome se recostó sobre su pecho, exponiéndose aún más, perdida en las sensaciones recibidas, Sesshomaru se sujetó, del bien formado trasero, a punto del orgasmo, y se inclinó sobre la espalda de ella, buscando el suave espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, mordiendo suave, pero con demasiada necesidad, provocando que juntos gimieran, llegando, a un arrollador orgasmo que los hizo vibrar, siendo la unión de sus cuerpos, el epicentro, del atronador placer.

La recostó sobre su espalda y él se recostó a su lado, viéndola a los ojos y acariciando sus cabellos, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Se besaron con demasiado amor y sé dijeron mil palabras con solo mirarse a los adormilados ojos, se abrazaron para dormir y se acomodaron sobre las suaves almohadas… "buenas noches Sesshomaru", "buenas noches Kagome".

Esa noche Kagome tuvo un sueño muy extraño, se veía a ella misma, en una soleada playa, de pie y con una redonda barriga de embarazada, veía llegar a Sesshomaru, que la tomaba de los brazos y la veía con mucho odio y coraje, mientras Kagome bajaba la mirada y acariciaba su vientre llorando, él lo veía con asco y se marchó dejándola llorando, gritando su nombre, llamándolo, pero jamás volteaba. Kagome se despertó sobresaltada llamandolo, que hizo que Sesshomaru se levantara sorprendido, "¿que paso cariño?¿estas bien, estas temblando", pero al ver Kagome, sus ojos llenos de amor, se abrazó a él, mientras Sesshomaru la recibía protectoramente, dándole besos en sus cabellos y su frente. Se acomodaron de nuevo y él acarició su espalda hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente Sesshomaru preparo el desayuno mientras Kagome preparaba la ropa de Sesshomaru, que había usado el día anterior y acomodando todo para ir al aeropuerto por su Tía kaede más tarde. Comieron, platicando y riendo por tonterías y dándose a probar pequeños bocados en sus bocas, "me gustaria conocer a tu Tía" le dijo a Sesshomaru, mientras mordía un trozo de melón, y Kagome se sorprendió, pues pensaba que no lo pediría, ya que sería avanzar un poco más en su relación, "entiende Kagome, que lo que yo quiero contigo no es un juego de niños" y después de darle un beso dulce, con sabor a una fresa que acaba de morder, Kagome aceptó, con la condición de hablar con ella primero, para ponerla al tanto, pues sería el primer novio que presenta.

Vieron la hora en sus relojes y se pusieron en marcha, dándose un abrazo y beso con ternura, y deseandose un buen día y al salir Kagome, se toparon con el mismo chofer, que lo recogió en casa de Sango, esperando en la puerta, "es mi regalo de bienvenida para tu tía Kaede, él es Jaken y trabaja para mí, te llevara a donde quieras, durante todo el día, si así lo necesitas, él te acompañará con gusto, es de mi entera confianza", le ofrecía Sesshomaru, para que no se preocupara de pagar un taxi o viajar en tren, le deseo un buen día, besándola de vuelta y se fue a trabajar en su BMW. Jaken se presentó poniéndose a sus ordenes y le pregunto el rumbo de su primer destino, así que fueron a la Cafetería a abrir y a dejar al mesero y a la cajera encargados y de ahí, al aeropuerto por su Tía.

En el aeropuerto, cuando las dos se vieron, se abrazaron una a otra, contentas de verse y estar juntas de nuevo, le presentó a Jaken, él cual se llevó las maletas al equipaje, mientras Kagome le prometía un explicación a su Tía, llegando a casa. Pasaron de nuevo por el café, para ver cómo iban las cosas, y al ver que era un día tranquilo, decidió irse junto con su tía a casa. Y en cuanto llegaron, después de que su Tía pudiera saludar a su cerezo, y que Jaken se marchara, sonó el timbre, siendo de nuevo un mensajero, con un exquisito ramo de tulipanes color rojo, pues aun intentaba adivinar Sesshomaru. Entró con el hermoso ramo hacía la casa, mientras leía la tarjeta, "¿tulipanes?, ya te extraño, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que te pueda ver?, ten un buen día, hermosa, espero tu llamada… Sesshomaru Taisho", y una enamorada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella, "Kagome, hija, ¿quien era?", le preguntó su Tía, que ya estaba sentada sirviendo té, "oh que hermosas flores¡" y fue cuando Kagome aprovechó para hablarle de Sesshomaru, cómo lo había conocido y cómo por azar del destino, había resultado ser hermano de Inuyasha, del que ya sabía su Tía, le contó todo lo que habían pasado esos meses, solo había omitido su intimidad, "Hija, en el corazón no sé manda y no necesito ser adivina, para saber que entró a tu vida, para cambiarla, y no sientas que no lo mereces, o que no sabes porque él se fijó en ti, el destino solo sé encargó de ponerlos uno frente a otro, tu hermosa personalidad y tu belleza se encargaron del resto, mí niña" y la animó a ser siempre ella misma, jamás volverse a mimetizar, y ahí fue cuando Kagome le contó sobre la oferta de trabajo y su inminente mudanza, "es una gran oportunidad de trabajo, en una gran empresa establecida a nivel nacional e internacional, nos tendriamos que mudar a la playa, le haría bien a tus huesos Tía, porque me gustaría que fueras conmigo, nos asignaron un departamento y me prestaran un automóvil, con logotipo de la empresa y el Ingeniero Bankotsu Takami, al saber de ti, estuvo de acuerdo con que te mudaras conmigo al departamento", le explico Kagome a su Tía, "me pesa en el alma alejarme de mis amigos, ya sabes, que son como mis hermanos y me mortifica pensar, que puedo perder a Sesshomaru ahora que me estoy enamorando de él, pero realmente quiero ese trabajo, ejercer la carrera que tanto trabajo nos ha costado sacar adelante y compensar cada sacrificio que has hecho por mí, Tía" y la abrazo con todo el cariño que podía sentir por ella, "¿sabes Kagome? yo venía con la intención de proponerte, vender todo y mudarnos a Okinawa, pues quisiera un clima más cálido al de Tokio para mí, pero si ya tienes la oportunidad de trabajar en Kyushu, yo te seguire hija, igual esta cerca y no seré una carga para ti…" y Kagome la volvió abrazar, dándole a entender que jamas seria una carga para ella, "vendiendo todo podríamos, incluso, comprar un pequeño departamento en caso de que no te gustara esa empresa" y así aceptó su Tía mudarse con ella, apoyandola nuevamente en el camino que iba a emprender.


	6. TÚ Y YO cap 6

_**DISCLAMER**_ _: Los personajes del Manga Inuyasha, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en la que se utilizan, pertenece a mí amiga G. y el derecho de narrar, solo a su servidora._

 _Esta historia puede contener situaciones, de violencia, lemon, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, el fan fic es rated M._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ _: Este capítulo contiene situaciones sexuales explicitas…_

 _ **LEMON**_

 _Disfruten este nuevo capitulo, y comenten al respecto, sus criticas serán para mejorar…_

 _También en este capítulo, voy a emplear muchas palabras en japonés, refiriéndose a accesorios tradicionales y partes del Kimono, les recomiendo buscar las imágenes en google, para que los conozcan… ahora si a leer…_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Después de platicar con su Tía, Kagome se ofreció a desempacar sus maletas. Kaede le había traído unos hermosos regalos, unos hermosas flores kanzashi de flor de loto y unos ogi-bira kanzashi de plata y oro detallados hermosamente y una pequeña peineta de jade en forma de libélula y unos okobo, de reluciente color negro, con pequeñas flores de cerezo hechas de madre perla, incrustadas en la parte de atrás, paralelas al tobillo. Agradeció a su Tía los bellísimos regalos y pensó que jamás se resignaria verla vestida de kimono formal.

Continuaron desempacando y cuando llegó la comida, comieron tranquilas, "Tia, Sesshomaru me dijo que le encantaría conocerte y presentarse contigo" y ella acepto gustosa y contenta, de que ese joven haya tenido la iniciativa y le pidió a su sobrina, que lo invitara a cenar esa noche, junto con los chicos, a los que extrañaba también.

Después de comer, Kagome mandó a descansar a su tía, y después de lavar los trastes, salió al jardín a fumar un puro pequeño y le marco a Sesshomaru, "hola preciosa, me preguntaba cuando me marcarias, ¿que tal llego tu tía?" y ella le contó de todo lo que habían platicado, incluso sobre la mudanza, "¿te gustaron los tulipanes?" y así Sesshomaru cambió el curso de la plática, ya que era un tema que no quería tocar aun, y Kagome le dijo que no era su flor favorita, pero que aun así, escogía las flores más hermosas para cortejarla, "me pidió mi Tía, que te invitara a cenar esta noche, ella también quiere conocerte, también vendrán las chicas y Miroku, además del pequeño hermano de Sango, que aún no conoces" y Sesshomaru aceptó ir esa noche.

Después de que colgaron, por que la secretaría lo llamo, Kagome le marcó a su amiga, " hola Sango, mi tia quiere que vengan a cenar esta noche, ya los extraña, además quiere conocer a Sesshomaru, ¿cómo ves? ¿crees que puedan?" y Sango confirmó la asistencia de ella y Kohaku, "amiga, ¿ podrías llegar antes que los demás?, tengo algo muy importante que platicar contigo", y después de dejar a una muy intrigada Sango, les mando mensaje a Miroku y a Ayame, que casi de inmediato confirmaron su asistencia. Continuó lavando los trastes y después salió a comprar despensa a un autoservicio, pues no había nada en las alacenas y el refrigerador.

Cuando llego, dejo a su Tia en la cocina, mientras ella se bañaba y se vestía después, con unos leggins color negro y un hoodie largo color blanco además de unos tenis blancos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Sango y Kohaku y después de besar y abrazar a la Tía Kaede, ella les entregó un pequeño regalito que les había traído de Okinawa, Sabía su tía, que tenía algo muy importante que platicar con su amiga, así que ella le pidió a Kohaku que la acompañara a la cocina para que hiciera su tarea, en lo que ella cocinaba.

Kagome y Sango, se sentaron en las escaleras que daban al jardín, "amiga, ayer Miroku me contó acerca de la fiesta y quiero decirte que él está enamorado de ti, le advertí que no quería juegos, porque eres como mi hermana y que no quería perder su amistad por cometer una tontería", Sango escuchaba ansiosa, un tanto pálida, "... y me dijo que si no te pretendía, era porque tú eres alguien que necesita una persona que le quite la carga de los hombros y que por eso está estudiando y trabajando, para poder poner su taller cuanto antes, quiere cuidarte y ser digno de ti…" y Sango, ahora sonrojada, reprimia las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos, "... me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero si estoy traicionando su confianza, es para que no te sientas decepcionada de él, para pedirte, que si lo amas, me guardes este secreto y lo esperes, porque él si te ama Sango", ella se levantó bastante emocionada, sonriendo con el rostro iluminado y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, "¡si Kagome!, si soy capaz de esperarlo y aunque me gustaría que no se sintiera con la necesidad de cuidarme, sé que ocupa esta motivación para cumplir su meta y retribuir a su madre parte de sus sacrificios, ¡oh Kami! no puedo creer que yo le guste!" y las amigas se abrazaron felices.

Entraron a ayudarle a Kaede, y Sango solo tenía buenos comentarios acerca de Sesshomaru. En ese momento llegó Ayame y también le dio la bienvenida a la tía de Kagome y después recibió ella también su regalo, todos la querían mucho, pues se preocupaba por todos y los cuidaba, en especial Kohaku, que en muchas ocasiones, quedó al cuidado de ella.

Estaban terminando de poner la mesa y preparar todo, cuando Sesshomaru llego. Kaede estaba emocionada de al fin conocerlo y mando a prisa a su sobrina a recibirlo, Kagome se levantó y acomodó su ropa, y se puso nerviosa, mientras atravesaba el jardín para abrir la entrada. Y ahí estaba él, tan divino como siempre, con un pantalón de vestir azul marino oscuro, camisa blanca de manga larga remangada a los codos y corbata azul marino con pequeños puntos plateados, traía su hermoso cabello, sujetó en una trenza larga que caía por su espalda.

En cuanto se vieron, se besaron, abrazándose fuertemente, "hola" dijo Sesshomaru, cuando se separó de sus labios y Kagome divertida, lo invito a pasar. " Tía, te presento a mi novio" y nada más termino la frase, sé dio cuenta de que no sabía que nombre darle a su relación, con él, ya que jamás le había pedido ser su novia, "Sesshomaru Taisho, mucho gusto, señora Naoko" y su tía después de saludarlo, lo invitó a sentarse y le sirvió té, antes de servir la cena, "Él es Kohaku, un pequeño gran amigo, hermano de Sango" y tímidamente saludó a Sesshomaru, que le tendió la mano, como si estuviera saludando a un adulto igual que él. Estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas y riendo de otras y cuando llegó Miroku la noche estuvo completa y la Tía Kaede sirvió la cena.

Sango estaba algo callada al principio, pero antes de que lo notara Miroku, Kagome le hizo una seña, para que se calmara, y al final pudo seguir tratandolo como siempre.

Al terminar la noche y después de ayudar a recoger todo, sé despidieron de Sango y Kohaku, Miroku, iria detras de ellos, en su beetle para tranquilidad de la tía Kaede y ya en confianza, le pidió a Sesshomaru, que él y Kagome llevarán a Ayame a su casa, para que no tomara un taxi, ya que no le gustaba manejar y tampoco cargar chofer, pues a pesar de ser de una familia rica, era de corazón humilde y templado como su padre.

Durante el trayecto, Kagome iba molestando a Ayame, burlándose de que paso todo la noche, en la fiesta de Hamada san, del brazo de Kouga y Sesshomaru sonriendo, sé unia, para molestarla junto con Kagome, "¡ya Sesshomaru kun! no siga, ya bastante han sido estos días con mi familia y mis compañeros de clase, incluso con la loca de Kanna, ustedes no se burlen por favor", les pedía entre risas, rogando por mantener su orgullo intacto, y les contó, sobre el drama que armó Kanna en la universidad, rogándole frente a todos, llorando mientras decía que le amaba y Sesshomaru les confirmó, que su amigo ya había vuelto con ella.

Kagome realmente se sintió mal por su amiga, pues conocía esos sentimientos, que desde hacía cuatro años habían crecido en su interior. Cuando llegaron a casa de Ayame chan, se despidió de su amiga con cariño, dándole un abrazo un poco más fuerte, mostrándole todo su cariño.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Paso a dejarla a su casa y cuando llegaron, bajaron del auto para despedirse, y en cuanto estuvieron uno frente a otro, se abrazaron, para juntar sus labios y besarse con tal necesidad, que Kagome, cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de él y sé levantó de puntillas, para profundizarlo más, "Kagome, tengo algo que decirte…" y se seguían besando, " el siguiente fin de semana será la fiesta de compromiso de Inuyasha", pero ella continuó en lo suyo, dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, pues realmente le tenía sin cuidado ese evento, "quiero que me acompañes hermosa", y ella se separó para verlo a los ojos, "¿porque quieres que vaya?, no tengo ganas de ver a Inuyasha o a Kikyo", esperaba su respuesta, pensando si no sería, ella, solo un motivo más de rebeldía,"porque tú lo dijistes esta noche, Kagome, eres mi novia y no quisiera estar solo", se sonrojo con sus palabras, pero aun asi le pregunto que era lo que le veía a ella, confesandole que lo había buscado en Google, después de sentir curiosidad, al leer la reseña del artículo de sociales, "Tú realmente tienes tu vida solucionada, no ocupas una mujer a tu lado, completamente diferente a tu clase social, ex novia de tu hermano, y para colmo de la que no estas seguro, si podrá sostener una relación a larga distancia, a caso ¿solo quieres jugar conmigo y después desterrarme en el olvido?" realmente le preocupaba su relación con él, no quería terminar de nuevo con el corazón roto, "Kagome, eres las mujer más interesante que he conocido, me gustastes desde el primer momento en que te vi en ese vagon, tu seriedad, mientras veías por la ventana, la tristeza de tus ojos, eran tan bellos, tan azules a pesar de ser japonesa, nada comun, asi que quería verlos brillar, luego cuando ese borracho te quiso "conquistar", me enamore de tu inocencia, de tu sonrojo, del mohín que hicieron tus labios cuando sin querer te hice enojar, no iba ese día preparado para conocer el amor, y agradezco haber tenido que viajar en metro en esa ocasión. Me gusta que seas tan decidida, responsable y leal. Adoro que hayas solo mia, que tu pureza haya sido para mí, no te juzgo por entregarte a mí, y en cuanto a las diferencias sociales, no soy como mi Padre, ni cómo mi hermano, tome las costumbres de mi abuelo…", y emocionado beso sus labios, correspondiéndole ella de manera profunda, "estoy enamorado de ti Kagome, quiero seguir siendo conociendote por mucho tiempo más y quiero poder lograr que me llegues a amar, no pienses en que nos llegaremos a separar, aún no, onegai", y ella lo abrazo tan fuerte, recostandose en su pecho, "yo también estoy enamorada de ti y si te acompañare a esa fiesta", y Sesshomaru la abrazó levantandola, besándola aún más apasionado, si se podía, la amaba, ¡sí! en tan poco tiempo eso había sucedido, y ella también lo amaba a él, estaba a un paso, de salir corriendo hacia el departamento de Sesshomaru y dejar escapar esa pasión casi animal. Pero Kagome, bastante sonrojada, se contuvo, separándose y dándole pequeños besos, que lograron contenerlo. Se despidieron con ganas de no hacerlo y después de muchos besos más , y después, Kagome entró a su casa.

Le aviso a su tía que ya había regresado y le deseo buenas noches, sé fue a su habitación, se lavo sus dientes y su cara, se puso su pijama y le mandó un mensaje por whatsapp, "extraño dormir en tus brazos, buenas noches Sesshomaru", y ya se estaba quedando dormida, cuando recibió su respuesta de vuelta, "buenas Noches hermosa Kagome, ojala pronto puedas estar aquí, para embriagarme con el olor de tu cabello mientras duermo". Kagome suspiro enamorada y sé levantó para ponerse la camisa que Miroku le había prestado a Sesshomaru y que aún conservaba el encantador aroma de su perfume y así concilio de nuevo el sueño.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Toda la semana pasó de prisa, trabajo, escuela y él. Iba, todos los días, por ella, a casa de tía Kaede y juntos se iban a trabajar, y de nuevo pasaba por las noche a la universidad y juntos se iban a casa de tía Kaede. A veces desyunaban en casa de ella, o a veces él pasaba y la llevaba a comer o pedian servicio a domicilio, y cenaban en casa de Kagome. Su tía casi desde el principio lo adoro, para ella Sesshomaru era más que un caballero, era un Lord perfecto, ideal para su sobrina, sabía que era un hombre de mundo y con demasiado dinero, pero independiente y humilde, alguien perfecto para sacar a su sobrina, de esa pequeña burbuja de responsabilidad en la que se había encerrado y le mostrara acerca de la vida. Cuando iba a casa, les daba privacidad, para estar solos y platicaran agusto o poder besarse tranquilamente, Tía Kaede era más liberal, de lo que su edad aparentaba.

El viernes, antes de la fiesta de compromiso, llego Sesshomaru temprano por ella, como normalmente lo hacía, cuando se quedaba a desayunar, a él realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo en casa de Kagome, sentía paz al convivir en familia con ella y su tía, pero ese día en especial Kagome lo noto molesto, y su tia le ofreció té, para que tuviera tiempo de tranquilizarse, además de unas galletas, que aceptó, con ese gesto serio que raras veces usaba con ella, "¿que te pasa Sesshomaru?¿esta todo bien?", le pregunto realmente preocupada por él, "si cariño, solo que esta mañana me llamó mi madre, Izayoi, para decirme que la fiesta será de Kimono obligatorio, y ya es un poco tarde para conseguir uno tan formal, que esté a la altura, de esa ridícula imposición, ella dijo que sospechaba que Kikyo no quería que fuéramos, y me pidió, casi me exigio, que por favor fuéramos, porque esa mujer ya la tenía harta, odia que mí padre los haya comprometido", Kagome estaba seria, pero no devastada, realmente le tenía sin cuidado no poder ir, aunque sé sentía mal por Sesshomaru, pero su tía Kaede escucho todo y les pidió acompañarla, a sus aposentos.

En su closet, dentro de una caja de cedro, laqueada de color negro, a prueba de insectos, polvo o humedad, tenía un bellísimo kimono Furisode, de seda opaca, de un negro, que parecía recién teñido, de lo oscuro que lucía, con con hermosa ramas de cerezo y ciruelo, bordadas en _degradé,_ del ruedo hacia el medio, con finísimos hilos nacarados, de oro y de plata, flores rosas, blancas y rojas, que parecían danzando en la noche, con un hermoso obi plateado, bordado con detalles en pétalos y aves color rosa y rojas y al reverso de color blanco, con un eri color plata y una hermosa yukata blanca, bordaba con finísimos hilos plateados y nacarados, color rosa suave, era demasiado bello, demasiado magnífico, un hermoso kimono, que bien podía ser usado por cualquier dama de la alta sociedad, su tía en el pasado, lo había sido, antes de la guerra, cuando aun era una pequeña niña, y después durante los años que sobrevivieron sus padres, "hija, es mi mejor kimono, además del de mi boda y quiero que lo uses, al fin, tendré la oportunidad de verte vestida de la manera tradicional jajaja".

Kagome y Sesshomaru la abrazaron, por salvar la ocasión. De camino al trabajo, después de dejar a Kagome en la cafetería, pasaría a dejar el kimono, en una tintorería especializada, pues tenía mucho tiempo guardado.

Kagome, mientras trabajaba, sé sentía contenta, porque además de todo, Ayame iría como compañía de Kouga, ya que Sesshomaru le pidió de favor que la invitara a ella, como su pareja, para que Kagome no sé sintiera tan estresada. Comenzó a mensajear con Ayame, para ponerse de acuerdo en todo, su amiga no batallaria, pues su mamá tenía hermosos Kimonos Furisode y probablemente, ella misma. Cuando llego Sango, cómo llego más temprano de lo habitual, aprovecharon para platicar, de la fiesta y además de que pronto se graduaria y tenían que organizar una celebración, Ayame sería la segunda, luego Kagome y al final Miroku.

Ese día paso Sesshomaru por Kagome a la escuela, pasaron por comida y se fueron al departamento de él. Tenían tantas ganas de estar juntos, de manera más íntima, que en cuanto el elevador se abrió y entraron al penthouse, comenzaron a acariciarse y a besarse, olvidándose, por completo de la cena.

Kagome, sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, mientras Sesshomaru se quitaba su abrigo y la alzaba, sosteniendo su trasero, para tenerla a la altura de sus labios, y ella cruzó sus piernas en su cintura.

Llegaron a la habitación de Sesshomaru casi desnudos y la acostó en su cama, besandose desesperados, tenían muchos días queriendo estar juntos, así que quitaron mutuamente el resto de sus ropas, de manera rápida y casi salvaje, Kagome se sentó y comenzó a besar sus perfectos abdominales, en lo que soltaba su cinturón, bajaba su pantalón y luego su ropa interior. Sesshomaru, suspiraba y respiraba con dificultad, mientras recibía las sensuales caricias de Kagome y disfrutar de su pequeña mandona, ella quería intentar algo, que hacía algunos días, había visto en internet, y que supuestamente, le encantaba a los hombres.

Así que tomó la iniciativa, antes de que comenzara a seducirla y se perdiera en sus caricias, lo empujo suavemente, recostandolo en la cama y se subió encima de él, cruzando cada pierna a cada lado, montandolo y comenzó a besarlo, bajo por su cuello, y escuchaba su pesada respiración, quería abrazarla y tomar el control, pero ella se escapaba de sus brazos, continuando con sus lamidas y pequeñas mordidas, bajando por su pecho y después por su abdomen, y sintió su erección en sus pechos, palpitando contra ella, siguió besando sus caderas, tomando su miembro, entre sus temblorosas manos y tímidamente, comenzó a besar y a lamer despacio cada centímetro de piel, provocando que Sesshomaru, tensara cada músculo de su cuerpo, suspirando y gimiendo ruidosamente, realmente disfrutándolo, era demasiado intenso sentirlo en su boca y ver cómo gruñir de placer, se sentía poderosa. Con sus uñas rozó sus costados, y sintió cómo se erizaba bajo su tacto, él sé recargo sobre sus codos y al verla, dio una pequeña exclamación de placer.

A punto de derramarse en su boca, prefirió jalarla de sus brazos, para acercarla a él y la beso tan profundamente, explorando cada parte del interior de su boca, urgido, apasionado, completamente excitado con la diosa que tenía en sus brazos, no la podía soltar, aprovechaba su cercanía, para acariciar, cada parte, de su anatomía que quedara al alcance de su mano. La recostó sobre su espalda y la beso, siguiendo el mismo camino trazado por los labios de Kagome, en su cuerpo, arremetiendo su intimidad con sus labios y su lengua, devolviendo el mismo placer obtenido de los de ella.

Kagome se retorcía de placer, vencida, rendida, y gemía tan fuerte que casi parecían gritos, tomó Sesshomaru un condón, que se puso rápidamente y comenzó a penetrarla, rápida, pero suavemente. El interior de ella se sentía lleno al fin, pues eran muchos días con la necesidad de él. Sesshomaru, comenzó a embestirla, subiendo la intensidad, poco a poco, mientras besaba su cuello, conteniendose para no morderlo. Kagome sentía un calor sofocante en su rostro y se abrazaba al cuerpo de él con fuerza, haciéndola terminar de manera rápida y ardiente, él de inmediato y sin darle un respiro, la volteo, poniéndola en cuatro, para seguir penetrando con fuerza, mientras se sostenía de sus caderas, guindola, en el intenso vaivén de las suyas.

Kagome lo sentía tan duro, dentro de ella, que gemía fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo, explotó de vuelta, en un nuevo orgasmo mucho más intenso, alcanzando el éxtasis, Sesshomaru, junto con ella. Respiraba ruidosamente, mientras Sesshomaru la levantaba y la recostaba sobre su pecho, para descansar con ella en brazos, a recuperar juntos el aliento, Kagome extrañaba tanto el latido de su corazón, que definitivamente, su torso, se había convertido en su lugar favorito para descansar, "te amo Kagome"... y Kagome se sintió bastante feliz por esa repentina declaracion, "yo también te amo Sesshomaru".

 _ooOOoo_

Estaban en silencio, descansando, cuando Sesshomaru se movió para mirarle el rostro, "Kagome, ¿qué opinas del compromiso de Inuyasha? ¿qué piensas al respecto?" le pregunto mientras ella, detectaba en su voz, una leve preocupación, Sesshomaru quería estar seguro, que ya no le importaba para nada su hermano, "Sesshomaru, desde la fiesta de Sato Hamada me di cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por ti y fue ese día cuando me di la oportunidad de amar sin temor a perder, también se abrieron mis ojos definitivamente y vi a Inuyasha como lo que no necesitaba en mi vida y cruzarte en mi camino, me dio ese punto de comparación, que se case no me importa en absoluto, solo confirma lo que pienso de él, y el cambio de vestuario, es con la intención de ponerme en evidencia al ir contigo, pues al final de cuenta la prensa tiene más curiosidad de verme a mí, contigo que el compromiso de él, aunque sea solo una simple encargada de un café", la miro Sesshomaru intensamente a los ojos, "una hermosa y bien satisfecha, encargada de un café, jajaja" e indiganada con teatralidad, intentaba alejarse, mientras él, atrapaba en sus brazos, a una esquiva y sonriente Kagome.

Se besaron con amor una vez más, pero ella necesitaba levantarse, así que, sé puso la suave bata de seda, color negro, de Sesshomaru y se encaminó hacia su cocina, donde había quedado su bolso, era hora de tomar su píldora, pero no había visto que venia atras de ella, "¿estás bien cariño? ¿te duele algo?", le pregunto pensando, que era un analgesico lo que tomaba, "no, solo me tomó la píldora", le respondió con naturalidad y volteo a verla de manera sorprendida, "no sabía que lo hicieras, ¿cuando comenzaste?" y sé dio cuenta Kagome, que tendría que darle toda la explicación, "Sesshomaru, te consta que era virgen cuando me entregue a ti, pero antes de que Inuyasha se fuera a Canadá, las comence a tomar, como precaución, pues él me hacía sentir, con sus caricias o besos la presión para estar con él, así que fui con una ginecologa y me prepare. Al final se fue harto de mí y tuve que seguir tomandolas para evitar un descontrol hormonal", vio su rostro frío, "¿porqué dices que sé fue harto de ti?" le preguntó él, "porque así me lo dijo la ultima vez que lo vi, cuando me volvió a besar, de esa manera brusca y buscando solo su satisfacción y que le voltee el rostro de una cachetada, solo estaba conmigo para probar que sentía tener una virgen en su cama", no pudo seguir viendo su rostro, ella se volteo sintiendo un agujero en su pecho y un frío que comenzaba a colarse por él, y las lágrimas gruesas y silenciosas, empezaban caer por sus ojos, realmente se llegó a sentir sucia, no estaban hablando de un sujeto que jamás en su vida iba a volver a ver, estaba hablando de su hermano, y de cómo llegó a considerar, meses atrás, acostarse con él, por las razones equivocadas, pero al final de cuentas considerándolo, "Kagome no llores", le pidió Sesshomaru, aunque sonando más como una fría orden, que como un ruego, ella no lo resistió y se fue corriendo al cuarto de é,l a vestirse.

Él la alcanzó y abrazándola por la espalda, cuando ella se había quitado la bata para ponerse su ropa, "Kagome, estoy molesto, pero no contigo ni tu pasado, yo no me fije en ti, por tu virginidad o esas ideas obsoletas, pero siento rabia por Inuyasha, por el cobarde, que ha sido al humillarte de esa manera. Que bueno que pienses en cuidarte, de hecho, yo te iba a proponer el mismo método, ya que es más seguro que un preservativo, a la hora de prevenir un embarazo", y se abrazaron, mientras Sesshomaru secaba sus lágrimas, que aún se escurrían por sus ojos, "mañana, tu belleza opacara la de cualquiera, y me sentiré honrado de llevarte de mí brazo, orgulloso de presumir, la hermosa joya que eres y que él no supo valorar, eres hermosa Kagome Higurashi y bien podrias pasar por una Hime si quisieras" y se besaron de nuevo, secando sus ultimas lagrimas con ellos, recorriendo él su clavícula, su cuello, bajando por su pecho y cerrando con sus caricias, ese vacío que sé quería arraigar en su corazón.

Comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo sensualmente y ella se abandonó por completo a él, entregándose por completo. Antes de que se pusiera el condon, ella lo detuvo y le obsequio su confianza absoluta… Y fue completamente distinto, se sentía muy bien, fue el último nivel de contacto que les faltaba, no había razón para desconfiar de él, le había demostrado en distintas maneras que, Sesshomaru, era un hombre, en toda la extensión de la palabra, y que podían prescindir de uno de los dos métodos anticonceptivos. Y se amaron con locura, hasta que juntos llegaron a un atronador orgasmo, que provocó una sensación más intensa, al ser derramada su simiente en ella. Fue la gloria… amarse con absoluta confianza y amor, era la gloria.

Se quedaron dormidos enredados entre sus brazos, sin avisarle Kagome a su Tía, aunque ella no estaba preocupada, porque en varias ocasiones se quedaba a dormir con Sango también sin avisar, pero ese día, al despertar Kagome sí sintió culpa. Después de desayunar, lo que había comprado para cenar, la llevó al Café, a trabajar. Había lavado y secado su uniforme en su departamento, así que iba limpia y presentable. Cuando la dejo, prometió pasar por ella, a las 8 pm, a su casa y que los de la tintorería entregarán el Kimono listo a su Tía.

Ese día hubo bastante ajetreo y cuando menos pensó, Ayame, Sango, Kohaku y Miroku habían llegado. Ese día Miroku y Kohaku, quedaron a cargo de la cafetería, para que Sango pudiera acompañar a las chicas al salón de belleza y después iría a casa de Kagome, para ayudar a la Tía Kaede a vestirla, Ayame sería ayudada por su mamá y su nana, ya que sería su primera salida en kimono formal y estaban muy emocionadas.

En el salon de belleza, les arreglaron el cabello, las manos y las maquillaron. Ayame salió con un rodete desenfadado y moderno que aparentaba dejar libres sus rizos naturales, adornado con su kanzashi, del que colgaban pequeñas florecitas, y un bira bira dorado del lado contrario, junto con una pequeña peineta de oro y esmeraldas que había sido de su madre, parecía de pasarela europea, con los adornos clásicos de su amado Japón, pintaron sus párpados, con un verde suave, pero metálico, bastante difuminado, solo para resaltar el delineador negro, estilo cat-eye en sus ojos y que resaltan sus pupilas como un par de esmeraldas y sus labios, delineados, en un tono rojo. Las chicas estaban orgullosas, de la belleza de su pequeña Ayame.

Sango las había llevado con un estilista, que su amigo Hojo, le había recomendado, y que se dedicaba al mundo de la moda, y la idea que tenía al arreglarlas, era hacerlas destacar, combinando lo moderno y lo tradicional de manera equilibrada y elegante. A Kagome le peino y alacio su largo y reluciente cabello y le hizo un peinado levemente parecido a los _victorian rolls_ , utilizando parte de su cabello y dejando caer el resto por su espalda, acomodo en cada pequeño rodete las peinetas de jade, que le regaló su Tía Kaede y un _kanzashi_ de flor de loto, además de _ogi bira_ plateado y dorado que también le había regalados su Tía, cayendo las pequeñas campanillas de lado, un _kogai kanzashi_ adornaba la parte de atrás, era color negro con pequeños adornos de oro y plata, que había sido de su tía, todos los adornos tradicionales, acomodados en un peinado nada tradicional, que la hacía lucir bastante hermosa, diferente y elegante.

La maquillaron de forma natural, destacando sus pómulos con discretos polvos iridiscentes, que la hacían lucir radiante al sonreír, con un sencillo cat-eye, que destacaba sus ojos y sé unía con un rubor rosa fuerte, que adornaba sus sienes de manera suave y difuminada, bajando por sus mejillas, sus labios iban de color rosa suave, resaltados con gloss, que hacían lucir su boca apetitosa, aunque inocente, el estilista, solo quiso destacar su belleza y su inocencia, ya que conocería a los padres de su novio.

Después de que recogieran, a Ayame en el salon de belleza, Sango y Kagome, se fueron a la casa de tía Kaede, que cuando la vio, no dejaba de decirle lo hermosa que lucia, ya que creía que su cabello y su maquillaje la hacía lucir, como una señorita de sociedad, de sus tiempos.

El Kimono ya estaba en el soporte, y Kagome comenzó a vestirse usando ropa interior blanca pero de encaje y sé puso sus tabis color blanco, comenzó con el _nagajuban_ , que era de sencilla y delgada seda color negra con el _haneri_ de color blanco, bordado con hilos de plata y marfil y que en la parte de abajo se cruzaba en una tela color negro, como el Kimono, con bordados en color plata, rosa y oro y que al momento de caminar evitaria que enseñara las piernas.

Continuaron, con el hermoso Kimono, de mangas amplias y anchas, que casi tocaban el suelo, lo amarraron con una pequeña cinta, acomodaron el e _obiage_ de color ciruela y después amarraron el obi color plata y blanco al reverso, a su alrededor y en el que atrás hicieron un gran moño estilo mariposa vertical y por último ajustaron el _obijime,_ trenzado en colores negro, plata, rosa y oro. Miroku había llegado, justo tiempo, para ayudar a Sango a acomodar los siete metros de tela del obi, logrando entre los dos el más perfecto, firme y voluminoso moño mariposa.

Su Tía estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pues según ella, su sobrina sería la más bella de la noche, se encargó de acomodar los detalles, cómo arreglar las grandes mangas, acomodar su abanico en el _obi_ , acomodar el _haneri_ para que no se moviera. Al final Sango puso las _okobo_ negras, que su tía le trajo de Okinawa, de doce centímetros de altas, lista para cuando tuviera que salir su amiga. Estaba guardando su celular, un pequeño estuche de cosméticos y su lápiz labial, en su pequeño bolso de mano, cuando llego Sesshomaru.

Kohaku abrió la puerta y se quedó congelado al verla, provocando que Kagome se sonrojara por su reacción . Sango y Miroku, comenzaron a burlarse de ambos y su tía los regaño por romper el hermoso momento. Sesshomaru se veía increíblemente apuesto, con su ancho _hakama_ , color gris oscuro, amarrado sobre un kimono negro, con _haneri_ color blanco y un _haori_ , de seda negra, con un par de escudos de su familia, bordados en la espalda, llevaba unos _tabis_ color negro y unos _zori,_ color negro también, que no se notaban por lo largo del _hakama_ , además también cargaba el tradicional haori himo color blanco. Su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta y trenzado, parecía un príncipe y su tía se lo hizo saber.


	7. TÚ Y YO cap 7

_**DISCLAMER:**_ _Los personajes del manga,_ _ **INUYASHA**_ _, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en la que se utilizan, está basada en la vida real, de mi amiga G., el derecho de narrar, pertenece a su servidora._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Esta historia puede contener situaciones, de violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes y no por eso, recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M._

 _ **Este capítulo contiene situaciones sexuales, explicitas**_

 _ **LEMON**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Salieron rumbo a la fiesta, en el Lincoln Continental, que manejaba Jaken sama, chofer de Sesshomaru, además de su guardaespalda, él cual al ver la belleza de Kagome, en el hermoso Kimono Furisode, le dedicó un sincero elogio.

Al subir al auto, Sesshomaru beso el cuello de Kagome, justo en esa parte, donde les encantaba morder, pues no quería arruinar su hermoso maquillaje, al besarle en los labios, Kagome sintió su cuerpo, estremecerse de placer, ante su sensual caricia y noto que Sesshomaru tenía en sus manos, una pequeña cajita azul, decorada con un liston color blanco, que al quitarlo dejaban ver impresas las palabras "TIFFANY&CO." sobre la tapa, con el corazón latiendo de prisa y su rostro completamente rojo, la abrió y había un estuche de terciopelo negro, donde estaban un par de aretes de diamante, en forma de flor, con muchos pequeños diamantes dentro de la estructura de oro blanco, Kagome estaba a punto de decirle que no podía aceptarlos, eran bellísimos, pero en definitiva el regalo más caro que había recibido hasta entonces, "por favor mi amor, no puedo ir por la vida regalando solo flores, dejame adornar tu belleza con estos sencillos aretes" y al terminar de ponerlos volvió a besar su cuello, mientras le alcanzaba un espejo, para que se observará, realmente eran hermosos, capturaban la luz de la ciudad, devolviendola en hermosos destellos, eran esplendorosos en su sencillez.

Llegaron al más lujoso hotel de Tokio, que era de la familia de Sesshomaru, llamado West Moon Luxury Resort & Spa. Tenía un lujoso campo de golf, de dieciocho hoyos. adornado con hermosos jardines, al estilo tradicional japonés, con hermosos duraznos y cerezos, que en esa época estaban comenzando a florecer. Al bajar, había fotógrafos de sociales presentes de nuevo. Bajaron y Kagome acomodo su Kimono disimuladamente, y avanzó tomada del brazo de Sesshomaru, que a pesar de saber usar los altos _okobo_ que usaba esa noche, lucía un poco más pequeña que él, se sentía nerviosa, de ponerse en ridículo, sé detuvieron un instante, para que los fotógrafos pudieran tomar fotos de ellos, mientras le preguntaban a él, quien lo acompañaba, "Kagome Higurashi-san, estudiante _senior_ de Administración de empresas internacionales, con master en mercadotecnia y mi novia, para fortuna mía" y posaron con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, mientras Kagome recibe hermosos halagos.

Los condujeron al Salón, donde seria la cena y fueron anunciados al llegar. Era realmente una fiesta muy elegante y entraron, avanzando juntos de la mano, buscando a Kouga y Ayame, y mientras caminaban, todos detenían a Sesshomaru, para saludarlo y hacer presentaciones, más adelante vio Sesshomaru, a sus padres, platicando con los padres de Kikyo, "Otosama, Okasama, les presento a mi novia, Kagome Higurashi san" y su madrastra, con la que se llevaba bien, a pesar de los problemas con su padre, se acercó contenta a saludarla, " mucho gusto Higurashi san, bienvenida, y dejame decirte, que tu Kimono, es realmente una obra de arte" le dijo Izayoi, contenta de que la novia de Sesshomaru, por mucho le ganaba en belleza y clase a Kikyo, pues su Kimono era, por demás, exquisito, algo que pesar del dinero, era difícil conseguir, quería mucho a Inuyasha, era su hijo, ella lo parió, pero realmente estaba cometiendo errores, de los que se arrepentiría después "ella es Izayoi Taisho sama, madre de Inuyasha y mia por crianza y mí padre, Inu no Taisho sama" y a pesar de la seriedad del padre de Sesshomaru, Kagome se inclinó en reverencia, mostrándoles respeto.

En ese momento, se acercaron Inuyasha y Kikyo, " _Aniki_ , que bueno que pudiste venir" y se saludaron con respetuosa frialdad, frente a sus padres e invitados, aunque Sesshomaru lo conocía, y sabía que estaba enojado y ardiendo de envidia, "Inuyasha sama, Kikyo san, felicidades por su compromiso, es una hermosa fiesta, y tu Kikyo san, luces hermosa, gracias por invitarme" elogia por educación Kagome, aunque falsamente. Entonces vio Sesshomaru a Ayame y Kouga, y se disculpó, para ir a buscar a su amigos y apartar a Kagome de tanta tensión.

Sé saludaron con alegría, en cuanto se vieron, "Sesshomaru, creo que somos los dos bastardos con más suerte, al tener de nuestro brazo, a las mujeres más bellas de la fiesta" y Ayame y Kagome, ocultaron sus risas tras su abanico, por los hilarantes comentarios de Koga. Ayame, lucía un kimono Furisode, color verde con flores doradas y rojas, de mangas amplias y _obi_ color dorado, con infinidad de detalles en color verde y rojo, con unos _tabis_ blancos y _okobo_ blancos, de aproximadamente quince centímetros.

Salieron juntos, a pasear por los jardines, que lucían impresionante al ser iluminados cómo muchisimas lamparas de papel, no podía negar, Kagome, que era un hotel espectacular. Caminaba ella, tomada del brazo de Sesshomaru, y sé sentía una princesa de otros tiempos, no lo sabían ellos, pero a lo lejos, eran observados los cuatro, por un par de ojos color negro, con un toque carmín, en especial, muy en especial, observaba a Kagome y Sesshomaru.

Anunciaron la cena y entraron al gran salón, donde se separaron, pues Sesshomaru tenía que sentarse a la cabecera, al lado de Izayoi, quedándose Kagome, con Kouga y Ayame. Sirvieron un banquete impresionante, que al terminar, Inu no Taisho, aprovechó para levantarse y agradecer la presencia de todos y anunciar el próximo matrimonio, de Inuyasha Taisho sama, su hijo, con Kikyo Tsue san. Todos aplaudieron y mientras Kagome buscaba la mirada de Sesshomaru para sonreirle, se topó con la mirada triunfante de Kikyo y solo le devolvió la sonrisa, realmente le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensara, pues Kagome estaba, cada vez más enamorada, de Sesshomaru.

Después de la cena y el postre, sé levantaron, para acercarse a la pista de baile, ya que Kouga quería bailar, con cada una de ellas, hasta que Sesshomaru se acercara de vuelta, muchas mujeres alabaron el Kimono de Kagome, algunas por pura hipocresía, pero muchas más por realmente apreciar la calidad y belleza de este, estaba de pie, viendo bailar a sus amigos, cuando se acercó una bella mujer, con un hermoso kimono, en blanco, rojo y fucsia, y un vaso de vodka con hielo en la mano, "no sé cómo soportas a tantas arpías, son unas hipócritas, pues de todas, a una parte, no le interesas, a otras, les interesa acercarse por orden de sus maridos y las demás, te consideran una trepadora", le decia mientra, bebió otro trago de vodka y mordía un pequeño trozo de hielo, "¿ y tú a qué grupo perteneces?, mmm…", dijo Kagome, "... Kagura, Kagura Onigumo" dijo la mujer, presentándose, " Yo pertenezco al pequeño grupo al que le eres indiferente, a las que sufrimos, viendo capturado y enamorado a Sesshomaru Taisho, tú realmente me tienes sin cuidado, incluso podríamos ser amigas, ya que las dos hemos tenido el honor de probar, a ese delicioso bocado de hombre, porque estoy casi segura, de que esta enamorado de ti y no solo por tu increible personalidad, ¿verdad querida?", le dijo Kagura, destilando veneno, "Mí relación con Sesshomaru kun, no le concierne a nadie, más que a él y a mí Onigumo san, asi que con permiso, necesito tomar aire".

Y así Kagome salió de nuevo a los jardines, a esperar a Sesshomaru, digiriendo el coraje que acababa de pasar, y sin darse cuenta, caminó un poco más, que cuando salió con él, hasta un pequeño kiosco, que se adentraba hacia el lago artificial, bellamente iluminado, y se dedicó a escuchar la música, mientras dejaba caer pétalos al agua, no dejaba de pensar en Kagura y en el comentario, acerca de haber probado a Sesshomaru, ¿acaso ella había sido la ex novia que menciono?, realmente era molesto competir, "¿ya sé aburrió Sesshomaru de ti?, ni siquiera porque vienes demasiado bella y medianamente a la altura ¿se quedó contigo?", quiso alejarse Kagome en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era Inuyasha, que a leguas se notaba su borrachera, pero este le impidió el paso, quiso zafarse por el lado contrario y también la bloqueo, avanzó de todas maneras, empujándolo, mientras Inuyasha la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia él, "¡Inuyasha! más te vale que la sueltes de inmediato" y Kagome corrió de su lado, bajando su rostro a punto del llanto, mientras Sesshomaru la tomaba entre sus brazo, dejando uno libre, para golpearlo en caso de ser necesario, mirándolo de un manera, en la que no quedaba duda, de la furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero Inuyasha se puso nervioso y se fue.

Sesshomaru había visto a lo lejos, cuando estaba hablando con Kagura, conocía la personalidad de su ex novia, por eso habían terminado, por la capacidad de intrigar contra cualquier persona, lastimando y destruyendo a quien se interponga en su camino. Quiso avanzar hacia ellas, pero Izayoi no sé lo permitió, ya que le estaba presentando a varios posibles inversionistas. De reojo, alcanzo a ver, cuando tranquilamente, salió Kagome de la fiesta, hacía los jardines, y tratando de avanzar, por el mar de gente, se dirigió hacía ella, siendo detenido en el trayecto, por nuevas personas, otras presentaciones, otros saludos. Sabía que estaría bien en los jardines, pero aun asi, trato de apresurarse. En eso, alcanzo a ver, que Inuyasha se dirigía también hacia afuera, y solo dejo a unos amigos de su padre, con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a prisa, tratando de alcanzar a Inuyasha. Llegando, justo a tiempo, para ver cómo la agredía+.

La abrazó más fuerte contra él, pues ella estaba temblando y le preguntó si estaba bien, " si estoy bien, pero quiero irme, no quiero ver a tu hermano, no quiero ver a Kagura, que se haga un escándalo y dejarte en ridículo, pídele a Jaken que me consiga un taxi o que me lleve a casa" y Sesshomaru la abrazó más fuerte aún, pues a pesar de estar asustada, seguía preocupada por él, "no te preocupes mi amor, llamaré a Jaken para decirle que nos retiramos y tenga listo el auto en la entrada, vamos con Kouga y Ayame para ver si se quedan, o si se van con nosotros" y avanzaba con ella, hacía otra entrada, que daba directamente al lobby, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

La dejo en el baño para damas, pues ella quería recomponerse, ya que probablemente estaban los periódicos, y no quería que hicieran un chisme o especularán por causa de su rostro. Ayame entró en ese momento con ella y la ayudó con su maquillaje y cuando salieron, noto Kagome a Kouga y Sesshomaru, bastante serios y tensos.

Cuando salieron aun estaban los fotógrafos y todos se detuvieron, Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Kagome y en un susurro, que solo escucharon ellos cuatro, le dijo "Te quiero" y ella volteo a mirarlo justo en el momento que comenzaron a tomar las fotos, Ayame y Kouga, salieron en las fotos, sonriendo felices por sus amigos. Cuando subieron al auto, Kagome y Ayame, se abrazaron contentas, "¿cómo ves si aprovechamos la belleza de estas damas y nos vamos al restaurant Kagawa, a beber y poner celosas a las geishas del oirán-za" Kagome estuvo de acuerdo en cuanto lo propuso y Ayame la secundo, ya no quería sentir tan serio a Sesshomaru, así que lo abrazo haciendo su carita más kawai, provocando un ligera sonrisa, que distendió su mal humor, tal vez la que deberia de estar enojada, seria ella, pero realmente a Kagome le tenía sin cuidado Kagura o Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, le indico un nuevo destino a Jaken y se dirigieron a las afueras de Tokio, a un exclusivo _oiran-za_ , a esa hora estaba concurrido y llegaron justo a tiempo, para ver la danza de las sombrillas.

Cuando entraron, los hombres se giraban a ver a Kagome y Ayame, su amiga, ya se había desatado el cabello, pues dicho en sus palabras, ya no aguantaba tanta tradición, sólo había dejado la peineta de oro y esmeraldas que sujetaba su cabello en la sien dejando su rojo cabello de fuego caer libre por su espalda. Kagome seguía igual de hermosa, con dos mechones de su largo cabello, echados hacia delante, cayendo por su pecho y el resto en su espalda. Kouga tomó del brazo a su amiga y Sesshomaru también , marcando, de cierto modo, territorio, la mayoría reconoció la insignia del haori de Sesshomaru, bordado en medio de escudos de color rojo, el Inu sagrado del oeste mirando hacia la luna en cuarto creciente y la de Kouga un lobo en manada, y mostraron respeto, saludando o volteando la vista para respetar a las mujeres que los acompañaban.

Unas hermosas maikos, se acercaron a atender a los nuevo clientes, de una manera muy entusiasta, pues no sé podía negar que los compañeros de Kagome y Ayame, eran bastante guapos. Los acomodaron en una mesa con excelente ubicación para apreciar el espectáculo. Cuando apagaron las luces, Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Kagome y la beso, notando ella el especial brillo de sus ojos, que hicieron que ese casto beso, hiciera reaccionar su cuerpo.

Todo era mágico, las hermosas _geishas_ bailaban, manipulando abanicos y sombrillas, de manera prodigiosa, sobre _okobos_ mucho más altos que los que usaban ellas, Kagome entendía a su tía Kaede y su gusto por las tradiciones, pues todo era hermoso y las mujeres en kimono lucian divinas. Mientras duraba el espectáculo le arrimaron bocadillos, té y sake tibio, que las _maikos_ servían a cada uno, cuando acabó el espectáculo, en lo que comenzaba el siguiente, una geisha sé sentó en seiza, para hacer una perfecta ceremonia del té.

Bebieron y estuvieron disfrutando los distintos espectáculos. Ayame y Kouga, debido al alcohol, comenzaron a sentarse más juntos y a hablarse de manera más melosa, y Kagome y Sesshomaru, al notarlo comenzaron a prepararse para irse.

Pasaron a dejar a Ayame y luego a Kouga y después Sesshomaru se llevó a su departamento a Kagome. Cuando ya iban solos, Sesshomaru abrazo a Kagome, pegando más a su cuerpo, " pequeña, ¿que hacías sola en los jardines?" le preguntó, tocando el tema que venía posponiendo, "salí a tomar aire, después de soportar los efluvios etílicos del aliento de tu amiga Kagura, me dolio la cabeza" le contestó Kagome, tensandose en su asiento, "no es mi amiga, es mi ex novia, y sinceramente no se quien la invitó a la fiesta, ni porque se atrevió a molestarte, ¿te falto al respeto?", le pregunto de vuelta Sesshomaru, ta mañana hablaría por teléfono con Izayoi, no tenía derecho a meterse con los invitados de su Padre, pero él sabía que a Kagura no la soportaba, así que esa treta había sido o de Inuyasha, o de Kikyo, "Sesshomaru, desde que se paró frente a mí, supe que era tu ex novia, ya te había confesado, que por curiosidad, te había buscado en Google, y ahí solo apareció ella y otra joven más, de la que no recuerdo su nombre, así que digamos que no me tomó por sorpresa, solo deje que ella sola se presentará, y se que al momento de estar contigo, tendría que aceptar ciertos desplantes, mí tía incluso me lo advirtió, y no me importa, mientras tú jamás cambies conmigo y me sigas diciendo que me quieres". Sesshomaru la alzó y la sentó sobre sus piernas, y la beso un poco más profundamente, que lo que la había besado en todo el día, ya no sé separaria de ella en cada fiesta a la que la llevara, le demostró que podía defenderse socialmente, pero aun asi, ya no dejaría que nadie la subajara nunca más.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y al elevador que los llevaría al PH, Sesshomaru la besó y la cargó en brazos, como una novia y en cuanto entraron, la llevó hacia su habitación, toda la noche había querido besarla de esa manera, pues sé veía tan hermosa, como una _Hime_ , la besaba mientras le quitaba los _kanzashis_ de su cabellos, poco a poco, luego a soltar el _obijime_ y el largo obi, al que enredaba, poco a poco, para que no se arrugara, y así fue desatando y quitando, mientras la besaba y acariciaba cada milímetro de piel desnuda ganada, al final solo quedaron los _tabis_ blancos, que le quitó después de acostarla, sobre su desnuda espalda.

Todo era demasiado sensual, acariciaba todo su cuerpo mientra sus labios la degustaba, antes de que terminara perdiendo la cordura, Kagome se levantó a desnudar a su hombre, soltó su largo cabello, al que adoraba, cuando lucia suelto y salvaje y algo despeinado al terminar de hacer el amor, quito su _haori,_ desató su _hakama_ y desamarro su kimono y el _haner_ i, desesperada, pues ya quería sentir su piel sobre la suya, pero mientras, besaba su cuello y su labios, mientras su manos acariciaban cada parte del desnudo y escultural cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

Él la tomó de la cintura y de una pierna alzandola para acomodarla a horcajadas sobre él, "Kagome te quiero, te quiero tanto" y besaba sus senos con hambre de más y más. Ella se sostenía de su cabellos y apretaba sus piernas alrededor, era tan intenso su entusiasmo, que Kagome ya sé sentia humeda en su intimidad, sin que siquiera la hubiera tocado ahí, ella misma se acomodo, para enterrarse en él y cabalgar, sintiendo una gran pasión.

Sesshomaru besaba sus senos, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, ayudándole con el vaivén, gruñendo de placer, al ver la pasión desbordada de Kagome, adoraba su libertad para amarlo, su sensualidad desatada, y la hermosa amazona, que en ese momento tomaba el control de sus acciones. Ella veía sus ojos dorados dilatados, sumergido en ese instinto animal, que la estaba poseyendo con más fuerza. Sesshomaru apretó el cuerpo de ella, más contra él y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo liberador y estruendoso, que sacudió sus almas en lo más recóndito y visceral, estremeciendolos, derrumbándose, había sido rápido e intenso, y el broche perfecto para cerrar esa noche hermosa, aunque llena de tensión. Sé acostó él sobre su espalda, recargado sobre suaves almohadones de plumas, sin siquiera hacer el intento de salir de ella, a la que recosto sobre su pecho, ayudándose con sus respiración y sus corazones, además de leves suspiros, cargados de "te quiero" susurrados, a relajarse y quedarse dormidos. Había sido un largo día.

oOoOoOo

Sé despertó primero Kagome, cuando apenas amanecía y Sesshomaru aun dormía. Sé levantó y se puso la bata de él y fue hacía la cocina a beber un vaso de jugo, cuando regresó a la habitación, sé deleito mirando el suave y relajado rostro de Sesshomaru mientras dormía, era bello como un _kami_ , y ella era él. Se recargo sobre el acolchado respaldo de la cama y comenzó a checar sus redes sociales y buscar las noticias sobre el evento de un día anterior. Encontró, primero la foto de Kagura, junto a un par de amigas, y rápido cambio de foto, después encontró la nota sobre el compromiso de Inuyasha y Kikyo, aunque bastante insulsa, a comparación de la nota, donde Sesshomaru Taisho, el soltero numero uno de Japón, iba acompañado de su novia, a la que describian cómo una hermosa joven profesionista, que había sido calificada, como la mejor vestida de la noche, con su hermoso y único, kimono Furisode y también a la nueva acompañante o novia, de Kouga Takeru, la germano-japonesa, Ayame Litman, que sabía lucir un tradicional kimono, a pesar de sus extranjeros rasgos.

Kagome se sentía feliz, por la hermosa impresión que habían dado y se dispuso a ver las fotos, que les habían tomado, close-up de los kimonos, de sus rostro, donde describian a pie de página, lo hermoso de sus ojos, y una donde salían Sesshomaru y ella, que tomaron justo cuando él le decía, por primera vez, "te quiero", mirándose de frente, como a punto de besarse, mientras él estaba sosteniendo su cintura. Al pie de foto hacian notar, el intenso amor de sus miradas y la pregunta de cuando anunciarian su compromiso, ellos también. Bajo la fotos y las guardo en la memoria de su celular, poniendo la de ellos dos, como fondo de pantalla.

Sesshomaru se despertó y después de desperezarse, se acercó y la beso en la frente, "buenos día pequeña, ¿tienes mucho despierta?" ella lo beso contenta diciendo que no, "mi tía me va a matar, por quedarme a dormir contigo" le dijo Kagome con una medio sonrisa, porque sé sentía mal de mentirle a su tía, "¿qué te parece si pasamos a tu casa?, te vistes, hablo con tu tía y nos vamos a desayunar todos, tu invitas a tus amigos, yo invito a Kouga", a Kagome le pareció una buena idea, y más, porque él hacía que ella no se preocupara tanto. Les mando mensaje a sus amigos, para que se reunieran en casa de su tía, y él llamó a Kouga, medio torturandolo, por la resaca que seguramente tendría y después aprovechó para hacer otras llamadas, en lo que Kagome se vestía con el Kimono, para después él ayudarle con el obi.

Se fueron con Jaken, en una camioneta que también tenía, una Ford Expedition, para que cupieran todos y durante el camino, Kagome le mostró las fotos que les tomaron, a la salida de la fiesta, "soy afortunado, realmente luces preciosa, deberíamos hacerles caso y anunciar ya nuestro compromiso", y Kagome se rió, tomando su comentario a broma y besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Cuando llegaron, la Tía Kaede estaba sentada en el _tatami,_ que daba hacía el jardín, con un _kakozen_ donde tenía una tetera y un taza de té, cuando llegaron, se sentaron en seiza frente a ella, y se inclinó primero Kagome, por no llegar a dormir, con el rostro rojo y después Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, aunque él había notado un pequeña sonrisa, en el rostro de la tia mientras tomaba el té.

Tía Kaede era muy apegada a las tradiciones del país, amaba la cultura, los modales y el arte, pero vivió muchos años sola, criando y sacando adelante, primero al padre de Kagome y luego a ella, sabía que vivía en un mundo de hombres, pero el quedar viuda, le dio una nueva perspectiva de la vida, ella ya era más liberal y abierta a nuevas ideas, "Kagome, hija, sé que ya no eres una niña y sé lo que puede suceder, cuando dos personas que se aman no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados, solo me gustaria Sesshomaru kun, que cuide a mi hija y que la honre con respeto y amor, y tu Kagome, que te cuides y planifiques, para que tus planes no sé vengan abajo" Kagome se sentía realmente apenada, pero sabía que su tía tenía razón, en cada palabra y se alegraba que no fuera grande su enojo, "Kaede sama, _obaachan_ , yo cuidare de Kagome, sé lo prometo", en ese momento, escucharon la campana de la entrada, y ella corrió a su habitación a vestirse, pues se darían cuenta, de que acababan de llegar, ya se había bañado en casa de Sesshomaru, así que rápido, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla color blanco, ajustado a su torneado cuerpo, una botas color gris, y un liviano suéter color gris, con unas flores, de gasa, pequeñas, color rosa pálido, adornando su corazón, hacia su hombro, y una mascada a manera de bufanda, color rosa pastel también , su cabello suelto y maquillaje sencillo, apenas un poco de rubor, labial y mascara para pestañas, su cabellos lo cepillo y lo dejo suelto, acomodado con un pequeña diadema color negro, para apartar el cabello de su rostro, y salió en menos de quince minutos, tranquila, y relajada, como si tuviera horas arreglándose.

Todos ya habían llegado y también estaban abrigado, porque ese día había amanecido particularmente frío. Tía Kaede los despidio, pues prefería descansar en calor de su casa. Nadie sabía a dónde iban y Kouga y Miroku se estaban quejando por levantarse temprano, mientras Sesshomaru, se entretenía torturando a Kouga, por la resaca que traía, después de la noche de sake. Ayame se veía, como si hubiera dormido una semana, su piel radiante y fresca, sin ninguna ojera, nadie podía burlarse de ella, aunque por dentro estuviera de lo más cansada.

Llegaron a un helipuerto, y todos se sorprendieron, menos Kouga, por que jamás creyeron que fuera Sesshomaru, dueño de un helicóptero, pero aclaró que era de la compañía de su abuelo, de la que también él era dueño. Subieron y se dirigieron hacias las montañas, volando durante una hora. Fueron a donde había unas famosas aguas termales, y se hospedaron en un lujoso hotel, para pasar el día ahí, una habitación para hombres y otra para mujeres, y cómo ninguno venía preparado para pasar a las termas, fueron a la boutique del hotel, para comprar trajes de baño, ya que donde ellos estarían, serían termas mixtas. Pasaron a desayunar, aunque más bien, ya era el _brounch_ , y después de quedar satisfechos, rentaron unos caballos y dieron un paseo por los senderos del bosque, todo era muy bellos, los colores de los árboles ya eran otoñales, y todos estaban contentos, platicando mientras paseaban. Llegaron a un claro y descansaron tirados en la hierba, mientras comían nueces y manzanas que había encontrado en el camino, además de agua.

Llegaron con hambre y comieron, antes de subir a las aguas termales, que caían de la ladera de la montaña, en pequeñas cascadas que forman, pequeñas piscinas naturales de roca, antes de seguir cayendo. Fueron a las habitaciones, y se vistieron con los trajes de baño, poniéndose encima, unas yukatas color azul con detalles blancos, para subir a la piscina que tenían reservada. Ya estaban dentro del agua cuando llegaron ellas, sumergidos con el agua hasta el pecho, platicando y tomando té tranquilamente. La primera en entrar fue Ayame, que al quitarse la bata, mostró el hermoso bikini de dos piezas color verde, con adornos de metal dorados, en los listones con los que se amarraban en la cadera, a Kouga se le salía la baba, solo de verla, Miroku, cruzándose de brazos, solo medio gruñó. pues era a su casi su hermana, por la que estaba anonadado, Sesshomaru y Kohaku, solo enfriaban su té y lo bebían divertidos, y Sesshomaru contento, de ver que su amigo podía estar enamorado de Ayame, pero jamás lo admitiría, ella solo se metió con el agua hasta el cuello, dejando su sonrojada cabeza fuera. Sango estaba también entrando, cuando Miroku dejó de burlarse de Kouga y se quedó callado, con la boca abierta, observando. Sango traía un traje de baño completo, color negro, con un cinturón rosa, marcando su estrecha cintura y se sentó, al lado de su amiga Ayame, avergonzada, por el poco disimulado Miroku.

Y mientras se reía Kagome, de su amigas, iba entrando ella, con un traje de baño color morado, de dos piezas con la parte de arriba amarrada en un apretado moño al frente, resaltando sus encantos, nadie más que Sesshomaru la vio, pues los chicos estaban concentrados en sus respectivas enamoradas y había tapado los ojos del pequeño Kohaku, hasta que entró al agua.

Sesshomaru, se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, desde que se quitó la yukata, estaba serio, recargado sobre su antebrazo, y con una mirada, que ya comenzaba a reconocer Kagome, una mirada de hambre, de deseo. Ella se sentó junto a sus amigas y todos quedaron mirándose en silencio, "mmm aburridos" dijo Kohaku, burlándose, mientras seguía tomando su té y provocando que todos comenzaran a reír.

Estuvieron platicando relajados, esperando a puesta de sol, mientras comían _dango_ y bebían té. Los cuatro le contaron a Miroku y a Sango, sobre la salida a la casa de Té, después de salir de la fiesta de compromiso, "sería un buen lugar, para celebrar la graduación de Sango, o tal vez esperarnos y celebrar la de Ayame también, con un viaje a la playa, sirve que conocemos el lugar donde viviría Kagome, dicen que la prefectura de…" y se quedaron en silencio, pues la realidad de la partida de su amiga, los golpeaba de nuevo. Kagome evitaba tocar el tema, para no incomodarlos, o para no pensar en la separación que tendría con Sesshomaru, aunque él se aseguraría, que la distancia no sería un obstáculo.

Comenzó la puesta de sol, y todos se quedaron en silencio, observando. Sesshomaru jalo a Kagome, hasta sus brazos y levantando suavemente su rostro y apartando tiernamente el cabello de su rostro, la besó suavemente, deseando ambos en silencio, permanecer por mucho tiempo juntos.

Después de disfrutar un rato más las termas, iluminados con hermosas farolas de papel, bajaron hacia las habitaciones y se vistieron para partir. En el pueblo cenaron ramen, miso y udon, antes de dirigirse de nuevo al helipuerto. Había sido un gran día, y todos llevaban pequeños recuerdos que habían comprado en el pueblos y muchisimas fotos.

Llegaron a la casa de Kagome, y aun la tía Kaede estaba despierta esperandolos. Les convido té, después de que se despidieran todos, Kaede lo había invitado a pasar la noche en casa de ellas, ya que era demasiado tarde para que se fuera hasta su casa. No había ningún riesgo, Jaken manejaba la camioneta en todo momento, pero ella ya los veía como una pareja y no vio malicia, en invitarlo a quedarse, de toda formas por respeto, tendieron un futon extra, en el suelo de la habitación de Kagome. Su tía se acostó, y ellos se quedaron platicando a oscuras. Kagome se sentía, algo preocupada por la idea de su tía, de vender todo, y de ese tema estuvieron platicando, "mañana enviaré un valuador de inmuebles, y les dará el precio justo, en el que pueden vender sus propiedades, entonces tu tía decidirá, si venderlas directamente, o a través de una inmobiliaria, la que se quedaría con un porcentaje de la venta, pero ese amigo es de mí entera confianza, y me debe varios favores, sé que podria vender todo sin cobrar comisión".

Kagome se bajó del futon para abrazarlo, hablar de vender y ver todo, con una cercanía inminente, la hacía pensar, en que pronto, tal vez, ya no sé verían con tanta frecuencia, como en ese momento. Y Sesshomaru también lo sentía así, pues también la abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su sedoso cabello. Se besaron con dulzura, disfrutando sus sabores, Kagome se levantó, invitando a dormir, en la cama con ella, para que descansara cómodo.

Sé acariciaron con suavidad, sin la intención de llegar a algo más, solo murmurando tiernas palabras de amor, mientras se quedaban, poco a poco dormidos, memorizando cada pequeña reacción de sus cuerpos, viajando juntos hacia el desconocido mundo de los sueños. "Buenas noches Sesshomaru" dijo Kagome, a un paso de quedar profundamente dormida, mientras Sesshomaru acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos, la aterciopelada piel de su espalda, "buenas noches Kagome".

Al otro día, la Tía Kaede, se levantó temprano, como siempre. Ella ya tenía su rutina, ponía a calentar agua, para preparar té, puso café, por si era del gusto de Sesshomaru, programaba la vaporera electrica, para que estuviera el arroz listo, salia al jardín y alimentaba a sus pequeños peces, barría las hojas muertas, o cortaba algún hierbajo, después, salía a comprar bollos calientes, que eran los favoritos de Kagome y regresaba para preparar el desayuno.

Para ella, era genial que hubiera de nuevo, un hombre en la familia, se sentía tranquila de saber, que si un día su vejez la traicionaba, Kagome estaría protegida, Sesshomaru era para ella, un hombre que no la abandonará tan fácilmente, el amor flotaba en el aire y ella lo sentía, tantos años vivió entre él, que no pasaba desapercibido.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, recordó cuando cocinaba para su marido, que había sido un gran esposo, a pesar de que su matrimonio fuera arreglado por sus padres, juntos habían aceptado la incapacidad de tener hijos, no quisieron saber, quién podría ser el que estuviera mal, y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, bendijeron juntos, poder criar al pequeño hijo, de su difunta hermana. Él había muerto, cuando el padre de Kagome estaba grande, a punto de casarse, ya que había cumplido, su misión con él.

Kaede se despabiló, no quería pensar en cosas tristes, trato de mejor recordar, a ese antiguo amor, con el que caminaba por las playas de Okinawa, cuando era aún una jovencita, cuando iban de vacaciones, con una familia, amigos de sus padres, cada que se sentía triste, pensaba en él y en cómo no pudieron cumplir la promesa de casarse, pues antes de volverse a ver, ya Kaede había sido comprometida con el que sería su marido por los siguientes treinta años.

Continuó cocinando y poniendo la mesa, pensando, en cuando llegó por primera vez, a la que sería su casa y plantó el cerezo con su esposo, como una promesa, de llevar una buena relación, a pesar de las circunstancias. Sabía que, cuando se mudaran, perdería su querido cerezo, pero antes de que eso sucediera, pondría a retoñar un descendiente de su árbol, para regalarselo a Kagome, cuando ella se casara.

Mientras terminaba de poner la mesa, dio una mirada hacía su jardín y su camino de piedra, bordeado de rosas, y pensó nuevamente, en ese amor adolescente. Que maravilloso era el amor, dolía, enaltece, te hacía crecer, te hace libre y te hacía sufrir, pero jamás cambiaría su vida, pues había conocido los diferentes rostro del amor, entre un hombre y una mujer. Cuando salió con los últimos platos, y volvió a mirar hacía el jardín, se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru, estaba sentado en las escalera dibujando, había encontrado papel y lápiz, y apoyándose en un libro de Kagome, se dedicó a dibujar el cerezo. Kaede _obaasan_ , no lo quiso interrumpir y continuo con lo suyo.

Kagome se despertó y vio que estaba sola en su cama, y pensando que Sesshomaru, se había ido, se quedó recostada, mirando el techo, "buenos días, ¿si recuerdas que hoy es lunes verdad?" y Kagome feliz, de que continuara a su lado por la mañana, se levantó de un brinco para caer en sus brazos. Sé dio un baño rápido, y se vistió de prisa, y fueron hacía el comedor, para desayunar.

La tía Kaede, había preparado un delicioso desayuno, ya que seguramente, no sé quería arriesgar, a que Kagome intoxicara al pobre de Sesshomaru. Disfrutaron entre plática, los delicioso platillos y después de terminar el té, la abrazaron y se fueron.

Cuando salieron, Jaken estaba esperándolos afuera, y fue cuando se dio cuenta, del rollo de papel que cargaba en su mano, Sesshomaru, " ¿que es eso? mi tia trazo tus kanjis?" y al desenvolver, sé dio cuenta Kagome de que eran líneas al lápiz, pero donde claramente se perfilaba, el bosquejo del cerezo de su casa, "quiero hacer una pequeña acuarela a _obaachan_ , es realmente hermoso su árbol y quería que tuviera un pequeño recuerdo, para cuando se mudara" Kagome, se sentó, un poco más cerca de él, y lo beso con mucho amor, realmente era un detalle muy especial.

Kagome llego al café, y Sesshomaru partió trabajar. Esos días fueron de hermosa rutina, idas y vueltas a trabajar o a la escuela, se veían en su departamento, cuando querían hacer el amor, y dormían en casa de tía Kaede, cuando la noche los sorprendió, platicando, conociéndose, y abrazados sentados en el jardín.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Quisiera mandar un saludo a,_ _ **Rashel Shiru, Liliana1118, Lune-Foncee, Angellunar2000, estrellataisho, Papallona y Akirakio.**_

 _Gracias por continuar leyendo, y gracias a mis dos primeros reviews… Continúen escribiendo, sus comentarios sirven para mejorar…_

 _Atte._

 _Yoi Mino_

 _ **DISCLAMER:**_ _Los personajes del manga,_ _ **INUYASHA**_ _, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en la que se utilizan, está basada en la vida real, de mi amiga G., el derecho de narrar, pertenece a su servidora._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Esta historia puede contener situaciones, de violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes y no por eso, recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M._

 _ **Este capítulo contiene situaciones sexuales, explicitas**_

 _ **LEMON**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Salieron rumbo a la fiesta, en el Lincoln Continental, que manejaba Jaken sama, chofer de Sesshomaru, además de su guardaespalda, él cual al ver la belleza de Kagome, en el hermoso Kimono Furisode, le dedicó un sincero elogio.

Al subir al auto, Sesshomaru beso el cuello de Kagome, justo en esa parte, donde les encantaba morder, pues no quería arruinar su hermoso maquillaje, al besarle en los labios, Kagome sintió su cuerpo, estremecerse de placer, ante su sensual caricia y noto que Sesshomaru tenía en sus manos, una pequeña cajita azul, decorada con un liston color blanco, que al quitarlo dejaban ver impresas las palabras "TIFFANY&CO." sobre la tapa, con el corazón latiendo de prisa y su rostro completamente rojo, la abrió y había un estuche de terciopelo negro, donde estaban un par de aretes de diamante, en forma de flor, con muchos pequeños diamantes dentro de la estructura de oro blanco, Kagome estaba a punto de decirle que no podía aceptarlos, eran bellísimos, pero en definitiva el regalo más caro que había recibido hasta entonces, "por favor mi amor, no puedo ir por la vida regalando solo flores, dejame adornar tu belleza con estos sencillos aretes" y al terminar de ponerlos volvió a besar su cuello, mientras le alcanzaba un espejo, para que se observará, realmente eran hermosos, capturaban la luz de la ciudad, devolviendola en hermosos destellos, eran esplendorosos en su sencillez.

Llegaron al más lujoso hotel de Tokio, que era de la familia de Sesshomaru, llamado West Moon Luxury Resort & Spa. Tenía un lujoso campo de golf, de dieciocho hoyos. adornado con hermosos jardines, al estilo tradicional japonés, con hermosos duraznos y cerezos, que en esa época estaban comenzando a florecer. Al bajar, había fotógrafos de sociales presentes de nuevo. Bajaron y Kagome acomodo su Kimono disimuladamente, y avanzó tomada del brazo de Sesshomaru, que a pesar de saber usar los altos _okobo_ que usaba esa noche, lucía un poco más pequeña que él, se sentía nerviosa, de ponerse en ridículo, sé detuvieron un instante, para que los fotógrafos pudieran tomar fotos de ellos, mientras le preguntaban a él, quien lo acompañaba, "Kagome Higurashi-san, estudiante _senior_ de Administración de empresas internacionales, con master en mercadotecnia y mi novia, para fortuna mía" y posaron con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, mientras Kagome recibe hermosos halagos.

Los condujeron al Salón, donde seria la cena y fueron anunciados al llegar. Era realmente una fiesta muy elegante y entraron, avanzando juntos de la mano, buscando a Kouga y Ayame, y mientras caminaban, todos detenían a Sesshomaru, para saludarlo y hacer presentaciones, más adelante vio Sesshomaru, a sus padres, platicando con los padres de Kikyo, "Otosama, Okasama, les presento a mi novia, Kagome Higurashi san" y su madrastra, con la que se llevaba bien, a pesar de los problemas con su padre, se acercó contenta a saludarla, " mucho gusto Higurashi san, bienvenida, y dejame decirte, que tu Kimono, es realmente una obra de arte" le dijo Izayoi, contenta de que la novia de Sesshomaru, por mucho le ganaba en belleza y clase a Kikyo, pues su Kimono era, por demás, exquisito, algo que pesar del dinero, era difícil conseguir, quería mucho a Inuyasha, era su hijo, ella lo parió, pero realmente estaba cometiendo errores, de los que se arrepentiría después "ella es Izayoi Taisho sama, madre de Inuyasha y mia por crianza y mí padre, Inu no Taisho sama" y a pesar de la seriedad del padre de Sesshomaru, Kagome se inclinó en reverencia, mostrándoles respeto.

En ese momento, se acercaron Inuyasha y Kikyo, " _Aniki_ , que bueno que pudiste venir" y se saludaron con respetuosa frialdad, frente a sus padres e invitados, aunque Sesshomaru lo conocía, y sabía que estaba enojado y ardiendo de envidia, "Inuyasha sama, Kikyo san, felicidades por su compromiso, es una hermosa fiesta, y tu Kikyo san, luces hermosa, gracias por invitarme" elogia por educación Kagome, aunque falsamente. Entonces vio Sesshomaru a Ayame y Kouga, y se disculpó, para ir a buscar a su amigos y apartar a Kagome de tanta tensión.

Sé saludaron con alegría, en cuanto se vieron, "Sesshomaru, creo que somos los dos bastardos con más suerte, al tener de nuestro brazo, a las mujeres más bellas de la fiesta" y Ayame y Kagome, ocultaron sus risas tras su abanico, por los hilarantes comentarios de Koga. Ayame, lucía un kimono Furisode, color verde con flores doradas y rojas, de mangas amplias y _obi_ color dorado, con infinidad de detalles en color verde y rojo, con unos _tabis_ blancos y _okobo_ blancos, de aproximadamente quince centímetros.

Salieron juntos, a pasear por los jardines, que lucían impresionante al ser iluminados cómo muchisimas lamparas de papel, no podía negar, Kagome, que era un hotel espectacular. Caminaba ella, tomada del brazo de Sesshomaru, y sé sentía una princesa de otros tiempos, no lo sabían ellos, pero a lo lejos, eran observados los cuatro, por un par de ojos color negro, con un toque carmín, en especial, muy en especial, observaba a Kagome y Sesshomaru.

Anunciaron la cena y entraron al gran salón, donde se separaron, pues Sesshomaru tenía que sentarse a la cabecera, al lado de Izayoi, quedándose Kagome, con Kouga y Ayame. Sirvieron un banquete impresionante, que al terminar, Inu no Taisho, aprovechó para levantarse y agradecer la presencia de todos y anunciar el próximo matrimonio, de Inuyasha Taisho sama, su hijo, con Kikyo Tsue san. Todos aplaudieron y mientras Kagome buscaba la mirada de Sesshomaru para sonreirle, se topó con la mirada triunfante de Kikyo y solo le devolvió la sonrisa, realmente le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensara, pues Kagome estaba, cada vez más enamorada, de Sesshomaru.

Después de la cena y el postre, sé levantaron, para acercarse a la pista de baile, ya que Kouga quería bailar, con cada una de ellas, hasta que Sesshomaru se acercara de vuelta, muchas mujeres alabaron el Kimono de Kagome, algunas por pura hipocresía, pero muchas más por realmente apreciar la calidad y belleza de este, estaba de pie, viendo bailar a sus amigos, cuando se acercó una bella mujer, con un hermoso kimono, en blanco, rojo y fucsia, y un vaso de vodka con hielo en la mano, "no sé cómo soportas a tantas arpías, son unas hipócritas, pues de todas, a una parte, no le interesas, a otras, les interesa acercarse por orden de sus maridos y las demás, te consideran una trepadora", le decia mientra, bebió otro trago de vodka y mordía un pequeño trozo de hielo, "¿ y tú a qué grupo perteneces?, mmm…", dijo Kagome, "... Kagura, Kagura Onigumo" dijo la mujer, presentándose, " Yo pertenezco al pequeño grupo al que le eres indiferente, a las que sufrimos, viendo capturado y enamorado a Sesshomaru Taisho, tú realmente me tienes sin cuidado, incluso podríamos ser amigas, ya que las dos hemos tenido el honor de probar, a ese delicioso bocado de hombre, porque estoy casi segura, de que esta enamorado de ti y no solo por tu increible personalidad, ¿verdad querida?", le dijo Kagura, destilando veneno, "Mí relación con Sesshomaru kun, no le concierne a nadie, más que a él y a mí Onigumo san, asi que con permiso, necesito tomar aire".

Y así Kagome salió de nuevo a los jardines, a esperar a Sesshomaru, digiriendo el coraje que acababa de pasar, y sin darse cuenta, caminó un poco más, que cuando salió con él, hasta un pequeño kiosco, que se adentraba hacia el lago artificial, bellamente iluminado, y se dedicó a escuchar la música, mientras dejaba caer pétalos al agua, no dejaba de pensar en Kagura y en el comentario, acerca de haber probado a Sesshomaru, ¿acaso ella había sido la ex novia que menciono?, realmente era molesto competir, "¿ya sé aburrió Sesshomaru de ti?, ni siquiera porque vienes demasiado bella y medianamente a la altura ¿se quedó contigo?", quiso alejarse Kagome en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era Inuyasha, que a leguas se notaba su borrachera, pero este le impidió el paso, quiso zafarse por el lado contrario y también la bloqueo, avanzó de todas maneras, empujándolo, mientras Inuyasha la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia él, "¡Inuyasha! más te vale que la sueltes de inmediato" y Kagome corrió de su lado, bajando su rostro a punto del llanto, mientras Sesshomaru la tomaba entre sus brazo, dejando uno libre, para golpearlo en caso de ser necesario, mirándolo de un manera, en la que no quedaba duda, de la furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero Inuyasha se puso nervioso y se fue.

Sesshomaru había visto a lo lejos, cuando estaba hablando con Kagura, conocía la personalidad de su ex novia, por eso habían terminado, por la capacidad de intrigar contra cualquier persona, lastimando y destruyendo a quien se interponga en su camino. Quiso avanzar hacia ellas, pero Izayoi no sé lo permitió, ya que le estaba presentando a varios posibles inversionistas. De reojo, alcanzo a ver, cuando tranquilamente, salió Kagome de la fiesta, hacía los jardines, y tratando de avanzar, por el mar de gente, se dirigió hacía ella, siendo detenido en el trayecto, por nuevas personas, otras presentaciones, otros saludos. Sabía que estaría bien en los jardines, pero aun asi, trato de apresurarse. En eso, alcanzo a ver, que Inuyasha se dirigía también hacia afuera, y solo dejo a unos amigos de su padre, con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a prisa, tratando de alcanzar a Inuyasha. Llegando, justo a tiempo, para ver cómo la agredía+.

La abrazó más fuerte contra él, pues ella estaba temblando y le preguntó si estaba bien, " si estoy bien, pero quiero irme, no quiero ver a tu hermano, no quiero ver a Kagura, que se haga un escándalo y dejarte en ridículo, pídele a Jaken que me consiga un taxi o que me lleve a casa" y Sesshomaru la abrazó más fuerte aún, pues a pesar de estar asustada, seguía preocupada por él, "no te preocupes mi amor, llamaré a Jaken para decirle que nos retiramos y tenga listo el auto en la entrada, vamos con Kouga y Ayame para ver si se quedan, o si se van con nosotros" y avanzaba con ella, hacía otra entrada, que daba directamente al lobby, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

La dejo en el baño para damas, pues ella quería recomponerse, ya que probablemente estaban los periódicos, y no quería que hicieran un chisme o especularán por causa de su rostro. Ayame entró en ese momento con ella y la ayudó con su maquillaje y cuando salieron, noto Kagome a Kouga y Sesshomaru, bastante serios y tensos.

Cuando salieron aun estaban los fotógrafos y todos se detuvieron, Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Kagome y en un susurro, que solo escucharon ellos cuatro, le dijo "Te quiero" y ella volteo a mirarlo justo en el momento que comenzaron a tomar las fotos, Ayame y Kouga, salieron en las fotos, sonriendo felices por sus amigos. Cuando subieron al auto, Kagome y Ayame, se abrazaron contentas, "¿cómo ves si aprovechamos la belleza de estas damas y nos vamos al restaurant Kagawa, a beber y poner celosas a las geishas del oirán-za" Kagome estuvo de acuerdo en cuanto lo propuso y Ayame la secundo, ya no quería sentir tan serio a Sesshomaru, así que lo abrazo haciendo su carita más kawai, provocando un ligera sonrisa, que distendió su mal humor, tal vez la que deberia de estar enojada, seria ella, pero realmente a Kagome le tenía sin cuidado Kagura o Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, le indico un nuevo destino a Jaken y se dirigieron a las afueras de Tokio, a un exclusivo _oiran-za_ , a esa hora estaba concurrido y llegaron justo a tiempo, para ver la danza de las sombrillas.

Cuando entraron, los hombres se giraban a ver a Kagome y Ayame, su amiga, ya se había desatado el cabello, pues dicho en sus palabras, ya no aguantaba tanta tradición, sólo había dejado la peineta de oro y esmeraldas que sujetaba su cabello en la sien dejando su rojo cabello de fuego caer libre por su espalda. Kagome seguía igual de hermosa, con dos mechones de su largo cabello, echados hacia delante, cayendo por su pecho y el resto en su espalda. Kouga tomó del brazo a su amiga y Sesshomaru también , marcando, de cierto modo, territorio, la mayoría reconoció la insignia del haori de Sesshomaru, bordado en medio de escudos de color rojo, el Inu sagrado del oeste mirando hacia la luna en cuarto creciente y la de Kouga un lobo en manada, y mostraron respeto, saludando o volteando la vista para respetar a las mujeres que los acompañaban.

Unas hermosas maikos, se acercaron a atender a los nuevo clientes, de una manera muy entusiasta, pues no sé podía negar que los compañeros de Kagome y Ayame, eran bastante guapos. Los acomodaron en una mesa con excelente ubicación para apreciar el espectáculo. Cuando apagaron las luces, Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Kagome y la beso, notando ella el especial brillo de sus ojos, que hicieron que ese casto beso, hiciera reaccionar su cuerpo.

Todo era mágico, las hermosas _geishas_ bailaban, manipulando abanicos y sombrillas, de manera prodigiosa, sobre _okobos_ mucho más altos que los que usaban ellas, Kagome entendía a su tía Kaede y su gusto por las tradiciones, pues todo era hermoso y las mujeres en kimono lucian divinas. Mientras duraba el espectáculo le arrimaron bocadillos, té y sake tibio, que las _maikos_ servían a cada uno, cuando acabó el espectáculo, en lo que comenzaba el siguiente, una geisha sé sentó en seiza, para hacer una perfecta ceremonia del té.

Bebieron y estuvieron disfrutando los distintos espectáculos. Ayame y Kouga, debido al alcohol, comenzaron a sentarse más juntos y a hablarse de manera más melosa, y Kagome y Sesshomaru, al notarlo comenzaron a prepararse para irse.

Pasaron a dejar a Ayame y luego a Kouga y después Sesshomaru se llevó a su departamento a Kagome. Cuando ya iban solos, Sesshomaru abrazo a Kagome, pegando más a su cuerpo, " pequeña, ¿que hacías sola en los jardines?" le preguntó, tocando el tema que venía posponiendo, "salí a tomar aire, después de soportar los efluvios etílicos del aliento de tu amiga Kagura, me dolio la cabeza" le contestó Kagome, tensandose en su asiento, "no es mi amiga, es mi ex novia, y sinceramente no se quien la invitó a la fiesta, ni porque se atrevió a molestarte, ¿te falto al respeto?", le pregunto de vuelta Sesshomaru, ta mañana hablaría por teléfono con Izayoi, no tenía derecho a meterse con los invitados de su Padre, pero él sabía que a Kagura no la soportaba, así que esa treta había sido o de Inuyasha, o de Kikyo, "Sesshomaru, desde que se paró frente a mí, supe que era tu ex novia, ya te había confesado, que por curiosidad, te había buscado en Google, y ahí solo apareció ella y otra joven más, de la que no recuerdo su nombre, así que digamos que no me tomó por sorpresa, solo deje que ella sola se presentará, y se que al momento de estar contigo, tendría que aceptar ciertos desplantes, mí tía incluso me lo advirtió, y no me importa, mientras tú jamás cambies conmigo y me sigas diciendo que me quieres". Sesshomaru la alzó y la sentó sobre sus piernas, y la beso un poco más profundamente, que lo que la había besado en todo el día, ya no sé separaria de ella en cada fiesta a la que la llevara, le demostró que podía defenderse socialmente, pero aun asi, ya no dejaría que nadie la subajara nunca más.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y al elevador que los llevaría al PH, Sesshomaru la besó y la cargó en brazos, como una novia y en cuanto entraron, la llevó hacia su habitación, toda la noche había querido besarla de esa manera, pues sé veía tan hermosa, como una _Hime_ , la besaba mientras le quitaba los _kanzashis_ de su cabellos, poco a poco, luego a soltar el _obijime_ y el largo obi, al que enredaba, poco a poco, para que no se arrugara, y así fue desatando y quitando, mientras la besaba y acariciaba cada milímetro de piel desnuda ganada, al final solo quedaron los _tabis_ blancos, que le quitó después de acostarla, sobre su desnuda espalda.

Todo era demasiado sensual, acariciaba todo su cuerpo mientra sus labios la degustaba, antes de que terminara perdiendo la cordura, Kagome se levantó a desnudar a su hombre, soltó su largo cabello, al que adoraba, cuando lucia suelto y salvaje y algo despeinado al terminar de hacer el amor, quito su _haori,_ desató su _hakama_ y desamarro su kimono y el _haner_ i, desesperada, pues ya quería sentir su piel sobre la suya, pero mientras, besaba su cuello y su labios, mientras su manos acariciaban cada parte del desnudo y escultural cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

Él la tomó de la cintura y de una pierna alzandola para acomodarla a horcajadas sobre él, "Kagome te quiero, te quiero tanto" y besaba sus senos con hambre de más y más. Ella se sostenía de su cabellos y apretaba sus piernas alrededor, era tan intenso su entusiasmo, que Kagome ya sé sentia humeda en su intimidad, sin que siquiera la hubiera tocado ahí, ella misma se acomodo, para enterrarse en él y cabalgar, sintiendo una gran pasión.

Sesshomaru besaba sus senos, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, ayudándole con el vaivén, gruñendo de placer, al ver la pasión desbordada de Kagome, adoraba su libertad para amarlo, su sensualidad desatada, y la hermosa amazona, que en ese momento tomaba el control de sus acciones. Ella veía sus ojos dorados dilatados, sumergido en ese instinto animal, que la estaba poseyendo con más fuerza. Sesshomaru apretó el cuerpo de ella, más contra él y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo liberador y estruendoso, que sacudió sus almas en lo más recóndito y visceral, estremeciendolos, derrumbándose, había sido rápido e intenso, y el broche perfecto para cerrar esa noche hermosa, aunque llena de tensión. Sé acostó él sobre su espalda, recargado sobre suaves almohadones de plumas, sin siquiera hacer el intento de salir de ella, a la que recosto sobre su pecho, ayudándose con sus respiración y sus corazones, además de leves suspiros, cargados de "te quiero" susurrados, a relajarse y quedarse dormidos. Había sido un largo día.

oOoOoOo

Sé despertó primero Kagome, cuando apenas amanecía y Sesshomaru aun dormía. Sé levantó y se puso la bata de él y fue hacía la cocina a beber un vaso de jugo, cuando regresó a la habitación, sé deleito mirando el suave y relajado rostro de Sesshomaru mientras dormía, era bello como un _kami_ , y ella era él. Se recargo sobre el acolchado respaldo de la cama y comenzó a checar sus redes sociales y buscar las noticias sobre el evento de un día anterior. Encontró, primero la foto de Kagura, junto a un par de amigas, y rápido cambio de foto, después encontró la nota sobre el compromiso de Inuyasha y Kikyo, aunque bastante insulsa, a comparación de la nota, donde Sesshomaru Taisho, el soltero numero uno de Japón, iba acompañado de su novia, a la que describian cómo una hermosa joven profesionista, que había sido calificada, como la mejor vestida de la noche, con su hermoso y único, kimono Furisode y también a la nueva acompañante o novia, de Kouga Takeru, la germano-japonesa, Ayame Litman, que sabía lucir un tradicional kimono, a pesar de sus extranjeros rasgos.

Kagome se sentía feliz, por la hermosa impresión que habían dado y se dispuso a ver las fotos, que les habían tomado, close-up de los kimonos, de sus rostro, donde describian a pie de página, lo hermoso de sus ojos, y una donde salían Sesshomaru y ella, que tomaron justo cuando él le decía, por primera vez, "te quiero", mirándose de frente, como a punto de besarse, mientras él estaba sosteniendo su cintura. Al pie de foto hacian notar, el intenso amor de sus miradas y la pregunta de cuando anunciarian su compromiso, ellos también. Bajo la fotos y las guardo en la memoria de su celular, poniendo la de ellos dos, como fondo de pantalla.

Sesshomaru se despertó y después de desperezarse, se acercó y la beso en la frente, "buenos día pequeña, ¿tienes mucho despierta?" ella lo beso contenta diciendo que no, "mi tía me va a matar, por quedarme a dormir contigo" le dijo Kagome con una medio sonrisa, porque sé sentía mal de mentirle a su tía, "¿qué te parece si pasamos a tu casa?, te vistes, hablo con tu tía y nos vamos a desayunar todos, tu invitas a tus amigos, yo invito a Kouga", a Kagome le pareció una buena idea, y más, porque él hacía que ella no se preocupara tanto. Les mando mensaje a sus amigos, para que se reunieran en casa de su tía, y él llamó a Kouga, medio torturandolo, por la resaca que seguramente tendría y después aprovechó para hacer otras llamadas, en lo que Kagome se vestía con el Kimono, para después él ayudarle con el obi.

Se fueron con Jaken, en una camioneta que también tenía, una Ford Expedition, para que cupieran todos y durante el camino, Kagome le mostró las fotos que les tomaron, a la salida de la fiesta, "soy afortunado, realmente luces preciosa, deberíamos hacerles caso y anunciar ya nuestro compromiso", y Kagome se rió, tomando su comentario a broma y besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Cuando llegaron, la Tía Kaede estaba sentada en el _tatami,_ que daba hacía el jardín, con un _kakozen_ donde tenía una tetera y un taza de té, cuando llegaron, se sentaron en seiza frente a ella, y se inclinó primero Kagome, por no llegar a dormir, con el rostro rojo y después Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, aunque él había notado un pequeña sonrisa, en el rostro de la tia mientras tomaba el té.

Tía Kaede era muy apegada a las tradiciones del país, amaba la cultura, los modales y el arte, pero vivió muchos años sola, criando y sacando adelante, primero al padre de Kagome y luego a ella, sabía que vivía en un mundo de hombres, pero el quedar viuda, le dio una nueva perspectiva de la vida, ella ya era más liberal y abierta a nuevas ideas, "Kagome, hija, sé que ya no eres una niña y sé lo que puede suceder, cuando dos personas que se aman no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados, solo me gustaria Sesshomaru kun, que cuide a mi hija y que la honre con respeto y amor, y tu Kagome, que te cuides y planifiques, para que tus planes no sé vengan abajo" Kagome se sentía realmente apenada, pero sabía que su tía tenía razón, en cada palabra y se alegraba que no fuera grande su enojo, "Kaede sama, _obaachan_ , yo cuidare de Kagome, sé lo prometo", en ese momento, escucharon la campana de la entrada, y ella corrió a su habitación a vestirse, pues se darían cuenta, de que acababan de llegar, ya se había bañado en casa de Sesshomaru, así que rápido, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla color blanco, ajustado a su torneado cuerpo, una botas color gris, y un liviano suéter color gris, con unas flores, de gasa, pequeñas, color rosa pálido, adornando su corazón, hacia su hombro, y una mascada a manera de bufanda, color rosa pastel también , su cabello suelto y maquillaje sencillo, apenas un poco de rubor, labial y mascara para pestañas, su cabellos lo cepillo y lo dejo suelto, acomodado con un pequeña diadema color negro, para apartar el cabello de su rostro, y salió en menos de quince minutos, tranquila, y relajada, como si tuviera horas arreglándose.

Todos ya habían llegado y también estaban abrigado, porque ese día había amanecido particularmente frío. Tía Kaede los despidio, pues prefería descansar en calor de su casa. Nadie sabía a dónde iban y Kouga y Miroku se estaban quejando por levantarse temprano, mientras Sesshomaru, se entretenía torturando a Kouga, por la resaca que traía, después de la noche de sake. Ayame se veía, como si hubiera dormido una semana, su piel radiante y fresca, sin ninguna ojera, nadie podía burlarse de ella, aunque por dentro estuviera de lo más cansada.

Llegaron a un helipuerto, y todos se sorprendieron, menos Kouga, por que jamás creyeron que fuera Sesshomaru, dueño de un helicóptero, pero aclaró que era de la compañía de su abuelo, de la que también él era dueño. Subieron y se dirigieron hacias las montañas, volando durante una hora. Fueron a donde había unas famosas aguas termales, y se hospedaron en un lujoso hotel, para pasar el día ahí, una habitación para hombres y otra para mujeres, y cómo ninguno venía preparado para pasar a las termas, fueron a la boutique del hotel, para comprar trajes de baño, ya que donde ellos estarían, serían termas mixtas. Pasaron a desayunar, aunque más bien, ya era el _brounch_ , y después de quedar satisfechos, rentaron unos caballos y dieron un paseo por los senderos del bosque, todo era muy bellos, los colores de los árboles ya eran otoñales, y todos estaban contentos, platicando mientras paseaban. Llegaron a un claro y descansaron tirados en la hierba, mientras comían nueces y manzanas que había encontrado en el camino, además de agua.

Llegaron con hambre y comieron, antes de subir a las aguas termales, que caían de la ladera de la montaña, en pequeñas cascadas que forman, pequeñas piscinas naturales de roca, antes de seguir cayendo. Fueron a las habitaciones, y se vistieron con los trajes de baño, poniéndose encima, unas yukatas color azul con detalles blancos, para subir a la piscina que tenían reservada. Ya estaban dentro del agua cuando llegaron ellas, sumergidos con el agua hasta el pecho, platicando y tomando té tranquilamente. La primera en entrar fue Ayame, que al quitarse la bata, mostró el hermoso bikini de dos piezas color verde, con adornos de metal dorados, en los listones con los que se amarraban en la cadera, a Kouga se le salía la baba, solo de verla, Miroku, cruzándose de brazos, solo medio gruñó. pues era a su casi su hermana, por la que estaba anonadado, Sesshomaru y Kohaku, solo enfriaban su té y lo bebían divertidos, y Sesshomaru contento, de ver que su amigo podía estar enamorado de Ayame, pero jamás lo admitiría, ella solo se metió con el agua hasta el cuello, dejando su sonrojada cabeza fuera. Sango estaba también entrando, cuando Miroku dejó de burlarse de Kouga y se quedó callado, con la boca abierta, observando. Sango traía un traje de baño completo, color negro, con un cinturón rosa, marcando su estrecha cintura y se sentó, al lado de su amiga Ayame, avergonzada, por el poco disimulado Miroku.

Y mientras se reía Kagome, de su amigas, iba entrando ella, con un traje de baño color morado, de dos piezas con la parte de arriba amarrada en un apretado moño al frente, resaltando sus encantos, nadie más que Sesshomaru la vio, pues los chicos estaban concentrados en sus respectivas enamoradas y había tapado los ojos del pequeño Kohaku, hasta que entró al agua.

Sesshomaru, se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, desde que se quitó la yukata, estaba serio, recargado sobre su antebrazo, y con una mirada, que ya comenzaba a reconocer Kagome, una mirada de hambre, de deseo. Ella se sentó junto a sus amigas y todos quedaron mirándose en silencio, "mmm aburridos" dijo Kohaku, burlándose, mientras seguía tomando su té y provocando que todos comenzaran a reír.

Estuvieron platicando relajados, esperando a puesta de sol, mientras comían _dango_ y bebían té. Los cuatro le contaron a Miroku y a Sango, sobre la salida a la casa de Té, después de salir de la fiesta de compromiso, "sería un buen lugar, para celebrar la graduación de Sango, o tal vez esperarnos y celebrar la de Ayame también, con un viaje a la playa, sirve que conocemos el lugar donde viviría Kagome, dicen que la prefectura de…" y se quedaron en silencio, pues la realidad de la partida de su amiga, los golpeaba de nuevo. Kagome evitaba tocar el tema, para no incomodarlos, o para no pensar en la separación que tendría con Sesshomaru, aunque él se aseguraría, que la distancia no sería un obstáculo.

Comenzó la puesta de sol, y todos se quedaron en silencio, observando. Sesshomaru jalo a Kagome, hasta sus brazos y levantando suavemente su rostro y apartando tiernamente el cabello de su rostro, la besó suavemente, deseando ambos en silencio, permanecer por mucho tiempo juntos.

Después de disfrutar un rato más las termas, iluminados con hermosas farolas de papel, bajaron hacia las habitaciones y se vistieron para partir. En el pueblo cenaron ramen, miso y udon, antes de dirigirse de nuevo al helipuerto. Había sido un gran día, y todos llevaban pequeños recuerdos que habían comprado en el pueblos y muchisimas fotos.

Llegaron a la casa de Kagome, y aun la tía Kaede estaba despierta esperandolos. Les convido té, después de que se despidieran todos, Kaede lo había invitado a pasar la noche en casa de ellas, ya que era demasiado tarde para que se fuera hasta su casa. No había ningún riesgo, Jaken manejaba la camioneta en todo momento, pero ella ya los veía como una pareja y no vio malicia, en invitarlo a quedarse, de toda formas por respeto, tendieron un futon extra, en el suelo de la habitación de Kagome. Su tía se acostó, y ellos se quedaron platicando a oscuras. Kagome se sentía, algo preocupada por la idea de su tía, de vender todo, y de ese tema estuvieron platicando, "mañana enviaré un valuador de inmuebles, y les dará el precio justo, en el que pueden vender sus propiedades, entonces tu tía decidirá, si venderlas directamente, o a través de una inmobiliaria, la que se quedaría con un porcentaje de la venta, pero ese amigo es de mí entera confianza, y me debe varios favores, sé que podria vender todo sin cobrar comisión".

Kagome se bajó del futon para abrazarlo, hablar de vender y ver todo, con una cercanía inminente, la hacía pensar, en que pronto, tal vez, ya no sé verían con tanta frecuencia, como en ese momento. Y Sesshomaru también lo sentía así, pues también la abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su sedoso cabello. Se besaron con dulzura, disfrutando sus sabores, Kagome se levantó, invitando a dormir, en la cama con ella, para que descansara cómodo.

Sé acariciaron con suavidad, sin la intención de llegar a algo más, solo murmurando tiernas palabras de amor, mientras se quedaban, poco a poco dormidos, memorizando cada pequeña reacción de sus cuerpos, viajando juntos hacia el desconocido mundo de los sueños. "Buenas noches Sesshomaru" dijo Kagome, a un paso de quedar profundamente dormida, mientras Sesshomaru acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos, la aterciopelada piel de su espalda, "buenas noches Kagome".

Al otro día, la Tía Kaede, se levantó temprano, como siempre. Ella ya tenía su rutina, ponía a calentar agua, para preparar té, puso café, por si era del gusto de Sesshomaru, programaba la vaporera electrica, para que estuviera el arroz listo, salia al jardín y alimentaba a sus pequeños peces, barría las hojas muertas, o cortaba algún hierbajo, después, salía a comprar bollos calientes, que eran los favoritos de Kagome y regresaba para preparar el desayuno.

Para ella, era genial que hubiera de nuevo, un hombre en la familia, se sentía tranquila de saber, que si un día su vejez la traicionaba, Kagome estaría protegida, Sesshomaru era para ella, un hombre que no la abandonará tan fácilmente, el amor flotaba en el aire y ella lo sentía, tantos años vivió entre él, que no pasaba desapercibido.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, recordó cuando cocinaba para su marido, que había sido un gran esposo, a pesar de que su matrimonio fuera arreglado por sus padres, juntos habían aceptado la incapacidad de tener hijos, no quisieron saber, quién podría ser el que estuviera mal, y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, bendijeron juntos, poder criar al pequeño hijo, de su difunta hermana. Él había muerto, cuando el padre de Kagome estaba grande, a punto de casarse, ya que había cumplido, su misión con él.

Kaede se despabiló, no quería pensar en cosas tristes, trato de mejor recordar, a ese antiguo amor, con el que caminaba por las playas de Okinawa, cuando era aún una jovencita, cuando iban de vacaciones, con una familia, amigos de sus padres, cada que se sentía triste, pensaba en él y en cómo no pudieron cumplir la promesa de casarse, pues antes de volverse a ver, ya Kaede había sido comprometida con el que sería su marido por los siguientes treinta años.

Continuó cocinando y poniendo la mesa, pensando, en cuando llegó por primera vez, a la que sería su casa y plantó el cerezo con su esposo, como una promesa, de llevar una buena relación, a pesar de las circunstancias. Sabía que, cuando se mudaran, perdería su querido cerezo, pero antes de que eso sucediera, pondría a retoñar un descendiente de su árbol, para regalarselo a Kagome, cuando ella se casara.

Mientras terminaba de poner la mesa, dio una mirada hacía su jardín y su camino de piedra, bordeado de rosas, y pensó nuevamente, en ese amor adolescente. Que maravilloso era el amor, dolía, enaltece, te hacía crecer, te hace libre y te hacía sufrir, pero jamás cambiaría su vida, pues había conocido los diferentes rostro del amor, entre un hombre y una mujer. Cuando salió con los últimos platos, y volvió a mirar hacía el jardín, se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru, estaba sentado en las escalera dibujando, había encontrado papel y lápiz, y apoyándose en un libro de Kagome, se dedicó a dibujar el cerezo. Kaede _obaasan_ , no lo quiso interrumpir y continuo con lo suyo.

Kagome se despertó y vio que estaba sola en su cama, y pensando que Sesshomaru, se había ido, se quedó recostada, mirando el techo, "buenos días, ¿si recuerdas que hoy es lunes verdad?" y Kagome feliz, de que continuara a su lado por la mañana, se levantó de un brinco para caer en sus brazos. Sé dio un baño rápido, y se vistió de prisa, y fueron hacía el comedor, para desayunar.

La tía Kaede, había preparado un delicioso desayuno, ya que seguramente, no sé quería arriesgar, a que Kagome intoxicara al pobre de Sesshomaru. Disfrutaron entre plática, los delicioso platillos y después de terminar el té, la abrazaron y se fueron.

Cuando salieron, Jaken estaba esperándolos afuera, y fue cuando se dio cuenta, del rollo de papel que cargaba en su mano, Sesshomaru, " ¿que es eso? mi tia trazo tus kanjis?" y al desenvolver, sé dio cuenta Kagome de que eran líneas al lápiz, pero donde claramente se perfilaba, el bosquejo del cerezo de su casa, "quiero hacer una pequeña acuarela a _obaachan_ , es realmente hermoso su árbol y quería que tuviera un pequeño recuerdo, para cuando se mudara" Kagome, se sentó, un poco más cerca de él, y lo beso con mucho amor, realmente era un detalle muy especial.

Kagome llego al café, y Sesshomaru partió trabajar. Esos días fueron de hermosa rutina, idas y vueltas a trabajar o a la escuela, se veían en su departamento, cuando querían hacer el amor, y dormían en casa de tía Kaede, cuando la noche los sorprendió, platicando, conociéndose, y abrazados sentados en el jardín.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Quisiera mandar un saludo a,_ _ **Rashel Shiru, Liliana1118, Lune-Foncee, Angellunar2000, estrellataisho, Papallona y Akirakio.**_

 _Gracias por continuar leyendo, y gracias a mis dos primeros reviews… Continúen escribiendo, sus comentarios sirven para mejorar…_

 _Atte._

 _Yoi Mino_


	8. TÚ Y YO cap8

_**DISCLAMER:**_ _Los personajes del manga,_ _ **INUYASHA**_ _, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se utiliza, está basada en la vida real, de mi amiga G., y el derecho de narrar su historia, pertenece a su servidora._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Esta historia puede contener situaciones, de violencia, consumo de alcohol, y palabras altisonantes, y no por eso, recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M._

 _ **Este capitulo contiene situaciones sexuales, explicitas**_

 _ **LEMON**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El tiempo pasaba deprisa. Cuando uno es feliz, no sé siente , y sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado dos meses. Varias cosas importantes habían sucedido en ese corto tiempo, el valuador que les recomendó Sesshomaru, había ido a checar la propiedad de la tía Kaede, y cómo estaba ubicada, en un creciente sector comercial, se podría vender rápido, y a un muy buen precio.

Kaede se sentía feliz, porque con el dinero que pagarán, sé podría comprar una pequeña casa, en vez de un departamento, además de poder guardar dinero, para alguna emergencia.

También por esos días, sucedió la insólita novedad de Miroku. Un día llegó a su casa, y encontró a su madre besándose, con un completo extraño para él, que al final, después de preguntar molesto, resultó ser el novio de su mamá. Tenían ya un año saliendo a escondidas, y ese día, el señor Toshiro Totosai, sé quería presentar ante Miroku y formalizar la relación, que tenía con su querida Ayako.

Él había sido, un antiguo amor de secundaria, de Ayako, la madre de Miroku, se había enamorado, pero esa relación, no pudo prosperar, debido que al padre de Toshiro, lo trasladaron de la empresa metalúrgica donde trabajaba, a otra ciudad. Y apenas se habían vuelto a reencontrar, después de tantos años.

El señor Totosai, era viudo y sin hijos, y al saber que su querida Ayako, era una mujer divorciada desde hacía muchos años, le propuso continuar con el amor que había quedado pendiente, cuando eran apenas dos tiernos adolescentes.

Miroku se había puesto como una fiera, y bastante enojado con su madre, se fue a casa de Sango, donde se reunieron todos, para hacerlo entrar en razón, después de que la señora Ayako, le llamara a Sango, llorando, por el problema que había sucedido. Kouga se burlaba de él, y Sesshomaru solo se encontraba serio, escuchando solamente, mientras tenía a Kagome, en sus piernas, pues realmente le parecía ridículo, el comportamiento de Miroku, al igual que a todos.

El final de todo, fue cuando Sango explotó, "¡ya callate de una maldita vez Miroku! ¿quien te crees, para juzgar a tu madre? ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, lleva muchos años sola, ya sacó adelante a tres hijas y está a punto de cumplir contigo, sé un hombre para aceptar, ver a tu madre enamorada". Todos se quedaron congelados, escuchando a la temperamental, pero tranquila Sango, explotar, "ahora ponte tu gorro y tu abrigo, y ve a arreglar ese maldito problema, y no vuelvas hasta que lo soluciones, y de preferencia, trata de que todo salga bien, pues no soportaría la idea de perder, al hombre que amo, por una estupidez" y quedaron totalmente congelados, y con la boca abierta. Miroku la veía seriamente a los ojos, se levantó, tomó su abrigo y se fue.

Todos tardaron en reaccionar, Sango, había subido corriendo a su habitación, después de que escucho, arrancar el auto de Miroku, entonces a todos les volvió el alma al cuerpo. Kagome y Ayame, subieron a ver a su amiga, y Sesshomaru y Kouga, fueron tras Miroku, pues les preocupaba que se hubiera ido, manejando tan alterado.

Sango lloraba con muchísima tristeza, hipando y limpiando las lágrimas, que caían, abundantes sobre su pecho, "Sango, cariño, tranquilízate, Kohaku se puede despertar, y preocuparse si te ve así", le decía Ayame, sin saber cómo consolarla, triste por verla así. Kagome, sabía el dolor tan grande, que se puede sentir en el corazón , y solo atinaba a abrazarla, y a decirle, que Miroku la amaba, que iba a volver.

Sesshomaru y Kouga, llegaron a casa de Miroku, justo cuando estaban dándose la mano Totosai sama y él, Ayako sama se sentía feliz, de que su hijo pudiera aceptar, la relación que tenían ellos dos, y pronto le contarán, sobre los planes de casarse, que ya tenían. Cuando los vio Miroku, bajo la cabeza apenado, "lo siento chicos, realmente me porte con un perfecto tarado, pero diganme, ¿Sango dijo que me amaba, o lo imagine?", y Sesshomaru y Kouga, le palmearon la espalda, felicitándolo, porque al fin sé darían una oportunidad ellos dos, y en medio de bromas, subieron a la camioneta de Kouga.

Sango continuaba llorando, en silencio, mientras bebía el té, que Ayame le había preparado, Kagome acomodaba las almohadas, para que se recostara, y ninguna escucho cuando llegaron. Oyeron unos leves golpes en la puerta, y Sango pensó que era Kohaku, así que sé secó el rostro y sé limpio la nariz, para que no la viera en ese estado de derrota, aunque era imposible esconderlo, su blanca piel, lucia roja. Miroku entró despacio, con el rostro apenado, "Sango, perdoname, vengo de con mí madre y arregle todo, he sido un completo idiota. Yo también te amo, siempre te he amado", entonces, Sango se levantó corriendo, a besarlo, Miroku la cargo, sin soltar sus labios, y ella se colgó de su cintura, todos estaban felices por ellos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, de que no se detenían, y que el calor de ellos, iba en aumento, salieron huyendo de ahí.

Iban, casi muertos de la risa, y sabían, que serian victimas de sus bromas, por mucho tiempo. Pero Kagome y Ayame, se sentían demasiado felices, de que al fin ellos dos, abrieran su corazón, al declararse su amor.

 **SANGO Y MIROKU**

Ellos no supieron, cuándo sé fueron sus amigos, al separarse, para tomar aire, se encontraban solos, en la habitación. Miroku tenía abrazada a su amada Sanguito, por su estrecha cintura, todo parecía un sueño, le parecía irreal. Pero se veía, reflejado en sus castaños ojos, sentía sus brazos, cruzados por su nuca y sus labios, aun palpitando, por ese beso.

Sango, cerró de nuevo sus ojos, y bajó su rostro, para apoyarlo, en el pecho de él, pero Miroku, lo levantó, delicadamente, tomando su mentón, acomodando, un mechón de cabello, tras su oreja, mientras continuaba perdido en su mirada, "Te amo Sango, desde que somos unos niños, yo te amo, quiero pasar, el resto de mi vida, a tu lado", y se besaron de nueva cuenta, perdiéndose en sus caricias, aumentando, poco a poco, la pasión, que en esos años, se venía desarrollando, entre ambos.

Sango sentía, que sé su corazón, iba a salirse de su pecho, estaba perdida en los besos de Miroku, pero sentía que quería más, tenía miedo del calor, que poco a poco, la estaba sofocando. Ella se atrevió, y mientras acariciaba, suavemente con sus uñas, la desnuda nuca de Miroku, se repegaba mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo respondía él con él, mismo gesto.

Miroku, ahogó un gemido, mientras sentía, el cálido y suave, cuerpo de Sango, junto al suyo, él se podría considerar, una persona experimentada, pues había intentado, llenar con sexo, la falta de valor, para declararse a Sango, pero a pesar de que podría convencer a una mujer con pocas caricias, esa vez no sabía qué hacer. Esta vez era Sango en sus brazos, no quería asustarla, no quería acariciarla y ofenderla, pero cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella responder, supo que era la señal para avanzar, más allá, hasta donde ella decidiera.

Bajo por su cuello, dando suaves besos de mariposa, provocando más la presión de su cuerpo, al suyo, y la clara prueba de su piel erizandose, ella dio un suave gemido, delatandose, al fin de su sentir. Se besaron en los labios de nueva cuenta, mientras sus manos, comenzaban a recorrer sus cuerpos. Sabía Miroku, que ella era virgen, asi que avanzo despacio, acariciando su espalda, apretando contra él, mientras alternaba sus besos, entre sus labios y su cuello. Sango fue un poquitin más atrevida, pues intuía la preocupación de su amado, así que, comenzó desabotonar la chaqueta de Miroku, y a quitarla, sin dejarlo de besar, mientras mantenía cerrado los ojos. Él se sentía en las nubes, y entendió, al fin, lo que quería realmente, su querida Sanguito. Su excitación aumentó, y lo demostró juntado su cuerpo, a sus caderas, en las que se alzaba, su ya dolorosa. erección. Beso más fuerte su cuello, sus clavículas y arrancó su delicada blusa de algodón, haciendo saltar los botones, y dejando al descubierto, su virginal brassier blanco de encaje, y pequeños moños rosas, por un momento, su lado racional, temió haberla asustado, pero al sentir sus besos más profundos, y cómo enredó su pierna en su cintura, se atrevió a ir, más allá.

Se recostaron en la cama de ella, después de quedar completamente desnudos y sin despegar la vista de su mirada, le hizo la promesa de su vida, "siempre te amare mí Sango, siempre seré tuyo y siempre seras mia" y asi esa noche fue el comienzo de esa hermosa relación, que había iniciado cuando eran niños, con una hermosa amistad.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un par de semanas antes de que fuera la boda de Inuyasha con Kikyo, Kagome comenzó a sentir, que Inuyasha la seguía, de repente lo veía a lo lejos, cuando salía de la universidad, o a través del cristal de la cafetería, solo por breves instantes, tan pequeños, que dudaba de si misma. No quiso decirle nada Sesshomaru, porque pensaba, que tal, vez era parte de su imaginación, que tal vez ni siquiera era él. Pero un día confirmo sus sospechas.

Esa noche, Sesshomaru no podría pasar por Kagome, ya que había problemas en aduanas y tendría que recibir un material importado, que llegaria por barco esa noche. Quería mandar a Jaken, pero Kagome insistió en irse con Miroku. Saliendo de la Facultad,estaban ambos en el estacionamiento, pues su Bettle, no quiso encender, por más que lo intentaron y antes de que llegara la hora, para el último autobús, que la dejaba cerca de su casa, salió corriendo.

Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando vio el autobús arrancar, y por más que gritó, el chofer jamás la escuchó. Sé quedó en la parada esperando un taxi, cuando se detuvo, una Ducati Multistrada 1200 color negro, frente a ella. Adivinaba quién era, por la silueta vestida completamente de negro, aunque tuviera el casco cerrados, pero lo comprobó, cuando se lo quitó, y dejó su rostro al descubierto, "Hola Kagome", y entonces Inuyasha la saludo, con una voz que no demostraba, ni la más remota vergüenza, como si nada hubiera pasado, "veo que estas esperando el autobús, deja que te lleve a tu casa" y se bajó de su moto, poniéndose frente a ella.

Por obvias razones, Kagome no sé sentía agusto platicando con él, "Kagome, perdona lo mal que me he portado contigo, he sido una completa basura contigo, y sé que no mereces que te tratara asi, ahora veo que estas enamorada de mí hermano, y aunque me siento mal al respecto, yo decidi alejarme de ti, y me gustaria que al menos, que pudiéramos ser amigos, quiero resarcir todo el daño que te he hecho".

Ella no sabía qué decir, sonaba realmente sincero, y aunque creía, que todas la personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, no podía olvidar el daño que él le había causado, "por mí no hay problema Inuyasha, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, aunque no esperes, que de la noche a la mañana, vuelva a confiar en ti", quiso ser gentil, por educación, teniendo en cuenta, que era hermano de Sesshomaru, no planeaba de nuevo confiar en él.

Que Kagome aceptara, era para Inuyasha, algo bueno por el momento y ofreció, de nuevo llevarla a su casa para que no estuviera esperando, un taxi bajo la noche fría, ese día solo le demostraria amabilidad, ya luego trabajaría en sus planes, estaba dispuesto a tener a Kagome de amante, a cómo diera lugar.

Kagome, estaba a punto de responderle "no gracias", cuando llegó el auto de Sesshomaru, frenando de golpe, ya que de lejos, había notado a Inuyasha cerca de Kagome, temía por su seguridad, no olvidaba la herida que tuvo alguna vez en la mano.

Bajo rápido, con un rostro de furia, que Kagome por un momento no reconoció, "¡¿que quieres Inuyasha?!, deja en paz a Kagome", y la abrazo, un tanto posesivo, preocupado por si la hubiera molestado. Kagome estaba sorprendida por ese casi rugido, en el que se había convertido su exclamación, "no es lo que tu piensas Sesshomaru, solo vine a disculparme con Kagome", y Sesshomaru no podía creer, lo cinico, que podía llegar a ser su hermano menor, "¿ahora que estas tramando Inuyasha?, jamás en tu vida te has disculpado por nada, deja en paz a Kagome, o me veré en la necesidad de pedirlo de otra manera", y se miraron fijamente, retandose con la mirada, casi se podían ver chispas, saliendo de los dorados ojos, que ambos tienen en común.

Kagome, se colgó del brazo de Sesshomaru, preocupada de que pudieran pelearse, en plena vía pública, "Sesshomaru, llévame a casa por favor" le dijo con una voz muy suave, sacando de balance a ambos, "Inuyasha san, no sé puede olvidar el daño, de la noche a la mañana, así que digamos que necesito tiempo, para ver si puedo de nuevo convivir contigo" y le dio la espalda, jalando a Sesshomaru imperceptiblemente, guiandolo hacia el auto y se sentó en silencio, algo asustada por lo que había pasado.

Mientras iban en camino, comenzó a nevar, era la primer nevada y la tensión se sentía, ambos iban en silencio. Sesshomaru sé desvío hacía su departamento, "Deberias de llevarme mejor a mi casa" y él se volvió, serio a mirarla a los ojos, por un breve instante, marcó a casa de la tía Kaede, desde el tablero de su auto, y puso el altavoz, "Kaede obaasan, soy Sesshomaru, estamos, aquí por la escuela de Kagome y comenzó a nevar, ¿cómo está la tormenta por su casa?", y la tía, le prohibió llevarla, ya que en su distrito, la tormenta estaba en su mero apogeo, y no quería que corrieran el riesgo, de manejar en carretera. Se despidió, y con mal genio, aceptó irse con él, a su departamento.

Casi no hablaron durante el trayecto, Kagome se sentía realmente mal, pues jamás había sucedido algo así, durante el tiempo que llevaban en su relación, cuando entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, el enojo se transformó en tristeza, jamás habían estado en el departamento de él, con ningún otro sentimiento más que amarse, y por primera vez estarían disgustados.

Kagome caminaba tras él, cuando subieron al ascensor, pero en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Sesshomaru la acorralo contra una esquina, "Ya vamos a llegar, y quiero que solucionemos las cosas antes de entrar, ¿piensas de nuevo confiar en Inuyasha? él solo te ha lastimado", sé sentía celoso de la situación, tenía miedo de perderla, aunque su interior, le dijera a gritos que era algo, sumamente ridículo de pensar. Kagome lo miró, confundida y dolida, "en ningún momento le he dado entrada de nuevo a mí vida, paso a pedir disculpas, pues supuestamente se siente arrepentido, y la verdad es que tampoco confío, pero tampoco puedo negarle el beneficio de la duda, al final de cuentas es tu hermano", y volvió el enojo de Kagome, por la falta de confianza hacia ella, "¿en serio piensas que puedes ponerlo a prueba? Inuyasha jamás ha pedido perdón de nada en su vida, siempre ha sido un niño caprichoso, que nada sé le ha podido negar, y pienso que algo está planeando y el muy estúpido, hijo de puta, te quiere lastimar de vuelta", y Kagome, reconociendo que podía tener razón, no pudo aguantar, y se puso a llorar, no tenía argumentos con los cuales discutir, no dudaba de ella, dudaba de su hermano y del daño que podía causar por sus caprichos, al final de cuentas, él lo conocía más que ella, "no llores, Kagome, no llores pequeña, no debí alterarme de esta manera, perdoname, me porté como un idiota" en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador, Kagome no quería entrar, y Sesshomaru la cargó en sus brazos, y ella lloró aún más, ya que estaba triste, por haber discutido de manera tan inútil con él.

Sin soltarla la beso, "no me gustan tus besos, cuando saben a lágrimas, ya deja de llorar mi amor, si lo haces, te daré una sorpresa", y Kagome sonrió, mientras se limpiaba los ojos, al ser chantajeada, cómo una niña pequeña, para que dejara de llorar.

Sesshomaru la llevó a su estudio, donde estaba su mesa de trabajo, frente a la gran ventana, en ella había un plano, y la maqueta de un nuevo proyecto, le pidió a Kagome que cerrara los ojos, y ella obedeció. Escuchaba el sonido, que se crea al estar buscando en una caja, claramente se escuchaba cómo estaba acomodando algo, y cómo encendía un foco, y después de sentir cómo besaba sus labios, escucho la voz sensual de su amado, "abre los ojos Kagome", y ella se quedó sin palabras.

Frente a ella, colgado en la pared y con una iluminación tipo museo, estaba un cuadro hermoso, el cerezo del jardín de su tía Kaede, y junto a él, la imagen, de una joven con el cabello suelto y negro, vestida con el hermoso kimono de su tía, la había plasmado en esa hermosa acuarela, de colores desvaídos, como si hubiera sido captado, mientras estuviera bajo la lluvia, parecía una hermosa pintura antigua, por los colores sepia del fondo, donde estaban, todos los colores de la naturaleza y de ella misma, "es mi regalo de navidad para tu tía, ¿crees que le guste?" y Kagome aún anonadada, volteo a verlo, "Sesshomaru, es bellísimo, mí ti lo amara, cuando nos mudemos de casa, será su más grande tesoro".

Kagome se puso de puntillas, para poder echar los brazos sobre su cuello, y besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, "Gracias, en serio, gracias. Ahora yo prepararé para ti, una de las pocas cosas que sé cocinar; ¿te gusta el chocolate caliente?" y Sesshomaru la miró, intrigado, a los ojos, "era también lo único que veía que preparaba mi madre, bueno, no sé si cocinaba o no, pues en casa de mi padre todo estaba hecho, pero cuando nevaba, recuerdo que mi madre entraba a las cocinas, y preparaba chocolate caliente, apenas si recuerdo su sabor", en su mirada se reflejaba la tristeza, mezclada con la añoranza y el amor, y a Kagome se le estrujo el corazón, de ternura y tristeza, también era de los pocos recuerdos, que tenía con su madre, le dio un rápido beso y se encamino a la cocina, para ponerse manos a la obra.

Puso a calentar, primero una taza de leche, y agrego cuatro cucharadas de cocoa en polvo, un pizca de canela en polvo, una pizca de nuez moscada, agradecida de lo surtida, de la alacena de Sesshomaru, debido a su gusto por cocinar, después de batir con un globo, agrego azúcar e integro bien todo, recordando mientras batía, las blancas manos de su madre, con su manicura perfecta, agregó la otra taza de leche, y batió con fuerza, para hacerlo espumoso.

Cuando le sirvió su taza, le puso varios pequeños malvaviscos, era su parte favorita, le recordaba a su padre. Puso las dos tazas en una charola de servicio, y se encamino hacía la sala, donde Sesshomaru, estaba terminando de prender la chimenea, la luz estaba apagada, solo la tenue iluminación, que propiciaba el fuego de la chimenea, y varias velas distribuidas en las repisas y la mesa de centro, con Chris Botti cómo musica de fondo, y Sesshomaru sentado en la suave alfombra, recargado sobre mullidos cojines, lucia todo completamente romantico y hermoso.

Kagome le ofreció su taza, y después de enfriar tomó el primer trago, "mmm, esta delicioso Kagome y además tiene malvaviscos", la beso para agradecer el gesto, y Kagome no podía creer lo deliciosos y perfectos, que podían llegar a ser sus besos, con el sabor del chocolate sobre sus labios, aún más deliciosos, de lo que ya eran siempre. Se separaron para seguir disfrutando de la bebida, mientras platicaban sobre su día.

Quisieron dejar la discusión atrás y quedaron en observar a Inuyasha antes de llegar a una conclusión. Estuvieron tomando su chocolate en silencio, "Sesshomaru, he querido preguntarte algo desde hace mucho, solo que siempre lo olvido, ¿Kagura fue tu ex novia? ¿porque estaba en la fiesta de compromiso de Inuyasha?", Kagome había pensado, alguna vez, que tal vez era la mujer que sus padres querían para él, pero siempre olvidaba preguntar, "si, ella es mi ex, solo han sido ella, y otra mujer llamada Sara, ya hace muchos años", y se acomodo, para verla de frente, "pensé, que era la mujer que tus padres habían querido imponer para ti, que por eso estaba en la fiesta", le comento Kagome, aun sin comprender del todo, "Kagura es amiga de sociedad de Kikyo, y supongo que sus padres la invitaron, yo también me sorprendí de verla ahí, y más , que platicara contigo, estaba intentando acercarme, pero Izayoi no me lo permitió, ya que no dejaba de presentarme gente, aunque deje a unos con la palabra en la boca, cuando vi que Inuyasha salió tras de ti, al jardín", le comentó Sesshomaru, recordando los sucesos de esos días. "Pensé que, tal vez, había tenido más novias, eres muy guapo Sesshomaru kun", le dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba a su lado, abrazándose a él, "Sara fue mi novia, cuando viví en Nueva Zelanda, vivía cerca de donde yo rentaba, era una muchacha sencilla, muy bella, de café castaño y grandes ojos grises", por un momento Kagome, se sintió incómoda al escuchar la descripción, pues sentía que aun la añoraba. "Ella ayudaba a sus padres en una pequeña tienda que tenian, y me presentó a sus amigos, la estadía en Nueva Zelanda fue más llevadera. Cuando regrese a Japón, la invite, y estuvo unos días aquí, después yo con frecuencia viajaba hacía allá, sentía que lo nuestro estaba funcionando, pero un buen día, termino conmigo, y al año me entere que se casó, tuvo un par de gemelos, y después murió. Al tiempo comencé mi relación con Kagura, con la que dure muy poco, era celosa, posesiva, quería que estar al pendiente de mí vida las 24 hrs del día, realmente sentía que estaba cambiando, por eso, comprendo tu carácter ", a Kagome le daba mucha tristeza la muerte de Sara, se le hacía algo extraño, su cambio al igual que Sesshomaru, y sé dio cuenta, que no había juzgado mal a Kagura el día de la fiesta de compromiso. Kagome se puso en seiza y tomó su rostro, besándolo con amor.

Sesshomaru se sentía feliz de encontrar nuevamente, algo puro como lo que tuvo con Sara, y un amor mucho más grande que lo que había sentido jamás, estaba seguro, que esta vez no cometería los mismo errores y que la distancia, no sería un factor para perder a su amada Kagome.

La abrazó y la acercó a su cuerpo, y sonriendo, cambio de tema, para quitar la tristeza del ambiente, " ya va a ser la boda, ¿me acompañaras?", y Kagome sin idea, de lo que le iba a decir a continuación, le respondió tranquilamente que si, dentro de todo la fiesta de compromiso, no había estado tan mal, y ella era la novia de Sesshomaru, así que lo acompañaría, "entonces ocupo tu pasaporte, para que mi asistente pueda tramitar tu visa, pues la boda será en Hawaii…" y Kagome, casi le escupe la cara, si no hubiera tragado en ese momento, el sorbo de chocolate que tenía en la boca, "¡¿queee?! ¿Hawaii?, pero, pero… yo… esté", y Sesshomaru callo sus dulces labios, con un hermoso beso, "¿sabes que sera lo mejor? que todos están invitados, Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Ayame, y también claro está, Kaede obaachan y Kohaku kun, asi que mañana en cuanto los veamos, les daremos la noticia, para que se vayan preparando para el viaje" y Kagome no lo podía creer, definitivamente era demasiado.

"Sesshomaru, esto es demasiado, seria demasiado costoso, yo no sé qué tanto dinero tengas, pero un viaje de esa magnitud, es demasiado para cualquiera", Sesshomaru se rió, con una leve carcajada, suave y grave, que a Kagome la hechizaba, cada que lograba escucharla, tan raras y especiales veces, " ¿sabes Kagome? una de las pocas cosas que le agradezco a mi padre, es haber insistido que estudiara Economía y Finanzas en la Universidad, de esa manera fue cómo aprendí a hacer dinero. Tal vez te aburra con los detalles, y tal vez suene demasiado pretencioso, pero tengo suficiente para disfrutar el resto de mi vida, para disfrutar con la mujer que amo, para ayudar a mis amigos y para poder ayudar a los que más lo necesitan", a Kagome sé le hacía lo increíble lo que decía y Sesshomaru, y este optó por contarle su historia,

" Cuando mi padre se enojo conmigo, por no aceptar sus normas, y no casarme con la mujer que me quería imponer, me retiró su apoyo económico, esperando que al final yo sucumbiera y aceptara. Solo me quede con unas joyas que me heredó mi madre, y le pedí un favor a uno de mis amigos, que me prestó dinero a cambio de ellas, prometiendo cuidarlas, hasta que pudiera pagarle lo que me prestó. Con ese dinero pague una maestría, e invertir para el primer proyecto que realizaría, me tenía que trasladar a Nueva Zelanda, y comprar algunos materiales, me quería esmerar pues ese primer trabajo, me traería más".

Mientras le contaba, le mostró el dibujo a lápiz de cómo quedó al final la propiedad, era hermosa, junto a un lago, rodeada de árboles, aprovechando el paisaje natural, fusionando, "no tenian ningun conocido en esa ciudad, me hospede en el cuarto de una señora que rentaba habitaciones de su gran casa, ella me enseño a cocinar para poder economizar, como te dije, conocí a Sara, me hice de más amigos, aprendí a valerme por mí mismo, y sinceramente, considere hacer mi vida en ese país, lo que no sabía, era que ese proyecto, me lo había solicitado mi abuelo materno.

No recordaba su apariencia, desde que murió mi madre, no había sabido de él, y mí padre había cortado relación con él desde entonces. Pero mi abuelo si estaba al pendiente de mí, y me puso a prueba.

Cuando lo supe, me enoje bastante, estuve a punto de irme y dejar todo tirado, sin terminar, pero me explicó su punto, necesitaba saber que no era un muchacho descerebrado, como decía él, y sé sentía orgulloso de mí trabajo y de mí sacrificio, me ofreció irme a vivir con él, pagó mi trabajo, me enseñó a invertir en bienes raíces y otros negocios, y al final me fue enseñando a el manejo de su empresa, para que pudiera tomar las riendas, sin descuidar mi verdadera vocación, no sé opuso a mí relación con Sara, aunque al final no sucedieron las cosas como pensé, al prepararme para darle una buena vida, actualmente, manejo la empresa de mi abuelo, a través de informes diarios, que el vicepresidente, un amigo de mi entera confianza, me manda a diario, así puedo dedicarme a mis propios proyectos, y asistir solo a juntas semanales.

Actualmente mí abuelo Myoga vive en Hawaii, en otra casa para la que también diseñó los planos, y yo le reportó cada mes, los movimientos de su empresa. Tener todo me ha costado, y por eso entiendo tu carácter, Kagome, actualmente, para mí no es difícil ir a Hawaii, dejame darte ese gusto, en serio entiendo tu vida y quiero consentirte de vez en cuando".

Kagome estaba emocionada, no cabía de asombro, siempre creyó que la vida de Sesshomaru había sido fácil, a pesar de no llevarse bien con su padre, no sé lo imaginaba rentando un cuarto, o economizando en comidas, salir adelante le había costado, y si algo aprendió de su relato, es aceptar lo que sé te ofrezca, que al final eso puede cambiar el curso de su vida.

Comenzaron a besarse con verdadero amor, ella disfrutaba la forma y el sabor de sus labios, realmente su amado Sesshomaru era alguien digno de su respeto y admiración, su amor ya había sido entregado. Él la abrazó y la junto más a él provocando un gemido, que se ahogó en su boca, la pasión iba en aumento y ninguno de los dos haría nada por detenerla.

Se recostaron en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, y Sesshomaru comenzó a besar, su delicado cuello mientras poco a poco. la iba desprendiendo de su ropa. Kagome gemía, mientras su cuerpo completo, se erizaba de la pasión recibida, provocada por el roce de las manos de él, mientras que bajaba por su cuello y lo mordía con suavidad, Kagome arqueaba su espalda, mientras con su delicada manos, rasguñaba la espalda desnuda de él.

Ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos, iluminados con las doradas llamas del fuego, que ardía frente a ellos, la creciente humedad de Kagome, le indicaba que estaba preparada para recibirle. Sesshomaru se acomodó entre sus piernas, y mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos, su largo cabello caía sobre ella, encerrandolos a ambos, en esa prisión que parecía de oro y plata, al reflejar el color del fuego, igual que lo hacían sus ojos, que brillaban con una intensidad desbordada por la excitación.

"Kagome, te amo", y Kagome tembló de emoción, su corazón palpitó de alegría y su cuerpo comenzó a arder, ante ese susurro grave, que llegó a sus oídos, y que alboroto su alma, "yo también te amo, Sesshomaru", y mientras lo decía, él se funde en ella, llenando su intimidad y sentirse completa al tenerlo dentro.

Comenzó a embestirla, con suavidad e infinita ternura, mientras ella gemía y se sujetaba a él, para sentirlo más cerca, Sesshomaru pasó sus manos por su cintura, alzandola, sin dejar de penetrarla, sentado en seiza y poniéndola a horcajadas sobre él. Sé miraban a los ojos mientras se besaban, y continuaban moviéndose, y Kagome se arqueaba, para sentirlo aún más dentro y rogarle que no sé detuviera, sintiendo cómo Sesshomaru apretaba más sus caderas y la ayudaba con el vaivén, embistiendola con más fuerza y provocando, un orgasmo, que hizo que las paredes de su interior aprisionaran y succionaran con fuerza su miembro, humedeciendo al máximo.

Continuo con el mismo ritmo, que provocó en Kagome un segundo orgasmo, que lo acompañaba un grito de culminación, mientras Sesshomaru atrapa entre sus labios, uno de sus rozados pezones y alcanzaba el orgasmo junto con ella, derramando todo su interior.

Quedaron acostados en la alfombra, recargados sobre uno de los almohadones, y descansaba Sesshomaru sobre el suave pecho de Kagome, escuchando el rápido ritmo de su corazón, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, "¿entonces si vamos todos a Hawaii?", pregunto Sesshomaru, con la voz agitada, y Kagome soltó una suave carcajada, debido a la insistencia de él, "si amor, ¡vamos a la luna si quieres!".

Sesshomaru se acostó para acomodarla a ella sobre su pecho, mientras estaban abrazados, sé acariciaron hasta quedar dormidos, arrullados.

Al día siguiente, Kagome despertó, sobre la cómoda cama de Sesshomaru, y sé dio cuenta que estaba sola, mientras él hacía el desayuno, para ambos, sé levantó y se asomó por el ventanal.

Todo estaba blanco, la ciudad parecía cubierta por azúcar glass. Sesshomaru entró a la habitación y la noto de pie, cubierta con la suave yukata, de seda color blanca, con hermosas flores de color rosa, que le había regalado, para cuando estuviera en su casa, su largo cabello caía suelto por su espalda, algo revuelto, pero hermoso, ya que era signo de la increíble noche de pasión que ambos disfrutaron.

Llegó tras ella sin hacer ruido y la abrazo por la cintura, mientras ella brincaba de la sorpresa, "ohayo, Kagome, ¿gustas una taza de café?" y se encaminaron ambos hacía el comedor, mientras se iban dando pequeños besos, "¿crees que Sango chan abrirá la cafetería el día de hoy?" le pregunto Sesshomaru a Kagome, y ella decidió marcarle a su celular, "Ka-go-me, dejaba dormir" y ambos se carcajean, al ver que era Miroku respondiendo, ya que se había quedado a dormir con Sango, "deja de molestar y pasame a mi amiga".

Estuvieron platicando brevemente, sólo para enterarse, que las escuelas ese día cerraron por la tormenta de nieve, y que tampoco abrió la cafetería. Quedaron de verse más tarde, pues tenía algo muy importante que decirles, y que llamaría a Ayame, para que fuera también.

Después de desayunar, se dieron un baño de agua caliente, y se vistieron con ropa abrigada, una que ya tenía Sesshomaru en su departamento, como regalo para ella también. Sé puso ella, un hermoso abrigo blanco forrado por dentro de piel de chinchilla, unos pantalones de pana, térmicos color negro, ajustado a su hermoso cuerpo, y una botas Ugg, con piel por dentro de color negro. Dejó su largo cabello suelto, puso una calentita bufanda gris, guantes blancos y unas tiernas orejeras blancas, que combinaban a la perfección. Sesshomaru iba vestido todo de negro, con un abrigo de solapas grandes y seis botones, estilo marinero, pantalón negro, bufanda tejida color negro y guantes de piel forrados por dentro, contrastando con su brillante y suelto cabello color plata, casi blanco.

Sé encaminaron primero, hacía la casa de la tía Kaede. Cuando entraron e iban por el jardín, Sesshomaru tomó desprevenida a Kagome, y le aventó una bola, de la nieve que había cubierto el jardín, "esto es la guerra, Sesshomaru Taisho" y entre risas comenzaron a jugar, lanzándose nieve y corriendo por el jardín. Kaede se asomó, al escuchar el escándalo, de la risa de ambos, y se enterneció, al verlos jugar a los dos, cómo un par de niños, "ya entren, se van a enfermar" dijo poniendo orden, y ambos obedecieron, como niños regañados. Sesshomaru la abrazó por los hombros, juntandola a su cuerpo y entraron detrás de Kaede.

Su tía sirvió el té, y cuando ambos tenían su taza en la mano, le hizo Sesshomaru, la invitación para que los acompañara a todos a Hawaii, "obaachan, me encantaria que todos disfrutaramos unos días en casa de mi jiichan, y que este conozca a mí novia formalmente".

Kaede se sentía contenta, de que su hija fuera presentada al abuelo de Sesshomaru, para ella, eso era un paso importante, y demostraba la seriedad de los sentimientos de él, hacía su querida sobrina, y después de aceptar, agradecio por poder pasar unos días, en un clima más cálido, que el de Tokio. Tomaron su té y algunas galletas, mientras platicaban y hacían planes, y al final se despidieron, ya que tenían pensado darle la noticia también a sus amigos. De camino, pasaron por Kouga y después por Ayame, que quedaban de camino a la casa de Sango.

Cuando llegaron a casa de su amiga, está olía deliciosa la comida, pues Sango, había preparado sopa miso y brochetas yakitori. Todos entraron y se quitaron los abrigos, y después de sentarse y recibir una taza de té, de parte de su amiga, Kagome les dio la invitación, por parte de Sesshomaru, "Kagome, ¿es en serio?" pregunto primero Ayame, pues aunque tenía una idea, de lo rico que podría ser un Taisho, un viaje así, era demasiado, "si Ayame chan, viajariamos todos, en el jet de la empresa de mi abuelo, y nos hospedaremos en su propiedad, en la isla de Maui, la invitación para la boda de Inuyasha, es para Kagome y para mí, Kouga recibió otra, con la invitación abierta para un acompañante, y ya sea Sango chan o tú, lo acompañaran, para que Kagome, tenga compañía y una amiga de confianza", Miroku abrazo a Sango un tanto posesivo, indicando así a Ayame, que sería ella, la que iría con Kouga. "Aun así, los que no vayan a la boda, están invitados por mí abuelo, a una travesía por las costas de la isla, y anclar en el cráter molokini, para disfrutar el día y practiquen, todos, deportes acuáticos", las chicas gritaron emocionadas corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, y poniéndose frente a Sesshomaru, para agradecer con una reverencia.

Kohaku, también estaba invitado, obviamente, y estaba más que feliz porque amaba el mar, y los botes, y a pesar de vivir en Tokio, su distrito quedaba lejos del mar, para visitarlo cuanto quisieran. Todos estaban contentos y mientras comían, hacían planes.

Sango le pediría, a Ayako sama, encargarse de su negocio, mientras ella y Kagome no estuvieran, así que esos días, se dedicarian a capacitarla. La familia de Ayame, tenía planeado pasar las fiestas en Alemania, con la familia de su padre, así que no regresaría con ellos, y tomaria un avion, para viajar sola a Alemania y festejar con su familia, el Año nuevo.

Kagome se abrazó a Sesshomaru, contenta de ver a sus amigos felices. Sesshomaru, sentía emoción de ver tan feliz a su querida Kagome, deseaba hacerla su esposa, poco a poco la reconocía como su familia, ya era una parte importante de su vida, y sus singulares amigos, se habían metido en su corazón, debido a su sencillez y humildad.

Ese día, Sango iba a decorar su casa para navidad, así que todos ayudaron. Los chicos instalaron las luces de afuera. y las chicas decoraron dentro, el hermoso árbol. Cuando entraron, Sesshomaru, Miroku y Kouga, estaban riendo contentos, y sacudiéndose en la entrada, la nieve de otra guerra de bolas de nieve, de su cabellos. La tormenta de nieve iba en aumento y después de poner los autos en resguardo y entrar, Sango invito a todos a quedarse, ya que era peligroso manejar en ese clima.

Ese día Kohaku dormiría en el sofá, ya que le encantaba dormir, viendo las luces del pinito de navidad, y escuchar el crepitar de los leños, en la chimenea encendida. Así que Sango, Kagome y Ayame, subieron para poner sábanas frescas, en la litera de Kohaku y también en las del cuarto que ocupaba Kagome, cuando dormía en casa de Sango.

Bajaron para cenar y tomar una última taza de té, antes de acostarse a dormir. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, platicando acerca del viaje, Sango y Miroku se levantaron frente a todos, "amigos, aprovechando que están todos aquí, queremos darles la noticia, de que Sango y yo, a partir de ahora, viviremos juntos", y todos se levantaron a felicitarlos, "o sea ¿cómo? ¿sé casaran?" pregunto Ayame, "por el momento, ninguno de los dos, está preparado para ese paso, solo que ya nos conocemos como amigos, y queremos ahora, conocernos como pareja, antes de dar un paso tan importante, por favor, espero nos entiendan, y no nos juzguen", pero ninguno lo pensó de esa manera, Kagome no tenía una clara idea del matrimonio, ya que, no creció rodeada de uno, Sesshomaru, tenía una mala experiencia, al evitar con todo, casarse a la fuerza, Ayame era una romántica empedernida, y Kouga era Abogado, así que sabía de divorcios, por no tomar las cosas más lentas, y conocerse antes.

Así que todos, apoyaron la decisión que habían tomado los dos, de conocerse más íntimamente, y esperar para casarse. Kagome y Ayame, estaba feliz por su amiga, al fin estaba al lado del amor de su vida, y aunque Sesshomaru y Kouga, tenían poco de conocerlos, se habían convertido en grandes amigos, y se alegraban por Miroku, y admiraban el gran valor que tenía, de dar un avance tan importante, en su relación. Kouga ni loco lo haría con Kanna, y Sesshomaru quería evitar, que Kagome huyera despavorida de su lado, sí sé lo pidiera. Aun así todos entendían, que ellos solo querían estar juntos, todo el tiempo, y entienden, a la perfección, ese sentimiento. Así que abrieron una botella de champagne, y brindaron por la felicidad de sus amigos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Quisiera mandar un saludo a,_ _ **Lauram1702, Alei91 y Erzeth,**_ _gracias por seguirme, y a los que salude en la capítulo pasado, por continuar leyendo… Por favor escriban para saber sus opiniones, y espero les haya gustado, el pequeño close-up de la pareja, Sango-Miroku, y esperen nuevos, de las parejas principales... Gracias por todo…_

 _atte._

 _Yoi Mino..._


	9. TÚ Y YO cap 9

_**DISCLAMER:**_ _Los personajes del manga,_ _ **INUYASHA**_ _, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se utilizan, está basada, en momentos de la vida de mi amiga G., y el derecho de narrar su historia, pertenece a su servidora._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Esta historia puede contener situaciones, de violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M._

 _ **Este capítulo contiene, situaciones sexuales, explicitas**_

 _ **LEMON**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando ya todos nos íbamos a acostar, Sango hizo la pregunta del millón de yenes, "entonces, ¿cómo repartirán las habitaciones? Kohaku dormirá en el sofá, y Miroku y yo, en mi habitación", decía, mientras se sonrojaba.

Kagome propuso, que Ayame y ella durmieran juntas, ya que notaba su incomodidad, al pensar que podría dormir con Kouga kun, en la misma habitación. Pero Kouga, pensando en su amigo, le prometió dormir en la litera de abajo y no incomodarla en absoluto, para que los tortolos durmieran juntos.

Kagome pidió la opinión de su amiga, y después de que esta aceptara, ella le prometió, que si Kouga kun sé llegaba a propasar, le daría la golpiza de su vida. Todos rieron, pero Kouga ya había sido amenazado, por Sesshomaru y Miroku, "acuérdate Kouga, que Ayame es como una de mis hermanas, así que por favor, no intentes propasarte o incomodarla o si nooo", le había dicho Miroku en la sala, cuando las tres subieron a cambiar las sábanas, y mirando a Sesshomaru, para buscar apoyo de su amigo, este solo asintió de manera seria, apoyando las palabras de Miroku.

Kagome y Sesshomaru, se dirigieron a la habitación, donde por primera vez, Kagome acepto sus sentimientos, y le entregó su cuerpo. Sé desvistieron y se acostaron, bajo el edredón, mientras se acariciaban, platicaban sobre el próximo viaje y las emociones del día, "Sesshomaru, ¿Kouga nunca te ha comentado si siente algo por mí amiga, Ayame?, sé que es tu amigo y que no me incumbe su relación actual, pero Ayame ha estado enamorada de él, desde que lo conoció", Sesshomaru continuó besando su cuerpo, cómo ignorando sus palabras, y Kagome casi se olvida del asunto, perdida en sus caricias, "Kouga no está enamorado de Kanna, sé que pronto se dará cuenta de lo que siente por Ayame, porque está enamorado de ella, solo habla de ella, cada que chatean pone una sonrisa boba en sus labios, la que seguramente pongo yo también, pero es algo, que nunca he visto que haga, cuando mensajea con Kanna, y veo que siempre su prioridad, es estar siempre con nosotros, pudiendo planear sus ratos libres con ella, aunque me consta, que Kanna solo lo procura, también, cuando lo necesita; pero no puedo presionarlo y hacerle ver la verdad, o se cerrará, creyendo que su deber es estar con Kanna", Kagome entendió su punto, y rogó en su mente, que pronto se diera cuenta, de los sentimientos de su amiga, y los verdaderos sentimientos de él. Sé acomodo en los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru, entregandose por completo a sus caricias.

 **AYAME Y KOUGA**

Estaba Kouga, mirando la base de la cama, arriba de él, expectante a cada movimiento, que hiciera Ayame y atento a su respiración. Ella lo hacía sentir tan especial, tan diferente.

Antes de Kanna, él había sido un mujeriego empedernido, que no tomaba nada en serio, y pensó que con ella seria igual, que podría jugar con sus sentimientos y salir invicto, librándose de nuevo de un compromiso más allá de una noche. Pero jamás contó, con llegar un día a su departamento, en Shibuya y encontrar a Kanna, desangrándose bajo la regadera.

Creyó morir junto con ella, lucía pálida y espectral, blanca, como una hoja de papel. Con un grito, en forma de nudo, atorado en su garganta, le checo el pulso, temiendo lo peor, y ese grito salió, al borde de la histeria, al notar el débil latido, a través de su carótida, rápidamente, le hizo unos torniquetes en sus brazos, para evitar que se desangrara a prisa. La cargo, y bajo corriendo a su auto, acomodandola y después, manejando a prisa y a toda velocidad, a través de las calles de Tokio, para llevarla al hospital más cercano.

Los doctores lograron sacarla de peligro, pero al no ser familiar, no le podian dar informacion de su estado de salud, así que después, de que un técnico, pudiera desbloquear el celular de Kanna, se comunicó con el padre de ella.

Después de todo eso eso, él cambió, él sabía que lo había hecho, y sé amarró a Kanna, al ver el trato de su padre, al enterarse de la estupidez que intento hacer, él no veía, que su hija en vez de regaños, ocupaba comprensión, ayuda y amor, así que Kouga, intento estar para ella, y borrar de su vida, ese sentimiento de abandono, y Kanna al sentirse segura de él, se aprovechó de su "amor".

Kouga, cambio de posición en la cama, y a su nariz llegó el suave aroma del perfume de Ayame, olía a lirios, así como su nombre, deseaba estar con ella, pero de una manera absolutamente diferente, a lo que, hasta ahora, habían sido sus relaciones. Quería, que siguiera siendo su amiga, siempre, pero compartiendo al mismo tiempo, el amor que, estaba seguro, ella también sentía.

Conocía a Ayame desde hacía años, y siempre admiro, su carácter dulce y al mismo tiempo independiente, era una chica con la vida solucionada económicamente, sus padres eran ricos, y ella, como otras chicas de su mismo nivel social, solo debería esperar, encontrar a un marido, con una gran dote económica, pero aun asi, buscaba superarse, estudiando una carrera, que ella esperaba ejercer en el futuro, sin depender de un marido.

Y él admiraba, cada una de sus metas y de su ideas, ahora entendía a Sesshomaru y su amor por Kagome, pues se había dado cuenta, que no ocupaba una mujer dependiente de él, la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Sé tapo con el edredón, hasta el cuello y con un suspiro, guardó sus sentimientos, en un lugar muy especial de su corazón, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, considero tener un futuro, lejos de Kanna y al lado de Ayame, solo tenía que pensar bien, cómo hacer las cosas.

Vio la pequeña mano de Ayame, caer al lado de la cama, seguramente dormida, y se contuvo para no tocarla, así que sé dedicó a mirarla, pequeña, aparentemente frágil, de una hermosa piel blanca, y hermosas uñas cuidadas, de color rosa pálido. Y se quedó dormido observandola.

Ayame, tampoco sé había dormido tratando de escucharlo, y de sentirlo, respiraba tranquila, intentando no delatarse, y deseaba, estar acostada a su lado. Cuando lo escucho moverse, bajo su mano de manera descuidada, como si durmiera, pensando que a lo mejor, sé animaria a tocarla, para acomodar su mano, de vuelta en el colchón. Pero solo sintió, cómo se tranquilizo, y decidió dejar su mano donde estaba, y escucharlo respirar, arrullandose en el compás

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome, se quedó dormida, entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, después de hacer el amor, de una manera suave, cuidándose de no hacer ruido, y mientras dormía, soñó con muchas cosas, pasando de escena en escena. Soñó, con su respectivas madres, tomadas de la mano. Después soñó, que estaban, Sesshomaru y ella, en una playa de aguas tranquilas, nadando, abrazados y completamentes desnudos, con enormes nubes, _cumulus nimbus,_ teñidas de rosa, por la luza del atardecer, que daba un ambiente,teñido en un tenue color rosa, y muchos sueños más…

Por la mañana, Kagome, se despertó tranquila y sonriente a su lado, con caricias, que le hacía Sesshomaru, insaciable, y que poco a poco, iban subiendo de tono. Él besaba su ardiente piel, mientras, con una mano, la acariciaba, de arriba a abajo, bajando por sus caderas, acariciando y acercando, una de las piernas de Kagome, a su pecho, con su otra mano, se enredó en los cabellos negros de Kagome, pasándola por su nuca, acercando a sus labios, que quedaban atrapados por los suyos, por un breve instante, antes de que esos mismos labios, bajaran e hicieran prisionero, a uno de sus erectos pezones.

La mano, que Sesshomaru, tenía en su nuca, bajo por la sedosa espalda, para llegar a su redondo y firme trasero, al que apretó repegandose contra ella, al mismo tiempo, mientras volvía atrapar es boca de cereza, besándola con pasión.

Kagome, sentía como palpitaba su miembro, duro, como roca, entre sus piernas, atrapado en su cadera, caliente y ansioso, de enterrarse en ella.

Kagome lo empujo suavemente, y Sesshomaru entendiendo lo que quería, sé acostó sobre la cama, dejándola encima de él. Ella quería besar su cuerpo, firme y musculoso, sin que rayaran en la exageración, la estatua del David de Miguel Ángel, bien podría tenerle envidia.

Beso su cuello, copiando cada caricia recibida, y bajó despacio por su abdomen, llegando a sus caderas, que lamió despacio, hasta llegar, a ese hermoso pene, altivo, palpitante, y listo para ser poseido, al que lamió, con tal ansia, que parecía querer robarse su esencia.

Sentía a Sesshomaru, retorcerse bajo sus labios, apretar los ojos, y morder sus labios, para que no lo delataran sus gemidos, Kagome se sentía poderosa, ella estaba torturando de placer, al guapísimo Sesshomaru Taisho, y se sentía bastante excitada, al hacerlo.

Sesshomaru se apoyó en sus codos, levantándose y viendo, a la diosa del placer, que lo estaba haciendo delirar, sé sentó por completo, y la alzó por las axilas, con facilidad, y tomándola por la cintura, para acostarla de espaldas y quedar frente a ella, y sin soltarla, beso su cuello, dando leve mordiscos, en ese punto, que ya la volvi loca, "¿que haces conmigo Kagome? Di que eres mía, dilo cariño", y la acarició con mucha pasión, comiéndosela con sus ardientes labios, mordiendo, lamiendo, chupando cada parte de su caliente anatomía, hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde lo esperaba, ese botón palpitante, que beso con fuerza, provocando que Kagome, se retorciera sobre las sábanas, evitando con toda su humanidad, gritar, por la descarga de placer recibida, "Dilo Kagome, di que eres mía" y continuaba con su lengua, hurgando, torturandola, para que le dijera, lo que tanto deseaba escuchar de sus labios, en ese momento, " si mi amor, si Sesshomaru, si soy tuya, toda tuya" decía Kagome, vencida, en un susurro agónico, que delataba su estado de excitación. Sesshomaru subió hasta sus labios, besándose con un amor infinito, y la penetró, lenta y tortuosamente, llenando su interior por completo.

Kagome se sentía, al borde de las lágrimas, enredo sus piernas, en su cintura para recibir, aún más profundamente, las embestidas de su amado, mientras él, besaba su rostro y su cuello, refugiándose en su cabello, aspirando el floral aroma de el, que era, como un afrodisíaco para él, mientras que ella, se aferraba aún más a su cuerpo.

,Poco a poco entraba y salía, aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad, de sus embestidas, llevándola a ese punto sin retorno, provocando que ella, se abrazara a su espalda, y escondiera su rostro en el cuello de él, ahogando el grito de placer, que le provocó, el orgasmo recibido. Sesshomaru, seguía aferrado a sus caderas, continuaba con su vaivén, haciéndola alcanzar de nuevo el éxtasis, y entonces, él apoyó sus labios en su cuello, besándolo, mientras alzaba sus caderas hacia él, y la embestía duro, llegando juntos al orgasmo, mordiendo su cuello, sin provocarle dolor, mientras se derramaba dentro de ella, que gemía al recibir toda su simiente, completamente satisfecha.

Sesshomaru, se acostó a un lado de ella, sin soltarla, y durmieron una hora más, pues aún, era demasiado temprano. Al despertarse, y después de tender la cama y darse un baño, bajaron a desayunar con todos.

Pasaron a dejar a Ayame y Kouga, a sus casas, y después pasaron al departamento de Sesshomaru, pues Kagome, había dejado su laptop ahí. Él se tomaría el día libre, pero aun así, tenía que trabajar en línea. Kagome le propuso ir a casa de ella, y pasa el día ahí. Ella también tenía que avanzar con su tesis, y revisar, que el Ingeniero Bankotsu, no sé hubiera puesto en contacto con ella.

Cuando llegaron, después de saludar a su tía, ambos se dispusieron a cumplir sus deberes, Sesshomaru, haciendo llamadas a su asistente, y poniéndose en contacto, con el vicepresidente, de la empresa de su abuelo, para que le enviara por correo, los reportes, esa persona era de su entera confianza, y junto con Kouga, sacaban adelante la empresa, para que él tuviera la oportunidad, de manejar sus negocios aparte. Había días, que no se veían, por exceso de trabajo, pero lejos, de que eso molestara a Kagome, era comprensiva teniendo en mente, que pronto serían más los días, en los que no estarían en contacto, provocando, tal vez, una ruptura en ambos.

Aun así, Sesshomaru, la tenía presente durante todo el día, y siempre se mantenía en contacto, mandando mensajes por whatsapp, o comunicándose, en rápidas llamadas, para escuchar su dulce voz, y recordarle cuanto la amaba.

Aun así, en su tiempo libre, procura compensar el tiempo lejos de ella, platicando con ella, besándola, mirando cada gesto y aprendiendolos de memoria, y amándola hasta la saciedad, para que sus cuerpos quedaran satisfechos y felices.

Esa semana, se fue casi volando, en la cafetería, Kagome y Sango, sé dedicaron, a capacitar a Ayako sama, la mamá de Miroku, que junto con Totosai sama, se encargaría, de administrar su negocio, mientras ellos volvían. Ambos estaban emocionados, pues aunque Totosai sama, solo le ayudaría por las tardes, ya que trabajaba durante el día, estaba contento de ver a su querida Ayako, entusiasmada, por volver a trabajar. Todos, estaban emocionados, por la semana que pasarían, en la paradisiaca isla de Maui. Todos esos días, Sesshomaru y Kagome, casi no se vieron, más que para dormir juntos, ya fuera en su departamento o en casa de ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Sé fueron un jueves en la noche, en el jet privado de Sesshomaru. Todos iban contentos y algo nerviosos, estuvieron jugando cartas y platicando, hasta que les dio sueño. Kohaku iba sentado, al lado de la tía Kaede, y se había quedado dormido, recostado en su regazo, y después de reclinar su asiento y acomodarlo, todos se sentaron a descansar.

Casi para amanecer, ya estaban en Hawaii. Jaken estaba encargado de la seguridad y de la logística, junto con dos agentes más, de su entera confianza, Hakaku y Ginta Takami, además del piloto del helicóptero, Tora Azuki.

Después de que acomodaran el equipaje de todos, en la camioneta Expedition, que su abuelo había dispuesto para su transportación, subieron y se encaminaron, hacia la propiedad de su abuelo. "Sesshomaru, ¿qué te parece si pasamos a desayunar, a ese pequeño restaurante, junto a la playa, al que me llevaron a comer, Myoga sama y tú, la última vez que vine?", propuso Kouga, muerto de hambre, cómo la mayoría. Sesshomaru estuvo de acuerdo, y le marcó a su abuelo para avisarle.

Todos iban emocionados, disfrutando el paisaje, y señalando cada hermosa cosa, que veían durante el camino, las playas lucian hermosas, y no veía la hora de poder disfrutarlas, Kohaku señalaba, a cada yate o surfista, que veía, y la tía Kaede se sentía feliz de su entusiasmo, ya que le recordaba a la energía infinita, que tenía el padre de Kagome.

Sango y Mirokus iban abrazados, dándose pequeños besos de felicidad y llenos de amor, viendo a su hermanito feliz de estar ahí. Kouga y Ayame iban platicando entre ellos, acerca de los lugares que ya conocían, de las islas ,que ya anteriormente habían visitado, y riéndose de chistes tontos, que solo ellos entendían. Kagome iba en silencio, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, feliz de verlos tan contentos, dándole espacio a Sesshomaru, de poder hacer sus llamadas. De pronto, sintió cómo él la levantaba, y la sentaba en su regazo, y después de cruzar los brazos por su cuello, se daban el más dulce de los besos.

Llegaron a un sencillo, pero bonito restaurante local, que estaba junto al mar, Sesshoumaru, pidió todo lo del menú, puesto al centro, para que probaran las delicias de la cocina Hawaiana. Cuando llegaron los platos, Sango por primera vez en horas, se separó de Miroku, y entre las risas de todos, se resignaba, a que jamás podría competir, con el amor que ella sentía por la comida.

Durante el postre, mientras disfrutaban un delicioso pay de plátano y coco y estaban entretenidos platicando todos, llegó el abuelo de Sesshomaru, Myoga Hatake sama , "Hijo, al fin te veo" y Sesshomaru se levantó a abrazarlo, mientras todos se ponían de pie, "Abuelo, deja que te presente a mi novia, la señorita Kagome Higurashi, y a su tía, Kaede Naoko sama" y para sorpresa de todos, después de que abrazara a Kagome, en un efusivo abrazo, nada propio, de un japonés tradicional, se acercó, y besó la mano, de la tía Kaede, "es un placer conocerla, déjeme decirle, que su sobrina, es igual de bella que usted, Kaede sama" y su tía se soltó de prisa, aunque sin parecer grosera, fingiendo arreglarse, un mecho de su cabello, "muchas gracias Myoga sama, es un placer conocer, parte de la familia, de Sesshomaru kun", al señor Myoga le brillaban los ojos, al mirar a la tía Kaede, y Sesshomaru lo noto, apartandolo de ella, para que no le incomodara, "Abuelo, ellos son amigos nuestros, Miroku Tsubasa sama y su novia, Sango Ryoutsouske san, Ayame Litman san y Kohaku kun, hermano menor, de Sango san, y pues a Kouga, no necesitas que te lo presente" todos se inclinaron, saludandolo y su abuelo sé alegro, de ver a Sesshomaru, rodeado de amigos, así que los invito, a encaminarse a su casa, para instalarse.

Myoga sama, les pidió a Sesshomaru y Kagome, irse junto con él en su camioneta, y le ofreció el brazo a Kaede sama, para guiarla y se sentara junto a él, solo que ella tomó a Kohaku, y lo sentó, en medio de los dos. El abuelo de Sesshomaru era un caballero, de gran sonrisa, que podía ser tanto paternal, cómo maquiavélica, de cejas arqueadas bastante cabello gris, y piel bronceada, poco ortodoxo, pero bastante respetuoso, y estaba entusiasmado, con la tía de Kagome.

Durante todo el camino, se dedicó a hacerle preguntas y a platicar con Kohaku, quien parecía tener, bastantes gusto en común con Myoga sama, además de que era un gran oyente, dispuesto a prender todo lo que Myoga sama estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle.

Llegaron a la mansión del abuelo de Sesshomaru, que era increíblemente hermosa, sencilla a pesar de su tamaño, de colores suaves, rodeada de hermosa vegetación, y sobre un acantilado, que le permitía tener una vista sorprendente del océano, y que tenía una singular escalera, labrada en la misma piedra, de la pared del acantilado, para bajar directo a la playa, o al pequeño embarcadero, donde estaba el velero de Myoga sama, y un par de jet skies, dispuestos, para diversión de sus invitados.

Apartado de la mansión, se encontraba un pequeño helipuerto, y en el, un helicóptero, que funcionaba para transportarse de isla en isla, cuando lo necesitara. Sé encaminaron para entrar a la mansión y en la entrada, había un hermoso jardín , lleno de plantas exóticas, propias de la isla, pero también un camino de piedra, rodeados de rosales, de colores diferentes, que ha nadie se le ocurrió comparar con el de la tía Kaede, allá en Japón.

La plata baja, era de espacios amplios y abiertos, que aprovechaba la luz, el clima y la vista al máximo, preparada contra huracanes, en caso de ser necesario, y con hermosas habitaciones, en la planta alta, climatizadas para dormir agusto.

Todo estaba conectado, a paneles solares y a una hélice, generadora de energía eólica, que estaba retirada de la propiedad y trabajando 24 hrs, aprovechando, las bondades de la naturaleza. Todo en colores suaves, cortinas transparentes, persianas de bambú, adornos de cada parte del mundo, que había visitado Myoga sama, fotos de amigos y familia, incluyendo una donde estaba Sesshomaru en los brazos de su madre, "bueno muchachos, bienvenidos, están en su casa, conozcan, disfruten, cualquier cosa que necesiten, pidanla a los empleados, ahorita, los guiaré a sus habitaciones, después de ofrecerles un pequeño refrigerio, me imagino, que los que irán a la boda del cabeza hueca, ocuparan ir de compras, así que pongo el helicóptero a su disposición, para que visiten las mejores boutiques de la isla, incluso viajar, a cualquier otra, si gustan, y a los que no irán, están mañana invitados, a navegar conmigo a través de la costa y visitar el cráter molokini", y después de la perorata, que se aventó sin tomar aire, entendieron todos, de dónde había sacado Sesshomaru lo organizado.

Myoga sama nos mostró su casa, presumiendo el trabajo de su único nieto, orgulloso de él. Se acomodaron en el deck de madera con hermosa vista al mar, y tomaron refrigerio, aprovechando el abuelo de Sesshomaru, para conocerlos a todos. Al terminar, se fueron las tres jóvenes parejas, en el helicóptero, que Myoga sama les había prestado.

Aterrizaron, en el helipuerto del hotel, del padre de Sesshomaru, pues pasaría a hacer acto de presencia, y saludar. Les presento a la pequeña Rin, su hermana menor adoptiva, una pequeña dulzura, de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, a la que invitó, a pasar la semana con ellos, que sus padres aceptaron, después de hablarles, del hermano pequeño de Sango, además de que estarían tan ocupados con los invitados, donde Rin chan, se aburriria entre tanto adulto. Así que Izayoi sama, estuvo de acuerdo y agradecida con Sesshomaru.

Pasaron a la suite por su maleta, y después, en una de los shuttles del hotel, se fueron a visitar, las más exclusivas boutiques de Maui.

Sango no iría a la boda, pero ayudaría a sus amigas, a elegir el vestido que usarian en la gala, frente al mar, además de que comprarían también, trajes de baño, pareos, sombreros, lentes, sandalias, vestidos ligeros para el clima de la Isla, al igual que los chicos. Eran rápidas, decididas y de buen gusto, y Rin estaba encantada, comprando con ellas, ya que decía, que Kikyo, tardaba horas en elegir algo, cuando salía de compras, con su mamá, imaginando Sesshomaru, el actual, mal humor de su madrastra.

Sesshomaru pago lo de todos. a pesar de las protestas, y después de cargar todos los paquetes, en el helicóptero, partieron hacía "La Perla", cómo era llamada la finca de su abuelo.

En cuanto bajaron, Rin chan, salió corriendo, en dirección de la casa y gritando, "jiichan, jiichan, jiichan Myoga", y en cuanto su abuelo la escuchó, salió a recibirla, con los brazos abiertos, " ¡mí niña! ya tenía muchas ganas de verte", y mientras la abrazaba, dio un círculo con ella en brazos, pues aunque Rin chan, no era nada de él, la aprendió a querer. a partir de una vez que Sesshomaru la llevó de viaje, después de una caída, en la que se quebró su pierna, y de consuelo, la llevó de viaje con su abuelo.

Rin era una niña muy madura, para sus diez años de edad, bastante cariñosa, que se ganaba a la gente, con facilidad, era la niña de los ojos, de los hombres de la familia Taisho, sabía de su adopción, pues aunque era pequeña, ya tenía conciencia, de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando la adoptaron.

Facilmente, se había acoplado con Kagome y las chicas, tomando especial cariño, por la novia de su Onii Chan. Rápidamente, también se hizo amiga de Kohaku, que a pesar de que era mayor que ella, por tres años, encontraron el uno, en el otro, la compañía infantil, que necesitaban.

Después de guardar las cosas, bajaron a la playa para poder apreciar el atardecer, acompañándolos Kaede y Myoga sama, en un carrito de golf, para no tener que bajar por la escalera de piedra, que aunque amplia y poco inclinada, ya no estaban hecho, ellos para esos trotes.

Mientras Kohaku y Rin, corrían divertidos por la playa, Sango y Miroku se sentaban en una de las rocas, abrazados, viendo el horizonte. Ayame y Kouga iban platicando tras los niños, jugando al mismo tiempo con ellos, Kaede y Myoga, estaban sentados en la arena, viendo a todos, y aunque Kaede estaba algo callada, a Myoga no le paraba la boca, platicando de infinidad de cosas.

Sesshomaru y Kagome, caminaban tomados de la mano, y recogiendo caracolas ocasionalmente, "Kagome, luces hermosa, tu cabello parece de fuego con la luz del atardecer", ella iba descalza, con un vestido sencillo, de tela fresca de algodón, de color blanco, con su cabello suelto, mecido por el viento.

Kagome sonrió, ya que ella también, iba a decir exactamente lo mismo, pues el semblante de él, lucía de ensueño, a la luz del atardecer.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, regresaron , caminando, platicando, todos ya cansados, por el hermoso y largo, primer día en Hawaii.

Durante la cena, estuvieron contando anécdotas, de cómo se habían conocido Kagome y Sesshomaru, y sobre la amistad con todos. Rin se quedó dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, escuchando la plática y contenta, de ver a su onii chan, tan feliz.

Myoga sama, se levantó para mostrarles las habitaciones asignadas. Primero les mostró, una gran habitación, con hermosos ventanales y una terraza, que parecía un pequeño jardín, con una pérgola y hamacas colgadas, en la que había, tres camas matrimoniales amplias, con hermosa ropa de cama, y doseles de finisima tela transparente, un baño enorme y confortable, un amplio closet, donde ya estaban acomodadas las pertenencias, de cada quien .

Una de esas camas era de Rin, pues ya su peluche favorito la estaba esperando, la acomodo Sesshomaru, cubriendola con el edredón, ya que la habitación estaba climatizada.

Kaede sama dormiría en otra, y pensó Kagome, que la que sobraba, sería suya, "disculpa querida, pero Ayame dormirá aquí también, ya que tu compartes habitación con Sesshomaru, pero no te preocupes, él es muy respetuoso" y todos incluyendo, la tía Kaede, se rieron por el comentario, de Myoga sama, mientras Sesshomaru y Kagome, se sonrojaban.

En la siguiente habitación, dormirían, Kouga y Kohaku, era un poco más pequeña, pero con las misma comodidades, además que compartía terraza con la anterior habitación. La siguiente seria, para Sango y Miroku, que tenía una cama king sizes, también cómo la misma ropa de cama y dosel y con un pequeño balcón, con vista al mar, y que estaba a lado, de la habitación de Sesshomaru, donde dormiría también Kagome.

Ella sentía su rostro, ardiendo de la pena, se despidieron de todos en la puerta, deseando buenas noches, y Sesshomaru cerró, poniéndole seguro a la puerta, gesto que le brindó, algo de tranquilidad a Kagome.

La habitación era espaciosa, con pisos de madera, como el resto de las habitaciones, y con un enorme ventanal, que daba hacía un balcón, desde donde se apreciaba una hermosa vista al mar. Había una enorme cama King size, también, con dosel y delicadas cortinas, que hacían de mosquitero, para cuando quería dormir, con las ventanas abiertas.

Había también cuadros, con de dibujos de él, fotos enmarcadas de lugares que había visitado, con su abuelo, o él solo, trabajando, con Kouga y otros amigos, con su madre e incluso una, donde estaban ellos dos, saliendo de la fiesta de compromiso de Inuyasha, donde lucía el hermoso Kimono, de su tía, y que Sesshomaru, le había enviado, para que la conociera.

Tras una puerta, estaba el closet, con un cómodo vestidor, donde su ropa ya estaba acomodada, y detrás de la otra, el baño, donde había un hermosa tina, con vista al exterior.

Sesshomaru, pidió a la cocina, unas bebidas frías, e hizo unas llamadas de negocios, en lo que Kagome, se metia a bañar.

Había sido un día, bastante largo y ya sé sentía cansada, tanto que estaba por quedarse dormida, bajo la regadera. No sintió cuando entró Sesshomaru, hasta que sintió sus brazos alrededor. Sé bañaron lentamente, acariciando mientras, se enjabonan sin ir más allá.

Salieron y se secaron, para acostarse a dormir, mientras platicaban y se acariciaban suavemente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Antes que otra cosa, quiero mandar un saludo a Country life, que sé me ha pasado agradecerle._

 _Aun me faltan un par de close- up, de las parejas principales, ¿les gustan? ¿continuo?. Espero sus opiniones, para saber._

 _Estoy trabajando en la adaptación, de una historia que encontré, en una revista de 1951, entre las cosas de mí abuela. Son dos, aunque estoy trabajando con solo la primera, de manera algo lenta, debido a lo delicado de las hojas, por el correr de los años._

 _Las dos historias, que venían, inmediatamente, las asocie con este grupo, y con nuestro personajes favoritos, espero que me queden bien, haré los correspondientes disclamers, aunque por más que busco, no doy con los nombres, de las autoras._

 _Me imagino, que también, eran mujeres, haciendo pininos en la escritura, publicando en una revista, historias de amor, que nacían de su imaginación, tal vez inspiradas, en los galanes de cine. Así como muchas y muchos, de nosotros. Así que traeré a la luz, estas historias, adaptadas a nuestros personajes favoritos, tratando de ser lo más fiel, y no destrozarlas en el intento. Esperen pronto "El nieto del Lord del Oeste"._

 _Continúen leyendo, y dejen sus comentarios…_

 _atte._

 _Yoi Mino_


	10. TÚ Y YO cap 10

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se usan, está basada en hechos de la vida real, de mi amiga G.**_

 _ **El derecho de narrar su historia, pertenece a su servidora…**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SITUACIONES SEXUALES EXPLICITAS**_

 _ **LEMON**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kaede sama, se levantó temprano, como siempre. Sé miraba al espejo, algo absorta en sus pensamientos, recordaba, cuando aún era una muchacha, de diferente facciones, a la que ese espejo, reflejaba casi cincuenta años después. No era mal parecida, no era alta, pero su complexión era delgada, y a pesar de los años, poseía una elegancia natural, que estaba segura, su sobrina había heredado, además de sus singulares ojos.

Bajo, dejando descansar a Ayame y a Rin, tranquilamente, y fue a la cocina, buscando una taza de té caliente, y alguna fruta que pudiera ir comiendo, mientras salía a caminar. Sé encontró, a Myoga sama sentado, guardando en una cangurera, un sandwich, un mango y un garrafón de agua, ya que también tenía la costumbre de salir a caminar por las mañanas, "buenos días, Kaede san, tengo la costumbre de salir a caminar por la arena de la playa y ver el amanecer, ¿gusta acompañarme?", y después de que se terminara su taza de té y se encaminaron al otro lado del acantilado, donde se perfilaba una larga playa de doradas arenas. Caminaron en silencio, haciendo vez en cuando, preguntas triviales, sobre sus nietos. sin llegar a tocar el tema, que venía rondando sus cabezas, desde el día anterior, una duda, que poco a poco, los iba carcomiendo.

Todos, se levantaron, casi a las nueve de la mañana. Sesshomaru, desde antes, se había despertado, y utilizó su tiempo, en contemplar en silencio, los suaves gestos de Kagome, al dormir, mientras escuchaba al fondo, los murmullos de las olas; acariciaban su piel, provocando, intentando disimuladamente, despertarla y hacerla suya, realmente le gustaba estar de vacaciones con ella, y pasar todo el día a su lado.

Escucho los pequeños golpes, en la puerta de su habitación, y adivinando, que sería Rin chan, cubrió a Kagome con la sábana y se puso, su bata de seda negra, para levantarse a abrir, "Buenos días onii chan, ¿ya despertaron?, desde hace rato me levanté y me vestí, y bajo para ordenar el desayuno, Kohaku kun, ya esta abajo también, pero no te preocupes, ya me encargue de ir a avisarle a los demás del desayuno", Sesshomaru, acaricio sus cabellos y prometió, bajar en cinco minutos.

Se recostó de nuevo a lado de Kagome, y ella se estiro y bostezo, escondida bajo la sábana, "buenos días, Sesshomaru kun, ¿dormiste bien?", le pregunto, juguetona Kagome, feliz de despertar a su lado, "ohayo, Kagome chan, si dormí bien, y desperté aun mejor, teniendote a mi lado", le dijo, mientras la acercaba a sus brazos, y le daba un fuerte beso en los labios, "Rin acaba de venir, a avisarnos que ya está el desayuno, le prometí, que bajariamos en cinco minutos, pero si quieres seguir en cama, yo me quedaré a tu lado", le dijo, algo remolón, acurrucados, contra ella. Kagome, se levantó, tomó su bata y busco algo de ropa en el closet, para ambos, y entre risas, entró a bañarse, para bajar a desayunar.

Ya estaban todos desayunando, y platicando, mientras disfrutaban de los deliciosos waffles, huevos revueltos con tocino, y deliciosa fruta fresca de la región, que siempre pedía Rin, cuando se hospedaba en casa de su abuelo. Todos los saludaron, mientras tomaban asiento, y después de servirse y comenzar a desayunar, sacaron a colación los planes del día, " Bueno, chicos, la fiesta comenzará a las siete, así que nosotros tenemos que irnos a las seis de la tarde, de aquí. Para los que no irán, mí abuelo zarpará a las tres de la tarde, por lo tanto yo propongo, que el día de hoy pasemos en la playa que esta abajo de aquí, para estar preparados, ¿que les parece?", y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Sesshomaru, asi que después de desayunar, subieron a la habitaciones para vestirse con ropa para la playa.

Jaken san, atento siempre, a los deseos de su jefe, mandó al personal de la casa, a instalar un par de toldos estilo árabe, camastros, y una pequeña mesa con refrigerios para todos, además de tener paddles boards, snorkels, los jet skis, y varios salvavidas, para la diversión de todos.

Cuando los chicos bajaron, sé admiraron de la rapidez con la que habían instalado todo, dándole Sesshomaru, la mano a Jaken san, disimuladamente, pidiéndole que compense de alguna manera a los empleados de la finca.

Sesshomaru había enseñado a Sango y Kagome a mantenerse en paddle board y estuvieron remando contentas, parte del día, mientras él y Miroku, hacían competencias en el jet ski, y Kouga y Ayame se dedicaba a bucear en el arrecife que estaba cerca.

Rin jugaba en la arena y a veces, entraba al agua de los brazos de Kagome, ya que no sabía nadar, Kohaku jugaba con ella, cuando no estaba junto con Miroku o Sango, en el jet ski o en paddle board.

Kaede y Myoga los alcanzaron, para comer juntos y tomar un rato el sol, en lo que daban las tres, que fue cuando, después de subir y hacer que Kohaku y Rin, se bañaran y cambiarán, zarparon, junto con Kaede, Sango y Miroku, siendo Myoga el capitán.

Los cuatro que quedaron, subieron a sus habitaciones a bañarse y descansar, mientras llegaba la hora de partir. Ayame y Kouga, platicando en la terraza que compartían, meciéndose, recostados en las hamacas, bajo la sombra de la pérgola y los altos árboles de mango. Kagome y Sesshomaru, en la bañera, descansando en medio de espuma, fresca y fragante, amándose lentamente, acariciando, sin prisas, haciendo suyos, poco a poco, sus cuerpos.

Cuando llegó la hora, Kagome llevo sus cosas a la habitación de Ayame, ya que como siempre, su amiga se encargará de ponerla bella.

Kouga y Sesshomaru, se quedaron en su habitaciones, alistandose, para esperar a sus dos bellas acompañantes.

La dos se miraban en el espejo, tomadas de la mano, Kagome estaba feliz, por lo hermosas que lucían las dos. Su amiga, traía un hermoso vestido morado, strapless, ceñido sobre su busto, y de gasa suelta, hasta la rodilla, usando unas sandalias de tiras, color dorado envejecido, de tacón alto, con una hermosa trenza francesa, cayendo sobre su espalda, y algunos mechones sueltos, con desenfado. por joyas traía, varios aros, delgados en su muñeca, y pequeños aretes, también de oro, parecía de la realeza.

Pero el trabajo de Ayame, con Kagome, ese día se lució, como una pequeña venganza de parte de ella, hacía Inubaka.

Esa noche, Kagome usaba un vestido, rosa pálido, color pastel, de escote algo profundo, sin enseñar de más, en cuello "v", ligeramente suelto del talle, ceñido a las caderas, en un listón hecho de la misma tela, que se amarraba en un moño mariposa, algo suelto, y bajo a él, una falda circula, de caída suave, un poco arriba de la rodilla, en un clásico estilo, igual que en la década de los años veinte. Sus piernas, torneadas, largas y bronceadas, lucían unas hermosas sandalias color nude, de tacón fino, sujetas a su tobillo. Ayame había dejado, su cabello suelto, peinado en suaves ondas, sujetó a un lado, con una pequeña orquídea, color rosa y blanco, de adorno, sobre su oreja, donde tenía puestos, los aretes que le había regalado Sesshomaru.

Ya habían bajado los dos, que lucían formidables, con sus trajes de colores claros y sin corbata. Y estaban al pie de las escaleras, esperando a sus acompañantes.

Cuando bajaron las dos, la primera reacción que vio Kagome, fue la de Kouga, pues su boca, lucía ligeramente abierta, mientras admiraba a su amiga.

Sesshomaru veía a Kagome, fijamente a los ojos, había fuego en su mirada y un amor avasallante, sostuvo su delicada mano, jalandola hacia él, para abrazarla y besar su cuello.

Le entrego una caja rectangular, que al abrir, se encontró Kagome con una hermosa pulsera, de pequeños diamantes blancos y rosa pálido, brillaban con fuerza, cuando reflejaban la luz, y Kagome, estaba muda, ante su belleza, "ahora si tu _outfit_ esta completo", y beso su muñeca en la parte interna, sintiendo su acelerado pulso. Subieron al helicóptero y se encaminaron hacía el hotel del padre de Sesshomaru, donde se celebraría la boda.

Kagome no había podido evitar, pensar en Inuyasha y su boda, y todo lo que había pasado, desde que estuviera enamorada de él, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, mientras Ayame la maquillaba, pensó por un momento que todo eso aún le afectaba, pero se detuvo en ese pensamiento, analizando fríamente, sabía que todo lo que Inuyasha provocó , le había afectado de cierta manera, pero lo había superado, y ese supuesto amor que sintió, no sé comparaba en nada con lo que sentía actualmente por Sesshomaru.

Cuando llegaron al helipuerto del hotel, Jaken los guio hasta el área de la boda.

Pasaron entre periodistas, y después de posar para las cámaras, pasaron a la playa, donde sobre una gran área de madera, estaban acomodadas las sillas y el altar, donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

Todo estaba bellamente decorado, con antorchas alrededor, lámparas y guirnaldas de flores, muchas velas, dando un ambiente a media luz. El sol comenzaba a bajar, cuando anunciaron la llegada de la novia.

Inuyasha lucía bastante guapo, con su traje de lino blanco y camisa del mismo color, además de su cabello negro, sujetó en una coleta, al igual que Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho.

Estaba bastante nervioso, pero cuando llegó Kikyo, se puso serio y solemne, y por un momento, al decir acepto, volteo por un breve instante, a mirar a Kagome, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru, provocando la incomodidad de Kagome por su atrevimiento.

Sintió el suave apretón de la mano de Sesshomaru, volteando para refugiarse en su mirada, escuchando en ese momento, cómo los declaraba el juez, marido y mujer, seguido de una salva de aplausos.

Después de que la ceremonia terminara, y que los padres de la "feliz" pareja los felicitaran, le tocó el turno a Sesshomaru,

"Inuyasha, permite que los felicite a ti y a tu esposa" y acto seguido lo abrazo, como el hermano mayor que era.

Kagome está un paso atrás de él, intentando pasar desapercibida, "muchas felicidades a los dos", y le evitó el disgusto a Kikyo y a ella misma de abrazarlos, mostrando más "respeto", con una inclinación.

Inuyasha intentó detenerlos, haciendo preguntas triviales a Sesshomaru, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome, por el rabillo del ojo, y Sesshomaru, aun adivinando, respondió a cada una,

" Kagome, luces muy bonita esta noche", y para Kikyo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, jalando con el pretexto de seguir saludando a los invitados, apartandolo de Kagome.

Sesshomaru también hervía de la indignación, y aunque no quería estar ahí, sabía que tenía que guardar las apariencias y cumplir con su familia al fin al cabo, pero en cuanto estuviera bien, socialmente, retirarse, lo haría. Alcanzaron a Kouga y Ayame, que estaba en el bar ordenando un par, de cocteles hawaianos, exoticamente decorados, riendose los cuatros, para olvidar el amargo momento.

Se dirigieron a su mano, saludando a su paso, a gente de negocios, evitando detenerse, por mucho tiempo, alegando que estaban en la fiesta de Inuyasha en ese momento, no en una junta directiva.

Mientras servían la cena, Inu no Taisho, se puso de pie y agradeció a todos por su presencia, haciendo un brindis por el matrimonio de Inuyasha, el menor de sus hijos.

Después de el baile de los novios, de partir el pastel y de la cena, comenzó a tocar una hermosa banda, música lenta, y los dos, sacaron a sus bellas parejas a bailar.

Sesshomaru abrazo a Kagome, suavemente, de su cintura, mientras miraba sus ojos, para que después, ella se apoyara en su pecho, aspirando el masculino perfume, que estaba impregnado, sutilmente su camisa.

Estaban encerrados en su burbuja, amándose, sin que nadie lo notara, con pequeñas caricias, que pasaban desapercibidas, con suaves toques en la cintura, con un leve aumento, al contacto de ella al cuerpo de él.

Sentían un calor, creciendo en sus cuerpos, que les urgía ya atender, nadie,, más que Inuyasha, a lo lejos notaba el amor con el que se miraban, jamás Kagome lo había mirado a él así, porque aunque ella había llegado a sentir algo de pasión hacía él, jamás se compararía al amor, y al deseo, que sentía por Sesshomaru, que se reflejaba en su mirada, en el brillo de su piel, en su postura segura, y miraba a Kikyo, tan fría, tan correcta, ni siquiera el hecho de casi poseer su cuerpo en su totalidad, la habían hecho sonrojarse o gritar, expresando un orgasmo, provocado por sus hábiles manos, solo deseaba que terminara esa fiesta y retirarse a su suite nupcial, y tal vez poder disponer de Kikyo en su totalidad, aunque sabía de antemano que el rostro de alguien más, aparecería en el rostro de su esposa, esa noche.

Cuando acabo la cancion, solo basto una mirada para decir, que el tiempo en la boda de Inuyasha, había sido el socialmente correcto.

Sé acercaron a la mesa para sentarse y tomar otro cóctel, y le hizo Sesshomaru una seña a Jaken, que se acercó para decirle, que se retiraban pronto de la boda, que ya quería el helicoptero listo, Jaken se retiró de inmediato, comunicándose por radio con el piloto.

Sé acercaron los demás, también cansados de bailar, "Muchachos, Kagome y yo, nos queremos retirar, si ustedes se quieren quedar, en cuanto nos dejen en "La Perla", mandare de regreso el helicóptero, para que esté a su disposición cuando lo ocupen", Ayame y Kouga también quisieron irse, ya que realmente, no tenían nada que hacer ahí, si no estaba Sesshomaru.

Se levantaron, para despedirse y agradecer la invitación y Sesshomaru se despidiera de su familia.

Tal vez por la urgencia de ya retirarse, no sé dio cuenta y abrazo a Kikyo y luego a Inuyasha felicitandolos, y agradeciendo la invitación, pero Inuyasha la retuvo, por un brevísimo instante en sus brazos, "te amo", le dijo al oído rápidamente, y Kagome se separo de prisa, avanzando sin detenerse para ver si la seguían, pero casi de inmediato sintió el brazo de Sesshomaru, cruzar por sus hombros, "lo escuche", sabía que Kagome estaba furiosa por la desvergüenza de ese patán.

Cuando Jaken se acercó, para avisarle que el helicóptero, estaba listo, se dirigieron al helipuerto, decidiendo olvidar el trago amargo, y concentrados, escuchando las pláticas, de los amigos, que comentaban hasta el más mínimo detalle de la boda, burlándose de algunas cosas, y de algunos invitados, riendo junto con ellos.

Cuando llegaron, Ayame y Kouga, decidieron pedir unos refrescos y bocadillos y seguir platicando, en la terraza que compartían.

Kagome y Sesshomaru, después de despedirse y desearle buenas noches, entraron de prisa a su habitación y ella se arrojó, a los brazos de él, comiéndoselo a besos, mientras las febriles manos de Sesshomaru, comenzaron a acariciarla, descartando al mismo tiempo, el hermoso vestido, que envolvía su cuerpo.

Sé quedó con la boca abierta, al caer el vestido al piso, pues Kagome lucía una delicada y erótica ropa interior, un corset de color piel, de encaje satinado y sin tirantes, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, resaltando de manera apetitosa sus deliciosos pechos, y con una hermosa tanguita a juego que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

La levantó, tomándola de las nalgas y alzandola, para acomodarla en sus caderas, donde ya se sentía, la enorme erección, totalmente retenida, por la tela del boxer y el pantalón.

Kagome besaba, cada pedazo de piel ganado, mientras quitaba el saco y desabotonaba la camisa, Sesshomaru la acostó sobre la cama, y no le permitió quitarse nada, dejando su sexi ropa interior, sus joyas y sus tacones, mientras él se desnudaba, devorándose mutuamente con sus miradas.

Cuando quedó completamente desnudo, se quedó de pie, observando y permitiendo que Kagome, sé saboreara con él, tan alto, tan escultural, su piel tan nívea y masculina, sus caderas estrechas, enmarcando ese miembro tan estoico, tan necesitado, tan dolorosamente requerido.

Amaba el cuerpo de su hombre, porque eso sentía que era Sesshomaru para ella, él era su hombre. Estaba a punto de sentarse, para poder tomarlo entre sus manos, cuando Sesshomaru, se inclinó apoyando su rodilla en la cama y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Besaba cada milímetro de piel, dando pequeñas mordidas apropiándose de su piel, cómo cada noche lo hacía, escondía su nariz en su cuello, absorbiendo su aroma, mientras sus manos vagaban, sueltas, por su cuerpo.

Kagome, sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, ir en aumento, alzaba sus caderas por instinto, procurando más acercamiento a él, mientras gemía, casi lastimosamente, rogando por más y más.

Sesshomaru, quería ceder y entrar en ella, pero aun quería seguir probando su dulce cuerpo, seguir deleitándose con sus suaves movimientos, con la música de sus quejidos, bajando hasta su feminidad, sorprendiendose con el tesoro de su humedad, complacido por el nivel de excitación, en el que se encontraba, y aun asi le obsequio el placer de sus besos, devorandola, probando, bebiendo su humedad, y deleitándose en ella, mientras Kagome, al borde de la locura, reprime sus gritos de placer, por miedo a ser escuchada,

"grita cariño, exprésate para mí, explota de placer en mis labios, sin reprimirte, prometo que nadie te escuchara", y continuó con su labor, escondido entre las piernas de la desesperada Kagome, que haciendo caso a la orden recibida, dio rienda suelta a sus gemidos, que salieron de su garganta, mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo otorgado, por la boca de su amado…

Sesshomaru se hinco entre sus piernas, sujetándola de sus caderas y alzando para penetrarla, rápido, de una estocada y sin miramientos, provocando una leve exclamación de parte de ella, y suspiro, mientras se quedaba enterrado en ella, hasta que sintió cómo entre sus manos, ella procuraba moverse.

Comenzó el rápido vaivén, gimiendo y suspirando juntos, sintiendo cómo poco a poco escalaban hasta alcanzar la cima del placer juntos. Sesshomaru, gruñendo aferrado a sus caderas, e inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás, para después abandonarse, y recostarse sobre el pecho agitado, de su pelinegra.

Juntos, abrazados, respiraban para controlar sus acelerados corazones, Kagome acariciaba el sedoso cabello color plata, enredando sus dedos, jugando con él, cómo un pequeño cachorro travieso, mientras Sesshomaru sonreía, ante la caricia y arrullando su alma, escuchando, el cálido corazón, latir en su oreja.

Sé levantó, para ayudarla a asearse y tomó el teléfono, para pedir a la cocina un servicio de té y bocadillos dulces. Kagome entró a bañarse mientras traían el servicio de té.

Toda la noche, estuvieron platicando, acariciándose, haciendo el amor de nuevo, hasta quedarse dormidos, de puro agotamiento, poco antes del amanecer.

Los demás huéspedes, del Myoga jii chan, los dejaron descansar, mientras se iban de paseo sobre la costa, en auto, conociendo la isla, comprando pequeños recuerdos, y regalos que llevarían de regreso a Japón.

Sé despertaron cerca de medio día, comiendo junto con los demás, relatando, la fiesta del día anterior.

Esa tarde, irían todos a un _luau_ , en el restaurante a la orilla de playa, de un amigo de Myoga sama, que era el dueño, junto con su esposa, así que después de descansar de su paseo matutino, se vistieron y se dirigieron hacía la fiesta.

Al día siguiente sería víspera de navidad, y las chicas, junto con Kaede sama y Rin chan, estaban planeando, una pequeña reunión, con previa autorización de Myoga sama.

Desde temprano, al otro día, se habían dirigido a la ciudad, a comprar los ingredientes de varios platillos típicos japoneses, algo para el deleite de Myoga sama.

 **MYOGA Y KAEDE**

Desde que Myoga vio a Kaede no tuvo dudas de quién era, aunque ya había pasado, un poco más de medio siglo, jamás olvidaría ese aire de elegancia que desde jovencita la caracterizó, usando los más hermosos kimonos, además de esos ojos azules, poco comunes en Japón y que al parecer, la novia de su nieto había heredado.

Pero Kaede sama lo vio como una persona más que conocer y pensó que ella no lo recordaba, ya no era el mismo joven, pero su rostro a pesar de las arrugas era poco común. Myoga estaba feliz de ver a su nieto, rodeado de amigos sinceros, siempre había sido una persona solitaria, sólo Kouga y Bankotsu podría considerarlos sus amigos.

Pero se sentía aún más feliz, de ver a la hermosa joven que venía con él, tenía un aire parecido a Kaede, tal vez era por su elegancia natural, desde que la vio en aquella foto que le mandó su nieto, donde usa un hermoso kimono que estaba casi seguro, que había usado Kaede, sabía del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

A Kaede le pareció familiar el rostro de Myoga, estaba segura que era aquel muchacho, que conoció durante las vacaciones con sus padres, en las playas de Okinawa, habían pasado tantos años y dudaba que fuera así, pero disimuló sus dudas, y continuó impasible y elegante, como siempre.

El lugar donde vivía Myoga sama era realmente divino, le sorprendió el jardín delantero y el camino de piedra rodeado de rosas, de de todos los colores y entonces ahí supo que su sospecha era correcta, Myoga sama era ese chico que conoció en la playa hace más de cincuenta veranos, pues ese camino de piedra había salido en una plática, mientras abrazados viendo el mar, alejados de ojos curiosos, platicaban acerca de sus sueños, sobre el amor.

Kaede le había dicho, que cuando tuviera su hogar, plantaría muchas flores y haría un camino de piedra, rodeado de rosas, sus flores favoritas, y Myoga tomaba nota en su mente, pues su inocente corazón, creía que ese amor duraría para siempre, que ambos podrían luchar contra todos y defender lo suyo, pero el verano terminaría, igual que los anteriores, desde que se conocieron, pero él había prometido buscarla el siguiente, para poder casarse cuando, cumplieran 18 años.

Pero jamás lo vio de nuevo, sus padres la habían comprometido y casado, con un chico de Okinawa, antes de que se volvieran a ver.

Pero Kaede jamás supo, que después de un año y cuando ya había invertido en algunos negocios, Myoga la encontró en un distrito de Tokio, felizmente casada, así que con el corazón roto, pero contento de verla feliz, le deseo una larga vida, y él continuó con la suya, sin olvidarla jamás.

Kaede, había hecho su jardín y ese camino de rosas en recuerdo a él, porque a pesar de todo jamás le guardó rencor, él no tenía la culpa, de la decisión de sus padres.

Cuando visitaba a los parientes, de su difunto esposo, caminaba por esa playa, donde alguna vez camino de la mano con él. En Hawaii retomaron esa costumbre sin preguntar sobre sus identidades. Myoga se sentía feliz de saber de su vida, sobre su felicidad a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, de su falta de hijos, que compensó criando a su sobrino, después de quedar huérfano, y después a Kagome, después de que su padre y su madre, murieran en un accidente.

Myoga compartía su destino, él también aceptó casarse por medio de un matrimonio arreglado, y había sido feliz, ya que su difunta mujer, había sido una buena esposa y madre, su hija había sido una niña delicada y hermosa, y se casó con Inu Taisho, que la hizo muy feliz y le dio un hermoso hijo, pero había tenido un terrible accidente, que la mató dejando a un herido Inu Taisho y un pequeño Sesshomaru, sin madre.

Myoga quiso ser parte de la vida de su nieto, pero Inu Taisho quería hacer una nueva vida con otra mujer y lo apartó. A pesar de todo, siempre estuvo al pendiente de él, desde lejos, y cuando supo que su nieto se valía por sí mismo al renunciar a una vida, gobernada por su padre y a un matrimonio arreglado, se sintió orgulloso, de que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para tomar las riendas de su vida, a pesar de siempre haber estado rodeados de lujos y comodidad, lo buscó para ayudarlo, haciendo que se ganara cada centavo recibido, y llegado el momento se presentó como su abuelo y aunque al principio, se hubiera enojado, se ganó el cariño y el respeto de su nieto, ya que su cariño había sido para él desde que lo volvió a ver.

Kaede, que desde un principio había admirado a Sesshomaru, ahora lo quería como a un hijo también.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Quisiera mandar un saludo a mirai- nikki22, y en especial a Erzeth por sus comentario… gracias por continuar leyendo…**_

 _ **Este capitulo me costo un poco, estamos de vacaciones y tengo casa llena, pero bueno, me doy mis escapadas para poder cumplir.**_

 _ **En estos días he subido un one-shot, igual SesshKag, su nombre, "NUNCA TE OLVIDARE" inspirado en la canción con su nombre, de Enrique Iglesias… Espero que pasen a visitarlo, y comenten si les gusto…**_

 _ **También como lo prometí, subí dos capítulos, de la adaptación del cuento, publicado en la revista "Romances" de agosto de 1951…**_

 _ **También , las invito a que pasen a conocerlo, sus personajes principales serán, Inu Taisho, Kagome y Sesshomaru, entre otros… "EL NIETO DEL LORD" espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Sin más me despido, deseandoles unas buena vacaciones a todos… bueno y si no, pues también, junto con mis buenos deseos…**_

 _ **YOI MINO...**_


	11. TÚ Y YO cap 11

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se usan, está basada en hechos reales de la vida de mi amiga G. y el derecho de narrar su historia, pertenece a su servidora.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SITUACIONES SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS… LEMON**_

Toda la tarde estuvieron cocinando, Sango y Kaede, hicieron, diferentes platillos y postres japonese, para deleites de todos en esa casa.

Myoga realmente estaba contento, pues aunque tenía a un excelente cocinero trabajando para él, no le llegaba a los talones a Kaede y Sango, experiencia y técnica, unidas esa tarde.

Los demás se dedicaron a decorar, juntos con el personal, mientras Rin chan, estaba emocionada, corriendo de aquí, para allá, supervisando que todo estuviera marchando a la perfección, arrastrando con ella a Kohaku.

Sesshomaru arrinconaba a Kagome en cada espacio de la casa, que encontraba vacío y lejos de miradas curiosas, dándose besos apasionados, ya que sería su primera navidad juntas, y ambos deseaban que no fuera la última.

Sesshomaru hubiera querido pedirle matrimonio, pero realmente tenía miedo, de ser rechazado frente a todos, pues no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Kagome al respecto. Mientras la tenía en sus brazos, ambos se fundían en un beso, fuera de la sala, en el deck de madera, con vista al mar. Sesshomaru recordó que aún no le había preguntado, en qué ciudad trabajaría, ¿cómo pudo olvidar eso?, y mientras la estrujaba contra su cuerpo, trataba de recordar, si lo había mencionado ella o alguno de sus amigos, pero no. Se separaron para tomar aire, Kagome lo miraba a los ojos, enamorada, mientras él acomodaba, un pequeño mechón que se escapó de su coleta, "Kagome, sé me había…", pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, "¡¿Onii chan?! ¿donde estas?", y de nueva cuenta, salieron huyendo, de la pequeña tirana de Rin, que seguramente le pediría hacer alguna otra cosa, olvidándose de nuevo de preguntar.

Después de que oscureciera, todos bajaron vestidos para la ocasión, se tomaron fotos, el personal estuvo celebrando con ellos, y cuando fueron arrimando los platillos a la gran mesa en el deck, dispararon varios pequeños cañones de confeti, y los compañeros de Jaken san, Ginta y Hakaku, encendieron algunos fuegos artificiales, a la orilla del acantilado, para deleite de todos.

Había gran variedad de platillos, desde el tradicional _soba,_ a la plancha, variedad de piezas de sushi, _sashimi_ , _gyoza_ , _takoyaki_ , _tempura,_ etc.

Además de postre tradicionales y pasteles esponjoso. Myoga sama, estaba feliz y contento probando un poco de cada cosa, para no quedar con la ganas de nada.

Estuvieron platicando contentos, comiendo y bebiendo, hasta que fue hora de acostar a Rin y Kohaku en sus respectivas recamaras. El personal, se había retirado a descansar, y solo sé quedaron los demás, con sake y té, platicando y comiendo postres, listos para entregar los regalos.

Primero comenzó Kagome, que le regaló a sus amigos, a cada uno, una foto de todos ellos, en un hermoso portaretrato de plata, un recuerdo hermoso, para cuando pudieran estar juntos todo el tiempo, cómo lo estaban en ese momento y a su Tía, un relicario donde estaban las dos. A Sesshomaru unos hermosos gemelos de oro, uno era una regla "T" y el otro era un compás, y en cada uno una "K", escondida en el diseño. Sesshomaru la abrazo y beso, frente a todos, soportando los aplausos, burlas y rechiflas de todos.

La Tía Kaede fue la segunda, a cada una le regaló una peineta de madera, laqueada, con incrustaciones de concha nácar y oro, formando hermosos diseños florales, las chicas estaban contentas por tan hermoso detalle y la abrazaron felices, a los chicos les regalo, plumas fuente de acero, con sus kanjis grabados en ellas. Los tres también la abrazaron contentos por sus regalos, que usarian siempre.

Sango, le regalo a Miroku, un disco de acetato de The Ramones y boletos para un próximo concierto de Guns ´n roses en Tokio. A Ayame un hermoso bolso Louis Vuitton y a Kagome un bolso Manolo Blahnik, perfecto para su nuevo trabajo, de parte de ella y Miroku. Las dos abrazaron a sus amigos, contentas por el espléndido regalo. A Kouga y Sesshomaru, hermosas bufandas Hugo Boss de diferente diseño a cada uno. Y a la tía Kaede de parte de Kohaku, Sango y Miroku, un álbum de fotos, de todos ellos a través de los años. Un hermoso regalo, que les saco las lagrimas.

Ayame, quiso ser un poco más original y encargo por paqueteria a sus padres, unos tarros de cerveza, artesanales, típicos de alemania, de hermosa cerámica y tapas de latón, con escenas de los bosques de Europa, y la Tía Kaede un pequeño reloj cucu, para que lo colgara en la pared de su nuevo hogar. A todos les agrado el hermoso regalo.

Kouga, que había estado con Ayame cuando encargó los tarros por skype a su familia, siguió la misma idea, así que sé encargo de comprar hermosos y caros souvenirs, de la isla de Maui, para que se llevaran todos un hermoso recuerdo de ese viaje, pero a Ayame le regaló una larga y fina cadena de oro, con un dije, en forma de esfera, también de oro salpicado de pequeñas esmeraldas, que al agitarse, tintineaban, como una pequeña campana, algo demasiado especial y bello, todos estaban a la expectativa, pensando que tal vez, se le declararia a su amiga, "es un llamador de sueños, espero que todos ellos se cumplan", y en sus mentes, todos cayeron al más puro estilo anime.

Al final, entre todos le dieron su obsequio a Myoga sama, como agradecimiento, por todas las atenciones recibidas, un hermoso reloj de bolsillo con su cadena, ambos de plata, en la que grabaron la fecha y los nombres de todos en la tapa. Y él se sintió muy contento, agradecido de los amigos que tenía su nieto.

Sesshomaru sé espero al final. A Kagome, que no esperaba regalo, después de la hermosa pulsera de diamantes que le regaló para la boda, le entregó una caja pequeña, esta vez azul marino, de terciopelo y con la iniciales de la famosa joyería Harry Winston, cuando lo abrió, estaba dentro una hermosa cadena de oro, con un dije de rubi en forma de corazón, rodeado de pequeños diamantes, un regalo que podía pasar por discreto, "Es para que recuerdes que mi corazón es tuyo, llévalo contigo siempre", le dijo, mientras se lo ponía, y después la beso. A los demás les había regalado hermoso relojes de pulso marca Fossil, de dama y caballero respectivamente, que agradecieron afectuosamente.

"Abuelo, para mí siguiente regalo necesito colgarlo, ¿podría descolgar tu Monet, para aprovechar la iluminación?", le pregunto Sesshomaru a Myoga sama. Después de pedirles que cerraran los ojos, descolgó el millonario cuadro y puso en su lugar, el que sería el cuadro que pintó para su abuelo. Todos se quedaron mudos, por el retrato de la hermosa mujer, la madre de Sesshomaru, la única hija de Myoga sama. Myoga se levantó y la observo por unos minutos, y después abrazó a su nieto, al borde ambos de las lágrimas, al recordar a la hermosa mujer, que tanto extrañaban los dos.

El cuadro era hermoso, con una técnica al óleo, que le permitió trazar mil detalles, todos se levantaron a admirar la pintura, "Hijo, esto es algo realmente hermoso, gracias" y se abrazaron una vez más.

Sesshomaru, les pidió cerrar nuevamente los ojos, y descolgó el retrato de su madre, apoyándolo en el escritorio que estaba a lado de él, junto a él Monet, ya luego el abuelo, elegiría el mejor lugar para ponerlo. Entonces colgó el cuadro que había pintado para Kaede sama. Y quedaron mudos por la belleza del cuadro, que ya Kagome conocía, los colores deslavados, sobre un fondo sepia, y el hermoso cerezo en todo su esplendor, y al lado de este, la que sin duda era l silueta de Kagome, con su largo cabello suelto, y el kimono furisode que usó en aquella fiesta, era una bellísima acuarela, que bien podría pasar como un retrato de antaño.

Y Myoga supo en ese momento, que sin duda, Kaede san, era la misma Kaede que había conocido hace cincuenta años atrás, "Kaede, es igual a ti, esa mujer es como tu, en los jardines de la casa de té de Okinawa", y todos los miraron sorprendidos, por lo que Myoga acababa de decir.

La Tía Kaede se acercó, viendo la pintura y recordando viejos tiempos, "Myoga, no puedo creer que en la última etapa de mi vida, aparezcas de nuevo", y lo miró, con una sonrisa, triste pero al mismo tiempo, contenta de volverlo a ver, y que si haya resultado ser él.

Myoga les contó a todos su historia, cómo a ella le unieron en un matrimonio arreglado, pero que al final le había resultado bien, y cómo a él, después de buscarla y ver que la había encontrado demasiado tarde, aceptó su destino, unido también a un matrimonio arreglado, al que puso todo su empeño, para que resultara bien y del que había nacido la madre de Sesshomaru.

Ni uno de los dos, se arrepentia del camino que les tocó recorrer, habían tenido buenas parejas, habían criado maravillosas personas, y ahí estaban de nuevo, después de cincuenta años, los volvía a reunir el destino.

Todos estaban maravillados, de las vueltas que da la vida, para ellos, era el reencuentro de dos viejos amores. Después de un millón de preguntas de parte de todos, Myoga sama sé levantó y se dirigió a su estudio, de dónde sacó, de su caja fuerte, una pequeña caja de madera rectangular color negro, con una flor de loto grabada, y dentro de ella, un _kanzashi,_ un adorno para cabello, de oro con perlas color blanco y gris, un _tsunagi-dango,_ el adorno favorito, del cabello de Kaede _,_ junto con un pequeño pañuelo de lino, con los Kanjis de Kaede bordados en el. Era todo de ella, el regalo que le dio, la última vez que se vieron, junto con el primer beso de ambos.

Sé lo entregó a Kaede, demostrando, que todo este tiempo había pensado en ella. Ella estaba llorosa, impactada por todo lo que había sucedido, y la chicas al lado de ella, conmovidas, al borde de las lágrimas, por la espera de Myoga sama.

La tía Kaede, se levantó, y se fue a su habitación despidiéndose de todos. Myoga suspirando, salió hacia afuera, sin decir nada. Y todos se quedaron viendo, unos a otros, y cómo poniéndose de acuerdo, Sesshomaru salió tras su abuelo, Kagome y las chicas, tras la tía Kaede, y Miroku y Kouga, se quedaron, organizando el desorden que había quedado en la sala.

En la habitación de su Tía, Kagome la abrazo con cariño, y las demás, se hincaron frente a ella a la expectativa, "¿sabes hija? Yo quise mucho a tu tío, se ganó mi cariño y mi respeto, en poco tiempo, ambos tuvimos una buena vida juntos, pero todo el amor que llegue a sentir por él a través de todos los años que vivimos juntos, no sé comparan al inmenso amor que sentí por Myoga durante esos veranos, en que nos veíamos, jamás guarde resentimiento, por no poder casarme con él, me resigne fácilmente a mí destino. Sabía que era él, cuando lo vi, pero pensé que no me recordaba, ha sido demasiado saber que todos estos años, guardaba mi último regalo y pensaba en mí".

Las tres suspiraron enamoradas, Sango, sabía que su amor era asi de grande y puro, y que nada más que pudiera, le respondería que sí a la pregunta que le había hecho Miroku, esa tarde. Ayame solo pensaba en las vueltas del destino, y cómo terminaría al lado de Kouga, si realmente era su alma gemela. Y Kagome, reflexionaba, en cómo a pesar de la distancia, su amor por Sesshomaru podía sobrevivir, ya que lo que sentían era realmente verdadero.

Y así las cuatro suspiraban enamoradas, cuando Miroku toco la puerta, y entró casi corriendo, avisando que Myoga sama había resbalado tratando de bajar a la playa, y se había quebrado una pierna, pero la cosa no había pasado a mayores, porque Sesshomaru iba tras él. Todas se llevaron una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito, y bajaron a prisa, y encargando a los pequeños con el personal, sé fueron en la camioneta que Jaken san manejarias, ya que Sesshomaru, Kouga y el abuelo, iban en el helicóptero, para ser trasladado cuanto antes, a un hospital en la isla.

Cuando llegaron, Kaede y Kagome abrazaron a Sesshomaru, que les aseguro que estaba bien y que pronto pasaría a su habitación.

En cuanto permitieron visitas, Myoga sama pidió ver a Kaede y nadie más. Sesshomaru, estaba tranquilo, pues conocía el carácter exigente y algo caprichoso de su abuelo, además era la mujer que amaba, por la que alguna vez lo había visto suspirar, aunque en ese momento, su abuelo solo le dijera, que eran los suspiros, besos mandados en el aire, para viejos amores.

Pasó un día internado, y salió justo para pasar un último día, con sus nietos y los amigos de este. que quiso aprovechar, para navegar en su velero hacia la isla molokini, que aseguraba era de ellos, en medio de risas, y que tenían un lunar que lo probaba. Y Kagome solo se sonrojo, pensando en ese lunar que tantas veces había visto, mientras hacían el amor.

Kagome se dedicó a tomar fotos de todos, y sé sentía feliz de ver a su Tía contenta a lado de Myoga, aunque elegantemente, no lo demostrara, mientras Myoga jiichan, sonreía en todo su esplendor a pesar de estar fracturado.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a "La Perla", las maletas ya estaban listas en la habitación, y después de bañarse y arreglarse, bajaron a cenar todos juntos, por última vez en Hawai. Myoga jiichan ofreció una especie de luau, solo para ellos, y todos estaban contentos comiendo, platicando y agradeciendo a Myoga su estancia en "La Perla".

"Kagome, hija, quiero avisarte, que me quedare una temporada con Myoga san, para ayudarle en su recuperación, regresare justo a tiempo para la mudanza, y nos comunicaremos todos los días, por skype", ¡wow! todos quedaron mudos por la noticia, Sesshomaru, ya lo sabía, pues su abuelo se lo había comentado, y se sentía tranquilo de saber que no corría el riesgo de deprimirse, estando solo, incluso había planeado invitarlo a Japón a vivir con él, cuando le comento el plan que tenían Kaede y él.

Kagome solo se acercó a su tía y la abrazo con mucho cariño, susurrandole al oido, "no te preocupes por mí Tía, es tu turno de ser feliz y me alegro que sea al lado de Myoga sama, nos veremos pronto, pero y si no, yo te vendré a visitar", y ambas sonrieron viendo sus rostros, con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por ellos.

Al día siguiente viajarian a medio día. Pero Sesshomaru se despertó temprano, para ver el amanecer desde su balcón, y estaba sentado tomándose una taza de café, cuando Kagome salio y lo abrazó desde atrás, adivinando de inmediato, que su querida Diosa, venía desnuda, solo con la cadena y el dije de corazón, que le había regalado, la jaló hacía él, sin levantarse de su camastro, y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Kagome lo besaba, mientras lo abrazaba con una de sus manos y la otra liberaba, su erecto miembro, de su pijama.

Sesshomaru la tenía sujeta de la cintura, acercandola mas a él y ayudando a que se montara sobre sí, mientras Kagome se empalaba, gozando al máximo el tamaño, de su querido Sesshomaru, "Di que eres mía, cariño, dilo" y guiaba sus caderas, con fuerza y velocidad, mientras Kagome agonizaba entre sus brazos al borde del orgasmo. Sesshomaru se acerco a su cuello, mientras ella seguía cabalgando, y la muerde, susurrando en el, "Dilo Kagome, quiero escucharte decir que eres mía", y mientras amanecía, ella alcanzaba su culminación, "siii Sesshomaru, si mi amor, soy tuya", mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás, recibiendo la simiente de su amado. Mientras Sesshomaru, entre el éxtasis veía los rayos de sol, reflejarse en el blanco cuerpo de su Diosa.

Sé quedaron así abrazados, terminando de ver el amanecer, mientras se susurraban tiernas palabras de amor, y sé daban dulce caricias, esperando que llegara la hora de bajar a desayunar y vestirse para ir al aeropuerto.

Estando ahí, después de despedirse de la Tía Kaede y Miyoga sama, acompañaron a Ayame a la sala de abordaje en primera clase, donde tomaría un avión, que la llevaría hacia Alemania, donde pasaría el resto de sus vacaciones, además de celebrar, Año nuevo, todos se despidieron de ella deseándole buen viaje, y la dejaron sola con Kouga, espiandolos desde atrás de un pilar, mientras Sesshomaru, se admiraba de las raras costumbres de su novia y amigos.

"Ayame, pase unas excelente vacaciones a tu lado, bueno, al lado de todos, espero que te la pases bien al lado de tu familia, te estaré esperando, todos, todos te estaremos esperando", en ese instante anunciaron la última llamada para abordar, y Ayame sostuvo su maleta, y con la mano libre, abrazo a Kouga, plantandole un fuerte beso en los labios, huyendo despavorida, completamente roja.

Cuando todos subieron al jet, se hicieron los que no vieron nada, mientras Kouga sé fue casi en silencio, durante todo el viaje. Estuvieron viendo las fotos, y comentando acerca de cada aventura vivida, todos llevábamos muchos recuerdos de regreso a Japón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Quisiera agradecer a todos por continuar leyendo y a mirai- nikki 22, por su reviews… disculpen la tardanza…**_

 _ **Y los invito a leer mis otras historias y a comentar al respecto…**_

 _ **¿Les gusto este capitulo? por favor, haganmelo saber… SALUDOS :3**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	12. TÚ Y YO cap 12

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se utiliza, está basada en la vida de mi amiga G., y el derecho de narrar su historia pertenece a su servidora…**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol o estupefacientes, el empleo de palabras altisonantes u ofensivas, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este Fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **Contiene situaciones sexuales explícitas, o sea LEMON...**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Llegaron al anochecer, a Japón, a un buen horario, ya que solo eran de siete a ocho horas de trayecto. Pero antes de que comenzaran a vislumbrar las luces a lo lejos, a Kouga se le vino una gran pregunta a la mente:

"Por cierto, Miroku, ¿Que le regalaste a Sango?", y Kagome y Sesshomaru, cayeron en cuenta, que no habían visto lo que le regalo.

"Bueno, no sé si Sango les quiera decir", y por un momento pensaron en algún regalo íntimo, de alcoba, Y Sango adivinando sus gestos, rapido aclaro todo.

"Miroku me regaló un anillo, me ha pedido que me case con él", y definitivamente, los tres, se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Kohaku y Rin chan dormían, si no estaban seguros, que sería una reacción parecida.

"¿Es en serio? ¡wow! ¡que emoción!, los quiero mucho, chicos, ¿cuando sera la boda?", pregunto Kagome, mientras Sesshomaru, la abrazaba sentada en sus piernas.

"De hecho, mi querida Sango, no me ha respondido, por eso no habíamos comentado nada al respecto", dijo Miroku, con una tristeza poco disimulada.

"De hecho Miroku, mí respuesta es sí, pero hasta después de graduarnos y tener nuestros empleos o proyectos comenzados", y definitivamente, Kagome saltó de los brazos de su amado, para correr y abrazarlos. Sesshomaru y Kouga, también hicieron lo mismo, contentos por sus recientes buenos amigos.

Antes de aterrizar, se habían vestido con ropa más abrigada, que la que traían, ya que estaba nevando en ese momento, en Tokio.

Kagome verificó que Rin chan, estuviera bien abrigada, mientras Sesshomaru, se encargaba de organizar el equipaje de mano. Cuando aterrizaron, no bajaron hasta que entraron al hangar, donde ya estaba la camioneta de Sesshomaru, esperandolos.

Pasaron primero a dejar a la pequeña Rin a casa de sus padres, y después a Kouga que se despidió de todos con un gran abrazo. Luego dejaron a Sango, Kohaku y Miroku.

Kagome no hallaba cómo pedirle a Sesshomaru, si se podía quedar con ella en casa de tía Kaede o ir a dormir a su departamento, no quería sentirse sola, y sabía que extrañaría mucho a su tía , ahora que estaba lejos.

"Kagome, ahora que tu tía no estará en Japón, hasta que sea tiempo de mudarte, estaba pensando en algo, ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo?, no te ofendas ni nada, yo de hecho quisiera casarme igual que Miroku y Sango, pero me dejaste claro, que primero lo primero, así que me gustaría que nos conociéramos más, y aprovechamos el tiempo que nos queda, viviendo juntos"

A Kagome, su propuesta la tomó por sorpresa, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, muda de la impresión. No tenían mucho tiempo de novios, solo un par de meses, cierto que, desde un principio, ellos decidieron avanzar de manera, madura y responsable, compartiendo su intimidad, conociéndose más. En ese corto lapso de tiempo, Kagome había conocido parte de la personalidad de Sesshomaru, sabía cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba estresado, incluso algunas veces, su tristeza también, al pensar en su madre. Algunas de sus manías, como cuando hacían el amor, que le gustaba morderla, o al dormir, cuando cubría su cuerpo con las sábanas o el edredón, dejando solo un pie de fuera. Era controlador del orden y bastante responsable con sus compromisos, no en balde, podía mantener exitosa la empresa de su abuelo, la suya, y todavía atenderla y estar con ella casi todos los días de la semana, ¿sería igual si vivieran juntos?.

"Sesshomaru, lo que me estas pidiendo, es algo muy importante, ¿ estas seguro? ¿ quieres compartir tu espacio y tu tiempo, con alguien? ¿ estás listo para eso?" y tenía más preguntas en mente, pero él no la dejó terminar, la abrazo y la beso en los labios, apasionadamente.

"Sí estoy seguro" y sé volvieron a besar de vuelta, aceptando Kagome en silencio, mientras Sesshomaru besaba su cuello.

Cuando subieron al pent house, Sesshomaru la levantó en brazos, antes de cruzar el umbral. El corazón de Kagome, latía emocionado y confundido, pero no quiso cuestionar su acción, ya que había sido de lo más romántico.

Jaken, Ginta y Hakaku, dejaron las maletas y los paquetes que habían traído de Hawai, y se quedaron completamente solos. Sesshomaru la bajo y la beso, y después de pedirle que se pudiera cómoda, pidió comida a domicilio, avisando a Jaken al respecto, y después la levantó de la cintura, llevándola a sus labios y dirigiéndose hacía el cuarto de baño, donde se darían un erótico y reconfortante baño.

Sesshomaru fue el primero en despertarse, quería absorber cada detalle, del primer día viviendo con ella. Aún no podía creer que hubiera aceptado, y él estaba feliz por eso, ya no la dejaría apartarse de su lado, así estuvieran viviendo en Alaska, ella estaría con él siempre, y la convencería más adelante de casarse incluso.

Su pequeña Kagome, era tan particularmente diferente, a las mujeres que habían querido pertenecer a su vida, tan diferente a muchas mujeres de sus país. Ella era independiente, ferozmente independiente, no ocupaba de él, sin embargo agradece cada gesto para con ella, no tenía necesidad de casarse, y de acuerdo con la plática que tuvieron acerca del matrimonio de Sango y Miroku, no lo había pensado incluso, así que no sabía si lo deseaba o no. Ni siquiera estando con Inuyasha, fue su meta. Amaba su inocencia, y su sensualidad, había sido de él, antes de nadie, pero aun así, ya fuera leyendo o buscando en internet, Kagome, intentaba aprender, satisfacerlo a él, y a ella misma. Cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente, pensaría de ella lo peor, incluso sería calificada de puta, pero para él no, amaba su deleite, su sexualidad que exudaba por cada poro, estando en sus brazos. Era única, no una delicada mariposa, algo mucho más salvaje y suave al mismo tiempo.

La sintió moverse, y beso su frente, la punta de su nariz, sus labios, abriendolos, hurgando con su lengua su interior, provocando en Kagome un gemido, despertando, comenzando el día, con esa descarga de sensaciones, ese día no trabajaría, tal vez haría unas llamadas para reportarse con Jakotsu, y agendar una junta. Pero después, le haría el amor en cada rincón de su departamento, bautizandolo, marcándolo con la esencia de ella, pues ya era de Kagome también, aunque no sé lo dijera.

Estaban por celebrar Año Nuevo. Kouga los había invitado a celebrar con su familia, en su residencia, invitando también Miroku y Sango, a los que consideraba también, ya sus mejores amigos, pues sé habían ganado sus respeto y cariño, desde que los conoció, por medio de Sesshomaru.

Ya había acomodado su ropa y sus cosas, Kagome, en el departamento de Sesshomaru. Todos los días pasaba a dejarla a la cafetería y después pasaba por ella a la escuela.

Estaba contenta de recibir el nuevo año con él. Sus amigos estaban contentos por ellos, por haber tomado la decisión de estar juntos, incluso su Tía y Myoga jiichan, habían estado de acuerdo, pidiéndoles casarse pronto, ya que querían conocer a sus bisnietos.

La familia de Kouga, era a leguas, una muy centrada, que se había ganado su nombre y respeto, a base de trabajo, heredando a sus hijos la misma consigna, pues no podían esperar con las manos abiertas, el frutos de lo que habían cosechado sus padres. Kouga era el menos de tres hermanos, ya también casados y con hijos.

Sesshomaru, les presento a Kagome, a la que elogiaron, pidiendo a Kouga, que se consiguiera una muchacha, igual de inteligente y hermosa, provocando la risa de sus amigos, mientras Kouga y Kagome se sonrojaban. Ellos sabían de Ayame, pero también sabía de su estúpida relación con Kanna. Al final su hijo tenía que abrir los ojos, y esperaban que fuera pronto.

Cuando fueron las doce de la noche, y que comenzaron a explotar los fuegos artificiales, Sesshomaru tomó de la cintura a Kagome, y la beso, deseando que ese nuevo año, estuvieran también el uno, en los brazos del otro.

"Todo es tan perfecto" pensaba Kagome, no creía que fuera a cambiar, sabía de lo inevitable, pero de lo que estuviera a su alcance, jamás.

Pero tal vez no todo en la vida podía ser así.

Algo apartados de ellos, aun dentro de la casa, un hombre los observaba, a ambos, fumando tranquilamente, sin ninguna emoción aparente, solo observando. Siempre había sido rival de Sesshomaru en los negocios, nada sin demasiada trascendencia. Pero últimamente, sentia un odio carcomiendo su alma, había luchado contra él, ignorándolo, dejándolo de lado. Pero esa noche, mientras lo veía besando a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, algo se quebró dentro de él, algo que congeló su alma, y anestesio sus sentidos, ya no sentía, amor, anhelo, mi deseo, solo un mantra se repetía en su mente, y era el de separar a Kagome de Sesshomaru, él jamas seria feliz al lado de la mujer, que ahora solo quería poseer, sólo sería de él.

Sabía que su hermana, Kagura estaría dispuesto a ayudarle, pues sabía de sus sentimientos hacía aquel bastardo de mierda.

Los vio pasar a su lado, después de ver el espectáculo, buscando refugio del frío invierno. Sesshomaru, ni siquiera lo noto, cuando pasó a su lado, pero Kagome si, volteando, inconscientemente, cruzando su mirada, un instante, eterno para él, desapercibido para ella.

Quedó prendado una vez más de esos ojos azules, y con más razón supo que tenía que hacer lo que su mente venía planeando.

Esa noche, mientras tomaba el último trago de champagne, de su copa, Naraku Onigumo, selló el destino de Kagome y Sesshomaru, sin que ellos lo supieran, sin saberlo él mismo, si sería para bien o para mal.

Sesshomaru y Kagome, pasaron a dejar a Sango y Miroku, después de que ya rendidos, de tanto bailar, decidieron irse a dormir. Kohaku, estaba celebrando en casa de su mejor amigo Souta, donde se quedaría a dormir.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sesshomaru, subieron al elevador. Él ya le había pedido a Jaken, que desconectara las cámaras, pues tenía planeado una locura.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Sesshomaru la arrincono, alzando sus piernas, acomodandolas a su alrededor. Levantó su vestido, y se agacho hasta tener su intimidad en su boca.

"¡Sesshomaru por Dios! Aquí hay cámaras de vigilancia", decia asustada Kagome, aunque al mismo tiempo, con una excitación creciendo de intensidad.

"Las he mandado desconectar todas, y ahora silencio" y continuó con su labor, sacando ruidosos jadeos del interior de Kagome. Cuando consiguió un orgasmo, disfrutando con su boca, bebiendo por completo, sé alzó, dispuesto a penetrarla. Pero no contó con su sensual Kagome, que ya había detenido el elevador.

Sé puso en cuclillas y abrió el pantalón de su amado, reteniendo con una mano, empujándolo hacía la pared, mientras con la otra, sacaba su erecto miembro y lo comenzaba a lamer, chupando, succionando, viéndolo a los ojos, mientras ella también se escurría de excitación. Sesshomaru, no aguantaba la imagen de ella, medio desnuda, con su zapatillas, inclinada y haciéndole el mejor oral, que había recibido en su maldita vida, su pequeña y ex virgen Kagome, lo estaba haciendo gozar, como nunca.

La alzo, y la recargo en la pared, donde Kagome apoyó su mejilla, abriendo las piernas, exponiéndose a él, Sesshomaru, estrujo sus nalgas, separándolas, dejando al descubiertos sus tesoros, y de una estocada la penetro, provocando un sensual quejido de parte de ella, que se moría por sentirlo.

La penetro varias veces hasta que Kagome, se inclinó más y explotó en un orgasmo, húmedo, ruidoso, mientras él la seguía, llenando su interior, con toda su simiente, caliente, abundante, abrazándola a él, alzandola y volteando su rostro para besar sus labios, mientras respiraban agitadamente.

Sé recompusieron, levemente y en cuanto abrió el elevador, entraron al penthouse, ella en los brazos de él, a punto de ceder al sueño que sentía.

Vaya manera de recibir el año, para Kagome eso era una buena señal, mientras Sesshomaru pensaba, en el bono que Jaken recibiría pronto.

Kagome se iría a finales de febrero, y había decidido irse graduada, así que pasaba todo el día haciendo tareas, su tesis y exámenes. Había dejado de ir a trabajar, a pesar de que no estaba muy de acuerdo con que Sesshomaru la mantuviera, de cierto modo, ya que seguía recibiendo su ingreso como socia.

Pero había estado tan cansada, y atareada, que al final termino cediendo. Ya había vendido las propiedades de su tía, y tenía un mes para empacar y poner en resguardo, en una bodega de renta, las cosas de ellas dos. Y aunque Sesshomaru había contratado una persona para ayudarle, pasaba varias horas por las mañanas organizando, donde iría cada cosa.

Su vida en pareja, iba de los más tranquila, parecían la combinación de un par de lunamieleros y un viejo matrimonio, acoplándose perfectamente. La única discusión que habían tenido, fue cuando Inuyasha le mandó un mensaje a Kagome, diciéndole, que la extrañaba como amiga, y que se sentía feliz en su matrimonio, que por favor, intentarán llevarse bien, al parecer Kikyo podría estar embarazada y eso lo había hecho asentarse.

Sesshomaru, obviamente, no le creía, pero platicando con Izayoi, al parecer, Inuyasha y Kikyo, estaban funcionando como pareja, que aún no sabían si estaba embarazada, pues Kikyo esperar un mes para hacer la prueba, pero ambos presentian que si.

Así que sé disculpó con ella, y aunque le molestara, no sé opuso a que se siguieran mensajeando, prometiendo, Kagome, que en cuanto le faltara el respeto, ella le diría en ese instante.

Esos días, se había comunicado en dos ocasiones con el Ing. Takeda, y había mandado sus papeles para incluirla en la nómina y darla de alta.

También con su tía, que aunque no decía mucho, sabía que estaba feliz al lado de Myoga, y que había aceptado ser su novia, aunque para ella, eso resultara ridículo a su edad. En cambio, Myoga jiichan, mandaba miles de fotos a Sesshomaru, donde estaban ambos, paseando, con amigos, en el velero, de atardeceres a su lado. Kagome le había pedido que se quedara a lado de Myoga sama, que por ella no se preocupara, que pensara en su felicidad. Kaede no había aceptado del todo, pero le prometió estar con ella, cuando la necesitara.

Pero hasta ahí las cosas marcharon bien.

Una semana antes de que llegara la fecha límite, todos se habían reunido en el bar favorito de todos, "La Ostra". Incluyendo a Ayame que había llegado una semana después de Año Nuevo. Todo ese tiempo no habían vuelto a ver a Kouga a pesar de que estaba en contacto con todos, por medio de mensajes.

Ese día, Miroku le había avisado de la reunión, y cuando todos estaban ahí, brindando por la graduación de Ayame y Sango, y despidiendo a su amiga, llegó Kouga, acompañado de Kanna.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Kagome sufriendo por su amiga, Sango preocupada, reteniendo a Miroku, que hervía de rabia, mientras, Sesshomaru, lo observaba con una mirada fría.

Kouga se sentía mal, de estar haciendo eso, de estar ahí, frente a Ayame, con Kanna tomada de su brazo. No tenía intención de volver con ella, pero un vez más lo atrapó con sus chantajes, tenía mucho sin tener intimidad con ella, pero Kanna tenía dos meses de embarazo, el mismo tiempo, en que él había estado con ella por última vez. Él estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de su hijo, pero ella había llegado deprimida en medio de la noche, a casa de sus padres, donde se estaba quedando, amenazado con abortar a ese bebé, pues no estaba dispuesta a estar sin él, criando a su hijo.

Sus padres se enteraron de todo, y aunque no estaban del todo orgullosos, del proceder de su hijo, tampoco estaban dispuestos a que esa estúpida chiquilla abortara, y los involucrarse en chismes. En privado, le habían pedido a Kouga esperar el tiempo conveniente, para hacer una prueba de ADN, si es que sospechaba que no era suyo, pero que por favor, tratara de mantener quieta a esa loca.

Sabía que sus padres tenían razón de estar así, toda sus vida habían luchado por los derechos de las personas, en especial de las mujeres y niños, si lo que estaba amenazando Kanna, sé sabía, la credibilidad de toda su familia se vendría abajo. Solo quedaba esperar. Pero sabía que al estar esperando, perdería cualquier oportunidad con Ayame, ya que una de las condiciones de Kanna, había sido, permanecer a su lado cómo su mujer.

Ese día en "La Ostra", todos estaban estupefactos, nadie más que Sesshomaru, conocía sus razones.

"Kagome, quise pasar a desearte un buen viaje, deseando que cumplas tus metas. Y a Sango y Ayame, felicidades por su graduacion, me retiro, estaré aquí cerca, los dejo para que disfruten".

Miroku estaba a punto de levantarse para reclamarle, pero Ayame se levantó primero, deteniendolo con la mirada.

"Kouga kun, por favor, quédate a celebrar con nosotros, tu también Kanna san, eres su novia, acompañanos, nadie tiene problema, con que hayas traído una invitada, solo presentala, es más yo la presentare… Chicos, ella es Kanna san, novia de Kouga kun y compañera mía de clases."

Todos saludaron de mala gana, sorprendidos por Ayame, pero sabían que ella lo quería así, y no querían hacerla sufrir. Miroku se levantó, arrastrando a Sango, supuestamente a bailar. Pero todos sabían que no quería ver a Kouga.

Kanna estaba de lo más tranquila, sin darse cuenta, o ignorando olímpicamente, lo que los demás sentían por ella.

"Si me permites Kouga, amor, iré al baño, me tardare un poco, tu sabes"

He ignorandola, Kouga seguía platicando con Sesshomaru, cuando ella se fue.

Después de diez minutos, Kagome se levantó y le pidió a Ayame acompañarla a ir al baño también. Pero ella solo quería bajar, pedir uno de sus especiales martinis extra secos, y salir a la terraza, a la que siempre salía cuando necesitaba respirar. Bajaron y entraron al baño primero, olvidando que Kanna había venido antes y que no la habían visto subir.

Cuando salieron, Kanna estaba en el espacio bajo la escalera, que había sido acondicionado, con un cómodo sillón esquinero, donde las parejas se sentaban cuando ocupaban alejarse del bullicio. Ambas voltearon para buscar a Miroku y Sango, pero sé llevaron la sorpresa del año, cuando la vieron a ella, besándose con un alto hombre, de cabellera al hombro color café, que la acariciaba de arriba a abajo, mientras ella se abrazaba a él comiéndoselo a besos.

Ayame y Kagome, salieron hacia la terraza, cuando Ayame, casi en shock, comenzó a hiperventilar. Pero un instante antes de darse la vuelta, vio Kagome, cómo ese hombre abrió sus ojos y la observó fijamente, sintiendo un escalofrío de miedo, recorrerla, que olvidó al instante en que sintió la fría piel de su amiga y noto lo pálido de su rostro.

Estando en la terraza, Kagome le llevó un trago de brandy y mientras ambas bebían y fumaban, trataban de pensar en lo que habían visto.

"¡Maldita Kanna hija de puta!, maldita zorra desgraciada, ¿cómo puede engañar a Kouga? ¡por Dios! él también es un imbécil, cómo es posible que no sé de cuenta de la mierda de persona que es Kanna."

Y mientras decía todas las groserías, conocidas y por conocer, Kagome abraza a su amiga, que estaba al borde del llanto.

"¿Le dirás a Kouga?" le preguntaba Kagome.

"No, ellos dos se merecen, amo a Kouga, pero hoy me doy cuenta de que no puedo estar con un hombre tan voluble como él, que sé vaya al diablo junto con ella"

Y Kagome, tuvo miedo en ese momento, por la impresión que le dio su amiga, pues presentía, que la Ayame dulce, que todos querían, sé había perdido, y tal vez para siempre.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje de Sesshomaru, preocupado de que no hubieran regresado. Y después de que ambas se abrazaron una vez más, con la última ternura que su amiga Ayame sentía en ese momento.

Cuando subieron, encontraron a Kanna gritando y reclamando a Kouga, los mismo desplantes que ya Ayame conocía tanto, peleando por sentirse ignorada, diciéndole que era el peor novio del mundo, mientras le daba una bofetada. Sesshomaru, quería salir de ahí, totalmente furioso, pero cuando Kagome, estaba por dejarse guiar, Ayame se soltó de su mano, furiosa, mientras cacheteaba a Kanna.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Grandisima puta desvergonzada! cuando tu vienes de manosearte con el fulano que estabas bajo la escalera"

Y Kanna quiso devolverle la bofetada, cuando ella se la dio más fuerte…

"¡Ayame! _onegai_ , Kanna está embarazada!

Intervino, preocupado de que las cosas llegaran a más lejos. Ayame se alejó hacia atras, mirandolo a los ojos, asustada por lo que había hecho, mirándolo a los ojos con los ojos abiertos, completamente lívida.

"Kanna, ¿es verdad?, claro que si… no sé porqué pregunto, si en la que confío es en ella, no en ti…"

Pero en ese momento, Kanna fingió desmayarse, casi cayendo al suelo, mientras se sostenía el vientre, siendo atrapada a tiempo por Kouga.

"¡Ayame!" Y salió rápido hacia afuera, furiosa y preocupada. Ya Miroku y Sango se había ido, sin despedirse.

"¡Ayame!" Y salió seguida por Kagome, que venía seguida por Sesshomaru y Kouga, con Kanna en los brazos.

Ayame sin siquiera ver a su amiga, tomó un taxi, y se subió, mientras Kagome también se subía, sin decirle nada a su amiga, solo mirando a Sesshomaru significativamente.

"Llevaré a Kouga al hospital, te marcó más tarde".

En cuanto el taxi arrancó, Ayame se dejó abrazar por su amiga, llorando abiertamente, desahogando, el dolor y la preocupación que sentía. Cuando llegaron a casa de ella, Ayame corrió a los brazos de su padre, pidiéndole que ayudara a Kanna y a su bebé y después de que su madre la llevara a su habitación, preocupada por su crisis, Kagome le explico al señor Litman lo que había sucedido.

El padre de Ayame, preocupado, después de dejar que Kagome acompañara a su habitación a su hija, hizo unas llamadas al hospital, para que un gineco obstetra amigo de él, hiciera todo lo posible, porque sabria que seria algo que jamás lograría superar su hija. Después llamó a Alemania, con sus padres, planeando, decidiendo. Y después de hablar con su esposa, ambos acordaron mandar a Ayame, una temporada a Alemania, en lo que todo se arreglaba ahí.

Entre su nana, su madre y su amiga, arreglaron sus maletas y antes de que amaneciera, Sango llego, enterada de todo, y juntas fueron a dejar a su amiga al aeropuerto, junto con sus padres y su nana.

Ayame solo se dejo guiar, completamente deprimida y devastada. Sin hablar con nadie, más que unas cuantas palabras con su padres, dejándose abrazar y besar, por sus amigas, que lloraban de verla así.

Mientras Kagome y Sango iban de regreso al departamento de Sesshomaru, le llego un mensaje de este, diciéndole que Kanna, había perdido a su bebé, y las dos lloraron, tristes por su amiga, porque sabían lo que esta noticia haría con ella, a pesar de no haber sido su culpa.

oOoOoO

"¿ No crees que fuiste muy lejos prima?, mira que provocarte un aborto… lo bueno que mí hermano, ya está arreglando todo, para que puedas salir cuanto antes, y ni se te ocurra, seguir con tu teatrito, ya oíste lo que dijo Naraku, si se te ocurre poner una demanda, el hospital entregará tu expediente y sé sabrá, que tu misma golpeaste tu vientre", le decía Kagura a Kanna, que estaba en silencio observándola, ella misma sabía que había llegado muy lejos, pero tampoco podía tener un hijo de su primo, y sabía que al nacer todos lo sabrían, además al final logró joder a Kouga y a su estúpida amiguita… No importaba si el bastardo no nacía.

Y mientras Kagura seguía con sus regaños, ella recordaba el dolor que sintió horas antes, cuando llegaron al hospital y en un breve momento en que la dejaron sola, golpeó repetidamente su vientre con fuerza, sintiendo de repente un dolor punzante, que le desgarró por dentro, doblándose, pensó que se había quebrado alguna costilla, pero al sentir la sangre bajando por su pierna, supo que había conseguido su cometido.

No dejó quedarse a Kouga, culpandolo de todo, y respetando las normas del hospital, le negaron cualquier información…

Realmente lo había hecho bien…

Ahora sí sé había jodido a Kouga… No importaba que no sé pudiera vengar, sabía que estaría en sus pesadillas de por vida…

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **¿ Les gusto? espero que sí, y que ojala escriban un review… :3**_

 _ **Este capitulo esta dedicado a Faby chan, que sé fue sin decir adiós después de que le rompieran el corazón.**_

 _ **Amiga, donde estes, quiero que sepas que aun pienso en ti… este capítulo es para ti…**_

 _ **atte.**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	13. TÚ Y YO cap 13

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se utiliza, está basada en la vida de mi amiga G., y el derecho de narrar su historia pertenece a su servidora…**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol o estupefacientes, el empleo de palabras altisonantes u ofensivas, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este Fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **Contiene situaciones sexuales explícitas, o sea LEMON…**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Cuando iban llegando Kagome y Sango, vieron a lo lejos, que Miroku iba subiendo en el elevador al Pent House de Sesshomaru, pero por más que le gritó Sango, en lo que Kagome pagaba el taxi, no alcanzaron a subir con él.

El elevador regreso rápido, subiendo ambas de inmediato.

"Me imagino que Max sama, le contara a Ayame, es su padre, sabrá cómo decirle las cosas, ya no te preocupes amiga" le decía Sango abrazándola.

"Es que si la hubieras visto, desde antes su corazón se había roto, por un momento presentí que ella jamás seria la misma, y con esta noticia, ¡por Dios! será demasiado para ella".

Las puertas del Pent House se iban abriendo, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Miroku golpeaba a Kouga, mientras Sesshomaru lo detenía, con desgana, realmente se merecía eso su amigo, y Miroku, que consideraba a Kagome y Ayame cómo dos más de sus hermanas, estaba en su derecho a reclamarle.

"¡Eres un bastardo de mierda! ¿cómo permitiste que esto pasara? ¿entiendes la inocencia de Ayame? ¿entiendes lo que la has lastimado?" le gritaba Miroku enfurecido, mientras Sango y Sesshomaru lo sostenían.

Kagome se acerco a Kouga, para revisar el golpe que tenía en el rostro, no lo podía culpar de todo, sabía que él quería a su amiga, solo que no supo darse cuenta a tiempo.

"Lo siento Kagome" le dijo en un susurro mientras sus lágrimas brotaban, cubriéndose el rostro con el pañuelo, y se marchó sin despedirse de nadie. No tenía cara para verlos, ya hablaría con Sesshomaru después.

Miroku, respiraba con furia, tratando de tranquilizarse. Le dolía perder a un amigo y Kouga se había transformado en uno muy querido. Además de Ayame, por eso no lo perdonaría.

"Sesshomaru, ¿que paso con Kanna?" pregunto Kagome, ya sentados todos en la sala.

"Pues los paramédicos la habían instalado en revisión, y salieron a buscar al ginecólogo en turno. Cuando llegó y que pudimos entrar, Kanna había abortado. Le gritó a Kouga una sarta de barbaridades, y nos sacaron, negandonos cualquier informacion, a peticion de Kanna, ya que no éramos familiares" le dijo Sesshomaru, mientras acercaba a Kagome a sus brazos, ya que estaba bastante triste por su amiga.

"Chicas, ¿que paso con Ayame?" pregunto Miroku, que aún no sabía sobre el viaje que había hecho. Ya que cuando Kagome le marcó a Sango, está prácticamente había salido corriendo, sin dar muchas explicaciones, encargandole a Kohaku.

Después de que lo dejo en casa de su amigo Souta, se dirigió al pent house de Sesshomaru, pues le había dicho Sango que ahí se veían, y fue cuando se enteró del embarazo y aborto de Kanna.

"Ayame se fue a Alemania una temporada" le dijo Sango.

"Sus papás creyeron que era lo mejor, pues tenían miedo de alguna demanda, además de que seria lo mejor para ella, pues estaba bastante alterada, poco antes de amanecer sé fue, en compañía de su nana" completo Kagome, y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, al recordar los verdes ojos de Ayame, opacos de dolor.

Miroku además del coraje, sintió mucha tristeza, abrazando a Sango, para que no llorara más.

"Kouga mando a un abogado del despacho de su familia, para pedir una prueba de ADN, y evitar que se levanten calumnias en contra de Ayame, pero a lo que me dijo, Kanna no quiere aceptar la prueba, su primo le puso un abogado y entre ellos están llegando a un trato.", les dijo Sesshomaru, y todos se sentían tranquilos, de que al menos su amiga, no sería acusada de algo que no cometió.

"¿ El Gineco- obstetra que la atendió, dijo ir de parte de el Doctor Max Litman, el padre de Ayame?" les preguntó, tenía esa duda.

No estaba con Kouga cuando él llegó, pero lo vio salir rumbo al laboratorio, mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Kagome, y fue tras él para preguntar el estado de su paciente, cuando lo escuchó comentar con la enfermera, los fuertes golpes que tenía en el vientre. Y ya no se quiso, acercar dándose vuelta y caminando en sentido contrario, él estuvo ahí, y sabía que no hubo golpes en el vientre, solo simples cachetadas, que dudaba que la mano de Ayame pudiera lastimar ni siquiera a un zancudo.

" Si, el padre de Ayame, le pidió el favor de atenderla" le contestó Kagome, ligeramente intrigada, veía en él, cómo sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Pero había sido un largo día, y bastante traumático por decir algo.

Todos se despidieron después de que Sango preparara el desayuno, para intentar descansar un momento. Sesshomaru, no iría a su oficina ese día, haría su trabajo a través de su computadora. Esos días se había propuesto disfrutar a Kagome, ya que en ocho días ella se iría.

En ese momento recordó de nuevo que aun no le había preguntado, ni el nombre de la empresa a donde trabajaría, ni la ciudad, ¿cómo se le ha podido pasar algo tan importante?.

Y cuando se dirigió a la habitación para platicar con ella, ya se había dormido.

Acomodo su cabello y beso su frente, se sentó a su lado, semi acostado, trabajando en su lap top, mandando unos correos, haciendo llamadas.

Se comunicó con Jakotsu, pues quería pedirle de favor que investigara algunas cosas, estaba seguro, que el médico que atendió a Kanna, había sido o era pareja de su amigo, y necesitaba averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, había visto a Onigumo, Naraku, ahí y sabía que si era su familiar, no eran buenas noticias, pues ese hijo de puta, siempre se había basado en artimañas y trampas para conseguir lo que quería.

"Hola jefe, milagro que se comunica, pensé que no sabría de ti, es sábado" le contestó Jakotsu a manera de saludo, ya que eran amigos desde hacía muchísimos años, él y su hermano.

"Ya vaz a empezar con el drama… ¿cómo va todo por allá?, necesito que me mandes los informes, además, también te llamaba para preguntarte algo…" le dijo Sesshomaru, fingiendo enojo al principio.

" Ya, ya, no te enojes, dime ¿cual es tu pregunta? ¿si soy Gay? ¡obvio que si! pensé que ya te había contado que salí del closet, hace muchos años, recuerdas que estaba enamorado de tu hermano Inuyasha… ¡ah mi querido Inuyasha! ya sé casó, y perdi mi oportunidad de conquistarlo", y continuaba Jakotsu con su perorata, descolocando a Sesshomaru, del que escuchaba un gruñido a través del teléfono, cosa que no le importaba, cuando lo notaba tenso, siempre trataba de sacarlo de balance para que volviera a pensar con claridad.

"¡Jakotsu! ya por favor… no me importa tu amor imposible con mí hermano, y todos sabemos desde siempre que eras gay. Ahora ponme atencion, es de suma importancia, que investigues al Doctor Asami, Gineco obstetra, creo que es conocido tuyo…", y así le contó Sesshomaru, en el problema que estaba Kouga, que también era amigo de él, y todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, además del comentario que escucho de la boca del médico.

"¡Ay por Dios! que problema, pobre Kouga, tanto que habla de Ayame, y yo que aun todavia no la conozco, ni a tu novia. Siempre le había dicho que Kanna, era una arpía, disfrazada de niña buena, ¿a que no le dije?, pero nunca me quiso escuchar, a mí, que soy su amigo, alguien que puede de darle el punto de vista femenino…" y así comenzó de nuevo con su palabrerío, mientras Sesshomaru acariciaba sus sienes, escuchandolo a punto de gritarle.

" Adiós Jakotsu" y lo dejó hablando, como otras veces, sabía que no se ofendería, así se comportan entre ellos dos.

En otra parte de la ciudad, a pesar de ser un hermoso día soleado, Naraku estaba encerrado en la biblioteca de su casa, a oscuras, mirando la foto de Kagome, mientras se masturbaba, derramandose en ella, ensuciandola, imaginando, que pronto, haría lo mismo en su rostro, mientras llore implorandole soltarla. Poco a poco iba a destruir su entorno, a sus amigos los iba a separar y hacerlos infelices, para verla a ella sufrir por ellos, y a Sesshomaru, se la arrebataria de las manos.

ooooooo

Kagome estaba soñando que estaba de nuevo en esa playa, en la que había soñado anteriormente, estaba llorando amargamente, mientras Sesshomaru se alejaba de ahí, dejando que un hombre parecido a una araña, se la llevara entre sus brazos. Ella gritaba y pataleaba, mientras esa cosa mitad bestia mitad hombre, le arrancaba la ropa, y la quería tomar a la fuerza.

Sintió la voz de Sesshomaru llamándola a lo lejos, y sé levantó pegando un grito, en el momento que esa cosa se desnudaba, despertando completamente alterada.

"¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!, despierta cariño" le decía Sesshomaru, alarmado, intentando despertarla, cuando comenzó a removerse y a llorar dormida.

"¡Sesshomaru! estás aquí, qué bueno, estás aquí, no me dejes por favor, no me dejes nunca", y buscaba los labios de su hombre, aun asustada, buscando refugio en sus labios.

"Tranquila mi amor, no me iré, te amo, siempre lo haré", y después de besar sus labios con ternura, bajo a su cuello, tranquilizandola, arrancándole suspiros de amor y no de tristeza, y acariciando su cuerpo, encendiendo poco a poco, mientras se besaban reafirmando su amor.

Kagome lo acostó, mirándolo a los ojos, desabotonando su camisa, lentamente, dándole pequeños besitos mariposa en cada pedazo de piel ganada.

Sesshomaru, acariciaba sus piernas y sus costados, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, sintiéndose más enamorado que nunca. Esa ocasión más que nunca, valoraba tenerla a su lado, sentirla sobre él.

Kagome estaba pensando algo similar, su rostro lucía sonrojado, y tenía ansiedad de acariciarlo y sentirlo, adueñándose de él. Poco a poco, bajo por su torso, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo hasta llegar a su pantalón, que desabrocho y quito, liberando su miembro que acaricio y llevó a su boca, haciéndole el amor con su boca, disfrutando, torturandolo lentamente, mientras Sesshomaru gemía extasiado por su pequeña traviesa.

Cuando no aguanto mas , se alzó, y la acostó bajo de él, y le quitó despacio su ropa también, cómo desenvolviendo el más precioso regalo, no había prisa, quería amarla ese día con lentitud. Entre ellos se sentía ese sentimiento, poderoso, latente, cómo electricidad en el aire, cómo un aroma desapercibido que los embriaga, sintiendo sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

Después de acariciarla, entró en ella, quedandose quieto, mirando sus lindos ojos color azul.

"Te amo Kagome, te amare siempre", con una intensidad que emocionó a Kagome, sintiendo en su cuerpo esa afirmación.

"Yo también te amo Sesshomaru, jamás lo olvides", y ambos continuaron fundiéndose en sus corazones, hasta alcanzar el éxtasis, que los derrumbó, provocando en Kagome lágrimas de felicidad, de amor, de tristeza… muchos sentimientos desbordados en ese momento.

Y ese día no salieron de la habitación más que para buscar alimentos, platicando sobre sus padres, haciendo el amor, dormitando, y continuar amándose, hasta entrada la noche, cuando terminaron rendidos, durmiendo uno sobre el otro.

Al otro día Kagome despertó cuando la luz comenzó a molestarle.

Encontro una nota de su amor, deseandole buenos días y diciéndole que había tenido que salir de emergencia hacia Osaka, por un proyecto, pero que esa noche llegaría, que se alistara, pues irían a cenar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

Sesshomaru, quería crear mil recuerdos con ella.

Kagome se levantó, contenta, después de besar la nota de su Lord. Sé baño e hizo ejercicio en el pequeño gimnasio de Sesshomaru. Por un momento se había olvidado de su amiga, pero al acordarse, le marcó aun preocupada por ella. Pero no le respondió, le mando mensaje, pero solo los dejo en visto.

Y después le marcó a la madre de ella, la señora Chiyo Litman, que le había comentado que su hija ya se había enterado del aborto de esa mujer, y que obviamente estaba muy deprimida, y le pidió que no sé rindieran con su hija, que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, era el cariño de todos ellos.

Después de colgar, le mando un nuevo mensaje, platicando con ella, cómo si aún estuviera en la ciudad, contándole las novedades del día, como siempre lo hacían.

Luego habló con Sango, que ya estaba en la cafetería, con Ayako sama, la mamá de Miroku, que se había convertido en un magnífico reemplazo de ella. Y quedó en pasar a saludar, ya que iría al salón de belleza que estaba cerca de ahí, y al cual asistían cuando Ayame no estaba disponible para arreglarlas, cómo la echaba de menos.

Después de que se arreglara el cabello, iba camino a la cafetería, cuando se encontró con Inuyasha, que cargaba unas bolsas, con artículos de una tienda para bebés de la que iba saliendo.

"Hola Kagome, ¿cómo has estado? tenía mucho sin verte", le decía con una voz tranquila.

"Hola Inuyasha, ¿de compras?" le pregunto Kagome, señalando sus bolsas.

"Si, ayer nos enteramos que Kikyo está embarazada", le dijo algo sonrojado y aparentemente feliz. Y Kagome, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, abrazándolo y felicitandolo sinceramente.

"¿Te puedo invitar un trago o un café? quisiera platicar contigo de algo", y cómo últimamente Inuyasha había demostrado que cambio, aceptó tomarse una copa de vino blanco.

Alguien, a unos metros de ellos, estaba atento a sus movimientos, siguiendo a Kagome desde lejos.

Cuando Inuyasha y ella llegaron a un pequeño bar con mesas afuera, el acosador, que no era otro más que Naraku, se sentó a espalda de ellos, a un par de metros, fingiendo leer un periódico, con lentes y audífonos puestos.

"Kagome, gracias por acompañarme, desde hace tiempo quería tener la oportunidad de platicar contigo. Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo, mi comportamiento fue de lo peor, me comporte como una mierda contigo. Yo en verdad te quería, me gustabas, pero ese ego estúpido, me hizo actuar de esa manera contigo, Sesshomaru tiene toda la razón en estar enojado conmigo". Y Kagome solo la escuchaba en silencio, bebiendo de su copa, mientras lo miraba seriamente.

"Mí matrimonio con Kikyo fue arreglado, pero en la intimidad no hemos compenetrado, dándome cuenta que no solo es la niña frívola que conocía, y poco a poco me he estado enamorando de ella, y ahora que está embarazada, no imagino mi vida con otra mujer. En serio disculpame si fui un patán contigo, ahora me doy cuenta de la clase persona que fui".

Kagome, sintió que la cicatriz que pudo haber tenido por él, era borrada en ese momento, y sé alegraba sinceramente, de que las cosas entre ellos dos se arreglaron, ahora solo faltaba que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta de su cambio, y pudieran llevarse cómo los hermanos que eran.

Ella lo perdono de corazón , y después de platicar de algunas cosas más, se despidieron como dos viejos. Naraku los observaba y derramaba bilis, al saber que Inuyasha casi la hacía suya, pero su alter ego se impuso de nuevo, y con frialdad pensó en la manera, de arruinar a Sesshomaru y Kagome, incluyendo a Inuyasha en su asqueroso plan.

Esa noche cuando llego Sesshomaru, encontró a Kagome deslumbrante, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro, de falda amplia y larga, con una alta abertura en la pierna, que le quitaba lo informal, sin dejar de lucir elegante. Su cabello suelto peinado en suaves ondas, brillante y sedoso, sujetó de un lado con un broche de cristales negros y dorados. Usaba esa noche el reloj de su padre, y una zapatillas doradas con un pequeño bolso dorado.

Era la sensualidad encarnada, y por un momento Sesshomaru reconsiderar su propuesta, pensando seriamente quedarse y disfrutar de su hermosura.

Ese día Jakotsu, le había dado información del incidente de Kanna, sintiéndose horrorizado, al platicar con Kouga, con más razón pensó en pedir una prueba de paternidad.

Pero aun no le comentaria a Kagome, no arruinaria su velada pensando en cosas desagradables.

Ese día en el restaurante encontraron a unos amigos de Sesshomaru, que los invitaron a sentarse a su mesa, y a Jakotsu, que iba acompañado de Hojo, el amigo de Sango. Y juntos se divirtieron, aunque una vez más, no sé dieron cuenta que Naraku, ahora acompañado por Kagura, los veían desde lejos, ya que "por casualidad" habían coincidido en el mismo restaurante.

Kagura reventaba de coraje, celosa de Kagome, pero Naraku ya tenía un plan trazado.

Solo faltaban tres días para que ella se fuera. Era Lunes, y ella se iría el siguiente viernes, pues había quedado con su futuro jefe, que así sería, para aprovechar el fin de semana e instalarse, y el lunes poder presentarse a trabajar. Tía Kaede llegaría a Kyushu el día martes.

MARTES

Kagome se levantó tarde, había sido una noche de copas y diversión y al final termino rendida, pues llegando hicieron el amor, insaciablemente.

Esa tarde tenía planeado ir con sus amigos, había mucho de que platicar, ya pronto se iría y quería estar con ellos todo el tiempo. Como todos los días, hasta que la volviera a ver, Kagome le mandó un mensaje a Ayame, contándole sobre su salida el día anterior y cómo su maquillaje aunque bonito, no había sido tan especial como el que siempre aplicaba ella.

Ya pasaba de medio día cuando se encaminó a la cafetería, ese día no comería con Sesshomaru, pues le había mandado un mensaje para avisarle que tenía que resolver un asunto. Así que sé arreglo, pues iría con Sango.

Sesshomaru estaba más que molesto, Kagura no había dejado de marcar toda la mañana, le había prohibido a su secretaria pasarle las llamadas, pero comenzó a molestarlo por su celular, intrigado por cómo consiguió su número, hablo con Jaken y Jakotsu al respecto pues tenía muchas dudas de la cordura de ella y toda su familia, desde que averiguara lo de Kanna.

Era aberrante lo que había hecho esa chiquilla estúpida, con tal de chantajear emocionalmente a Kouga y lastimar a Ayame, pero lo que más lo había intrigado, fue como, según Jakotsu, Kanna era de un tipo de sangre y el producto de otro diferente al de Kouga y de ella, y que al parecer, podría ser el tipo de Naraku, no quería especular, pensando que podía ser el padre, pues aunque no era algo fuera de lo común en su cultura, casarse entre primos, para él resultaba algo chocante.

El problema es que esa familia había logrado ponerlo nervioso, su instinto, desarrollado por los negocios, lo alertaba, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Al final cuando Kagura, amenazó con ir a su oficina y armar un escándalo si no se veían, puso al tanto a Jaken, a Kouga como su abogado y a Jakotsu, pues le pondría un alto a esa situación, si por las buenas no entendía, tal vez por el terreno de lo legal lo haría.

Canceló su almuerzo con Kagome, ya por la noche le explicara el porqué. Después se encaminó hacía el restaurante en que habían quedado.

Cuando lo vio, Kagura se lanzó a sus brazos, quitandose Sesshomaru de inmediato,

"Kagura, te exijo por favor que te limites al asunto, por el que me citaste aquí" le dijo cortante y frío, no quería arriesgarse a ser fotografiado.

"Sesshomaru, tú sabes que siempre te he amado, aun no entiendo porque terminamos en tan malos términos. Sé que no fui nunca la novia perfecta, pero quiero darte una ofrenda de paz, demostrandote que quiero estar bien contigo, salvando a tu amigo de un escándalo", le dijo Kagura con la mejor cara de inocente que podía poner.

"¿A qué te refieres Kagura?" le pregunto Sesshomaru.

"Pues a que Kanna está dispuesta a incluir a los medios, si Kouga sigue pidiendo la prueba de paternidad, insistir que él la obligó, mostrar fotos donde estuviera con la chica pelirroja, cuando aún era su novio, y fabricar pruebas de paternidad falsas. Yo en cambio quiero ser tu amiga, pedirte perdón por no haber sido la novia que esperabas, y darte las pruebas que tengo en mí poder, donde se demuestra que Kouga es inocente" le dijo.

Sesshomaru no podía creer tanta belleza, sabía que antes que todo, Kagura era una mujer calculadora y convenenciera, y que podría estar pidiendo más de lo que pudiera ofrecerle, a cambio de las pruebas.

"Dime la verdad Kagura, te conozco, ¿que es lo que quieres en realidad a cambio de las pruebas" le dijo, concentrando su mirada, en los ojos de fulgor carmín, que tenía frente a los de él.

"¡Ay Sesshomaru, qué cosas dices! jajaja", reía Kagura, fingiendo demencia.

Ella tenía un plan.

"Bueno Sesshomaru, al final tienes razón, tú me conoces. Tengo en mi poder una prueba de paternidad que Kanna se hizo al darse cuenta que estaba embarazada, solo había estado, la muy cerda, con mí hermano y con tu abogado, así que para hacerlo sencillo, le pidió una muestra a Naraku, que dio positiva, siendo el padre. Y si piensas que eso es circunstancial, los grabe teniendo esa conversación y además tengo fotos donde estan ellos dos, teniendo sexo. ¿Crees que sea suficiente con eso? si Kouga le da esas pruebas, ella no hará nada por vengarse, desaparecerá de escena" y Kagura mostraba una sonrisa, calculadora, casi maligna.

"Yo a cambio quiero una residencia fuera de Japón, de preferencia en Estados Unidos o Paris y 10 millones de dólares, para poder desaparecer, y no tome represalias contra mi, Naraku.", casi nada.

Sesshomaru, sentía que era pedir demasiado, por el dinero no había problema. Era dinero que tenía Kouga, sin necesidad de que sus padres aporten, y por la residencia, él podría darle su departamento frente a Central Park, ya después se lo cobraría a Kouga, tenía que salir de ese problema cuanto antes, si no muchas personas saldrían, perdiendo por el capricho de una tonta.

Hablo con Kouga en ese momento, por skype, y llegaron a un acuerdo con Kagura. Al día siguiente, Kagura firmara los papeles y les entregaría las pruebas, para evitar que la familia de Kouga cayera en desgracia.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, sabía Kagura que Kagome estaba a punto de pasar por ahí, caminando. Naraku, que la estaba siguiendo, le aviso por celular.

"Sesshomaru, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo" y lanzándose a sus brazos, lo beso, justo en el momento en que Kagome doblaba la esquina, a espaldas de Sesshomaru,

Él la intentó apartar, aunque de lejos pareciera que la tomaba de la cintura. Jaken se aclaró la garganta y le señaló hacia Kagome.

Ella sintió morir.

Él también.

Quiso alcanzarla, pero Kagome corrió tomando un taxi más adelante.

ooooo

Kagome lloro todo el camino, cuando el taxista se preocupo, pago y se bajó, caminando hacía la bahía de Tokio, quería subir la rueda de la fortuna y poder llorar agusto. No podía creer lo que había visto. No podía ser cierto, ¿porque, porque Sesshomaru?.

Iba caminando con el rostro mirando hacia abajo, e Inuyasha así la encontró, llamándole dos veces, ya que no la escucho a la primera.

Él venía de una cena de negocios, había terminado muy lleno y bajo a caminar un rato, pensando en comprarle algo a Kikyo antes de ir a casa.

Iba distraído mandando un mensaje, cuando vio a Kagome, totalmente derrumbada y sola.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, e Inuyasha se preocupo por ella.

"Dime que paso, ¿Todo esta bien? ¿mi hermano esta bien?" y ella comenzó a llorar, con mucha tristeza y dolor.

"Kagome, sé que no confías aún del todo, en mí, pero ¿podrias decirme que paso?", realmente le dolió verla así, Kagome se merecía solo felicidad.

"Vamos, te invito un café y me cuentas si quieres", le dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado.

"No tengo ganas de café" le dijo, cediendo un poco.

"¿Sake?" le propuso, como segunda opción

Kagome aceptó, y se dirigieron hacía un bar, cerca de ahí. No quería estar sola, e Inuyasha era por el momento, la única compañía disponible. Su celular comenzó a sonar y al ver que era Sesshomaru, lo apago. No quería saber nada de él.

¿Naraku?, él aún continuaba siguiendo, cada vez más de cerca. El día de su venganza había llegado.

ooooooooo

"Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde puede estar mí amiga?, ella no es así, no huye de nosotros, me hubiera ido a buscar a mí primero, no es normal que no aparezca", Sango estaba que se moría de la preocupación, Kagome no respondía su celular y no sabían nada de ella.

Miroku en un principio estaba furioso, por un momento quiso golpear a Sesshomaru, pero Jaken no sé lo permitió. Y fue cuando Sesshomaru, aprovecho para esclarecer ese malentendido, contándoles lo que sucedió en realidad.

Ya había amanecido, y aun no sabían nada de ella. Jaken y Kouga estaban fuera buscandola. En ese momento recibe una llamada.

"Buenos días, disculpe, se encuentra Kagome Higurashi", preguntó una voz femenina.

"No sé encuentra, ¿quien la busca?" preguntó Sesshomaru, con la esperanza de tener una pista, de donde se encontraba.

"Mi nombre es Hikari Haruno, habló de Bienes Raíces, "Ichigo", para informarle, que nos llegó un reporte de que una persona, fue vista ayer por la noche entrando, y cómo aún no ha salido, pensamos que podría ser uno de ustedes, tal vez despidiéndose de su antiguo hogar, muchas veces eso nos ha pasado, y preferimos preguntar antes de notificar a la policía"

Sesshomaru, de inmediato supo que se trataba de Kagome, y sé lo confirmó a la señorita, pidiéndole que no marcara a las autoridades, ya que esa tarde entregarian las llaves de la casa.

Les comento a Miroku y Sango, y los tres juntos, se encaminaron a la que había sido la casa de la tía Kaede.

oooooooooo

Kagome, se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, evitando abrir a los ojos a la luz de la mañana. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, solo el trago amargo que había pasado por Sesshomaru, volviendo a su pecho ese dolor agudo, combinado en ese momento, con las náuseas y la boca seca, como una terrible resaca.

Movió su brazo, para ponerlo en su rostro y poder abrir, poco a poco, los ojos, pero sintió entonces el peso de un brazo, en su vientre, bajos sus pechos.

No recordaba que la noche anterior, se había encontrado con Inuyasha, y por un breve instante, pensó que había regresado a casa con Sesshomaru, antes de que la golpeara la realidad, y parte de los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a ella, solo hasta donde Inuyasha y ella, estaban bebiendo sake, mientras ella, lloraba por el engaño de Sesshomaru.

Abrió los ojos asustada, a pesar del dolor de cabeza, y sé sentó aprisa, totalmente asombrada y confundida, al ver que era Inuyasha, un completamente desnudo y dormido Inuyasha, acostado al lado de ella.

"¡Oh Dios mio!, ¿que he hecho? y miraba a su alrededor, buscando su ropa, mientras se fijaba en un par de botellas de whisky vacías y velas apagadas, completamente derretidas, además un condón usado, al lado de Inuyasha. Ella ahogó un gritó, cubriéndose la boca, ahogando el llanto, y en ese momento despertó Inuyasha, incorporándose levemente, mientras sostenía su cabeza.

"¡¿Que demonios esta pasando aqui?! ¿Inuyasha? ¡¿Kagome?!", pregunto furioso Sesshomaru, mientras Kagome lo miraba totalmente aterrada.

Y fue cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la situación en la que habían sido sorprendidos, por su hermano. ¿Que había hecho?.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Aqui esta el capitulo 13, ¿mala o buena suerte? ¿reviews o no reviews?... e ahí la cuestión…**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue duro de escribir… espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Quiero darle las gracias por continuar leyendo, seguir mi historia y convertirla en su favorita, y escribir tan bonitos comentarios… En serio Gracias… :3**_

 _ **Y no sé olviden de pasar y visitar mis otras historias, que espero, también les gusten…**_

 _ **Tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible, sé despide de ustedes…**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	14. TÚ Y YO cap 14

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se utiliza, está basada en la vida de mi amiga G., y el derecho de narrar su historia pertenece a su servidora…**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol o estupefacientes, el empleo de palabras altisonantes u ofensivas, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este Fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **Contiene situaciones sexuales explícitas, o sea LEMON...**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"¡Inuyasha!, ¡maldito! ¡valieras más muerto!"...

Sesshomaru estaba fuera de sí, y sin que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar, lo golpeó, mandandolo con toda su desnudez al otro lado de la habitación.

Jaken y Miroku, lo sostuvieron al ver que Inuyasha ni metió las manos, para ellos algo no estaba del todo bien.

Lo soltaron y se dirigió a Kagome, que en ese momento estaba fría de la impresión, tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar, sintiéndose desorientada y confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando, y solo miraba a Sesshomaru sorprendida.

"Kagome, ¿cómo pudiste? yo no te engañe, todo fue un malentendido que hubiera podido aclarar Jaken y Kouga por mí, ¿porque? ¿porque con él?", Sesshomaru siseaba de rabia, mientras la sostenía por los hombros.

"Sueltala Sesshomaru", le pidió Miroku, y la dejó caer, mientras Sango la cubría con su largo abrigo, ¿donde estaba la ropa de su amiga? ¿y la de Inuyasha?...

Sesshomaru, dio un par de vueltas, desesperado, furioso, pasando las manos por su rostro y luego su cabello, tenía unas ganas enormes de matar a su hermano. Miroku estaba entre él e Inuyasha, que aún permanecía inconsciente, no estaba contento, pero temía lo peor.

Al final, después de ver con un herido desprecio, a Kagome, se marchó de ahí, dejando a Jaken a cargo de Inuyasha. Él no soportaba más.

Kagome sé desmayo, aun confundida, en brazos de Sango y ella la recostó un rato para que pudiera volver en sí.

"Jaken san, ayudame a levantar a Inuyasha y vestirlo con mi abrigo", le pidió Miroku y este aceptó de inmediato, al tocarlo, se dieron cuenta de que estaba frío y que su respiración era irregular. Lograron despertarlo, pero seguía luciendo desconcertado y desorientado igual que Kagome.

"Jaken sama, Miroku, ¿ya se dieron cuenta de que la ropa de Kagome e Inuyasha no esta en la habitación?", y entonces el instinto de Jaken como jefe de seguridad, se activó y comenzó a ver lo que antes no había visto.

Para empezar la ropa no estaba, ¿cómo habían llegado ahí? ¿desnudos en un taxi?. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, y era prioritario llevar a Inuyasha y a Kagome al hospital.

Sango le marcó al padre de Ayame, que de inmediato dispuso un equipo de atención para cuando llegaran.

Jaken intentó contactar a Sesshomaru sama, pero no contestaba su número de teléfono, hablo con Hakaku y Ginta, que le confirmaron su seguridad, pero que no pudieron hacer que tomara la llamada de Jaken. No dejo dicho nada, había cosas que no sé comentaban por teléfono.

Antes de llamarles a los señores Taisho, prefirió marcarle a Kouga y Jakotsu, que tenían que estar enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos de inmediato se dirigieron al hospital.

Ambos iban y volvían de la conciencia, Kagome de hecho comenzó a vomitar, y Sango estaba al borde de un colapso, preocupada por su amiga, ¿la drogaron acaso? ¿que habían hecho con ella?.

En cuanto llegaron, los estaban esperando con camillas y de inmediato los condujeron a revisión en Urgencias.

Les hicieron análisis, para determinar el nivel de alcohol en la sangre y si había algún tipo de droga en su sistema.

Todos estaban en la sala de espera preocupados. Kouga y Jakotsu, seguían intentando llamar a Sesshomaru, que no respondía.

En ese momento salio Max sama, el padre de Ayame.

"¡¿Como esta Kagome?! ¿que le paso?", pregunto Sango con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ambos están en tratamiento por el momento, fuera de peligro, ambos fueron drogados con Rohypnol, en este momento están revisando a Kagome para ver si no fue víctima de algún tipo de abuso sexual" al señor Litman, le desagrada estar dando estas noticias, solo esperaba que Kagome estuviera bien.

"¿Violación? ¿Inuyasha le…?" pregunto Sango anonadada, Miroku la atraía hacía él, pues sabía que corría el riesgo de desmayarse.

Todos estaban sin habla, mirando al Cardiólogo.

"No creo, pues tiene el mismo nivel de la droga en la sangre, lo que significa, que fueron drogados al mismo tiempo por alguien más. En un momento traeré más noticias" y entró de nuevo para ver que todo estuviera bien.

Jaken recordó haber visto un condón tirado en el suelo, y le comentó a Kouga, que envió un equipo de peritos y tomarán muestras, huellas digitales, cualquier cosa que encontraran. Aún no querían avisar a los padres de Inuyasha ni ha Kikyo, hasta que supieran algo más.

Kagome despertó cuando pusieron la intravenosa en su brazo, no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué había pasado. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo, quería ver a Sesshomaru y que le dijera que todo estaba bien. Vio al padre de Ayame parado a su lado, y por un instante no lo reconoció.

"Señor Litman, ¿donde estoy?" le pregunto, sintiendo su boca seca y pastosa.

"Kagome, anoche al parecer alguien puso una droga en tu bebida, causando la inconsciencia, Inuyasha, también está despertando en estos momentos…" y Kagome lo interrumpió.

"¿Inuyasha también está en el hospital? ¿él me drogo?" y quería ponerse a llorar, pues cada vez se sentía peor.

"No Kagome, al parecer, él también fue una víctima, al igual que tú", y la abrazo, pues sabía que ocupaba ser consolada, ella era como una hija también, desde niña la conocía y le dolía, como padre lo que estaba pasando.

Kagome se acordó de esa mañana y cómo Sesshomaru, los había encontrado desnudos a su hermano y a ella, y lloro más triste, se había marchado enojado, furioso, dejándola sola.

"Doctor Litman, traemos aquí, los análisis de la señorita Higurashi", sin soltarla, le indico con una leve inclinación de cabeza, que procediera, mientras Kagome secaba sus lágrimas.

"De acuerdo a sus análisis de sangre, encontramos, rastros de Rohypnol en ella, la que ya se está diluyendo, pasando el efecto de la misma. El nivel de alcohol en la sangre, es realmente bajo, indicando que la pérdida de inconsciencia, fue a causa de otras circunstancias, antes mencionadas. Hicimos un examen físico, demostrando que no tuvo relaciones sexuales, en las últimas doce horas, por lo que sé descarta violación. Pero en la sangre, al hacer el examen de embarazo, se encontraron niveles bajos de la hormona GCH (gonadotropina coriónica humana), indicando la fertilización reciente de un óvulo, que quiere decir que tiene apenas días de estar embarazada. Fuera de los efectos de la droga, físicamente se encuentra saludable, y el pequeño embrión, fuera de peligro". Kagome y el señor Litman, estaban descolocados.

¿Embarazada? no podía creerlo. Sé tomó el vientre sonriendo, pero de repente la realidad la golpeó, Sesshomaru la había abandonado, se había ido creyendo que ella le fue infiel. Y lloro, lloro amargamente, sonriendo mientras sorbía sus lágrimas.

El doctor que le dio el diagnostico, salió a informar a sus "familiares" su estado de salud. Todos estaban contentos de que Kagome, no haya sido víctima de un maldito depravado, todo había sido una trampa, que les tendieron a los tres, y habían caído redonditos. Kouga, Jakotsu y Jaken, estaban más preocupados que nunca, preguntandose los tres, cual había sido el móvil de todo eso.

Esa mañana, Kagura había firmado los papeles y la transferencia del dinero, y había desaparecido, tomando seguramente algún vuelo privado. Sabía que algo tenía que ver con lo que había pasado.

Sesshomaru no respondió el celular, y se preocupaba de que no supiera que había pasado con Kagome, él estaba realmente herido, y si un defecto tenía, y muy grande, era sus orgullo. Ambos la estaban cagando en grande, con las mujeres que en realidad amaban.

Sango y Miroku entraron cuando el señor Litman, les indico que podía pasar, y los tres se abrazaron, ellas llorando y él protegiendolas.

"Chicos, estoy embarazada. ¿Pueden creerlo? y en vez de sentirme feliz, por la noticia, no puedo disfrutarlo sabiendo que Sesshomaru me odia, pensando lo peor" y continuaba llorando, esperando que ellos tuvieran noticias de Sesshomaru.

"Amiga, no sabemos nada de él, Jaken ha intentado marcar y no contesta, sabemos que está bien porque Ginta y Hakaku están con él, pero se niega a recibir llamadas, incluso de Kouga y Jakotsu" le dijo Miroku. No sabía qué sentir al respecto, no podía sentir coraje para con él, pues era un hombre herido, y tampoco para con Inuyasha, pues había sido una víctima igual que su amiga.

"¿Ellos ya saben lo que nos paso a Inuyasha y a mí?, ¿saben que estoy embarazada de Sesshomaru?", les pregunto al borde del llanto.

"Si amiga ya saben, Jaken les llamo, porque tiene órdenes directa de ellos, para ser informados cuando la seguridad de Sesshomaru sea violada, al parecer, desde lo que sucedió con Kanna, ya que resultó ser prima de un rival de negocios de Sesshomaru, con él que ha tenido roces en el pasado, y eso los puso en alerta". Pero aun asi Kagome no entendía, ¿porque si sus amigos sabían lo que había pasado en realidad, él aun no venía a rescatarla?, ¿tanto la repudia?.

Afuera, estaban los padres de ambos, venían a ver que su hijo estuviera bien, después de que Kouga les informara lo que había pasado. Inuyasha y Kagome, la novia de Sesshomaru, habían sido drogados y secuestrados, para montarle una escena a Sesshomaru y que cayera en la trampa.

Inu Taisho y Kikyo, estaban algo escépticos, pero Izayoi si lo creía posible, él conocía a sus hijos más que ellos mismo, y si, aunque Sesshomaru no lo era, también sabía que lo habían herido en su talón de aquiles, pues él amaba mucho a esa chica.

Kikyo, se había sentido herida al respecto, odiaba demasiado a Kagome, para pensar que la muy perra, se había vengado de ella buscando a su marido, ahora que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, pero cuando Kouga les explico lo que les dijo el médico que los atendió, se sintió más tranquila. Ellos dos, no habían tenido relaciones, no tenían un grado de alcohol alto en la sangre,y al final todo había sucedido por cruzarse en los planes de un psicópata.

Cuando vio a Inuyasha, primero se detuvo en la puerta, mientras Izayoi pasaba, casi corriendo a abrazar a su hijo e Inu Taisho ponía una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. Pero Kikyo no entraba, tenía una mano en su boca, y un semblante serio, aguantando el llanto.

"Kikyo, perdoname, no quiero que pienses mal… yo te quiero… los doctores dijeron que no estuve con ella, y hasta donde recuerdo, la encontré después de colgar contigo… pero hasta ahí, no más"

Inuyasha, lucia acongojado, a Izayoi eso la admiro, pues conocía lo arrogante que podía ser su hijo. Kikyo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, demostró algo más que frialdad, y corrió a abrazar a Inuyasha. Ambo sé habían dado cuenta de cuánto se habían comenzado a amar.

Kouga y Jakotsu, se pusieron de acuerdo en no decirle nada a los padres de Sesshomaru, del embarazo de Kagome, eso era algo que solo les concierne a Kagome y Sesshomaru solamente, ellos se habían dado cuenta, de la depresión en la que estaba ella, al ver que el orgullo de Sesshomaru pudo más con él.

Jaken ya había recibido indicaciones de parte de él, siendo avisado por Ginta y Hakaku, que después de mandarle el mensaje, su celular lo había tirado a la basura. Por primera vez en su vida de servicio, se sentía decepcionado de sus jefe, no sé merecía a la mujer que en esos momentos estaba llorando por él.

Sesshomaru había dispuesto, que Kagome podía usar su penthouse mientras, estuviera en la ciudad, él se largaba, y no avisaba donde.

Kouga y Jakotsu, quedarían a cargo de la compañía de su abuelo, igual que siempre y con respectos a otros proyectos pendientes, él por su cuenta estaría al pendiente.

No dejaba dicho nada más, recibirá y enviará por e-mail, perdería contacto total con todos sus amigos.

No bien había terminado de leer, cuando recibieron una llamada de Myoga sama.

"Chicos, ¿qué está pasando? ¿que significa este correo, donde Sesshomaru, me pide que esté en contacto directo con ustedes para cualquier asunto de la empresa? ¿que ha pasado con mi nieto"

Myoga estaba algo alterado, preocupado por Sesshomaru.

Y Kouga le explico todo lo que había sucedido, pidiendo que le avisara a Kaede sama, lo ocurrido con su sobrina, ya que ellos no lo habían hecho por primero esperar para recibir noticias. Myoga no podía creer tanta desgracia, y quedó en viajar a Tokio en ese momento, pues Kaede no estaría tranquila sabiendo que su sobrina fue víctima de un psicópata.

Después de colgar con él, le avisaron a Kagome, a Sango y Miroku, la llamada de Myoga, y que le habían pedido avisar a Kaede sama, le contaron que los señores Taisho, estaban con Inuyasha al que darían de alta en un momento, y también que no le habían dicho nada del embarazo de Kagome.

"Gracias chicos, de hecho, también quiero pedirles que no le digan a Sesshomaru cuando lo vean, es algo que en su momento platicare con él"

Kouga, Jakotsu y Jaken se miraron al mismo tiempo, pues sabían que tenía que decirle lo de Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, hermosa, Sesshomaru se ha marchado probablemente de Tokio, supimos que se marchó en el jet de la compañía, pero nos fue negado el rumbo, él dejó dicho que se comunicaría con nosotros, a través de correos electrónicos y nada más, además tiró su celular a la basura, no quiere que sepamos nada de él. Nos dejos dicho también, que podías usar su departamento, mientras estuvieras en Tokio.

Jakotsu estaba al borde de las lágrimas, mientras le explicaba todo a Kagome y Kouga sentía un nudo terrible en su estómago. Sesshomaru la amaba, de eso no tenía duda, pero había preferido creer en una mentira.

"Jaken sama, por favor, reciba a Myoga jiichan en el aeropuerto y hospedelos en el penthouse, y mis cosas, como último favor, disponga de ellas, para que las lleven a…" y se quedó callada, ¿a donde? no tenía nada.

"A nuestra casa, Kagome tú habitación en mi casa, aun esta libre, amiga" le dijo Sango, mientras le tomaba la mano.

Kagome empezó a llorar en silencio, se acostó de lado, ignorando a todos después de darles las gracias. Quería dormir, y no sabía si era a causa de las drogas o de la tristeza, que pesaba tanto en su cuepo. Abrazo a su vientre, después de que salieran todos, y le prometió a su bebé, que todo marcharía bien, que aunque no supiera cómo, ella saldría adelante con él, actualmente su bebé sería más valioso que los "siete tesoros", Shippo. Y con una medio sonrisa, sé dio cuenta, que su pequeño embrión ya tenía al menos un sobrenombre Shippo, (los siete tesoros).

Por un breve instante se permitió soñar, e imaginar a su bebé, siendo niña o niño, con un hermoso cabello plateado o negro, no importaba, no importaba… ella solo lo amaría.

Después de que dieran de alta a Inuyasha, él, sus padres y Kikyo pasaron para ver a Kagome, bueno al menos los verdaderamente interesados eran, Izayoi e Inuyasha, y aunque Inu Taisho, fingiera que no, estaba preocupado por la ausencia de su hijo, y de esa muje,r que se había dado cuenta, que amaba tanto, como él, cuando se enamoró de Izayoi y su madre, Irasue. Solo que por desgracia, su hijo estaba cometiendo sus mismo errores, apartando a los que lo aman, sufriendo en soledad. A Kikyo, a ella le daba igual.

Kagome aún pasaría el resto del día en observación, querían estar completamente seguros, de que su embarazo, estuviera en perfectas condiciones, aun era muy pronto para escuchar un latido, pero todo era controlado, a través de análisis en la sangre y observación por ultrasonido.

Esa noche, en cuanto llegaron Kaede y Myoga, fueron a visitar a Kagome, que estaba dormida en esos momentos, pero Sango, que se había quedado a cuidarla, les contó todo, incluyendo el embarazo de ella.

Kaede no lloro, le dolía lo que le pasaba a su sobrina, o nieta, más bien hija, pero no lloraría, ella conocía el dolor, y sabía que lo que menos ocupa uno en esos momentos, es que alguien les demuestre lastima. Ambas saldrán adelante, ella estaría con su pequeña, no la dejaría sola.

Myoga adivino sus pensamiento, y tomando su mano la miró, transmitiendo su fuerza, ahora lo tenía a él.

"Ambos la apoyaremos, ahora me tienen a mí para estar con ustedes" le dijo.

"Kagome, no querrá vivir a tus expensas, ya tiene su trabajo en Kyushu y este fin de semana se mudara"

"Querida Kaede, yo me iré a donde tu vayas, compraremos una casa en Kyushu y viviremos los tres, después cuatro, y si el cabezota de mi nieto regresa, seremos los cinco"

A Kaede le gustaba la idea, menos lo de que comprara una casa, y después de varias pequeñas discusiones, quedaron en solo rentar, mientras veían bien, cómo estaría todo.

Sango los veía divertida, y se alegraba por ellos, pues en tan poco tiempo ya parecían un viejo matrimonio, como si hubieran convivido toda la vida.

Ambos estaban contentos por su bisnieto, y entre todos lo amarian demasiado. Myoga sabía que pronto su nieto daría señales de vida, y volvería de nuevo, por lo menos a buscarla, y ahí se enteraría de todo. Él la amaba, estaba seguro de ello.

Llegó el tiempo de marcharse.

Un par de días antes, Kagome había despacho el camión de la mudanza a Kyushu.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kaede, Myoga y ella, viajarian en el helicóptero de la compañía, para acompañar a Kagome y conocer donde viviría, ellos tres regresarian y su Tía Kaede y Myoga jiichan se quedarían con ella, a vivir en Kyushu.

Antes que todo, Kagome le había avisado al Ingeniero Bankotsu, sobre su estado, asegurando, que debido a su embarazo, trabajaría, al 100%, para poder sacar a su hijo adelante.

Para el Ingeniero Takeda no había ningún problema, y menos después de que se enteró por medio de su hermano Jakotsu, que esa joven era novia o ex novia de Sesshomaru y el hijo que llevaba en su vientre, también de él.

Fue una sorpresa para Jakotsu, enterarse que el lugar a donde ira a trabajar Kagome era a Kyushu, y más aún enterarse que trabajaría para su hermano, y aún más, para Sesshomaru, ya que era el socio principal de ese proyecto, y al parecer ni enterado estaba, pues lo administrativo por el momento estaría a cargo de Bankotsu, ya después de Kouga, socio también y Sesshomaru y su hermano de lo demás.

Pero no quiso decir nada, ni a Kouga, él era un fiel creyente del amor, y en el destino, y creía que si las cosas se tenían que dar, se darian, asi que dejo todo fluir, el no intervendrá en el destino de su amigo y de su ahora mejor amiga.

Kagome se despidió de la Ayako sama y de Totosai sama, de manera escueta, sin mayor ceremonia, al igual del señor Litman y su esposa Chiyo sama. Todos notaban su tristeza, y no quisieron hacer mucho alarde. Cuando vieron que despego el helicoptero del helipuerto, el señor Litman abrazo a su esposa y penso en su hija.

"¿Sabes? Kagome y Ayame estarán bien. Kagome a superado cosas más fuertes en su vida, a salido adelante sola muchos años, un bebé no será un lastre, y menos sabiendo que es hijo del hombre que ama. ¿Y sabes Chiyo? Ayame también estará bien, ella es la mejor hija del mundo, una pequeña de carácter suave e inocente, y este mal rato solo la hará ser más fuerte en la vida y en su profesión, al enterarse de lo que está pasando su amiga, olvidará lo suyo y sé dará cuenta que es una nimiedad a comparacion"

Mientras volaban, Kagome recargo su frente a la ventana de vidrio, ignorando la platica de sus amigos, sus tíos. Tomaba entre sus dedos el pequeño rubí en forma de corazón, que colgaba de la larga cadena, recordando a Sesshomaru, sus besos, sus abrazos, su aroma, todo.

Visitó una vez el pent house antes de viajar, en el gran closet aun estaba la ropa de Sesshomaru, nada sé había llevado, todo había quedado en pausa, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en este triste instante, la cama a medio hacer, su camisa usada anteriormente, puesta encima de ella, la tomó y la olfateo, y su perfume aún perduraba en ella, la abrazo como si fuera él, y lloró nuevamente. No podía creer que tan fácil le haya dado la espalda.

Y mientras recordaba esa última vez, una lagrima escapo, y no es que sufriera menos, es que eran tantas, las que intentaba ocultar que de repente sé desbordaba alguna.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Kita Kyushu, y que entraron, todos escucharon un grito a lo lejos.

"¡Kagome!" decía y se acercaba.

"¡Kagome!" y aunque no veían a la persona, sabían de quién se trataba de esa voz.

"¡Te extrañe tanto" le dijo.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Antes que nada, gracias por continuar, aunque no hubo reviews, (buaaaa), se por el traffic stats, que es leída por varios. Por favor dejen un comentario para poder conocerlos y agradecerles. Pero bueno a lo que voy.**_

 _ **Cómo saben esta historia está basada en hechos de la vida real, algunos son lógicamente ficticios, más otros no, como el que mi amiga haya sido drogada con la pastilla conocida como Rohypnol, o tambien la droga de la violacion**_ , _**no supimos ni en que momento paso, pero si otra amiga y yo no la hubiéramos encontrado, quién sabe en que hubieran terminado las cosas.**_

 _ **¿Cómo hacer que esto no suene a un sermón?, chicas tengan cuidado, siempre alertas, no abandonen su bebida, no acepten tragos gratis, al menos que la botella sea abierta frente a ustedes, y si salen en grupo jamás se separen, cuídense entre ustedes. Y si hay algún chico por ahí, también, cuiden a las mujeres aunque no las conozcan, el que una mujer tome o esté borracha no le da derecho a nadie de abusar de ella.**_

 _ **Bueno, Gracias por seguir leyendo…**_


	15. TÚ Y YO cap 15

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se utiliza, está basada en la vida de mi amiga G., y el derecho de narrar su historia pertenece a su servidora…**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol o estupefacientes, el empleo de palabras altisonantes u ofensivas, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este Fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **Contiene situaciones sexuales explícitas, o sea LEMON...**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Por más que intentaba ver, quien la llamaba, la gente no la dejaba ver.

"¡Kagome!" volvió a gritar.

Kagome y los demás avanzaron a través de la gente, pues reconocieron esa voz, y de repente, arrastrando una pequeña maleta, venía corriendo Ayame.

Kagome, Sango y Miroku, no lo podían creer y los tres corrieron hacia ella.

"¡Ayame! ¡Ayame! haz vuelto" y contentos la abrazaban.

Por un momento, Kagome olvidó sus problemas, no sintió más que alegría, teniendo de vuelta a su hermana entre sus brazos.

"Ayame, ¿porque no has avisado que vendrías?" le pregunto Miroku, teniendo a las tres entre sus brazos.

"Nadie sabe, ni siquiera mis padres. Ustedes me han estado mandando mensajes y yo por vergüenza no les respondía, pero un día me llegó uno de Sango, contándome con tristeza, lo que te había pasado, Kagome, y decidí dejarme de estupideces y venir a apoyarte, como tú siempre lo haz hecho", les explico, Ayame, mientras veían que se acercaban la Tía Kaede y Myoga jiichan.

"Hola cariño, qué bueno que estés aquí, me alegro, en serio, pero tienes que llamar a tus padres antes que nada" y le dio un abrazo a su querida Ayame.

"Si Kaede obasan, yo les marcare de inmediato", y sacó su celular e inmediatamente les marco.

Todos sonreían, porque seguía siendo la misma Ayame, tierna y obediente, de nuevo estaban reunidos todos, aunque fuera solo un par de días, pues el domingo por la noche, Sango, Miroku y Kohaku, regresarian a Tokio, y aunque no sabían qué planes tenía Ayame, suponían que también ella regresaría a casa de sus padres.

Kagome los observaba a todos, y aunque estaba feliz, su mente estaba en silencio, entumecida de tanto dolor, su sonrisa, aunque autentica, escondía un halo de dolor, difícil de disimular y fácil de notar, para lo que han sufrido.

Kaede y Myoga se miraron, dándose a entender, que ambos se daban cuenta del dolor que sentía.

"Muchachos, qué les parece si nos dirigimos a la casa que rentamos, nos debe estar esperando el agente de bienes raíces"

Así que todos, siguieron a Myoga jiichan, y se encaminaron a la casa en la que vivirían ellos y Kagome.

La casa era de dos plantas, espacios amplios, hermoso jardín y vista al mar, de cinco habitaciones con su baño y closet, bastante luminosas y amplias también.

Todos los muebles ya estaban acomodados, y los espacios bellamente decorados.

Después de asignar habitaciones, bajaron a cenar y salieron a caminar un rato por la playa, para aprovechar la suave brisa. Todo era hermoso, se podían ver las estrellas más claramente que en Tokio.

Y con cada una que veía, Kagome le mandaba un "te quiero" a Sesshomaru.

oOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru llegó ebrio a Nueva Zelanda, se quedaría en la casa del lago, que era de su Abuelo, a nadie le había dicho, ni siquiera a él y había prohibido a los empleados, reportarlo a Kouga, Jakotsu o su Abuelo, incluso a Jaken, quería estar solo, realmente solo.

Durante todo el vuelo, pasó bebiendo, para evitar recordar el blanco cuerpo de Kagome, desnudo al lado de Inuyasha, con una aparente resaca de los mil demonios.

Por momentos le ganaba la desesperación y entraba al baño, hecho una furia, donde gritaba, mientras alguna lágrima de dolor, se escapaba en medio de la rabia.

Fue difícil, estar encerrado en ese espacio presurizado, donde no tenía libertad de aventar, romper, quemar o desmadrar.

Llegó a Northland de noche y en cuanto llegó, Ginta y Hakaku, lo llevaron al lago.

La borrachera poco a poco iba cediendo, y antes de comenzar a tomar de nuevo, salió y se desnudo, entrando a nadar a las frías aguas del lago, durante un buen rato, hasta que no sintió lo helado y los músculos comenzaron a arder.

Entró de nuevo a la casa y se sentó, enredado en su bata, frente a la chimenea encendida, y directo de la botella, estuvo bebiendo whisky hasta caer, dormido de borracho.

Entre sueños llamaba a Kagome y deseaba que estuviera a su lado, repegandose, acurrucandose contra él y amandolo como cuando lo veía triste o estresado.

Se despertó antes del amanecer, a causa de una pesadilla, donde veía a su madre enojado con él. Y salió de nuevo hacia afuera.

El cielo comenzaba a colorearse de tonos morados, pero aún se veían estrellas en el cielo, y recordó de nuevo a Kagome, cuando le decía que las estrellas reflejaban el amor, de la personas que pensaban en uno.

Cuando trabajaba fuera, recordaba esas palabras y siempre le mandaba su amor con ellas.

Y de nuevo lo hizo, la amaba, aunque le doliera en el alma su traición, la amaba. Entendía, la acción de ella, entendía, incluso, que quisiera vengarse, pero le dolía, que hubiera dejado sus valores a un lado, por hacerlo, y que procurará a Inuyasha, el muy bastardo, ni siquiera las manos metió cuando lo golpeó, él estaba seguro, que le devolvería cada golpe y preparado para defenderse, pero no lo hizo, seguramente sintiéndose culpable, el hijo de… ¡Bah! ya no importaba, ya no importaba nada.

Entró a la casa de nuevo a descansar y a vomitar su resaca. Y durmió, casi todo el fin de semana. Descansaria unos días, intentaría poner de nuevo en orden sus pensamientos, y volvería a trabajar, viajaria a Kyushu a organizar el trabajo con Bankotsu y Kouga y después, regresaría de nuevo a aqui.

Y mientras pensaba, su subconsciente susurraba el nombre de Kagome y de nuevo sentía su corazón partirse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando llegó el lunes y que Kagome entró a trabajar, iba nerviosa, aunque emocionada.

El ingeniero en persona, le dio un paseo guiado por el complejo Residencial, le presentó a los demás empleados, y la guió a Recursos Humanos, para que le entregaran las llaves de su auto y su departamento, aunque este ultimo se negó a aceptarlo, ya que le comento que estaba rentando una casa con sus tíos, además también de su gafete, Ipad y Iphone, necesarios para su trabajo.

El lugar era bellísimo, de una arquitectura armoniosa, y su escritorio, fuera de la oficina del Presidente de la empresa, tenía una hermosa vista frente al mar azul turquesa.

Cuando se instaló, la secretaría del Ingeniero Bankotsu, la puso al tanto del sistema de cómputo de la oficina, le dio los archivos con los últimos balances, las nóminas, los informes de contabilidad, y el organigrama de la empresa. Ese día, ella tenía que organizar los archivos, y hacer unos informes más detallados para los socios mayoritarios.

Y en eso estaba trabajando, cuando se dio cuenta de lo jodida, que a veces puede ser la vida.

Sesshomaru Taisho era socio de la empresa, mayoritario, y próximamente su jefe, cuando asumiera la Presidencia.

Por un momento pensó en huir, pero le entraron unas ganas enormes de vomitar, y le marco a Ayame desde el baño, cuando termino de devolver su escaso desayuno.

En ese momento, ella estaba en casa con sus tíos, pues después de platicar todos, había decidido quedarse y buscar trabajo en algún despacho de Kyushu, y Kagome, junto con su tía y ahora también su tío Myoga, la invitaron a quedarse con ellos, para que no rentara estando sola. No querían siquiera imaginar que pudiera pasarle algo malo, cómo a Kagome.

"Kagome, ¿estas bien?" le pregunto Ayame, en cuanto vio su número, en el identificador de su celular.

"Si estoy bien, pero creo que ya no trabajaré aquí, tengo que irme cuanto antes…" le dijo Kagome rápidamente, con una voz angustiada.

"¿Porque? ¿que paso?", preocupada, de que pudiera sentirse enferma.

"Amiga, Sesshomaru es dueño de la empresa, él será mi jefe", le dijo, con un hilo de voz.

"¿Cómo? ¿acaso acaba de comprar la empresa?", le pregunto Ayame aun confundida.

"No, es socio mayoritario desde hace tiempo, según los informes que lei… al parecer, él nunca me comento sobre este proyecto con detalles, solo a _grosso modo_ , y creo que yo tampoco mencione, que trabajaría en Kyushu, por más que intento recordar, no viene a mí memoria si sé lo mencione o no", Kagome estaba con los nervios de punta.

"Amiga, ¿y cuando vendra a Kyushu?" le pregunto Ayame.

"Parece que en un mes" le dijo Kagome, mientras retorcía sus dedos, nerviosa.

"Mira amiga, aun no renuncies, espera llegar a casa y platicamos tranquilamente, incluso le comentamos a Myoga jiichan y a tu Tía, no te apresures", le aconsejo.

"Bueno tengo que colgar, te llamo después". Y se fue de nuevo a su escritorio a continuar con su trabajo.

Pero cuando veía alguna firma, hecha por la mano de Sesshomaru, con su dedo, la repasaba, intentando imaginar sus dedos, sosteniendo la pluma fuente, su mano grande, su brazo fuerte. Y sintió que sus ojos de nuevo se humedecen, mientras ella trataba de guardarse las lágrimas y ser fuerte.

Cuando terminó su turno, mientras iba camino a casa, puso el altavoz y marco a Jakotsu, que en los últimos días en Tokio, se había convertido en un controvertido, mejor amigo, que se llevaba de maravilla con los demás.

"Hola Jakotsu" lo saludo con un tono de voz, con la que no quedaba ninguna duda, de cuál era el motivo de su llamada.

Jakotsu, sintió su aura asesina, hasta Tokio.

"¡Hola Querida! ¿cómo estás? no me había llamado, que mala eres, te di un tiempo de gracia, pues he pensado que tienes que adaptarte y acomodarse a la nueva ciudad y tu nueva casa, y pensaba llamarte hoy en la noche cuando salieras de trabajar, me he sentido tan solo y tan triste, la verdad en poco tiempo te convertiste en mi hermana, casi casi gemela, imaginate cuanto te quiero y te extraño…" le dijo a mil por hora, no sabía Kagome de donde sacaba tanto aire, para soltar tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo.

"Jakotsu, perdona que te interrumpa, pero sabes exactamente para que te llamo" le dijo seria.

"Si querida, lo sé" le dijo Jakotsu, poniéndose serio.

"Dime Kagome, ¿qué piensas hacer?" le pregunto, siendo lo más directo posible.

"¡No lo sé! ¿sabes lo humillada que me siento aun por todo lo que pasó?, no soportaría en mis cinco sentidos, que Sesshomaru me humillara con su desprecio…" y prefirió estacionarse, pues no aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

"Kagome, hermosa, tranquilízate, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y que aparezca será una buena oportunidad, para que Sesshomaru se entere de la verdad, y de que esperas un hijo de él…" le decía Jakotsu, intentando tranquilizarla.

"Pero él no me va a creer… ni siquiera quiere hablar con ustedes" y continuaba derramando esa lagrimas, que tanto había intentado acumular.

"¿Sabes pequeña? yo siempre e creido en el Destino, en que todas las cosas tienen una razón de ser, y la vida, a veces dura, solo es asi, para que podamos apreciar todo lo bueno que podamos tener después. Algo bueno de seguro vendrá para ti", y de cierto modo sus palabras la tranquilizaban, dejarse llevar parecía una excelente idea.

"Habla con Myoga sama, y con mí hermano, de seguro ellos te pueden ayudar", y Kagome quedó intrigada, ¿su hermano?...

"Bankotsu Takeda es mi hermano, ¿nunca te dije que mi apellido es Takeda?" y sé dio cuenta de nuevo, Kagome, de cómo detalles tan pequeños de comentar, podían ser tan importantes.

"No lo sabía" le dijo, con un puchero en los labios.

"Bueno, pues déjame decirte, que él sabe quién eres, y que le agrado que fueras honesta, contando lo de tu embarazo, sabe que nuestro cabezota amigo, lo está echando todo a perder. Ambos consideramos a Sesshomaru un hermano nuestro, y haremos lo posible por cuidarte y hacerle ver a ese tonto lo que está perdiendo" y soltaba una de esas risas, casi femeninas de él.

"Ahora querida, descansa, no pienses tonterías cómo renunciar, y pronto nos estaremos viendo, tal vez el siguiente fin de semana". Ambos se despidieron, y Kagome se dirigió a su nuevo hogar, para disfrutar una de las deliciosas cenas de su Tía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado dos meses…

Y muchas cosas habían sucedido en ese lapso de tiempo.

Myoga sama se llevó una sorpresa, al saber que Kagome, trabajaba en una de las empresas de Sesshomaru. Kaede, por un momento, le recomendó renunciar, pero una vez más, con una mirada Myoga le dijo todo, y al final desistió de su idea.

Ayame, no sabía que decirle a su amiga, sabía que podía soportar eso y más, pero sé preocupaba por el estrés que pudiera sufrir el bebé.

Pero Kagome, en corto tiempo había crecido de manera diferente, la maternidad había actuado en ella, y hacía que sus esfuerzos y su cariño, fueran para su hijo o hija, su bebé shippo, haciendo que se cuidara, que tomara sus vitaminas e hiciera ejercicio.

Y quien sabe de que sería capaz, si Sesshomaru, amenazara esa tranquilidad.

Jakotsu la visitó, el fin de semana en que había quedado, y acompañado de Sango, y junto con Ayame y ella, fueron felices los cuatro.

Habían ido de compras, para que Kagome vistiera como una hermosa ejecutiva, y no como una simple secretaria. Compraron trajes sastres de pantalón y falda, zapatillas cómodas, pero con mucho glamour.

Aún no sé le notaba su pancita, pues apenas eran dos meses, cuando llegara el tiempo, Jakotsu le compraría aún más.

Ayame había sido contratada en un famoso bufete de abogados de la ciudad, y también le estaba llendo de maravilla.

La única que estaba sumamente preocupada, era Sango, pues en el lapso de dos meses, habían asaltado la cafetería en cinco ocasiones, no habían aprobado la inspección de salubridad, a pesar de que ella tenía todo al cien por ciento, teniendo que pagar una fuerte multa, incluso había recibido una pésima crítica en un periódico, y el nuevo dueño de la plaza donde tenía su local, había aumentado la renta al doble.

No sabía que estaba pasando en realidad...

Sabía que tenía que cerrar y buscar un trabajo aparte, si las cosas seguian así, y los tres escuchaban preocupados, mientras estaban sentados comiendo crepas y té, pues Kagome traía un pequeño antojo.

Kagome, trato de animarla, pero también le dolía, que tantos años de trabajo, se fueran a la basura, el esfuerzo había sido de ambas, habían sacrificado su tiempo libre, para poder mantenerla y ahora todo se iba a terminar.

"Pero que mal, querida Sango, ¿sabes quien es el nuevo dueño? tal vez sea algún conocido, y puedo pedirle que nos haga un favor" le preguntaba Jakotsu, preocupado por ella, pues en Tokio se habían hecho buenos amigos, y más desde que se enteró que era la mejor amiga de Hojo, su actual pareja.

"Creo que escuche decir, que sé llama Onigumo, Naraku, pero no estoy segura de haber escuchado bien"

Y Jakotsu, con una bien aprendida cara de poker, aparento, todo menos la turbación que sintió al oír ese nombre. Había descubierto el móvil de Naraku, y era destruir a Kagome, tal vez como algo en contra, también de Sesshomaru.

Legalmente, Kagome aparecía en el sistema como Naoko y no como Higurashi, pues su Tía había tenido que adoptarla en un momento en que necesito que fuera así. Por lo menos en ese sentido se sentía tranquilo, pues no daría fácilmente con su ubicación, de hecho, por el mismo motivo, no sé había dado cuenta Sesshomaru, que la asistente que le mandaba los correos electrónicos con los informes de sus empresa, que solo aparecia como Naoko, K., no era otra que su Kagome.

Al principio, Jakotsu lo tomó como una broma más del destino, pero ahora se daba cuenta, de cómo él mismo, intentaba ocultarla de ese psicópata, si, él estaba seguro de que, el que les tendió la trampa, había sido Naraku, el mismo que ahora trataba de arruinar todo lo que le rodeaba a Kagome, así lo hizo con Ayame, y así lo estaba haciendo con Sango.

Mientras, Kagome iba manejando, Jakotsu mandaba mensajes a Kouga y Jaken, para que estuvieran al pendiente de todo. Ellos sabrían cómo bloquearle el paso. Y sabían que tenían que incluir a Miroku en todo esto, pues seria la unica manera de proteger a las chicas.

Cuando Kagome cumplio las ocho semanas de embarazo, escuchó por primera vez el rápido latido, del pequeño corazón de su Shippo, y sé sintió inmensamente feliz.

Ese día había avisado a Bankotsu, que llegaría un poco tarde, debido a su cita con el ginecólogo.

E iba entrando a la empresa, cuando se encontró a Midoriko, la secretaría de Bankotsu, con la que había hecho amistad.

"Kagome, ohayo, al fin conocerás a tu jefe directo, Taisho sama, ha venido a ocupar la Presidencia, no sabemos cuántos días se va a quedar, pero que bueno que al fin se van a conocer, y no te preocupes, el Ingeniero Takeda, le ha dicho, de tu cita médica", no sabía nadie de su embarazo, pues después de platicar con Bankotsu, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que no debía de ser así por un tiempo.

Ese día iba vestida, con un hermoso vestido corte imperio, que hacía lucir hermoso, su más femenino cuerpo, de color azul marino, con un largo collar dorado, y un saco de seis botones dorados también, del mismo largo que el vestido, además de una comodas zapatillas de gamuza, de tacón medio. color azul también.

Desde que había ido de compras con Jakotsu, su guardarropa de trabajo había mejorado notablemente, ya no parecía una jovencita encargada de una sencilla cafetería, parecía un joven graduada en Administración de empresas. Y en sus ojos, se había perdido la chispa de inocencia y alegría que la caracterizaba, ahora sus ojos lucían más maduros, más serios, más fríos, un gesto como el de Sesshomaru.

Sintió su corazón palpitar con tristeza, pero todo el orgullo con el que fue arrojada al mundo, sacó su valor, dejó su saco colgado en el perchero, y su bolso también, tomó su Iphone y le mandó un mensaje a Bankotsu, diciéndole que ya había llegado, y de inmediato, él le pidió pasar. De una vez por todas tenían que saber, que iba a pasar, ambos iban a fingir demencia, a cambio de guardar uno los secretos del otro.

Kagome se acomodo su cabello, tomó su Ipad y avanzó, erguida, como una orgullosa Hime, hacía la oficina, en la que vería, por primera vez en dos meses, a Sesshomaru. Y no sintió miedo, pero tampoco la ansiedad del amor.

Sesshomaru, estaba de cierto modo, contento platicando con su amigo, pero a leguas, se notaba su carácter amargado y triste, al de la última que lo había visto. En ese momento oyeron los suaves golpes en la puerta, y Bankotsu, invito a pasar a la asistente de Sesshomaru, en la ciudad de Kyushu.

Sesshomaru, estaba algo distraído, desde que regresó a Japón, no dejaba de pensar en Kagome, asi que no vio cuando entró ella a la oficina.

"Ohayo, Takeda sama, Taisho sama", y de inmediato volteo, al reconocer el dulce tono de la voz de Kagome.

"Sesshomaru san, permíteme presentarte a Kagome Naoko Higurashi, o cómo viene en su acta de nacimiento, Kagome Naoko", y Bankotsu, fingió no conocerla, aunque no dejó pasar la aclaración de su nombre, al parecer a esos dos, aun les había faltado mucho que contarse.

Y ahí la vio de nuevo, más hermosa, de lo que la recordaba, con los ojos más azules, su cabello más brillante, aunque con un rostro más serio y apagado, y su cuerpo más delgado.

Sé veía más adulta, más mujer, y el look de ejecutiva le iba perfectamente. En solo dos meses, había cambiado bastante físicamente.

"Kagome, por favor, si serias tan amable de transferir los archivos de los informes a Taisho sama, y de preparar uno con los costos y presupuestos de este mes, y encargale por favor a Midoriko, que nos alcance un servicio de té" le ordenó Bankotsu, teniendo piedad de ella, y de la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

" Hai, Takeda sama, con permiso", y haciendo una reverencia, salió de ahí, a hacer su trabajo.

"¿Que clase de broma es esta?" le pregunto Sesshomaru a su amigo en un gruñido apagado.

"¿ A qué te refieres Sesshomaru? no entiendo tu reacción", le decía, fingiendo sorpresa.

"¿No sabes quien es ella?" le preguntó de nuevo.

"Es la asistente que contrate para ti, para cuando te mudaras a Kyushu, a dirigir nuestro proyecto, te comente hace meses, la contrate en Septiembre del año pasado, solo que hasta febrero, necesite que se mudara, ¿porque, la conoces? ¿no te agrada?", y entonces entendió Sesshomaru, que ese era el trabajo, por el que siempre se le olvidaba preguntar. Que pequeño era el mundo.

Sé quedó pensativo por un momento, casi feliz con las circunstancias, pero de pronto recordó, porque no la tenía en sus brazos y sufrió, coraje, dolor, resentimiento, y aunque sabía que era injusto despedirla, no sabía cómo le haría con esa situación.

"No puedo trabajar con ella, Bankotsu, ella es Kagome, mi Kagome, la que fue mi novia, y que me ha herido, no sabria que hacer, viéndola todos los días", y Bankotsu, por un momento tuvo miedo de que llegaran a la opción de despedirla. Pero cómo una epifanía, recordó, el motivo por el que había contratado una profesionista y no una simple secretaria ejecutiva, ella ocupaba manejar todo el papeleo y clientes, que Sesshomaru no podía, por estar metido en el control de calidad, de la construcción, él era alguien creativo, de técnica, y ocupaba no ser ofuscado con tanto papeleo, he ahí el éxito de su empresa, Sesshomaru, creaba, él construía y Kouga se encargará del aspecto legal de la empresa, permisos de construcción etc.

Ocupaban a alguien que manejara el aspecto administrativo, sería la segunda al mando, después de Sesshomaru, pues la mayor parte del tiempo, él estaría fuera de su oficina, viajando o en la area de construccion.

Y sé lo recordó a su amigo.

"Ella ha sabido llevar muy bien las cosas, este tiempo que no has estado, difícilmente, podríamos entrenar a alguien más, sin detenerte a ti o a mí, vamos Sesshomaru, a ella la contrate, desde antes de que fuera tu novia, ha dejado todo por mudarse para acá, no puedo decirle simplemente gracias y adios", y Sesshomaru, entiendo su punto, aunque internamente se alegraba de tener oportunidad de verla seguido.

Kagome en cuanto salió de la oficina, tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar, pues había sido demasiada la emoción. Después de lavarse la boca y volver a su escritorio, mientras trabajaba, pensaba en él.

En su mirada dura, y sus ojos fríos a los que nunca estaría acostumbrada, sabía que sé había sorprendido, en un primer momento, pero de inmediato, recuperó ese gesto duro.

Tenía ganas de llorar, lo había extrañado tanto, que tenía ganas de correr a sus brazos y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios.

Y pensaba que era una tonta, al pensar así, él la odiaba y con su mirada, una vez más sé lo había demostrado.

"Kagome, me retiro a mí oficina, cuidado con no alterarte, piensa en tu pequeño shippo, y suerte, pues lo más probable, es que él quiera hablar contigo", y sé retiró a su oficina.

Kagome se levantó, para ir por el servicio de té vacío, y avisarle que sus reportes estaban listos.

"Con permiso, ¿puedo retirar las tazas?" y con un gesto imperceptible, mientras la ignoraba, asintió, "los balances y los reportes, ya se los envie, y ocupo que revise estos presupuestos, y los firme, para pasarlos a almacén cuanto antes". Y Kagome se movía eficiente, sobre la oficina, recogiendo y llevando los trastes vacíos.

Cuando regreso por los papeles firmados, él la estaba mirando a los ojos.

"Al fin me he enterado donde ibas a trabajar, que vueltas da la vida" y sé le quedaba viendo fijamente, con un destello de ira en el interior de sus ojos, que Kagome identifico muy bien.

"Si Taisho sama… aunque no fue mi intención, no haberlo mencionado antes", le contesto Kagome, decidiendo no bajar la mirada,

" No me llames así, ¿o acaso ahora si me tienes respeto?".

Y Kagome sintió sangrar su alma, ante su frialdad.

"Yo quisiera, no volverte a ver…" y antes de que terminara Kagome respondió, sin poder evitar quedarse callada.

"No sé preocupe, Sesshomaru sama, de inmediato redactare mi renuncia", y se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir de su oficina, pero antes de que eso pasara, Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo y la giro, poniéndola frente a él.

"Yo no he dicho que te vayas, Kagome" y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, "serás eficiente, pues no involucrare mis problemas personales con el trabajo, y harás las cosas bien, para no darme un pretexto para correrte".

Y Kagome le dio una fuerte bofetada, "moderese, Taisho sama, porque usted será mi jefe, más no mi dueño, y no le permitiré que vuelva a tocarme de esta manera, ni de ninguna otra, ni tampoco faltarme el respeto", pero seguía sin soltarla.

" ¿Y quién es tu dueño ahora Kagome? pues no creo que para Inuyasha, hayas sido más que el revolcón de una noche, pues no ha dejado ni dejará a su mujer, a lo que he sabido, ¿te duele, aunque sea un poco de lo que me dolio a mi? ¿ahora para quien estas calentando la cama?"

Y Kagome estaba asustada por la reacción de Sesshomaru, y por cómo este la sacudía, mientras le reclamaba.

"Sesshomaru, sueltame, yo est..." y se desmayó, de la impresión y el estrés, desvaneciendose en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru apenas la sostuvo, alarmado del semblante pálido de su rostro, arrepentido de haber sido tan duro con ella.

"Sesshomaru, escuche gritos ¿esta tod…" y entró Bankotsu, quedándose sin habla, completamente lívido, al ver a Kagome desmayada en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

"¡¿Que haz hecho?! ¡grandisimo imbecil! ella está embarazada!" y de inmediato se la arrebata de los brazos, para llevarla a prisa a un hospital.

"¿Embarazada?"

Y Sesshomaru, se sintió un patán… pues ese bebé podría ser suyo… o del imbécil de Inuyasha.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Gracias arii, por su original comentario, en verdad me hizo el día…**_

 _ **y también gracias a Alyta y a KanoyS…**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y que continúen dejando sus comentarios… y a los que no, animense, es hermoso saber lo que opinan…**_

 _ **Les mando un mega saludo… :3**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	16. TÚ Y YO cap 16

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se utiliza, está basada en la vida de mi amiga G., y el derecho de narrar su historia pertenece a su servidora…**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol o estupefacientes, el empleo de palabras altisonantes u ofensivas, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este Fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **Contiene situaciones sexuales explícitas, o sea LEMON...**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sesshomaru sentía en su pecho, una especie de presentimiento, no quería ni siquiera pensar que ese bebé podría ser suyo, no podría.

Ella lucía muy delgada, eso tenía que ser reciente, seguramente de Inuyasha. De él no, pues todas las noches la había visto tomarse sus pastillas, menos esa, en que no supo de ella y se acostó con su bastardo hermano.

Iba detrás de Bankotsu manejando su auto, y le marcó a su Abuelo, para que le avisara a Kaede sama, que Kagome estaba mal.

"¡¿Sesshomaru?! hijo, milagro que sé de ti, dime, ¿donde estas?"

"Abuelo, necesito que agarres un jet y viajes a Kyushu, con Kaede sama, pues Kagome va en camino a un hospital"

"¡¿Que le paso a Kagome?!" le pregunto Myoga sama asustado.

"No lo sé, solo sé desmayo", él aún no sabía que su abuelo Myoga vivia aqui.

"Pasame la direccion del hospital, nosotros llegaremos cuanto antes".

OoOoOoOo

Lejos de ahí, en Tokio, Naraku tiraba y rompía todo lo que estaba en su oficina, pues no encontraba, ni a Kagome, ni ha Sesshomaru.

Sabía que ambos habían terminado, pero quería poder tener a Kagome cerca, para tomarla cuando fuera necesario.

Había comprado la plaza donde antes tenía el café junto con su amiga, y estaba a un instante de arruinarla.

Sabía que lo habían bloqueado, pues por más que buscaba, no podía dar con nadie, tenía que hacerlo a la antigua, y eso le molestaba, seguir la gente físicamente, le arrebata el misterio, pues parecía un vulgar espía, en cambio hackeando el sistema de la empresa de Sesshomaru, todo había sido fácil, al saber lo detallado de su agenda, los itinerarios de vuelo, y tener acceso las cámaras de vigilancia del edificio donde vivía y de donde trabajaba.

Pero ahora por más que lo había intentando no había dado con nada. Y sabía que eso era a causa, de los entrometidos amigos de Sesshomaru, y el odioso guardaespalda,

cara de sapo.

Tenía que planear su siguiente paso, tenía tal vez que involucrar a un par de matones, no iba a estar quieto hasta acabar con Sesshomaru y todo lo que él amaba. Y aunque no estuviera con ella, sabía que lo que más amaba era a Kagome.

Y no la tendría, ella sería de él y no en el sentido romántico, ¡que va! él no la amaba, no amaba a nadie, la quería sola y exclusivamente para poseerla, y tener la oportunidad de verla sufrir, que sus ojos se opaquen, que su blanca piel se manche de sangre.

Aún recuerda esa noche en que secuestró a Inuyasha y a ella, por corto tiempo. Había sido fácil lograr poner la droga en sus bebidas.

Lo que no fue, es lograr contenerse, quería tomarla, quería violarla y no sólo fingir que Inuyasha y ella se habían acostado, había sido riesgoso, dejar el condón lleno con su descarga, pero no darían con su ADN tan fácilmente, dudaba, de hecho, que se hayan percatado de el, en medio de la sorpresa.

Masturbarse fue glorioso y al mismo tiempo difícil, quería más, que simplemente tocarla levemente. Tomó algunas fotos, y siempre que quería, las veía en su computadora, estaba enfermo, lo sabía, y cada vez rabiaba más, por no poder tenerla, sé volvería loco si no los encontraba, si no podía arrebatarle de los brazos de él, cuanto antes. Y de nuevo, volvía a encender su computadora y ver esa fotos, donde una desvalida y desnuda Kagome, estaba a su merced.

OoOoOoOo

Kouga tenía que mudarse a Kyushu en unos días, pero en cuanto recibió la llamada de Jakotsu, diciéndole lo del café de Sango y cómo todo había sucedido, a partir de comprar Naraku la plaza, se reunió con Jaken para organizar un plan.

Les parecía muy sospechosa la coincidencia, y entre Kouga y Jaken le comentaron sus sospechas a Miroku, de cómo habían encontrado huellas de pisadas de otros zapatos y de cómo el ADN en el esperma del condón, no pertenece a Inuyasha.

Querían que convencería a Sango que se mudara a Kyushu con los demás, y que por su familia no se preocupara, pues no eran blanco de él, solo ellos con amigos de Kagome, y Kagome cómo la mujer que ama Sesshomaru.

"¿Porque no combaten fuego con fuego? estoy seguro que un experto en sistemas podria hackear los archivos de Naraku, seguramente ya lo habían pensado, y tal vez que aunque consiguieran pruebas, no podrían demandar, pero podrían prevenir más ataques, además de amenazar, con hacer público lo que consigan, de este modo las autoridades lo investigan." les sugirió Miroku, asi se jugaba sucio, y en su mundo de carreras, con distinta gente de diferente niveles sociales, había aprendido una que otra cosa.

Sabía también el grado de maldad de la gente, y de inmediato decidió sacar a Sango de Tokio, además de pedirle a Totosai sama, que se lleve a su madre fuera de la ciudad, más valía prevenir.

Jakotsu, Kouga y Jaken, sabían que tenía razón con su propuesta y pensaron de inmediato en Kakashi, "el espantapájaros", como era conocido en el mundo cibernético, primo de Sesshomaru por parte de su madre, con el que no tenía mucho contacto, debido a su vida, y el modo desapercibido en que tenía que vivirla, completamente en el anonimato, incluso usando lente oscuros todo el tiempo y largos cuellos de tortugas o bufandas, que cubrían la mitad de su rostro, cuando estaba entre la gente. Sabían que cuando se pusiera en contacto con él y le explicaran lo sucedido, no dudaría en ayudar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en Kyushu.

Sesshomaru, estaba llegando al hospital y localizando a Bankotsu, cuando vio a su Abuelo Myoga y a Kaede sama, entrar por la misma puerta que había entrado él, hacía unos momentos.

"¿Abuelo? pero si yo... pensé que…" y mientras balbuceaba, Kaede pasaba a su lado y le preguntaba a Bankotsu, el estado de salud de su hija.

"Sesshomaru, hijo, si hubieras respondido mis llamadas o mis correos, sabrías que, en cuanto nos enteramos del ataque que recibió Kagome, venimos de Maui para apoyarla. Te he estado buscando, tanto tiempo, para avisarte que tendrás un hijo y me has ignorado. Así que me mude a esta ciudad, con Kaede y ella, para poder cuidarla, pero por lo visto tampoco leiste ese correo", le dijo a un anonadado Sesshomaru.

"¿Cuál ataque? ¿cuando atacaron a Kagome?" le pregunto Sesshomaru sorprendido.

"Sesshomaru, alguien les tendió una trampa a ustedes dos. Kagome e Inuyasha, fueron drogados con Rohypnol, y llevados a la casa de Kaede, para que creyeras que estuvieron los dos juntos esa noche…", Sesshomaru seguía sin entender, ¿qué había pasado? ¿que había hecho?. Él no la había cuidado y ahora tendría un bebé producto de una violación, además golpeó a su hermano estando sedado.

Sé sentó, pues sé sentía una basura, todo este tiempo hubiera podido evitar el dolor que había sentido su Kagome, si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido

"Por Dios… la violaron y yo todavía la desprecie pensando lo peor de ella…" decía acongojado, con un terrible nudo en la garganta.

Kaede ya se había acercado junto con Bankotsu, y estaba a punto de darle una buena regañada cuando lo vio derrumbado, pensando las cosas cómo no eran.

"No Sesshomaru kun, mí hija no fue violada, ni tampoco a tu hermano les paso nada, solo fueron puestos ahí, para que tu lo encontraras. Ese bebé que lleva en su vientre, según los estudios y análisis, había sido engendrado apenas unos días antes de lo que sucedió, y platicando con Kagome, al parecer el día del incidente de Ayame, no tomó su pastilla." Tal vez a Kagome le correspondía decirle todo eso, pero ahí estaba ella, en ese momento, defendiendo a su sobrina.

Sesshomaru no lo podía creer, vio a Bankotsu, que solo asintió y a su Abuelo, que hizo el mismo gesto.

No podía creerlo, serían padres de un bebé, que ella podía haber perdido cuando fue drogada, o ahora cuando él la alteró de esa manera.

Lo había necesitado y no había estado con ella, había llorado por él y era su culpa.

Ahora entendía esa dureza en sus ojos azules, su porte era el de una dama, ya no el de la joven que conoció. En dos meses, tal vez ella lo había comenzado a odiar, y lo había dejado de amar.

Recordó, el sufrimiento en sus ojos, cuando Inuyasha, la engaño, había cambiado en ese entonces, pero aun así pudo volver a amar. En esta ocasión, no sabía si sería así, por lo menos no a él. Y tuvo miedo.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras su cabello lo cubría también. Sé creía amo del mundo, que todo lo podía, y ahora sé sentía peor que una cucaracha. La había cagado, lo había arruinado todo por su maldito orgullo.

El médico se acercó en esos momentos, para hablar con los familiares de la paciente, y Kaede y Myoga se acercaron. Sesshomaru y Bankotsu estaban pendientes.

"La señorita Kagome se encuentra estable, solo está padeciendo una fuerte anemia…"

"Pero ella toma a diario sus vitaminas" le dice Myoga sama al médico.

"Si pero hay ocasiones, en que el Hierro no es absorbido por el cuerpo de la madre, debido a los vómitos del embarazo o a problemas de tensión por los que está pasando. Estará internada este día, para tenerla en observación y poder vitaminarla, por la noche, si vemos que se encuentra bien, podremos darla de alta" les dijos el doctor.

"¿El Bebé cómo está?" preguntó Kaede, preocupada por Shippo.

"Su latido se escucha perfectamente, no hay contracciones, ni amenaza de aborto, está todo perfecto con él", Sesshomaru, sintió derretirse su corazón, jamás habría adivinado, que Kagome podría estar embarazada, aun no sé le notaba, pues su vientre continuaba plano.

Y pensó de nuevo en lo bella que lucía cuando la vio, aún más gracias a su hijo o hija. Y sabía que tenía que hacer lo imposible por lograr que lo perdonara.

Kaede se acercó a él y le acarició la espalda, sentada a lado de él. Recordó, cada pesadilla de ella, cómo había llorado casi todas la noches, su tristeza y su silencio, no era la misma parlanchina de siempre, y todos echaban eso de menos.

"Lo siento Kaede sama, en verdad lo siento, no sé qué pudo haber vivido, cuanto me odiara, pero de verdad lo siento"

"Pasa a verla y platica con ella, sé que sabrá perdonarte" le dijo Tía Kaede.

Kagome había despertado de su desmayo mientras iba en el carro de Bankotsu, y le había preguntado, si había sido una especie de sueño, su encuentro con Sesshomaru, y al mirarla por un momento a los ojos, antes de volver la mirada rápidamente al camino, sé dio cuenta de que no.

Todo el resto del camino se quedó en silencio, anonadada. Durante dos meses, había soñado con que regresara a su lado, disculpándose, después de darse cuenta de que ella no había tenido la culpa de nada, pero no sucedio asi, y en vez de eso, solo la trato como la peor escoria.

Mientras estaba en la camilla, pensaba de nuevo en él, y tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar. Sabía que tenía renunciar al trabajo que tanto le gustaba, pues no podía estar en constante tensión a causa de Sesshomaru, lo amaba y le dolía su desprecio, bastante tenía con sus pesadillas, que no la dejaban dormir.

"Kagome, ¿puedo pasar?"

Y miro a Sesshomaru, parado junto a la puerta, con una mirada igual a la que le daba antes.

"Sesshomaru, quiero decirte que a partir de hoy consideres mí renuncia a tu empresa, cómo sabrás ya, tengo en alguien en quien pensar primero y no quiero ponerme en riesgo, estando contigo, peleando constantemente", y se acostó de lado, apartando sus ojos de él, mientras intentaba, decir todo de la manera más seria y profesional que podía, y una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su rostro, pues no soportaba que no le dijera nada…

"Aceptó su renuncia señorita Higurashi" y avanzó paso a paso hacía ella.

"La señorita Midoriko puede hacer parte de mí trabajo, por mientras, en lo que entrenan una persona más" le dijo, mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas más, no soportaba, que no le importara. Y seguía acostada de lado, pues no quería verlo.

"A usted ya no le debe importar nada de eso, concéntrese en su salud" le dijo de un modo duro, parecido a un regaño.

Y Kagome soltó su llanto, ya nada importaba, a él no le importaba.

Pero de repente sintió que se sentaba a un lado de ella.

"Perdóname Kagome, perdona, que no haya podido cuidarte, que haya actuado como un completo imbécil, contigo, con mis amigos. Yo no sabía" y sé inclinó , apoyado su frente en su vientre y por primera en muchos años, lloro.

Kagome estaba impactada, Sesshomaru estaba llorando, en silencio, aunque sentía su delgada bata, ya humeda de sus lágrimas.

Sintió cómo en ese momento, estaban entrando su Tía y Myoga jichan y con una seña en silencio, les pidió que salieran, sabía que el orgullo de él no lo soportaría.

Puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, y acarició su suave cabello, que ya juraba que no volvería a ver y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir también. No quería perdonarlo, tenía miedo de que la hiciera sufrir de nuevo, le había dolido cada una de sus palabras. Pero ahí estaba él, pidiendo perdón y demostrando, lo arrepentido que estaba, llorando frente a ella, besando su vientre, suavemente.

Sesshomaru sintió sus suspiros, y se levantó, con los ojos enrojecidos y acuosos, para ver, que de nuevo estaba llorando.

"Kagome, por favor no llores, por favor, por mí no lo hagas, no merezco ni una de tus lágrimas. Por favor piensa en nuestro hijo"

Y Kagome lo miro, ya sabía que tendrían un hijo.

"Sesshomaru yo… yo no estoy segura. Me duele todo lo que ha pasado, te espere mucho tiempo, yo…"

Y seguía llorando.

"Yo lo sé Kagome, e sido un estúpido y también he sufrido como un tonto, cuando pudimos haber arreglado todo en poco tiempo. Yo… yo… no sé qué decirte para que me perdones. En verdad te amo…" y la abrazó, pasando sus manos bajo ella y acercandola a él mientras apoyaba su rostro en su vientre.

"Perdoname tu tambien bebe, yo no sabía de ti"

"Shippo" dijo Kagome, enternecida al borde del llanto.

"¿Shippo? ¿es su nombre?" le pregunto Sesshomaru confundido.

"No, Shippo significa "los siete tesoros", eso es para mí, pero aun no elijo su nombre".

Y él acarició su rostro, y estuvo de acuerdo, acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, era tan bella, la había extrañado tanto. Si lo perdonaba, daría su vida con tal de tenerla feliz cada día.

Kagome, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, sabía que lo había perdonado, quería besarlo, pero no sabía si debía de acercarse ella primero, ¿que pasaría si no la tomaba en serio después?.

"Sesshomaru, no volvamos a ser así, celosos y orgullos, yo también cometí un error al irme de ahí, sin pedirte una explicacion, pero tú, tú te alejaste de todos, y yo no podría soportar si lo volvieras a hacer, yo no podría perdonarte de nuevo, algo así …" le dijo Kagome, entre nuevas lágrimas, nerviosa y enojada. Lo amaba, pero no por eso estaría perdonando a cada rato…

"¿Entonces me perdonas?" y mientras Kagome se sonrojaba y asentía, él se acercaba para darle un beso tierno en los labios, saboreando el sabor que tanto había extrañado.

"Veo que ya arreglaron sus diferencias, me alegro por los tres" les dijo Myoga sama, interrumpiendo, cuando entró junto con Kaede y Bankotsu…

"Yo también me alegro, pero le advierto Sesshomaru kun, que no le perdonaré otro de sus arranques… ¿escucho?" le dijo Kaede sama, intentando regañarlo.

"No Kaede sama, jamas sucedera de nuevo" le dijo él.

"Amigo, me alegro por los dos, a ti ya no te veré esa horrible cara de amargado, y a Kagome tendremos el gusto de verla sonreír en la empresa, pues esa seriedad nos preocupaba" les dijo Bankotsu.

Kaede y Myoga no estaban de acuerdo con que empezara a trabajar, pues tenían miedo de su anemia.

"Lo siento amigo, pero la señorita Higurashi, acaba de renunciar hace unos momentos…" le dijo Sesshomaru entre risas, de acuerdo con su Abuelo y su ahora Abuela también.

"Pero yo…" interrumpió Kagome…

"Lo siento Kagome, pero si así lo dice el Presidente, yo tengo que creerle" le dijo sonriendo.

"Kagome, el médico nos ha dicho que tienes que cuidar tu embarazo, porque debido al estrés y los vómitos matutinos no estás asimilando el hierro como deberías, y puedes correr el riesgo, de afectar a Shippo o a ti misma", y todos sintieron muchas ternura, al escuchar que nombraba al bebé por el sobrenombre que le había puesto Kagome.

"Si hija, de hecho eso te íbamos a decir, Myoga y yo, que necesitas, descansar, casi no duermes y tus vómitos también te desgastan, puedo estar segura que no comes bien tampoco, a pesar de tomar tus vitaminas, ocupas estar tranquila" le dijo Kaede, mientras Myoga tomaba su mano. Ambos estaban preocupado por ella, y Kagome se sentía agradecida del amor que recibía.

" Pero es que yo ocupo…"

"No hija, no ocupas yo puedo…" comenzó a decir Myoga…

"No Abuelo, ellos dos son mi responsabilidad ahora, y Kagome, sé la mujer independiente que eres, pero dejame cuidar de ti…" le dijo Sesshomaru…

"Hemos conseguido que te den de alta, para que descanses en casa Hija" le dijo a Kagome y vencida, aceptó, pues ya tenía ganas de salir.

"Sesshomaru, ¿te quedaras con nosotros?" le preguntó Myoga.

Y Sesshomaru volteo a ver Kagome, pues era algo que no había comentado en absoluto, él tenía pensado estar unos días en el hotel y después rentar un penthouse o alguna lujosa para compartir con Kouga, que también se traslada a la ciudad, dentro de poco. Pero ahora de nuevo Kagome en su vida, no había pensado que hacer.

"Si, ¿verdad? la casa es lo suficientemente grande para todos" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Y todos sonrieron mientras, ellos se sonrojaron.

En ese momento entraron de nuevo, la enfermera y una médico, a la que no le quito la vista de encima Bankotsu, desde que llegó.

"Disculpen, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Hitomi Akiyama, y soy la ginecóloga que atendió a la señorita Kagome al llegar. Si me permiten revisare de nuevo a la paciente, para poder firmar el alta." y todos salieron de la habitación.

"Señorita, noto que ha llorado, ¿que hablamos sobre el estrés en su cuerpo?, necesita tomar las cosas un poco más con calma, pues también más adelante podría llegar a tener problemas de presión arterial, que esperemos que no. Bueno, noto todo bien, su ultrasonido esta perfecto, su presión arterial también, con respecto a su anemia, siga las indicaciones que le escribí, y bueno, puede ir a su casa en cuanto sé vista. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?"

"Yo...humm… ¿puedo?... ¿tener relaciones sexuales?" le pregunto Kagome, pensado en lo mucho que extrañaba a Sesshomaru.

La Ginecóloga sonríe divertida, pues seguramente estaba acostumbrada a esta pregunta con el mismo tono de vergüenza.

"Si claro, siempre cuando no presente los signos de alerta, de los que ya hablamos. Además, aunque a veces el deseo sexual en el primer trimestre es nulo, en otras mujeres se incrementa. Siga asistiendo a sus consultas mensuales, sin falta. Y aquí tiene mi tarjeta, por si sé le ofrece preguntar algo o tener alguna consulta externa", y después de eso, ambas se despidieron.

Sesshomaru entró para ayudar a Kagome a vestirse y juntos se fueron tras el auto, en el que iban Myoga y Kaede, Bankotsu, había ido a la empresa, para arreglar todo y mandaría después, con un mensajero las cosas de Kagome.

A Sesshomaru le gusto la casa que habían rentado, amplia, moderna y tradicional al mismo tiempo.

Myoga jiichan y Kaede bachan le habían dejado la habitación más bella a Kagome, de ventanas amplias, y hermosa vista al mar, para que ella estuviera feliz.

Kaede se sentía contenta de que Kagome y Sesshomaru estuvieran juntos de nuevo, pues su niña había estado muy triste los últimos dos meses.

En cuanto llegaron ellos, de inmediato se encaminó a la cocina y se lavó las manos, pues comenzaría a cocinar los platillos favoritos de Kagome, todos nutritivos, pues de ahí en adelante estaría al pendiente de su alimentación. Ella no sabía de las molestias de un embarazo, pero aun así la cuidaría con empeño para que estuviera bien, y su pequeño bebé también. Además con Sesshomaru en casa, ella estaría mejor aún. El amor hace milagros.

En lo que Kagome se bañaba y bajaba a comer, Sesshomaru había ido por sus maletas al hotel. De regreso paso a una florería y compró el ramo más hermoso de flores, además de unos lotos, pues había notado que en el estanque estaba en el jardín no habían y eran las flores preferidas de Kagome.

Cuando llego, Kagome ya había comido y había subido para hacer un espacio en el closet, para que Sesshomaru, pudiera poner sus cosas.

Kaede lo invitó a subir, después de que les diera un abrazo a ambos, y le pidieron que le avisaran a Kagome, que saldrían a la playa a su paseo vespertino.

El subió lentamente, y cuando entró a la que sería la habitación de ambos, la encontró terminando de colgar algunos de sus vestidos.

"Kagome, ya llegue" le dijo en voz suave para que no sé sobresaltara.

"Que bien… mmm… ¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres que te sirva algo de comer?" le decía, nerviosa, después de dos meses de no verse, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, tenía miedo de que él no llegara a sentir lo mismo, incluso ella, tenía miedo de besarlo.

Sesshomaru saco de su espalda, una gran pecera con tres lotos dentro de ella.

"¿Estas son tus flores favoritas verdad?" y recordó Kagome, cómo en una ocasión, mientras hacían el amor, él la "torturaba" placenteramente para que ella accediera a decirle.

"Si, Sesshomaru, que bueno que lo recuerdes" le respondía divertida

"Que bien, aunque me hubiera encantado intentar interrogarte" y Kagome sonrió abiertamente, mientras volvía a recordar su interrogatorio.

"Extrañaba tu sonrisa, Kagome" y después de dejar la pecera de cristal con los lotos a punto de florecer, sobre una mesa de té, se acercó y tomó su rostro, mirandola a los ojos.

"Yo también te he extrañado", y se besaron, con una ternura que les arrebató el corazón y que sacó lágrimas en Kagome y ruborizo a Sesshomaru.

Y así, entre beso y beso, que de a poco iba subiendo de intensidad, se iban demostrando su amor.

"Nunca más te vuelvas a ir, _onegai_ " y desabrochaba la camisa, que olía a ese hermoso perfume masculino, que tanto adoraba.

"No Kagome jamás" y la alzó para acostarla sobre la cama y desnudarla.

Su piel se veía ligeramente color rosa, de la emoción que sentía en ese momento, sus senos un poco más grandes y apetitosos, y una pequeña línea comenzaba a notarse tenuemente, casi de manera imperceptible en su vientre.

Beso su vientre y Kagome, sé lleno de emoción, pues sentía que él ya amaba al hijo de ambos.

Y así comenzó a adorar su cuerpo, probando cada milímetro de su cremosa piel, arrancando los más dulces suspiros de los labios de ella, mientras él sentía que podría explotar de excitación.

Acaricio sus suaves y largas piernas y se hundió entre ellas, tocando con sus labios, la húmeda intimidad de Kagome, haciéndola gozar, logrando que alcanzara el primer orgasmo de manera rápida, mientras Sesshomaru gemía complacido.

"Kagome, no soportaré mucho, quiero entrar en ti" le decía, urgido incorporándose, mientras acomodaba las piernas de ella a su lado.

"Yo también quiero que entres, hazme tuya de nuevo Sesshomaru" y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras él se clavaba en ella, sintiendo su intimidad estrecha, demostrando que en todo ese tiempo había estado sin él.

Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba, sentía ganas de llorar de vuelta, estaba con ella, de nuevo estaba a su lado, y abrió los ojos, para verificarlo.

"Perdóname, mí amor" le pidió en su susurro.

"Si Sesshomaru, si te perdono" y lo beso en los labios.

"Te amo Kagome, y a nuestro pequeño, los amo con toda mí alma a los dos" y comenzó a moverse poco a poco, mientras Kagome se emocionaba hasta las lágrimas, haciendo de nuevo el amor, con su querido Sesshomaru.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Myoga y Kaede iban tomados de la mano, caminando por la arena, viendo los colores del atardecer sobre el mar, felices de que el amor flotara en el aire.

"Kaede, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" le pregunto Myoga, deteniéndose de pronto.

Y Kaede lo miro confundida, realmente le parecía innecesaria esa pregunta, vivían juntos y ya eran viejos. Para ella no había necesidad.

"Si Myoga, pongamosle el ejemplo a estos chiquillos descarriados" le contestó al final, con una sonrisa divertida.

Y sé dieron uno de esos besos tiernos, que solo alguien que llevan una vida amando otra persona se puede dar. Y así siguieron caminando de regreso, por la arena, como parte de la terapia de recuperación de Myoga.

Cuando llegó Ayame, vio el carro de Myoga sama en la entrada, junto a otro que no reconoció. Y antes de llegar a la puerta, un mensajero le entregó, una bolsa transparente sellada con la bolsa, el saco, Ipad, Iphone y llaves del auto de Kagome y le sorprendió.

Y de inmediato entró, buscando a la Tía Kaede, para preguntar qué había pasado, preocupada por su amiga.

Pero no encontró nadie en la planta baja, la puerta del jardín estaba sin seguro, así que subió a la habitación de Kagome para ver si estaban ahí con ella, y con la confianza del mundo, entró sin tocar, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, al encontrar a su amiga y a Sesshomaru, desnudos entre las sábanas, mientras estaban abrazados, descansando, con sus rostros aun rojos del esfuerzo y jugando con sus manos, mientras platicaban.

"¡Oh Perdón! ¡ Perdón! no sabía que estaba Sesshomaru aquí…!" y salio de ahí, tan aprisa como había entrado.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, y comenzaron a reír…

"¿Ayame regreso?" pregunto Sesshomaru, sorprendido.

"Si, el día que llegamos a Kyushu, ella llegó también al aeropuerto, ha estado viviendo con nosotros desde entonces, de hecho trabaja en un bufete de abogados, bastante bueno y a encajado muy bien ahí" le contó Kagome.

"Que bueno, me alegro que haya podido superar sus sentimientos" le dijo, recordando el problema con Kanna y Kouga.

"No creo que lo haya superado, más bien sintió que era más fuerte lo que había sucedido conmigo y que era su deber venir y apoyarme" Kagome bajó por un instante la mirada, recordando de nuevo ese triste día, en que ellos dos se habían separado.

"No te pongas triste pequeña, vamos a bañarnos, ahora sí me gustaría comer… me haz dejado agotado" y Kagome sonrió, por el tono de desahuciado que había usado.

Bajaron ya vestidos, y la Kaede bachan y Myoga jichan, estaban preparando té en la cocina, mientras Ayame, arrimaba las tazas y los platos a la mesas, para la cena.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Sesshomaru, carraspeo un poco y pidió la palabra.

"Quiero disculparme con ustedes, por haber actuado de manera tan infantil, Abuelo, abuela, disculpenme por favor, por haber hecho llorar a Kagome, igual tu Ayame chan, porque sé que eres como una hermana para ella, les prometo, cómo a ella que jamas, lo volvere a hacer"

Y Myoga se levantó para abrazarlo, al igual que Kaede y Ayame.

"Sabía que la amabas, todos entendimos las circunstancias de tu huida, pero ojala que no vuelva a suceder, ya que no quiero ver a mí quería Kagome llorando otra vez" le dijo Ayame, mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Y mientras platicaban, entró una llamada al celular de Ayame, y al ver el identificador, sé dio cuenta de que era Miroku quien marcaba.

"Hola Miroku, ¿cómo estás?" saludo con su típico tono alegre, mientras todos escuchaban a través del altavoz.

"Ayame, asaltaron de nuevo la cafetería, y mi querida Sango salió herida…"

"¡¿Que?!" pregunto Ayame, asustada de haber puesto el altavoz y que Kagome se estrésara.

"No es de gravedad, al parecer solo fue un rozon, pero te marcó, porque mandaré a Kohaku a Kyushu, en lo que organizó todo aquí y nos podamos mudar nosotros también" le dijo Miroku en un tono de saber algo, que los demás no, y eso lo detecto Sesshomaru.

"Pasamelo Ayame, por favor" y Ayame algo nerviosa lo hizo, asustada pensando en su querida Sango, mientras ella y Kagome se abrazaban a Kaede _bachan_.

Sesshomaru, prudentemente quito el altavoz.

"Miroku soy Sesshomaru, si ya volvi, todo está bien entre nosotros, dime ¿que paso, EXACTAMENTE?" y su pregunta quedó más que clara para Miroku.

"Mira, si ya volviste con Kagome, quiere decir que ya te enteraste de la trampa que le tendieron a ambos. Pues al parecer, el móvil, son tú y Kagome y parece que más Kagome, en un aspecto sexual y enfermo. Jakotsu, Kouga y Jaken sospechan de un tal Naraku Onigumo, pues es el único nombre en común que ha salido, como en el caso de Kanna, y ahora como dueño del local, donde esta la cafeteria de Sango, a la que han asaltado y boicoteado en numerosas ocasiones. Necesito que te comuniques con ellos para que te pongan al tanto de todo y te puedan decir cómo cuidarte, al parecer, el que, el apellido de Kagome aparezca como Naoko, ha sido de gran ayuda, para que no sepa dónde localizarla, e igual contigo, que desapareciste sin dejar rastro.

Kouga me hara el favor, de enviar a Kohaku hacía allá, pues tenemos miedo de que le pueda pasar algo estando con nosotros." le decia Miroku cansado emocionalmente, pues desde que había platicado con los demás, había empezado a organizar una mudanza hacía Kyushu, sin poder decirle a Sango la verdad.

Sango se rehusaba a dejar todo por lo que había luchado a pesar de que extrañaba a sus amigas demasiado, pero después de esto, antes de caer desmayada, le pidió que mandara a Kohaku con las chicas.

En cuanto terminó Sesshomaru de hablar con Kohaku, volteo a mirar a todos.

"Por favor Sesshomaru, dime qué está pasando, porque tantas desgracias en tampoco tiempo, no son normales" le pidió Kagome preocupada.

Y Sesshomaru, la miró preocupado, no sabía si era lo correcto decirle que un posible violador iba detrás de ella, por joderlo a él. Le preocupaba que la impresión pudieran afectarla a ella y a bebé.

"Kohaku viene hacia acá, Sango se encuentra bien, pero al parecer se van a mudar ellos también, después de disponer todo allá en Tokio. Y Kagome, no te preocupes por favor, solo me estaba contando todo lo que había estado pasando, que supongo que ya sabes"

Pero Myoga conocía esa mirada, sabía que algo estaba escondiendo su nieto.

"Sesshomaru, creo que aquí el de los antojos soy yo, quiero que me lleves a comprar un Ben & Jerry's que vende en un super a un par de kilometros de aqui, solo que como sabes, no manejo de noche, ¿gustan algo ustedes también?" pregunto Myoga.

Y Kagome algo sonrojada, pidió también del mismo helado, aunque sabor Cherry Garcia. Mientras todos sonreían, viendo su tierno sonrojo.

Cuando salieron, Sesshomaru, les pidió a Ginta y Hakaku, que se quedaran cuidandolas, la prioridad de ahora en adelante, seria Kagome y las demás.

" Ahora si Sesshomaru, ¿me podrias decir que está pasando?"

Y Sesshomaru lo miro preocupado, por primera vez, sentía miedo de verdad.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Bueno aqui les dejo un capítulo más, que espero que también les guste.**_

 _ **Quiero mandar un saludo para alyta, que aunque no creas, el contador de palabras me indica aproximadamente las mismas de los demas capitulos, hoy intente hacerlo un poquitin mas largo, espero que te guste.**_

 _ **También a Angellunar2000, que bueno que esta historia te este gustando y sea de tus favoritas, y respondiendo a tu pregunta de cómo le hago para publicar tan rápido, digamos que soy una persona hiperactiva, padezco de insomnio y gracias a la tecnología, puedo conectarme en mis tiempos libres, con mi celular, a Google Drive, donde redacto mis historias, jejeje, en serio, no puedo tener las manos quietas.**_

 _ **Erzeth, disfrute tus comentarios capítulos, tras capitulos, y cómo estos subían en emoción, tienes razón de que se merecía sufrir un poco más Sesshomaru, pero tengo la idea de que, cuando el amor es maduro y verdadero, puede uno dejar de lado el orgullo y superar los problemas, rápidamente.**_

 _ **Aunque pienso también, que es de sabios perdonar una vez, y de estúpidos más de dos, jajajaja. Bueno espero que este capitulo también te guste…**_

 _ **Bueno, una vez más, espero que les guste, y que de nuevo dejen sus reviews, me agrada leerlos e intento responderlos. Animense… no muerdo… en serio jejejeje…**_

 _ **Buenos Saludos… :3**_

 _ **YOI MINO...**_


	17. TÚ Y YO cap 17

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se utiliza, está basada en la vida de mi amiga G., y el derecho de narrar su historia pertenece a su servidora…**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol o estupefacientes, el empleo de palabras altisonantes u ofensivas, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este Fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **Contiene situaciones sexuales explícitas, o sea LEMON...**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Myoga y Sesshomaru subieron al auto, y sé encaminaron al pequeño autoservicio, donde vendían el helado favorito de Kagome y de Myoga.

Sesshomaru quería comunicarse de inmediato con Jaken, Jakotsu y Kouga, ¿que estaba pasando? ¿quien quería lastimar a Kagome?.

"Sesshomaru, ¿podrías decirme qué está pasando?" le dijo Myoga en un tono serio, al que estaba poco acostumbrado.

"Al parecer alguien va tras de Kagome y de mí. Su ataque no fue al azar, ni por una trampa que nos haya puesto alguien para separarnos, es con alevosía y ventaja, y están dañando todo lo que nos rodea. Necesito llamar a Jaken, para que me ponga bien al tanto" le dijo Sesshomaru, pensando un millón de cosas, mientras su abuelo lo miraba seriamente.

"Te voy a decir algo, Sesshomaru, y espero que no te ofendas, solo por ser la verdad. Esta vez, más que ninguna otra, te has parecido más a tu padre de lo que tu quisieras. Te has refugiado en tu dolor y apartado a los que amas, cómo lo hizo tu padre contigo, cuando murió mi hija." le dijo Myoga sin misericordia alguna.

"Las cosas pudieron haber terminado mal para Kagome, haber sido violada o abortado al bebé de ambos, y tú solo decidiste darle la espalda, dejándola expuesta a ese loco o loca, que ahora anda atrás de ella".

Sesshomaru, se sentía como el más vil gusano, sabía que su abuelo tenía razón en cada palabra dicha, no podía replicar, solo quedaba, agachar la cabeza y aceptar su regaño, cómo el hombre que era.

"Haz tenido una maldita suerte de que Kagome te perdonará, tan fácilmente, a pesar de dos meses de ausencia, que Kaede, este feliz viendo a su sobrina radiante e igual Ayame, que Miroku haya estado más preocupado que molesto. Pero yo no puedo terminar el día sin que por lo menos te diga tus verdades". Y al final Myoga solo suspiro de la exasperación que había sentido.

"Abuelo Gomenasai" y Sesshomaru, por primera vez le costó trabajo mirar a una persona a los ojos.

"Sesshomaru, solo quiero que veas tu error, y porque no puedes continuar siendo así, viene un pequeño en camino y ahora más que nunca, esa veta de orgullo y egoísmo, tiene que desaparecer. Además no olvides, que a pesar de todo, yo siempre te voy a querer", y abrazó a su nieto, sin pudor.

Sesshomaru, se sentía feliz, a pesar de todo, su alegría de cierto modo había sido agridulce, sabía inconscientemente, que faltaba un regaño. Y ahí estaba.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de autoservicio, Myoga entró por el helado, y algunas cosas más para comer, mientras Sesshomaru se dedicaba a marcarle a Jakotsu.

"¿Sesshomaru, eres tú?" le preguntó sorprendido de recibir una llamada de él, después de tanto tiempo.

"¿Estas bien? ¿dónde estás?" y ahí se sintió Sesshomaru realmente mal, a pesar de todo, su amigo sé sigue preocupando por él.

"Si Jakotsu, estoy bien, en este momento me encuentro en Sendai, con Kagome" y al decirlo, sintió un leve rubor en su rostro, contento por ellos.

Jakotsu comenzó con un rápido y acostumbrado monólogo, del que Sesshomaru solo capto, "baka" "embarazada" y "¿donde estabas". No lo dejaba hablar como siempre.

Después de dejarlo desahogarse por cinco minutos, Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

"Jakotsu, realmente lo siento, enserio, pero ahorita necesito platicar contigo de cosas más importantes. Miroku, me acaba de poner al tanto de algunas cosas que no sabía, hace un momento, cuando hablo, para avisar del accidente de Sango" le dijo Sesshomaru, esperando algunas respuestas.

"Sesshomaru, desde el día del incidente de Kagome, hemos estado alertas, mandamos un grupo de peritos a barrer la casa por completo y encontrar pistas, no hubo huellas dactilares, solo las de una pisadas, además de un condon con semen, que no pertenecía a Inuyasha. Desde entonces nos hemos dado cuenta de irregularidades, en cuanto a la seguridad de la empresa, el cifrado de nuestra red, fue atacada y de esa manera alguien ha estado obteniendo valiosa información, por eso algunos negocios malogrados. El Espantapájaros, ha estado al tanto y nos ha estado ayudando, para congelar al hacker y bloquear cualquier información de la ubicación de Kagome y los demás, por eso le hemos insistido a Miroku que se mude a Sendai, para que todo sea más fácil".

Sabía Jakotsu, que no era mucho, pero tenían sospechosos, por no decir que solo Naraku, estaba en su lista, y Kakashi, estaba intentando entrar a la red de Naraku y a los archivos de su computadora, pero todo había sido algo difícil, incluso para él, el maldito bastardo, estaba bien resguardado.

"El Espantapájaros tendrá que ingresar a la empresa y tender las trampas necesarias, para poder acceder, ya que ha distancia ha sido imposible"

Sesshomaru, estaba contento con el proceder de ellos, sabía que tenían que encontrar pruebas cuanto antes y poder detenerlo, pues Kagome y los demás estaban en peligro.

"Kouga y Jaken llegarán mañana a Sendai, llevarán a Kohaku a vivir con Kagome. Kouga adelantara su mudanza, ya les consegui a ambos una hermoso departamento, a no ser que tú quieras vivir solo con Kagome, ¿o me equivoco?" le preguntó Jakotsu, queriendo saber todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

"Tú sabes cómo soy para dar explicaciones de mi vida, por favor Jakotsu, perdóname, sé la clase de bastardo que he sido" y guardó silencio, sorprendido del repentino silencio de su amigo.

"Tontito, tú sabes que yo siempre te perdonare todo, te conozco, y sabía

que el dolor era demasiado para ti"

"Por favor Jakotsu, avisale a Jaken que se mudara a Sendai conmigo, lo necesito a mí lado para que esté al pendiente de la vigilancia de Kagome, de los demás y mia" le daba instrucciones después del emotivo momento entre los dos.

"Por favor mantengan una discreta vigilancia a la familia de Miroku y Ayame, paga los gastos médicos de Sango y consigue una casa linda para ellos tres, y pon al tanto a mí padre de todo, debe estar alerta, para seguridad de todos"

Sesshomaru, volvió a retomar el control de su vida, ya no sería el orgulloso, andaba con pies de plomo.

"Esta bien Sesshy, dispondré todo con Jaken, para antes de que se vaya, saludame a Kagome, avisale que le marcare pronto para platicar con calma, y saludame a todos" y de esa manera terminó de hablar con Jakotsu, ya hablaría con Kouga al siguiente día, cuando fuera por él al aeropuerto.

"¿Estas listo? ya compre todos lo que necesitamos, incluyendo lo que pidió Kagome" y Sesshomaru, sonrió con ternura, contento de estar presente en cada etapa del embarazo de Kagome.

"Te prometo, Abuelo, que jamás dejaré que mi mente se vuelva a nublar de esa manera" y Myoga se sintió orgulloso de su nieto, otra vez, pues sabía que uno no nace siendo hombre, y que aceptar los errores y aprender de ellos, eran el principal paso para serlo.

Sé marcharon de nuevo hacía la casa, donde al llegar, encontró a Kagome, poniendo los lotos en el pequeño estanque del jardín.

"Sesshomaru, ¿porque no la llevas a caminar a la playa?, las estrellas se ven bellísimas y a Kagome le encantan, solo abriguense bien…" y Myoga entró después de darle esa sugerencia, al ver cómo su nieto había quedado embelesado por la belleza de su mujer.

Subió a prisa a su habitación, tomó un par de chamarras y una cuchara de la cocina. Y fue hacía el jardín por el que salieron juntos hacia la oscura playa, seguidos por Ginta y Hakaku, a una distancia prudente.

"Gracias por el helado, me encanta, es mi favorito" le decía Kagome, mientras le ofrecía algunas ocasionales cucharadas, que Sesshomaru, tomaba sin despegar los ojos de ella. Estaba tan feliz.

Se sentaron a ver cómo el krill, en ocasiones hacía brillar las olas, y los millares de estrellas que se extendían al infinito.

Kagome señalaba cada constelación que identificaba y su voz no podía ser más alegre…

"Kagome, realmente he sido un bastardo contigo" y Kagome guardó silencio, mirando sus ojos fijamente.

Sesshomaru, no dejaba de sentir culpa, y mientras la veía sonriendo, recordaba cómo apenas el día de ayer, era el más miserable de todos, y ese día la tenía de nuevo en sus brazos.

Tenía miedo de perderla, se sentía amenazado por el loco de Naraku, y por el miedo de que no lo pudiera perdonar del todo y que tarde o temprano, se alejará de él.

"Sesshomaru, no te niego, que todo este tiempo, fue demasiado duro para mi, pense que jamas volveria a estar sonriendo frente a ti. Llore bastante, me dolió que no me creyeras, que pensaras lo peor de mí." decía Kagome, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Sesshomaru escuchaba con el corazón rompiéndose en cada palabra.

"No sabía si volveriamos, pero estaba decidida a llevar la fiesta en paz contigo, ambos teniamos razon para estar molestos, aunque solo fueran nuestros orgullos los que hablaran. Estaba triste, por escuchar las horribles palabras que me dijiste, sentía tu desprecio. Pero mientras estaba en el hospital y vi abrir tu corazón de esa manera, supe que no todo estaba perdido, podíamos arreglar nuestras diferencias. Yo por mi parte prometo, no dejar que mi orgullo me vuelva a cegar, alejarme de ti, sin pedirte una explicacion primero. No quiero volver a actuar de manera tan inmadura"

Sesshomaru, no podía de dejar de admirar a esa mujer que tenía al lado de él, tan madura, tan franca, tan única. Sé acerco y la beso.

"Kagome, jamás me separare de nuevo de ti. ya no volveré a caer en ese tipo de provocaciones y te protegere mi amor, no volverás a pasar por lo mismo, jamas los abandonare, ni a nuestro bebé, ni a ti" y sé besaron de nuevo felices de estar en los brazos del uno y del otro.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, mientras veían las estrellas y pensaban en el amor tan grande que sentían.

"Le debo una disculpa a Inuyasha" dijo de pronto Sesshomaru, y Kagome se sintió feliz, pues sus intenciones eran las mejores.

"Bueno, puedes decir que están a mano y ahorrarte la molestia" y Sesshomaru, abrazo a Kagome, mientras reía a carcajadas y él mordisqueaba su cuello.

Ambos terminaron en la arena. Sesshomaru, ponía todo su peso en sus codos, mientras observaba sus ojos, reflejar la luz del firmamento.

"Kagome, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?"

oOOoOOoOooOoO

En Tokio, una sombra escurridiza y larga, se colaba en el edificio de Onigumo´s Enterprise, a través de los altos ventanales de vidrio. Había logrado desactivar la alarma, después de un tiempo, en el que tardó descifrar el código y evitar ser detectado. Había instalado un programa fantasma, en el que se volvía invisible para las cámaras y los detectores de movimientos.

Estaba colgado a más de cuarenta pisos del suelo, sujetó a un arnés y una cuerda, que había disparado desde el edificio vecino, descendiendo desde el techo, hasta la oficina de Naraku, mientras con unas herramientas que guardaba en la mochila que colgaba de su espalda, pudo abrir la ventana, sin necesidad de romperla.

Ingreso a la oficina, después de cerciorarse, que no hubiera dispositivos láser, detectores del movimiento. Cómo un ágil felino, sé columpio, y mientras regresaba en el vaivén, soltó su arnés e ingreso saltando.

De inmediato, procedió a pinchar la oficina de Naraku, instaló una pequeña cámara de circuito cerrado, que grabaria con claridad toda la oficina, y micrófonos indetectables, con los que grabaria cada sonido, por muy mínimo que fuera.

Encendió su computadora y conecto un decodificador, con el que pudo acceder fácilmente. El problema fue, cuando descubrió que todos sus archivos estaban encriptados y guardados en miles de puntos. Eso tardará más, y una sonrisa, bajo la máscara de tela, se dibujó en Kakashi, al fin un reto.

Tardó cerca de una hora en descifrar todos sus archivos. No quería arriesgarse a instalar un programa y trabajar a distancia, pues se había dado cuenta de que Naraku era realmente un genio, un hijo de puta que tenía en su poder, bastante pruebas de espionaje industrial, con los que había hecho bastantes negocios jugosos.

Había ingresado a los archivos de diferentes instituciones bancarias, tenía fotografías incriminantes de bastantes figuras públicas y de gobierno, a los que seguramente sobornaba, además de diferente nombres claves, de importante miembros de los Yakuza. Ese imbécil, se había dedicado a joder a medio mundo con tal de conseguir poder.

Grabo toda la información en el disco duro portátil, que traía, y continuó con su trabajo, dando por fin con lo que estaba buscando.

Naraku, había tomado fotos y grabado video del secuestro express, de la novia de su primo y del cabeza hueca de Inuyasha.

Sé sintió asqueado mientras la imágenes pasaban rápidamente, frente a sus ojos, aunque no quisiera, debía verificar cada maldita cosa.

El enfermo de Naraku había abusado de la inconsciencia de Kagome, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, poco faltó para penetrarla, vio en su rostro, mientras la cámara lo grababa desde algún trípode, la desesperación, la lucha interna que se obró en él, al decidir si tomarla o no. Al final solo se había masturbado, mientras la acariciaba, con sus manos enguantadas.

Kakashi, no pudo seguir observando, sé levantó y corrió al pequeño baño personal, de la oficina de Naraku y vómito. En su vida había visto cosas demasiado irreales, en sus años de espionaje, había atrapado incluso pedófilos, todo eso siempre lo había afectado, pero no tanto como hoy, su cuerpo había reaccionado a la ansiedad, de no saber cómo tomaría todo, su primo, al enterarse de esa mierda, él mismo tenía ganas de matar al bastardo hijo de puta.

Estaba cerca el amanecer, cuando termino todo, y salió de ahí, dejando las cosas de manera intacta, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí.

Había dejado un pequeño regalo para Naraku, un virus indetectable, creado por él y llamado Pakkun, cómo su perro.

Era similar a una bomba de tiempo. En cierta fecha y a cierta hora, este se activará y todas sus cuentas bancarias, incluyendo las de las isla Caimán y Suiza, se dispersarian por el mundo, con otro nombre, desapareciendo para él.

Ciertos archivos se harán públicos a los periódicos o noticieros que manejan el mercado bursátil. Los sobornos a personajes públicos, serán borrados por completos de sus archivos y sus respaldos en nube, conservando una copia para él mismo, en caso de necesitarla en trabajos futuros. Naraku quedaría arruinado.

Ese sería su seguro, en caso de que atacara de nuevo y no lo pudieran agarrar.

El sol estaba saliendo cuando Kakashi llego a su departamento, en la zona industrial de Tokio, y después de saludar y alimentar a su pequeño pug color café, se acostó a dormir, después de guardar en varios compartimientos secretos, sus múltiples herramientas de trabajo. Revisó su arma, y se acostó a dormir con ella bajo su almohada, apenas así descansaba tranquilo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome le había dicho que si a Sesshomaru, emocionada por su pregunta, si quería casarse, si quería que fuera su esposo y que su hijo pudiera llevar su apellido. Se besaron con pasión y regresaron a dar la noticia a todos, solo que encontraron que ya todos estaban dormidos.

Subieron a su habitación y continuaron besándose, hasta no aguantar más y terminar haciendo el amor, cayendo rendidos después del acto. Había sido un día demasiado largo y Kagome solo quería dormir.

Sesshomaru, tardo un poco más en conciliar el sueño, pues se había dedicado a acariciar el cabello de su hermosa Kagome, arrullandola entre sus brazos.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, cuando se despertó sobresaltado, Kagome, gritaba, mientras dormía, presa de una espantosa pesadilla.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡no me toques, no me toques! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru, por favor, no me dejes con él!"

Sesshomaru, intentaba despertarla, desde que comenzó a gritar, y sé le desgarró el alma, al escuchar rogarle que no lo dejara con el bastardo que intento lastimarla.

Kagome se despertó, aun confundida, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, de que estaba en brazos de Sesshomaru. Sé apretó contra su cuerpo, llorando lastimeramente, mientras Sesshomaru, con un nudo en la garganta, le decía que todo estaría bien.

Kagome, se volvió a quedar dormida, después de que se sintiera a salvo, y Sesshomaru, después de acomodarla, sobre la almohada, bajo a tomar un vaso de agua, pues sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Encontró a sus abuelos sentados en el desayunador, tomando una taza de té. Y lo miraron con la tristeza que él sentía, reflejada en el rostro de ellos.

"¿Así ha sido todo este tiempo?" pregunto Sesshomaru, tragando duro.

"Si" respondió Kaede, " siempre le ha costado recuperar de nuevo el sueño, y muchas veces ya no duerme. Creo que tenerte cerca la tranquilizo"

" _Oba chan_ , por favor perdóneme" y ella lo abrazo, consolando su dolor.

"De aquí en adelante cuidala siempre, confio en ti, para estar con ella cuando yo falte"

Sesshomaru, también abrazó a su abuelo, y después subió a la habitación con Kagome, para estar ahí, en caso de que llegara a despertar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

El sonido de la alarma del reloj, lo despertó, en una hora tendría una reunión con los amigos de Sesshomaru, y tenía que tener todo listo para ponerse en marcha.

Después de hablar con ellos, y que Jakotsu, quedará horrorizado con la nueva información, Kouga, totalmente furioso, acordó que viajarian todos, en un par de horas, ya que tenían que estar presentes cuando su amigo, supiera toda la verdad y poder planear el contraataque, además de que Jaken y el Espantapájaros, se harían cargo los nuevos protocolos de seguridad de todos.

Quedaron en verse en el helipuerto, en dos horas. Y mientras que Kakashi, regresaba a su departamento por su perro, Kouga y Jakotsu, iban con Miroku, para ponerse de acuerdo con su próxima mudanza en un par de días, y con el traslado de Kohaku, que iría con ellos. A solas, le pidieron a Miroku, tener mucho cuidado y que en máximo un par de días tenía que estar en Sendai, si no quería que Sango o él corrieran riesgos innecesarios.

Ayako sama y Totosai sama, se mudarian a Yokohama, donde dos de las tres hermanas de Miroku, vivían, mientras la otra estaba en el extranjero a salvo.

Los padres de Ayame estaban a salvo, ya que al ser figuras en la sociedad Japonesa, era menos probable ser atacados, sin levantar sospechas o una investigación y más al ser extranjero el señor Litman, así que con su propia seguridad, sabrían apañárselas muy bien, mientras Ayame estaba en Sendai a salvo.

El padre de Sesshomaru, había estado demasiado serio al hablar con Kouga, pero él reconoció una mirada de preocupación, sabía que tomaría medidas drásticas. Al final, como no queriendo, le mandó decir a Sesshomaru, que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Poco a poco Naraku se estaba desesperando y no tardará en cometer una estupidez, la frustración seria su peor enemigo.

oOoOOoOOooOo

Kagome y Sesshomaru despertaron completamente descansados, y después de tomar un súper licuado de vitaminas de su tía Kaede, ambos salieron a correr, para hacer ejercicio. Sesshomaru, estaba al pendiente de ella, su cuerpo estaria sano, para que no sé proyectara su mala salud en pesadillas. Descansaría más, ahora que no trabajaba, pero procurará mandarle trabajo por correo, porque sabía que no estaría tranquila, estando sin hacer nada. Ya que se restableciera, entraría de nuevo a la empresa, pero ya como dueña también, al ser su esposa.

De regreso a casa, recibió una llamada de Jaken, que estaban por llegar al aeropuerto, así que pronto se metieron a bañar, haciendo el amor, a prisa, pero sin dejar de ser intenso y apasionado. Y después de vestirse y arreglarse, partieron junto con Myoga y Kaede a recibirlos.

Mientras Kagome y Kaede, estaban contentas recibiendo y abrazando a Kohaku, Sesshomaru y su Abuelo, se miraron preocupados, si Kakashi estaba ahí, es porque la cosas, eran más graves de lo que se esperaban.

Kouga se acercó y después de saludarle de manera seria, con una mirada le indicó que Kagome no debería escuchar.

"Tenemos que hablar" y esa frase, solo significaba problemas...

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Antes que nada, disculpen si me he tardado, pero he tenido una gripe de los mil demonios, y parezco un zombie tiramocos… jodida al 100%**_

 _ **Este capítulo siento que me ha quedado algo aguado, ¿ustedes que dicen?, disculpen si lo sienten así, pero que se puede esperar de una persona que siente arrojar su cerebro, cada que sé suena la nariz…**_

 _ **Quiero mandar un saludo a Erzeth, en serio gracias por tus comentarios… creeme tome en cuenta tu recomendación…**_

 _ **También a Angellunar2000, que expresa de maravilla lo que opina de Sesshomaru sama, ;) , disculpa si no pude actualizar pronto… pero bueno aqui esta un nuevo capitulo y espero que también te guste.**_

 _ **En algunas cosas no soy muy exacta, cómo el espionaje cibernético e industrial, pero bueno ojala lo entiendan…**_

 _ **Hubo varios guiños, de mis películas favoritas, cómo "La chica del dragón tatuado" y "La emboscada" entre otras…**_

 _ **Y a pesar de que no es un crossover, me gusto incluir a Kakashi, también cómo un mega guiño, a su papel de ninja y espía en la serie "Naruto" y al adorable Pakkun, espero que les guste también…**_

 _ **Bueno me despido, no sin antes mandar todos mis buenos deseos, a la gente de Ecuador, que acaban de sufrir un fuerte terremoto. Animo gente bonita… mis mejores deseos y bendiciones, para que puedan pronto superar esta catástrofe natural… SI SE PUEDE… #TODOS SOMOS ECUADOR…**_

 _ **YOI MINO...**_


	18. TÚ Y YO cap 18

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se utiliza, está basada en la vida de mi amiga G., y el derecho de narrar su historia pertenece a su servidora…**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol o estupefacientes, el empleo de palabras altisonantes u ofensivas, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este Fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **Contiene situaciones sexuales explícitas, o sea LEMON...**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

" Kouga creo que no es el momento ni el lugar" le dijo Sesshomaru, preocupado de que Kagome, pudiera escucharlos.

"Me da gusto que te hayas reconciliado con Kagome, los dos merecen ser felices" le dio una mirada de compresión, mezclada con tristeza, pues todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en Ayame.

"Kouga, tenemos mucho de que platicar, necesito pedirte perdon, pero creo que tendrá que ser mañana en la empresa, junto con Bankotsu, ya que Ayame, está viviendo con Kagome, y como comprenderas…"

"Si amigo yo lo se. Jakotsu, nos consiguió un comodo departamento a Kakashi y a mí, así que nos instalaremos ahí y mañana nos veremos"

Kakashi estaba saludando a Myoga, pues tenía mucho sin ver a su tío, y cuando se acercó a su primo, ambos se dieron un abrazo afectuoso.

"Kakashi, _itoko_ , tanto tiempo sin vernos" le decía Sesshomaru, contento de verlo.

"Primo, si hace mucho. Me da mucho gusto verte" le dice Kakashi, mientras rascaba su nuca, con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad, ya que él había preferido alejarse de todos.

"Ven te quiero presentar a mi familia…" y le dio una mirada de complicidad y alegría.

Kakashi, se alegró de ver a su primo, pleno, como hacía muchísimos años que no lo veía.

"Kakashi, permite que te presente a mí prometida, Kagome Higurashi" y Kakashi sostuvo su mano, mientras cierta frialdad, recorrió su espalda, no podía olvidar las aberrantes fotos que había tomado Naraku, y verla en persona, le provocaba cierto malestar, por la furia contenida hacía ese mal nacido. Ella era una jovencita, inocente y que parecía amar demasiado a su primo, para haberle perdonado sus dos meses de ausencia, además cargaba en su vientre, un miembro de su familia. La venganza contra Naraku, se había convertido en personal, para él también.

"Mucho gusto Kakashi san, bienvenido a Kyushu. Me da gusto conocer a más miembros de la familia de Sesshomaru" y se inclinó, mostrándole el debido respeto.

"Kouga kun, bienvenido tú también" le dijo Kagome, sonriéndole con cariño.

Estando él aquí, sabía que tarde o temprano, tenía que cruzarse con Ayame, el amor en ellos, también iba a triunfar. El embarazo la tenía muy optimista.

"Kagome, luces bellísima, perdona por ocultarte información, pero bueno, según Jakotsu, las cosas tenían que fluir a su manera" y Kouga se sonrojaba levemente, apenado con ella.

"No te preocupes, todo esta olvidado"

"Bueno ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo y después pasamos por la empresa?, me gustaría que Kohaku la conociera y ustedes saludaran a Bankotsu" propuso Sesshomaru, mientras se encaminaban al transporte.

Los dejó avanzar y tomó a Jaken del hombro.

"Jaken, perdón por todo, y gracias…"

"Sesshomaru sama, ha sido un privilegio trabajar para usted, todos estos años" le dijo, con su habitual tono, serio, militar, dedicado siempre a su trabajo, aunque con un leve brillo de orgullo en su mirada.

"Ginta y Hakaku, han hecho un gran trabajo, quiero que organices la seguridad de todos, trabajarás directamente con Kakashi, pues junto con él, quiero que atrapes a Naraku" le dijo Sesshomaru, en casi un susurro, para que los demás no escucharan.

"Así se hará, Sesshomaru sama, lograremos dar con esa sabandija cuanto antes"

OoOoOo

Al otro día, después de desayunar juntos, Sesshomaru y Myoga sama, se marcharon a la empresa dejándolas solas, junto con Kohaku, al que llevaron a pasear por Kyushu, para distraerlo. Incluso a Ayame, se había tomado el día libre.

En unos días llegaron Sango y Miroku; Jakotsu, había cerrado un trato, con una hermosa casita, que rentarian cerca de donde vivían ellos, al alcance de un centro escolar, supermercados y todo.

No habían dejado de mensajear con Sango, que estaba algo deprimida por tener que dejar todo atrás. El patrimonio, que sus padres le habían dejado al morir y la cafetería, por la que tanto lucharon ella y Kagome.

Kagome sin decirle nada al respecto, estaba piense y piense en alguna solución. Tenían que invertir el dinero del seguro, en algún pequeño negocio.

Kohaku estaba jugando videojuegos, cuando Kagome, toco cierto tema con Ayame.

"Amiga, ¿si sabes que Kouga se mudó a la ciudad?" directa, no podía ser de otra forma con sus mejores amigos.

Ayame, quedó con su crema a medio camino, con los ojos abiertos y el rostro, sonrojado. Kouga estaba en Kyushu.

"Amiga, viviendo Sesshomaru con nosotros, tarde o temprano, te lo terminarás encontrando, y eso me preocupa. Por ti, porque aún no sé cuales sean tus sentimientos actuales por él. Todo este tiempo, no habíamos tocado este tema"

"Kagome, no lo sé. Este tiempo, todo había estado bien, yo no hablaba de Sesshomaru, tú no hablabas de Kouga. Yo aun no sé qué siento al respecto, la muerte del bebé de Kanna, fue demasiado para mí", y Kagome se dio cuenta, de que ella, aun no estaba enterada de nada, de lo que había sucedido en realidad con esa rara mujer.

"Amiga, hay muchas cosas que tú tienes que saber, el hijo que Kanna iba a tener, no era de Kouga y además el aborto, al parecer, se lo había provocado ella misma, golpeando su vientre", Ayame estaba horrorizada con las palabras que le decía Kagome, mientras esta acariciaba su vientre, sin imaginar los alcances de la locura de una mujer.

"¿Kagome es verdad lo que me dices?"

"Ayame, yo pensé que tú sabías todo, que Kouga te lo había comentado o tus padres, yo no había tocado el tema, por todo el infierno personal que estaba viviendo, y por pensar que tú lo sabías"

Ayame se removía en su asiento incómoda, ella conocía los berrinches de Kanna, pero jamás imaginó lo que sería capaz de hacer, con tal de chantajear a Kouga.

Pero aun así, no imaginaba su vida al lado de él…

"Kagome, aun así, él ya no me ha llamado, desde poco antes, de que regresara de Alemania, no me ha vuelto a mandar un mensaje… No creo sinceramente, que le sigan importando mis sentimientos, el carácter sentimental de Kouga siempre ha sido volátil, tengo varios años conociendolo…" Ayame bajaba la mirada, triste.

"No te pongas triste… si en algo tiene razón Jakotsu, es en la manera, en la que se mueve el destino, si Kouga está destinado a ti, todo saldrá bien a la larga, incluyendo tu confianza será restaurada… animate, tu digna y hermosa como siempre…"

Kagome la abraza, consolandola, ella sabía lo que su corazón sentía, comprendía su tristeza. Pero tenía fe, en que ellos dos terminarían juntos, su destino siempre había sido ese.

En ese momento Ayame recibió un mensaje, donde Miroku les avisaba la hora en la que llegaría el camión de la mudanza.

Así que pagaron la cuenta, y después de avisar a Kohaku que ya tenían que irse, subieron a la camioneta donde Ginta y Hakaku, las estaban esperando, mientras las vigilaban.

Ya estando ahí, se comunicaron Jakotsu, para saber la dirección de la nueva casa de Sango, y poder estar al pendiente, para recibir el camión de la mudanza y acomodar todo para cuando ellos dos llegarán.

Al día siguiente inscribirán en la secundaria a Kohaku y se encargaron de comprar todos sus libros y uniformes.

Kohaku estaba algo triste por la mudanza, pero tenía miedo de que le volviera a pasar algo a su hermana y perderla.

En Kyushu, se sentía seguro, de que Kagome y Ayame, estarían con ellos, esa unidad lo hacía sentir más seguro.

Él haría nuevos amigos, eso no importaba, pero jamas volveria a tener a su hermana, si le pasaba algo estando en Tokio.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en la empresa, Sesshomaru, Myoga, Kouga, Bankotsu, Kakashi y Jaken, estaban reunidos en la oficina de presidencia.

Toda la mañana habían estado hablando de diferentes asuntos de las empresas, de la seguridad de las mismas, de la que Kakashi se estaba encargando personalmente.

Junto con Jaken había planeado la seguridad de todos, incluyendo la de sus padres y hermanos, allá en Tokio, la instalación de cámaras y dispositivos de detección de intrusos, incluyendo también nuevos dispositivos de rastreo satelital, en los celulares de todos, autos e incluirían algún pequeño detalle, alguna joya o algún broche, que pasara desapercibido, pero que fuera útil, en caso de un nuevo secuestro.

Ya era tarde, cuando Sesshomaru se sentía satisfecho y propuso que se retiraran a descansar.

Kouga, Kakashi y Jaken se miraron por un instante, pues sabían que lo más fuerte de todo, había llegado.

Tenían que mostrarle las pruebas, encontradas en la computadora y en la red de Naraku Onigumo.

Bankotsu tenía una idea de lo que venía y adivino la mirada que se lanzaron los tres.

"Myoga sama, creo que es hora de que los dejemos solos" y el abuelo, también lo entendió así, y después de poner una mano en el hombro de Sesshomaru, apoyándolo, transmitiendo fuerza, salio de la oficina siguiendo a Bankotsu.

"Sesshomaru, sé encontraron algunas cosas en el computador de Naraku, que te involucran a ti y a Kagome, además de bastantes pruebas de espionaje industrial, contra ti y otras empresas…" le dijo Kouga, preocupado de la reacción de su amigo.

Sesshomaru miro a Kakashi, con los ojos sorprendidos, mientras su primo le devolvía una mirada seria y algo triste, diferente a la mirada despreocupada y siempre aburrida que comúnmente tenía. Y su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa.

Se acomodaron frente al monitor y "El espantapájaros" comenzó a mostrarles la información adquirida.

A cada momento, el coraje de Sesshomaru aumentaba, ese imbécil, había jodido negocios importantes y solo la reputación sólida de la empresa de su abuelo a través de los años, había logrado que no perdieran buenas oportunidades, aunque algunas otras habían escapado de sus manos.

Después de hacer una lista de las personas chantajeadas, llegó el momento en que tendría que tocar, lo correspondiente a ellos dos.

"Sesshomaru, primo, te advierto que todo es demasiado desagradable y que necesitas tener esa sangre fría que te caracteriza. Recuerda que Kagome está a salvo, que esta a tu lado y que de aquí en adelante, tu también cuidarás de ella, cómo lo hemos venido haciendo por ti, este tiempo…" Kakashi, hablaba con esa sabiduría que pocas veces salía a relucir, y eso ponía aun más nervioso a Sesshomaru, que sentía un agujero en su estomago.

" Creo que será mejor, que yo salga de aquí…" propuso Kouga, que al final de cuentas, quería respetar la privacidad de Kagome, sabía por palabras de Kakashi, el contenido del video, pero nunca lo había visto.

"No, Kouga, tú eres mi abogado y te necesito aquí. Jaken, por favor tú…"

"Sí señor, no hay necesidad de pedirlo, con permiso" interrumpió Jaken, comprensivo.

Él estuvo ahí, el día que encontraron a Kagome e Inuyasha, sabía el informe de los peritos, sus años de experiencia, le hacían saber lo que vería en ese video, y también, que sería algo demasiado fuerte para su jefe.

 _La grabación comenzó…_

 _El sonido de la manipulación de la cámara, fue lo primero que se escuchó, y la oscuridad poco a poco fue cediendo, al alejarse un hombre de la cámara._

 _La sala, de la antigua casa de Kaede sama, estaba a oscuras, iluminada con varias velas, que lejos de lucir misterioso y romántico, daban un aspecto tenebroso._

 _Cuando termino de apartarse, tirados en el piso de madera, estaban Inuyasha y Kagome, inconscientes._

 _Poco a poco comenzó a botar, latas de cervezas vacías alrededor de ellos y una botella de licor, con la que bañó el cuerpo de Inuyasha, ensuciando su ropa, su cabello, abriendo incluso su boca y llenándola de alcohol, provocando un acceso de tos por estarse casi ahogando._

 _Lo tenía sujetó de los cabellos, aventandolo desmadejado, mientras pateaba su cuerpo. Lo desnudo a regañadientes, dejando a un lado y volviendo a concentrarse en Kagome..._

Sesshomaru, se echó hacía atrás en su asiento, pasando sus manos por su rostro y su cabello, desesperado, furioso.

Había peleado muchas veces con Inuyasha, tal vez no eran los mejores hermanos, pero era su sangre y ese bastardo de mierda, lo había tenido a su disposición para humillarlo, y abusar de su inconsiencia de esa manera.

Sabía que seguía Kagome, y su sangre hervía, su desesperación iba en aumento.

 _Naraku vestía de negro, a excepción de la camisa que era blanca y lucía además unos guantes de piel color negro. Su aspecto era lúgubre, alargando su figura con la sombra que proyectaban las velas puestas en el suelo, visto en el reflejo de la pared, parecía un espectro con varios brazos, como una araña._

 _Por un momento se quedó mirando a Kagome, parado delante de ella, viéndola fijamente, daban escalofríos, de verlo ahí parado sin moverse, contemplado._

 _Comenzó a bañarla también de alcohol, para que dieran ambos la impresión de haberse embriagado._

 _La alzó del cabello y comenzó a olfatear su cuello, y a desgarrar su ropa, jalandola de su cuerpo. Claramente se notaba las gotas de sudor en la frente de Naraku y la respiración trabajosa, evidentemente excitado._

Sesshomaru se alzó de su silla con el rostro lívido y respirando también con dificultad. ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! ¡Kagome, estuvo en las garras de ese bastardo de mierda!.

Miro a Kakashi, que tenía el rostro molesto, pero comprensivo y supo, que no era todo. Sé sentó de nuevo, con el cuerpo temblando, mientras sentía la bilis, revolver su estómago.

 _Naraku se quedó de nuevo en contemplación, devorando con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome._

 _Notaron la excitación marcada en su pantalón, y cómo de repente al comenzar a moverse, su mano de inmediato, se dirigió a su miembro, para intentar aliviar la enfermiza excitación que estaba sintiendo._

 _Con sus guantes puestos, comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, conteniendo sus ganas, evitando estrujarlo, o lastimarlo, gritando de frustración._

 _Quería lamerla, y en el último momento sé contenía, aspirando su aroma solamente._

 _Sacó su miembro y se puso un condon y comenzo a masturbarse, hincado en seiza al lado de ella, mientras la tocaba con sus manos enguantadas, tocando sus senos, invadiendo su intimidad superficialmente._

 _Por un momento se puso entre sus piernas, dispuesto a penetrarla y estuvo casi a punto de hacerlo, cuando se dejó caer a su lado frustrado, ahogando un grito, mientras llegaba a su culminación._

Sesshomaru se levantó de golpe, dando un grito de furia.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Kagome! ¡Dios mio! ¡¿que hice?! ¡ la abandone Kakashi! ¡la deje en manos de ese hijo de puta!"

Sesshomaru, estaba alterado, entre la furia, la impotencia y la culpabilidad. Había abandonado a Kagome, después de que ese hijo de puta abusara de ella.

Kouga estaba pálido, ya les había contado sobre el contenido que habia conseguido Kakashi, pero jamás se imaginó semejante aberración.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar, mientras se acercaba a su amigo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Pero él mismo no sabía qué decirle.

Sesshomaru, caminaba a grandes zancadas por la gran oficina, mientras tiraba todo lo que se cruzaba a sus pasos.

Bankotsu y Myoga entraron, después de que Kakashi les llamara, y entre todos consiguieron calmar al demonio embravecido, en el que se había transformado.

Bankotsu, había llevado al médico de la empresa, que después de tomarle la presión arterial, le dio la opcion de tomar un valium para lo alterado de sus nervios.

Sesshomaru, se negó, prometiendo tranquilizarse, y que su Abuelo no se preocupara.

"¡Sesshomaru! ¿que está pasando? ¿porque estas tan alterado?" le preguntó Myoga preocupado por su nieto, pues jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

"Ese hijo de perra, tenía un video del secuestro Kagome", le dijo Kakashi, mientras Sesshomaru, lo veía con los ojos llenos de furia y dolor. No había necesidad de decir nada más, Myoga lo entendió todo.

Sesshomaru, sentía un torbellino en su interior, unas ganas inmensas de llorar de rabia, vergüenza y frustración.

Ahora entendía las pesadillas de Kagome, su cerebro inconscientemente, había registrado la experiencia.

Aunque él no hubiera podido hacer nada, la desprecio, sin detenerse y analizar la situación, Kagome todo este tiempo había sufrido por él, sin haber tenido la culpa de nada.

Myoga no sabía si tenía que decirles a Kaede y a Kagome, lo sucedido, tal vez si Kagome era consciente de lo que sucedió, con ayuda de un terapeuta, podría superar sus pesadillas.

Pero también, no estaba seguro, si había necesidad de hacerla sufrir más, en su estado no era recomendable, además, aún estaba el hecho de que Sesshomaru estaba a su lado de nuevo, tal vez su compañía y la seguridad que él le proporcionará, la harían sentirse en paz y superar todo poco a poco, solo había sido una noche, y las pesadillas no habían sido tan fuertes, descansando casi de inmediato.

Myoga le dio su opinión, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, no había necesidad de alterar a Kagome en estos momentos. Tenían que concentrarse en atrapar al desgraciado.

Sesshomaru, estaba abatido, y acepto que tenían razón, estaba pensando en ella y en su pequeño Shippo, su embarazo, aunque no era de riesgo, tenía una alta probabilidad de serlo, debido al estrés.

" Creo que lo mejor es irnos a descansar, la verdad es que ha sido un día demasiado agitado y pesado para todos" propuso Bankotsu, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo, preocupado por él.

"Si, tienes razón Bankotsu, lo importantes es, que ya tenemos un plan, y él solo sé va a hundir, dentro de unos días, Naraku Onigumo está derrotado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Días antes, en Estados Unidos, en un departamento en la Quinta Avenida. Naraku esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Kagura.

Al fin había dado con ella, después de que la perra traidora, le dijera al inutil de Sesshomaru y Kouga, que el hijo que esperaba la idiota de Kanna, era suyo.

Había huido lejos de su alcance, pero después de cobrar algunos "favores", al fin estaba en ese departamento, que Sesshomaru le había pagado a cambio de la información, fumaba un cigarro tras otro, de la marca que Kagura guardaba en sus cajones.

Imaginaba cada paso a seguir, cuando escucho el picaporte, y que entraba Kagura.

Esta sé extraño del fuerte olor a cigarro, pero lo reconoció como suyo y no le tomó importancia.

Naraku se había movido entre las sombras, para estar casi a su espalda, cuando ella encendiera las lámparas de la sala de estar.

En cuanto Kagura dejó caer su abrigo de piel, en el sillón, sintió un par de brazos, posarse sobre su cintura y su cuello

"¡Que mierda…!" y antes de que cubrieran su boca, se dio cuenta, de que era Naraku el que la había sorprendido.

Sintió terror, el más frío y puro terror, recorrer su cuerpo, y antes de caer desmayada, aspirando el cloroformo que estaba en el pañuelo de su mano, supo que debía despedirse de ese mundo. Ella estaba muerta y lo sabía.

Ese día, que Sesshomaru conocía el video que Naraku había grabado del secuestro de Kagome, en Estados Unidos, la policía y algunos agentes del FBI, estaban revisando el apartamento de Kagura de arriba a abajo.

Habían encontrado el cuerpo de ella, mutilado, torturado y abusado de las peores maneras posibles. Era un crimen atroz, del que tenían que tener mucho cuidado, pues era hermana de un magnate de negocios japonés, la Interpol, tendría que interceder, para ponerse en contacto, con la familia de la víctima, e iniciar una investigación, junto con el Ministerio de justicia de Japón.

El Agente Russell, sabía que ese caso sería causa de demasiado papeleo, aún no podía quitar la imagen de su cabeza, del cadáver de aquella, de la que tal vez en vida, fuera una bella mujer.

Estaba en su oficina, esperando a los agentes de la Interpol, que llevarían el caso a Japón. Eran de su completa confianza, y estaba seguro de la sagacidad de ambos, los llevaría a resolver el caso.

"Disculpe jefe, los agentes ya llegaron" interrumpió su fiel secretaria, los pensamientos, que le estaban comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza.

"Hágalos pasar Diane"

"Buenas tardes agente Eugene Russell"

"Por favor, sean bienvenidos Agentes, Aradia y Arvid Caprice, es un placer tenerlos en esta oficina"

El agente Russell, sabía que los gemelos eran los mejores investigadores, y había casi exigido, que fueran ellos los que llevarán el caso, ya que en el pasado habían trabajado y habían hecho un buen equipo.

"Permítame decirle Agente Aradia, que cada que la veo luce más bella"

Aradia, sonreía de manera agradecida, pues sabía que los piropos de Eugene, eran algo rebuscados, tratando de impresionar su sangre italiana.

Aradia era una mujer de cuerpo largo y esbelto, bronceado levemente, de corto cabellos negros, adornado con un mechón grueso en la parte frontal, de color rosa pastel, de músculos tonificados, experta en seguridad informática, artes marciales mixtas, que hablaba con fluidez varios idiomas, además de tener nociones de medicina forense.

Su hermano, más que uno de los mejores agentes de la Interpol, al igual que su hermana gemela, parecía más bien el típico modelo italiano, no pasaba tan desapercibido, pero su galanura, le había servido de cierto modo para la investigación de campo, experto ingeniero en mecatrónica, mensajes codificados y peritaje forense, también era un excelente luchador. De piel bronceada y cabello negro, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, igual que los de su hermana, que habían hecho suspirar a muchas.

Ese día ambos iban preparados para trabajar, pantalon tipo cargo color caqui, camisa tipo polo, con el emblema de la agencia y pequeños petos a pruebas de balas, que escondían bajo su ropa.

Leyeron el caso que el Agente Russell les dio, viendo las fotos de la escena del crimen y checando cada dato del expediente.

Algo resalto a la vista de Aradia, y fue el nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho Hatake, antiguo dueño del departamento de la víctima.

No lo conocía, de hecho no sabía quien era, solo que el apellido Hatake si.

Y eso no eran buenas noticias, sabía que este caso sería más difícil de lo que creyó, porque si Kakashi Hatake o la familia de él estaba involucrada, sabía que algo muy fuerte estaba por ocurrir…

No comento nada... Su conocimiento de la existencia de Kakashi, solo le concierne a ella y a él… ahora más que nunca tenía interés de resolver ese caso, pues sabía que tarde o temprano, lo llevaría a él…

Ambos hermanos, se levantaron y se despidieron del Agente Russell, después de una larga plática.

Aradia iba sonriendo, casi con satisfacción... "El Espantapájaros" estaba de nuevo en la mira…

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Bueno, antes que otra cosa, disculpen la demora, el resfriado que tenía, se complicó más de lo que hubiera querido, y apesar de tener tiempo libre, los analgesicos, me dejaron completamente embobada…**_

 _ **Nada venía a mí mente… o más bien, las ideas estaban, pero las palabra no fluían…**_

 _ **Pero bueno, aqui esta, al fin, un capítulo más , de esta historia…**_

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo… de verdad, muchas gracias…**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews, para saber su opinión, trato de responder cada una y tomar siempre en cuenta, sus sugerencias y críticas constructivas… asi que, sientanse en libertad…**_

 _ **Los invito a leer, mis otras historias y que también me den su opinión al respecto…**_

 _ **Me despido, mandándoles un abrazo supercalifragilisticuespialidoso, hasta donde esten :3**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	19. TÚ Y YO cap 19

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se usan, está basada en hechos reales de la vida de mi amiga G. y el derecho de narrar su historia, pertenece a su servidora.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SITUACIONES SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS… LEMON**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru salió de la empresa, sin esperar a nadie más.

Solo Jaken iba con él, discreto como siempre, conduciendo su auto, ya que él no estaba en las condiciones de hacerlo.

Sesshomaru no sabía a donde ir, no tenía cara para ver a Kagome y derrumbarse en el intento.

Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba gritar. Necesitaba recuperar su temple, su fuerza, para ser ese pilar, en el que Kagome ese apoyará, aun si saber lo que había sucedido.

Se detuvo junto a la playa, a ver el atardecer.

Aún sentía frío en su cuerpo, de la furia que sintió, y por un momento sintió el picor de sus ojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Justo en el momento en que el sol terminaba de ocultarse por completo, entró un mensaje a su celular, y al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era de Kagome.

" _Hola, Sesshomaru. ¿Sabes? durante todo el día te he extrañado, aun no me acostumbro a pensar que estas a mi lado, y por momentos me pongo un poquito triste… ¿vendrás a cenar?, me muero por estar contigo…"_

Sesshomaru sintió su corazón latir, cómo amaba a esa mujer…

Pasó sus manos por su rostro, jalando hacia atrás su cabello…

"¡Aaahhh! ¡bastaaaa!" rugió, sacando su frustración, abofeteandose mentalmente.

El tierno amor de Kagome, lo puso de nuevo con los pies en la tierra. Respiro profundamente, reteniendo el aire por un momento en su pecho, y al final, exhalo, recuperando de nuevo su fuerza. Ella lo merecía todo.

Cuando Jaken lo vio, supo que su jefe había vuelto a su cuerpo, y se sintió tranquilo de que así fuera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ayame, Kaede, Kohaku y Kagome, habían pasado todo lo que restaba del día, acomodando las cosas que venían en el camión de mudanza.

La casa era de tres habitaciones, sala, cocina y comedor, además de un pequeño jardín. Era un poco más chica que la de Tokio, pero aun así, bellamente decorada, y con todos los servicios tecnológicos de punta.

Ginta y Hakaku, se dedicaron a cargar las cosas más pesadas, y los demás a dejar todo en su lugar.

Kaede salió a comprar muchas flores, para ponerlas en todos los floreros que tenía Sango, y distribuirlos por toda la casa.

Kohaku y Ayame, sembraron también, bellas flores en el pequeño jardín, todo para que Sango se sintiera feliz al ver su nuevo hogar, al día siguiente que llegaran.

Cuando habían terminado, y ya sintiendo hambre, se dirigieron a casa, donde Kaede prepararia un delicioso banquete.

Cuándo se iban estacionando, también iban llegando Myoga y Kakashi, que esa noche cenaría con ellos.

A Kagome le sorprendió no ver a Sesshomaru con ellos, y Myoga ji-chan, la tranquilizó diciendo, que se había atrasado pues aún tenía trabajo pendiente con Bankotsu, pero que estaban seguros de que no tardarían mucho.

Kakashi a pesar de parecer una persona misteriosa, era bastante simpático, y de inmediato, se había acoplado con Kagome y Ayame, incluso Kohaku, que había encontrado en él, un gran asesor de software.

Kagome había extrañado todo el día a Sesshomaru y le había mandado un tierno mensaje para decírselo. Pues por momento aún se le olvidaba que él había regresado a su lado.

Sesshomaru llegó minutos después, y luego de que Kagome lo recibiera con un dulce abrazo, que Sesshomaru demoró unos segundos más, se sentó con todos en el comedor a cenar.

Myoga y Kakashi, se sintieron tranquilos de verlo en paz, ya no estaba alterado y se dieron cuenta que la cercanía de Kagome lo mantenía equilibrado.

Kakashi, no dejaba de sentirse contento por su primo, menor que él por dos años. No habían convivido durante su infancia, y menos después de la muerte de su tía, pero sé volvió a encontrar en el último año de preparatoria, y en la universidad.

Ya años después, cuando hubo necesidad de ocultarse, Sesshomaru lo apoyo, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con su modo de vida.

Sesshomaru, se merecía ser feliz, y Kagome era la mujer para él. Era envidiable ver como tenía a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos.

Por un breve instante, una mirada de color verde profundo y una piel tostada con olor a vainilla, vino a su memoria, y sus entrañas se removieron, desechando esa imagen, descartando ese pensamiento. Era hermoso el amor, pero eso no era para él.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

ooOoOOoOoo

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Kanna, se iba enterando de la muerte de su prima Kagura, junto con Naraku, que aparentemente, la noticia lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Ambos, como únicos familiares, tuvieron que reconocer, los desfigurados restos de Kagura.

Kanna, estaba aterrorizada, y más después de ver el serio rostro de Naraku, sabía que él, había sido el asesino de su propia hermana.

Y tuvo miedo, sabía que su padre no la apoyaría, si le decía que su primo Naraku era un asesino, nadie la escucharía si decía todo lo que sabía de Naraku, pues él tenía más pruebas de su propia demencia.

Y prefirió fingir demencia, fingir el llanto abrazada de Naraku, aparentemente alterada por la muerte de su prima. No le demostraría, que ella sabía que el asesino era él.

Naraku, vio el cadáver, como quien mira una piedra, no demostró ningún sentimiento, y de eso sé dio cuenta el agente Arvid Caprice, que estaba en ese momento, haciéndose pasar por el forense.

En ese instante, quedó anotado como un sospechoso de su investigación, y él, junto con la pálida chica, serían interrogados al respecto.

La agente Aradia estaba investigando a Sesshomaru Taisho- Hatake, pues además de antiguo dueño del departamento donde estaba la escena del crimen, también había averiguado a través de la noticias de sociales, que había sido novio de Kagura Onigumo.

Poco había averiguado de su familia, nada que no supiera la sociedad japonesa, era del dominio público.

Ella estaba segura de que "El Espantapájaros", era familiar de él, solo que en los archivos generales, no estaba disponible esa información, y no esperaba encontrarla, era básico, un movimiento clásico, desaparecer.

Esa tarde estaba esperando al vicepresidente financiero, Jakotsu Takeda, ya que para hablar con el Presidente de la empresa, Sesshomaru Taisho, primero lo tenía que hablar con él.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Takeda sama sama, me dijo mí secretario, que usted me estaba buscando, ¿en que le puedo servir, señorita…?"

"Caprice, soy la Agente Aradia Caprice, de la Interpol, necesito hacerle unas preguntas, si es tan amable" Aradia, se presentó con Jakotsu, que quedó intrigado al saber que era de la Interpol, ¿que estaba pasando?

" Pasemos a mi oficina, ¿gusta algo de tomar? ¿un té, algun refresco?" le ofreció, mientras la conducía hacia el asiento frente a su escritorio.

"No gracias, de hecho, no quiero disponer mucho de su tiempo, así que si no tiene inconveniente, me gustaría pasar al tema que me concierne"

Jakotsu, se sentó y asintió, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

" Takeda sama, la Interpol está investigando un crimen, de una persona Japonesa, asesinada en Estados Unidos. El crimen fue por demás, algo demasiado cruento, por eso nuestra intervención."

Aradia, para empezar, ponía al tanto a Jakotsu, el porqué de la presencia de la agencia donde trabaja, en Japón.

"El nombre de la víctima era, Kagura Onigumo, y fue encontrada en su departamento, muerta, presentando claras huellas de tortura. Según los archivos, ese departamento había sido adquirido recientemente por ella, siendo el Arquitecto Sesshomaru Taisho-Hatake, el antiguo dueño, además ex novio de la víctima."

Jakotsu, tenía su rostro desencajado de la sorpresa, pues no tenía mucho, de la última vez que habían visto a Kagura Onigumo con vida.

"¡Por Dios!..." Jakotsu no lo podía creer."

"¿El señor Taisho es sospechoso de asesinato?"

Jakotsu, recuperó la compostura, y fue directo al grano.

" No señor Jakotsu, solo queremos interrogarlo, saber si la mujer estaba hecha de enemigos, o si conoce algún motivo por el que ella, pudiera ser asesinada de esa manera, que claramente el móvil era la venganza."

"Agente Caprice, nosotros estaremos en la mejor disposición de cooperar, en este preciso momento el señor Taisho se encuentra fuera de la ciudad por cuestión de negocios, pero usted digame cuando ocupa entrevistarlo, para concertar una cita."

"Pues para mí sería lo mejor, ponerme en contacto con él, cuanto antes, para así descartarlo de la investigación y no causarle más molestias"

Aradia, tenía un sexto sentido para las cosas, sabía que el señor Taisho, no podía ser el culpable, pero algo tenía que ver en esta historia, y más sabiendo que él podía ser pariente de Kakashi Hatake, y si estaba él involucrado, algo muy grande tenía que ver de por medio.

"Bueno, cómo es un asunto de suma urgencia, hoy me comunicaré con él, para que mañana a primera hora pueda estar en Tokio, para que lo entreviste"

Sabía Jakotsu que Sesshomaru, se alteraría una vez más, sabían que la mano de Naraku estaba en todo esto, pero antes que hablar con ellos, tenía que ponerlos al tanto a ellos.

"Una última pregunta, Takeda sama, ¿ha oído usted hablar de "El Espantapájaros"?"

Aradia estaba atenta al lenguaje corporal de Jakotsu.

"No, no sé de quién me habla, creo que es personaje de una película de Batman, o ¿me equivoco? es que yo en lo personal, prefiero las comedias "románticas"

Jakotsu, era experto en su "poker face" no en balde era el vicepresidente financiero.

" No señor Takeda, le estoy hablando de un buscado delincuente cibernético, que pensé, tendría algún nexo con el señor Taisho, ya que al parecer llevan el mismo apellido, Hatake…"

"Pues Hatake es el apellido del fundador de la empresa, abuelo de Taisho sama, que solo tuvo una única hija, y que esa hija solo tuvo a Taisho sama, de el resto de su árbol genealógico, no tengo conocimiento, pero sería una gran pregunta para Taisho sama…" con eso dio a entender, que si algo sabía, de sus labios no saldría.

"Bueno, no le quito más su tiempo Takeda sama, nos vemos mañana a las diez de la mañana"

Y de inmediato se levantó, saludandolo con la mano, mientras se inclinaba al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto se marchó y que la vio salir de la compañía tomó el teléfono y le marco a Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, necesito que estés mañana en Tokio a las diez de la mañana en tu oficina…"

"¿Qué ha pasado Jakotsu? ¿ esta todo bien? "

Sesshomaru estaba intrigado por la falta de palabras de su amigo, creo que pocas veces lo había sentido de esa manera.

"Kagura está muerta."

La frialdad recorrió el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, Jakotsu había decidido no darle vuelta a las cosas y prefirió ir al grano.

"Necesito que mañana estés aquí junto con Kouga, pues unos agentes de la Interpol, vendrán a hacerte unas preguntas acerca de tu antigua relación con ella, además de que tu nombre aparece en los registro, como antiguo dueño del departamento donde fue hallada muerta."

Sesshomaru estaba en silencio, obviamente había sido Naraku, había sido él, ¿quien más?.

"Hablaré con Kakashi, además de Kouga, nos veremos mañana temprano. Y no te preocupes Jakotsu, no tenemos porqué temer, Naraku va a caer"

Y Sesshomaru corto la llamada.

Jakotsu se paró frente al gran ventanal de su oficina, viendo hacía las agitadas calles de la ciudad. Desabrocho su saco y puso sus manos en puño, apoyadas en su cadera, suspirando ruidosamente, preocupado por toda la mierda que los quería alcanzar.

Sesshomaru también sospechaba de Naraku igual que él, y Jakotsu no podía creer los alcances de la locura de Naraku, si fue capaz de matar a su propia hermana, ni uno de ellos estaba seguro, y mucho menos Kagome y Sesshomaru.

"Kakashi, necesito que detones el programa que instalaste en la Red de Naraku, para que la Interpol tenga acceso a sus archivos, y seamos descartados cuanto antes cómo sospechosos."

Sesshomaru se paseaba por la oficina, con tranquilidad, y la frialdad del estratega que podía ser, no sé dejaría intimidar, sabía que Naraku había llegado demasiado lejos y que él podía ser perjudicado a base de rumores o sospechas.

"¿La Interpol está involucrada? ¿sabes los nombres de los agentes? "

Kakashi desconcertó a todos con sus preguntas, pero la verdad, era que a veces sus ideas estaban en otro nivel y se limitaba a responderle, sin cuestionarlo.

"Jakotsu no me dijo los nombres, en todo caso mañana lo averiguaremos" le dijo Kouga, que ya se había comunicado, "¿Iras con nosotros?".

"Sí, aunque como ya saben, no estaré presente físicamente en su entrevista, me iré desde hoy a Tokio en el vuelo de la noche, pues tengo que estar preparado."

Se despidió de Sesshomaru y se dirigió al departamento que compartía con Kouga, por su pequeño Pakkun, al que dejaría a cuidado de Kagome.

Y mientras iba de camino, no dejo de pensar en SenbonSakura0101, su némesis, la agente que llevaba tratando de capturarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, con la que había colaborado para la solución en muchos casos de pornografia infantil y tráfico de mujeres.

Aradia Caprice, la única mujer de la que se había enamorado en toda su vida, la única que le había pisado los talones y había estado a punto de capturarlo.

Otra vez la volvería a ver, después de tres años la volvería a ver, y sabía que desearía tocar su dorada piel con olor a vainilla.

Además estaba seguro de que ella estaba en este caso porque sabía que lo había encontrado, y esta vez no tendría intenciones de huir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru, estaba estresado, así que después de su reunión con Kakashi, Kouga y Bankotsu, se retiró a casa, pues quería pasar el resto de día con su Kagome, ya que temprano por la mañana, él se iría a Tokio, y ni loco la llevaría con él, pues ella estaba segura en Kyushu.

Cuando llegó estaba en la playa con Kohaku y Pakkun, mientras sus abuelos estaban cómodos en unas tumbonas, esperando el atardecer, viéndolos jugar.

Sé quedó admirando la vista, y su estrés se esfumó, tenía una familia y estaba arrobado viéndola, imaginando por un momento a Kohaku cómo su hijo, ya grande en un futuro próximo.

Sé acercó con tranquilidad a ellos, saludando, mientras Kagome se acercaba a él echando una pequeña carrera, lanzándose a sus brazos.

El delicioso olor a flores de su cuello, casi lo adormeció, definitivamente ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo.

"Sesshomaru, hijo, siéntate con nosotros, ¿gustas un vaso de limonada?."

Y Sesshomaru, pensó que Kaede era la abuela que no había conocido, con ese aire maternal, abarcandolos a todos, cómo Kagome era también.

"Arigato, Kaede _bachan"_ y sentó al lado de ellos con Kagome en sus piernas.

Mientras convive, no dejaba de pensar en el riego que estaba esa paz, no dejaría que Naraku, arruinara esos bellos momentos al lado de ellos.

"Mañana tengo que viajar a Tokio a primera hora, si todo sale bien, estaré aquí para la cena, y darles la bienvenida a Sango y Miroku."

Kagome por un momento se sintió triste de no acompañarlo, pero recordó que sus amigos llegarían a Kyushu, y se resignó a no estar al lado de él.

Kagome, levemente sospechaba que algo estaba mal, desde que había llegado Sesshomaru el dia anterior, lo había notado algo tenso.

Pensaba que talvez era a causa de los negocios y por eso trataba de no tomarle demasiada importancia.

Ese día, después de que cenaran junto con Ayame cuando llegó de su oficina, se acostaron a dormir temprano.

Sesshomaru se estaba bañando, cuando Kagome entró, tenía jabón en el rostro, y mientras lo acariciaba Sesshomaru se sorprendía sintiendo sus caricias.

Kagome quito con agua el resto de burbujas de su musculoso cuerpo, como amaba a ese hombre-dios que tenía frente a ella.

Besaba cada músculo mientras, mientras Sesshomaru terminaba de quitar el shampoo de su largo cabello y suspiraba excitado, demostrando su creciente erección.

Kagome tomó su miembro entre sus resbalosas manos, y lo masajeo, de arriba a abajo, mientras él se tensaba bajo sus sensuales caricias, recorriendo el cálido y blanco cuerpo de ella, con sus grandes manos.

Sesshomaru la tomó de sus caderas, anclandose en sus piernas y alzandola para besar todo su cuerpo, antes de entrar en ella.

Kagome se abrazaba a él, rasgando su espalda, atrapando entre sus piernas mientras su espalda estaba contra el mosaico italiano de las paredes , recibiendo las calientes embestidas de su amado.

Sin salir de ella, Sesshomaru la llevó a la cama donde la acostó sobre su espalda y se dedicó a acariciar sus largas piernas, su cabello, sus senos, sin dejar de entrar y salir, mientras acompañaba los gemidos de ella, con suaves gruñidos, mientras se sentaba y la acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él, haciéndole el amor en un rápido vaivén, que los llevó a un explosivo orgasmo, casi gritando, mientras Sesshomaru se escondía entre su cuello y ahogaba su visceral e instintivo gruñido, mientras mordía su cuello.

Cayeron derribados sobre la cama, aún desnudos y mojados, empapando el hermoso edredón de las gotas de agua aún en su cuerpo, de la humedad de sus cabellos, del sudor y los fluidos culminantes de su pasión.

"Te amo Kagome."

Y ella se abrazó a su cuerpo aún temblorosa del esfuerzo, contenta de estar a su lado sintiendo el latido del corazón de ambos, mientras el hijo de los dos, se gestaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Hicieron el amor dos veces más en la noche, pero cuando amaneció, mientras Kagome aun dormía, él se vistió en silencio, no quería despertarla, pues sabía que necesitaba descansar.

Sé sentó a su lado y acomodo su sábana, que apenas cubría uno de sus pechos, acariciando después su largo cabello negro, admirando su bello rostro.

Iria primero a la constructora y de ahí tomaría el helicóptero hacía Tokio.

Kakashi, se había hospedado en un hotel cercano a la empresa de Onigumo y casi desde que había llegado se había puesto a trabajar, guardando todos los archivos, revisando la información.

Iba a detonar el virus, aplicado en su computadora, pero decidió esperar un par de días, para que no sé sospechara de Sesshomaru.

Invadió las cámaras de vigilancias, aplicando un avanzado programa de reconocimiento facial, no pasó mucho tiempo para encontrar a Aradia Caprice, tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes, en parte por el amor que aun sentía por ella y también para guiarla en la investigación contra Naraku Onigumo.

Una vez más le colaboraria, a cambio de la captura de Naraku y de algunos miembros del Yakuza y otros miembros de la mafia China y Rusa, él pediría su libertad, ya no quería esconderse, pues ahora si, Aradia estaría con él, así la tuviera que raptar y llevarsela a las isla más recóndita del planeta. Ella no sé negaría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru, iba de camino a su empresa, cuando vio la camioneta en la que era transportado su hermano, junto con su escolta, ya que sus padres, estaban con la seguridad al máximo.

Y sintiendo aún bastante culpa, primero le mandó un mensaje a Inuyasha, pidiendo verlo en cierto restaurante, para la hora de la comida, y luego le marcó a su madre, citandolos, para veinte minutos después, así tenía tiempo de hablar con Inuyasha.

Llegó a la empresa, cerca de las nueve de la mañana, para así tener tiempo de organizarse.

Kakashi, verificó las cámaras de circuito cerrado y el audio, para así tener grabada la entrevista.

Kouga preparo todos los papeles, con respecto al chantaje de Kagura, para evitar la acusación Kanna. Todo estaba preparado.

Justo a la hora, llegaron los Agentes Arvid y Aradia Caprice y Jaken los condujo a la oficina, donde Jakotsu y Kouga estaban presentes, cómo respectivo testigo y Abogado.

"Agente Caprice, sea bienvenida junto con su compañero. Permítanme presentarles al Presidente de la compañía, Sesshomaru Taisho"

Jakotsu se adelantó, para hacer la introducción.

"Arigato, Takeda sama, permítanme presentarles a mi compañero y hermano gemelo Arvid Caprice, y con confianza, pueden llamarnos por nuestros nombres para que no haya confusión"

Aradia no dejaba de mirar a todos a los ojos, mientras tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Todos conocían esa mirada, una mirada de reconocimiento y bastante calculadora.

"Buenos días Agentes, permítanme presentarles a mí Abogado Kouga Takeru sama, que estará presente durante su interrogatorio"

La voz de Sesshomaru, no dejaba ninguna duda de su fuerza y frialdad, además de cierta franqueza en ella, que Aradia conocía bien, pues era igual en Kakashi.

"Taisho sama, no había necesidad de Abogados, ya que solo son preguntas de rutina, ¿ o a caso siente que hay necesidad de la presencia de Takeru sama?"

Arvid también tenía la suficiente sangre fría, que tantos años de dedicandose a lo suyo, le habían forjado.

"De cierto modo, lo considero así, además como sabrán, nuestra conversación está siendo monitoreada por cuestiones de seguridad futura. Pero bueno, me comento Takeda san, que tienen algunas preguntas para mí…"

"Gracias Taisho sama, bueno, como ya sabe, la señorita Kagura Onigumo fue encontrada asesinada en su antiguo departamento ubicado en la Quinta Avenida, en la ciudad de Nueva York, Estados después, que ella había sido su pareja sentimental por el lapso de un año. Taisho sama, me podria decir, ¿porque Kagura Onigumo era dueña de su antiguo departamento, si ya no tenía ningún nexo sentimental con usted?"

Aradia Caprice, no preguntó si tenía una coartada, para esos días, ni nada por el estilo, pues su instinto policiaco anudado con el sexto sentido que toda mujer tiene, la había guiado a una pregunta más importante. Kouga, admiro su sagacidad y su inteligencia.

"Agente Aradia, el departamento se lo cedi a Kagura debido a un intercambio de información. Días antes, la prima de ella, la señorita Kanna Onigumo, había tenido un aborto, acusando aquí, a mí amigo de la paternidad del mismo y a una amiga en común, del deceso de su criatura, debido a una discusión."

Sesshomaru, les comenzó a narrar desde un principio, mientras el Agente Arvid Caprice anotaba todo rápidamente, dándose cuenta, que el nombre de Kanna Onigumo, aparece nuevamente como sospechoso.

"Kagura Onigumo, nos pasó copias del informe médico, que su hermano, el señor Naraku Onigumo había solicitado al hospital, con la intención de desaparecerlos, ya que en ellos aparecía anotado como el aborto de Kanna había sido provocado por golpes recientes, que coinciden con sus pequeños puños, además de que la prueba de ADN, que había dado negativo en contra de Takeru sama"

Kouga, le paso la carpeta con el informe y las fotos de los golpes de Kanna, que habían tomado el médico y la enfermera en caso de que Kanna, quisiera interponer una demanda, sin saber que no le convenía a ella misma, ni a Naraku sama.

Arvid y Aradia Caprice, estaban casi sorprendidos, de los bien llevada de la investigación, y por un momento sospecharon, que las pruebas eran fabricadas por el equipo de Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Señor Taisho, le agradezco esta información, y ahora entendemos el movil de la acción, que lo llevó a pagara con ese apartamento la información que pudiera brindarles Kagura Onigumo, cómo sabrá, es información que debemos corroborar con el hospital, además de interrogar a la señorita Ayame Litman o al menos, conseguir testigos que hayan estado esa noche en el bar."

Jaken sama, prendio la pantalla que estaba empotrada en la pared y puso el video de vigilancia, del bar, donde claramente se notaban las cachetadas que Ayame le daba a Kanna, que en la más sincera opinión de Aradia, esas no podrían lastimar ni una mosca.

"Mi equipo de seguridad, consiguió el video del bar, pues cómo entenderá, debemos de protegernos de un posible chantaje en contra de la señorita Litman, que no está enterada de estos últimos movimientos, ya que se mudó primero a Alemania y después regresó a Japón, aunque por motivos de seguridad, no le puedo dar el nombre de la ciudad donde está"

Sesshomaru, al fin había dado pie al incidente de Kagome. Jakotsu y Kouga lo miraron, asintiendo imperceptiblemente.

"Señor Taisho, ¿ a que se refiere con esos motivos de seguridad?, nosotros necesitamos ponernos en contacto con la señorita Litman, para al menos corrobora su versión"

Arvid Caprice, cada vez estaba más intrigado con esa historia, pues por primera vez no vislumbraba un desenlace. Aradia solo comprobaba, que el apellido Hatake significaba, problemas de lo grandes.

"El incidente y la amenaza en contra de Kouga Takeru y Ayame Litman, amiga de mi pareja sentimental, fue solo el primer incidente. El día que la señorita Kagura Onigumo, nos cedió la carpeta que ahora tienen en su mano, mi novia, la señorita Kagome Higurashi, junto con mi medio hermano, Inuyasha Taisho, fueron aparentemente secuestrados, ya que fueron ambos drogados con Rohypnol, dejándoles inconscientes y desnudos, montando una escena, donde aparentemente me habían traicionado ambos. Cosa que en su momento creí, abandonando a mi pareja y a mí hermano sin ninguna explicación"

Aradia y Arvid se miraron, ahora entendía el porqué de la investigación por parte de Taisho sama, habían tocado a su pareja y necesitaba encontrar al culpable.

"Disculpe Taisho sama, ¿su pareja se encuentra bien?"

Aradia, al final de cuentas era mujer, y en sus años de trabajo en la Agencia le habían llevado a conocer lo retorcidos que podrían ser con las mujeres y niños, indefensos en manos de hombres que se creían poderosos.

"Mi prometida Kagome Higurashi, aparentemente no sufrió abuso sexual, ni había tenido relaciones en las últimas 48 horas, al igual que mi medio hermano"

El video que había conseguido Kakashi, aun no podria salir a la luz, así que guardó silencio al respecto.

A partir de ahí ahí, Jaken tomó la palabra, contándoles cómo después de llevar al hospital a Inuyasha y Kagome, dispuso de los servicios de un equipo pericial, que barrió la casa donde habían sido encontrados.

Les dio la carpeta donde estaba el informe con los resultados, además del reciente informe de ADN, donde la muestra del condón coincidía, con el bebé que había abortado Kanna. Así que el padre de ese bebé había sido el mismo, que les quería poner una trampa a Kouga y Ayame, sólo que está vez había cometido un crimen más grave.

"Taishi sama, ¿porque no han puesto una denuncia, con respecto a ese crimen?"

Aradia se había dado cuenta, que eso era extraño y su hermano Arvid coincidió con ella.

"Eso puedo responder lo yo"

Y Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento, mostrando pesadumbre mientras miraba por un instante hacía la ventana, dándoles la espalda para guardar la compostura.

" Yo abandoné a Kagome ese día, pensando que me había sido infiel con mí hermano, ya que ellos anteriormente habían intentando ser novios, dejándola mí hermano, para comprometerse con su actual esposa. Y sin saber ella de mí parentesco con él, nos conocimos tiempo después."

Sesshomaru, volteó a mirarlos y los hermanos, notaron la tristeza en su mirada. Ambos supieron que él sentía culpa por no haber confiado en ella.

"Tengo apenas unos días, que regresé de Nueva Zelanda, donde mí familia tiene una casa, y desde donde estuve trabajando"

Jaken les paso un informe donde los escoltas de Sesshomaru, le informaban de su seguridad diariamente.

"Mi prometida está embarazada y es de alto riesgo, por lo que nos hemos dedicado a reunir pistas, antes de poner una demanda, ya que no queremos alterar innecesariamente"

Los agentes Caprice, entendieron el punto de Sesshomaru, y comprendieron que no tenía culpa en el asesinato de Kagura Onigumo, sólo estaba protegiendo a su mujer.

"Taisho sama, ¿tiene algún sospechoso?"

"Naraku Onigumo, sospecho que Naraku Onigumo, está implicado en todo esto"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **Hola, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo… pidiéndoles disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que es Mayo, el mes más hermoso, ya que fue mí cumpleaños…**_

 _ **Pero cómo regalo, ya que en mí país se dan dulces o pequeños regalos a los invitados, les dejo este nuevo capítulo y la promesa de ya no atrasarme tanto.**_

 _ **Gracias a Paovampire, por desearme buena salud, que ya recupere por completo… al fin y justo a tiempo…**_

 _ **Espero sus regaños y sus críticas, además de sus comentarios…**_

 _ **Saludos y un abrazo supercalifragilisticuespialidoso…**_

 _ **Y feliz día a toda las mamás… en mí país mañana es día de las madres…**_

 _ **YOI MINO ;)**_


	20. TÚ Y YO cap 20

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se usan, está basada en hechos reales de la vida de mi amiga G. y el derecho de narrar su historia, pertenece a su servidora.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SITUACIONES SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS… LEMON**_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

El nombre de Naraku Onigumo, volvía a surgir en la investigación, dándose cuenta el Agente Arvid, que no había sido el único en sospechar de él.

" Disculpe Taisho sama, pero, ¿podría decirnos sus motivos?."

Sesshomaru, tomó de nuevo asiento, con un aspecto relajado, pero aun asi imponente, estaba en su papel de hombre de negocios, y aunque Kouga no estuviera de acuerdo con que respondiera esa pregunta, Sesshomaru, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

" Agentes, el hecho de ser Arquitecto me hace ver las posibilidades donde aparentemente no las hay.

Como hombre de negocios e inversionista, me hace estudiar a las personas, las oportunidades.

Llegue a conocer a Kagura, fue mi novia, por así decirse, durante casi un año.

Ella no tenía muchas amistades, ya que era una persona algo difícil de tratar.

Siempre estaba en compañía de su hermano o su prima.

Pero ella los traicionó, a ambos, delatandolos con Takeda san y conmigo.

No sospecho de Kanna san, porque es en mí parecer, una persona de debilidad mental y física, además de no contar con los recursos suficientes para viajar, cometer un crimen y pasar desapercibida.

En cambio, Naraku Onigumo, si."

Los Agentes Caprice, estaban sorprendidos de las deducciones de Sesshomaru, concordando con todas ellas.

"Con respecto al crimen cometido en contra de su pareja, ¿va usted a demandar?."

"Cuando tenga las pruebas necesarias y mi prometida este fuera de una amenaza de aborto, lo haré".

Sesshomaru, sé noto cansado, todo eso le afectaba demasiado.

Los Agentes, se levantaron, dispuestos a salir, despidiéndose de los presentes.

Ya en la puerta Aradia se detiene y sin poder evitarlo, le hace la pregunta que le viene rondando de hace tiempo.

" Señor Taisho, quisiera hacerle una pregunta aparte, independiente de la investigación que llevamos a cabo y sin registro, ni utilidad en ella".

Aradia, le estaba dando la libertad de responder con la verdad, sin comprometerse.

"¿Conoce usted a Kakashi Hatake sama?".

"Si, es hijo de un primo de mi madre, sobrino nieto de mí Abuelo, y primo en tercer grado, mío".

Sesshomaru contestó con un gesto blanco en el rostro, sin dejarle oportunidad de especulaciones a Aradia Caprice.

" Bueno, no lo molestó más, con permiso".

Mientras se retiraban, Sesshomaru pensaba, que Kakashi le había estado ocultando algunas cosas y tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes.

Mientras salían del edificio, Aradia, recibió un mensaje a su celular.

"Te veo en el último cerezo"

Y Aradia, sabía de quién era ese mensaje y también, que iría a esa cita.

*O*O*O*O*O*O

Cerca de medio día, Sango y Miroku, llegaron a Kyushu, encima del Beetle tan querido de todos.

En cuanto vieron a su amiga, Kagome y Ayame corrieron a abrazarla, pues se sorprendieron de verla aún con el cabestrillo.

"¡Sango chan!"

Y juntas lloraron de la emoción de estar juntas otra vez y por la tristeza de que fuera en esas circunstancias.

"Estoy muy contenta de que estemos todos juntos de nuevo, ustedes son mi única familia".

Miroku y Sango abrazaban enternecidos a su amiga, ya que era demasiado _kawaii_ por el embarazo.

"Empezaremos de nuevo, juntas pondremos un restaurante, ¿que te parece? lo he estado pensando y creo que seria lo mejor".

A Sango le brillo el rostro de nuevo después de varios días, y Miroku la abrazó contento de verla sonreír de nuevo.

"Estaría muy bien".

Ayame, aplaudió contenta, pues ella quería ser inversionista en esta ocasión.

"A todos nos gusto la comida de Hawaii y tú amiga, la preparas de manera genial".

Y a Kaede también le pareció una buenísima idea, sería un lugar de comida de mar, bastante novedosa, y eso les gustaba a los Japoneses.

Dieron un recorrido por la nueva casa, que agradó mucho a los dos, mientras iban planeando entusiasmadamente la manera de echar a andar un restaurante.

Nuevamente, Kagome sería la administradora y Sango el genio Artístico detrás de la magia.

Se sentaron en la hermosa sala, con vista a los jardines a tomar té, que había preparado la tía Kaede, mientras los demás recorrían la casa y acomodan las maletas.

"Entonces, Kagome y Ayame, ¿que me cuentan?"

Miroku, se moría de impaciencia, él no tenía nada en contra de Sesshomaru, él era hombre y comprendía los sentimientos que lo llevaron a cometer la que era hasta ese momento la peor estupidez de su vida.

Pero Sango, no estaba muy convencida, pues sabía cuánto había sufrido su amiga esos días.

"Chicos, yo lo he perdonado, sé que está arrepentido por todo lo que sucedido, pues jamás había visto en su rostro tanta congoja, además me ha pedido que me case con él".

Ayame la abrazó emocionada y Kaede, que sospechaba algo, y al final Miroku y Sango, también lo hicieron.

"Hablaré con él, de todas maneras necesita saber, que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y que no toleraremos un nuevo desplante".

Kagome abrazo a Sango feliz de que se preocupara por ella, agradeciendo que siempre los cuidara.

"No amiga, gracias por cuidar a Kohaku, y procurar que entre a la escuela".

Siguieron platicando de otras cosas y al final, tocaron el tema de Ayame y Kouga.

"Yo no tengo nada que decir".

Ayame, aún estaba renuente con lo referente a él.

"Kouga no ha sentido nunca algo por mí, así que no hay un tema que tocar".

Pero ella no sabía que todas la noches Kouga soñaba con el cobre de sus cabellos y sus pequeñas manos abrazándolo, mientras Ayame no dejaba de pensar en beso robado, acariciando a cada momento el dije del collar que le había regalado en Hawaii.

Él la amaba, pero no sabía cómo resarcir tanto daño, ella había dejado todo lo que conocía, incluyendo a su familia, por la estupidez de él, al andar con Kanna.

Sólo una vez había visto al padre de ella, y lo miró de una manera, en que le recordó las leyendas nórdicas de Odin y el Valhalla, por el resentimiento de tener que alejarse de su pequeña, sintiéndose un insecto, a punto de desaparecer ante el Dios Vikingo.

Había sido un inconsciente del amor incondicional que sentía esa pelirroja por él.

"Kouga, iré a comer con mí familia, Jaken me acompañará, saldremos a las cuatro hacía Kyushu, ¿te veo a esa hora en el helipuerto?".

Pero Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que no le había puesto atención.

"Kouga, ¿Todo bien?".

"Si, no te preocupes, no es nada".

Pero el rostro de Kouga mostraba lo contrario.

"¿ Sigues pensando en Ayame?".

Sesshomaru no ocupaba una respuesta.

"Yo también aprovecharé para ir con mis padres a comer".

Y Kouga se fue sin dar una respuesta.

Sesshomaru observó el caminar cansado de su amigo y entendió que para afrontar tantos problemas, él ocupaba tener el amor de Ayame, y decidió intervenir un poco, aunque no era su personalidad ser así.

*O*O*O*O*O*

Casi por llegar al restaurante, Inuyasha le mandó un mensaje a Sesshomaru diciéndole que acababa de llegar.

Sesshomaru, sintió emociones dentro de su cuerpo, pues la culpa de haber golpeado a su hermano estando drogado, no lo dejaba.

Inuyasha, tenía tiempo queriendo hablar con su hermano, explicarle que él no le había jugado sucio, que en ese entonces él ya quería a Kikyo.

Pero su hermano había aparecido hasta apenas unos días, y según su padre, estaba viviendo con Kagome.

Cuando vio entrar a su hermano, con esa tranquilidad fría, que lo caracterizaba, sintió náuseas de los nervios, por primera vez sentía culpa de algo.

Todo ese tiempo, su relación con Kikyo había ido viento en popa.

Ambos se complementaban, aprendiendo a comportarse gracias a la seriedad de Kikyo, y ella a ser más expresiva y alegre, gracias al carácter despreocupado de Inuyasha.

Su embarazo, hasta ese momento, había sido tranquilo y lleno de esperanza e incluso ya sabían el sexo del bebé.

" Inuyasha, que bueno que pudiste venir"

" Bienvenido, hermano"

Ambos se vieron sin saber que decir, la culpa los carcomía a ambos.

" ¿Cómo está Kikyo?"

Pregunto Sesshomaru, utilizando la cortesía, para poder comenzar a platicar.

"¿Cómo va su embarazo?"

A Inuyasha le cambió el semblante, y supo en ese momento Sesshomaru, que Inuyasha ya había olvidado a Kagome.

" Se encuentra muy bien, de hecho ya pasaron sus ascos matutinos y nos acabamos de enterar del sexo del bebé. Será niña"

" Te felicito, deseo que mi sobrina venga con mucha salud"

Y Sesshomaru se levantó y lo abrazo, para sorpresa de Inuyasha y de Jaken, que no dejaba de vigilar.

" ¿Y tú qué cuentas?"

Inuyasha quería saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

"Me acabo de enterar, que Kagome esta embarazada"

Inuyasha se puso pálido ante la noticia pensando lo peor.

"Sé suponía que no le había pasado nada a Kagome, o ¿sé embarazo después de que te fueras?"

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sufriendo por su hermano.

" Es mio Inuyasha" le dijo Sesshomaru, algo molesto por la dirección de sus pensamientos.

"Ella quedó embarazada días antes del percance, incluso durante la estancia en el hospital le dieron la noticia"

Pero Sesshomaru se veía acongojado e Inuyasha no sabía porque.

"¿Entonces qué tienes?, ¡Eso es una gran noticia!"

"Inuyasha, yo fui muy injusto con ambos ese día, no dejo de pensar en que te lastime, y en que la abandone a ella cuando mas me necesito"

Inuyasha no podía creer las palabras de su hermano.

" Ese día, iba saliendo de una junta, baje a un deli a comprar un antojo de Kikyo, la vi caminando por la acera con el rostro desconsolado, así que me acerque a ella, le invite un café, pero ella prefirió un bar.

No podía dejarla sola Sesshomaru, no en el estado que estaba, y al final de cuentas tampoco la supe cuidar. Casi todos los días tengo pesadillas al respecto, alguien lanzandome y quitándome a Kagome de las manos a pesar de querer protegerla…"

Sesshomaru, se dio cuenta de de la culpa y la tristeza que sentía su hermano, secuela del incidente del que fue víctima también.

Tenía pesadillas igual que Kagome, imágenes que quedaron grabadas en su subconsciente y que él conocía bien debido al video, que el imbécil de Naraku había grabado.

"Inuyasha, olvidemos todo, ¿si?, yo quiero que volvamos a comenzar. Me he comprometido con Kagome, será parte de nuestras familia, al igual que mi pequeño hijo, que viene en camino, quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros…"

Un nudo en la garganta de Inuyasha, amenazaba con hacerlo llorar, todo ese tiempo había deseado lo mismo y más al saber que sería niña, el bebé que tendría con Kikyo.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, su hermano ya había dado el primer paso, en ir y disculparse, así que él daría el siguiente, dejando todo en el olvido.

Sesshomaru lo abrazo, sintiéndose mejor, la pesadilla pronto acabaría para todos.

"No saben, cuanto atesoraré este momento".

Y ambos voltearon sorprendidos por las palabras de Izayoi, mientras Rin chan tomaba una foto con su mega decorado celular, Inu Taisho finge toser y Kikyo miraba a otro lado, intentando no incomodar a su marido.

Ambos se separaron sonrojados, fingiendo demencia, para después recibir en sus brazos el brinco de su hermana, que corrió a abrazarlos.

Todos se sentaron a comer después de saludarse, y Sesshomaru se sintió alegre, aunque con la sensación de que Kagome faltaba en esa maravillosa ecuación.

"Familia, Sesshomaru me ha dado maravillosas noticias, un nuevo Taisho nacerá en nuestra familia, además de que se ha comprometido con Kagome san"

Izayoi y Rin se levantaron emocionadas a abrazarlo, mientras su padre le hacía una reverencia y lo felicitaba.

"Felicitame a Kagome, dime, ¿cuantas semanas tiene?"

"La felicitare, _arigato_ Kikyo san, tiene 9 semanas apenas"

"¿No es más o menos lo que tienes separado de ella?"

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente, había que ser muy sanfre fría para hacer ese tipo de comentarios frente a él. Kikyo realmente odiaba a Kagome por su pasado con Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, abstente de hacer ese tipo de comentarios en mí presencia"

" _Hai_ , Taisho sama"

Todos se sorprendieron de que Inu Taisho le llamara la atención, y más Sesshomaru, quizás ya era tiempo de arreglar las cosas también con su padre.

Terminaron de comer entre platicas, y al final, pidió Sesshomaru platicar a solas con su padre e Inuyasha, así que Izayoi se levantó, seguida de Rin y de una molesta Kikyo, y después de despedirse, se retiraron de ahí.

Sesshomaru, puso al tanto de todo lo que Kakashi había encontrado en la red de Naraku, los fraudes, chantajes, espionaje industrial y el video del secuestro donde se demostraba que Kagome e Inuyasha, habían sido víctimas de secuestro y abuso físico.

Inuyasha sé disculpó y se retiró al baño, ya que las náuseas estaban por ganarle, sintiéndose mal, Sesshomaru, por alterarlo de esa manera.

"Que bueno que volviste a lado de ella, que no hayas cometido mis mismos errores, al aparte pensando en solo tu sufrimiento…"

Su padre guardó silencio, mirándolo intensamente, pues no eran necesarias las palabras.

"Yo conoci a tu madre en la Universidad.

Ella capturó de inmediato mi atención, era la única chica con cabello platinado, como el mío, que había conocido en mi vida, llegué a pensar que éramos parientes, dándonos cuenta, después, que no.

Duramos un par de años de novios, en lo que yo comenzaba a trabajar en los negocios que me había heredado mi padre antes de morir.

Al tiempo de casados, te tuvimos y no pudimos ser más felices, de verdad, creia que seria eterna. Pero por desgracia murió.

Yo no sabía cómo mirarte a la cara sin recordarla, no sabía cómo sustituir el cariño de ella, incluso aleje a tu abuelo, porque no quería estar recordando a cada momento.

Me encerré en mí cápsula.

Al conocer a Izayoi, no pensaba ser feliz, solo fue un matrimonio arreglado, pero ella te defendió y te quiso y me sentí tranquilo, a pesar de que seguía equivocándome contigo a cada momento.

NO VUELVAS A COMETER LOS MISMOS ERRORES QUE YO"

Inu Taisho, intento ser enfático y Sesshomaru lo comprendió.

"Con respecto a la basura de Naraku, pondré a mí propio Ingeniero en Sistemas a que proteja todo y averigue si no hemos sido saboteados.

Aumentare aún más la vigilancia, todo con tal de que estén bien"

Inuyasha había llegado en ese momento, prometiendo lo mismo.

" ¡ _Oi_! Sesshomaru, cuida mucho a Kagome, _onegai_ "

*O*O*O*OO*O*O*

Aradia llegó al atardecer al último cerezo, del jardín tradicional, junto al pequeño lago artificial.

Estaba alerta, preguntandose de donde saldria Kakashi, y estaba a punto de irse después de esperar mucho, cuando de repente salió de la gran arboleda frente a ella.

Aradia sintió su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza mientras se acercaba con su caminar lento, con las manos metidas en su bolsillo.

Kakashi se detuvo frente a ella; había llegado antes que ella, vigilando de lejos, que viniera sola, que no le tendiera una trampa. Había bebido de su belleza, oculto entre las ramas de un gran ciprés.

Kakashi toco su rostro, sin decir nada y tomó su mano, guiandola, caminando a través del parque, sin decir palabra.

Al salir, la montó en su motocicleta y se dirigió a su hotel, después de cerciorarse que no lo siguieran.

La hermosa italiana, estaba abrazada a su cuerpo, alimentándose de su perfume, no sé quería perder ni un minuto con él.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel, Kakashi acaricio todo su cuerpo, de manera sensual, pero buscando en el trayecto algún micrófono o cámara. Unieron sus labios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Aradia comenzó a arrancar, prácticamente, la ropa del cuerpo de Kakashi, mientras él, más delicadamente, se dedicaba a desenvolver con desesperante paciencia, ese cuerpo que tanto había extrañado.

Cuando al fin la tuvo desnuda frente a él, la observó con deseo, deteniéndose en su verde mirada.

"Aradia, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado"

La cargo de modo nupcial, llevándola a la gran cama en medio de la habitación, donde se dedicó a acariciar su dorada piel, donde beso cada flor de cerezo, tatuadas por todo el costados de su cuerpo, desde el tobillo, hasta el cuello, de ahí su sobrenombre "Senbonzakura 0101".

Aradia, se retorcía sobre sus grandes manos, mientras él atacaba sus redondos senos, de pezones de un suave color café.

Kakashi siempre había pensado que su piel sabía a vainilla tostada, y canela, no sabía exactamente a qué especie, pero le recordaba bastante a medio oriente, y su piel del color exacto a las arenas del Sahara.

Bajo por su vientre, jugando con su lengua en el pequeño agujero que era su ombligo. Sé acomodo entre sus piernas y atacó su centro con su lengua, probando el dulce sabor de su feminidad, que tanto había añorado, que tanto había deseado todo ese tiempo.

" ¡Mmm…! ¡Kakashi…!"

Aradia gemía cada vez más alto, a punto de alcanzar un primer orgasmo, que la tomó por sorpresa, cimbrando de pies a cabeza mientras Kakashi la alzaba y se hincaba al mismo tiempo, sentado sobre si, penetrando poco a poco, disfrutando de su estrecheces, besándola con fuerza mientras la hacía suya.

Ella se agarraba de su espalda, arañando mientras se apretaba más contra él, comenzando con un frenético vaivén que poco a poco los estaba llevando al éxtasis.

Aradia explotó una vez más, mientras Kakashi se prendía de sus senos, tomando uno con su mano y llevándolo a su boca para chuparlo con fuerza, mientras con su otra mano sujetaba uno de sus hermosos y redondos glúteos.

La acostó sobre la cama, y subió sus largas piernas en sus musculosos hombros, penetrando de nuevo, llegando lo más profundo que podía, mientras ella mordía sus labios.

"¡Ahhh… Aradia!"

Y ambos llegaron juntos en un intenso orgasmo, que los elevos haciéndolos explotar en miles de chispas, cómo fuegos artificiales, mientras respiraban agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Aun con su cadera unida a ella, apoyado con sus brazos al lado de ella, la miraba intensamente.

"Te amo, no quiero dejarte nunca más"

Sé acostó al de lado de ella, dejando que se acomodara en su hombro.

"¿Tienes sueño?"

Le pregunto Kakashi, ya que quería plática con ella cuanto antes.

" No, estoy bien…"

" Tenemos que platicar de algo muy importante"

Aradia se acomodó para verlo directo a los ojos, y espero que hablará.

" Aradia, tengo pruebas para resolver tu caso, atrapar a un par de líderes importantes de la mafia mundial, entre otros datos importantes"

Ella se recargo sobre su codo, alzándose para mirarlo fijamente.

"Dime que sabes Kakashi…"

"Querida _Senbonzakura_ , esta vez quiero mi libertad a cambio…"

Aradia lo miro seriamente, con cierta tristeza.

"Tú sabes que no es cuestión mía"

Y bajo su mirada, queriendo llorar.

"Entonces al menos concédeme la oportunidad de huir para siempre…"

Aradia no sabía a qué se refería, siempre había hecho eso, así que asintió mientra él la besaba.

Kakashi arrimo todo su equipo y le mostró a la Agente, todo lo que había obtenido de Naraku y demás criminales.

Al final le mostró el vídeo del secuestro de Kagome, poniéndose sus audífonos para evitar mirar y escuchar.

Aradia se dio cuenta, que tenían ante ellos un sociópata de una crueldad inimaginable, y al final no dudo que él fuera el asesino de Kagura.

"¡Por Dios Kakashi! Tienes todo aquí… ¿ y ahora cómo le hago para utilizar todo esto?... Es demasiado bueno, pero no tengo en la actualidad, nada que justifique una orden de cateo o acceso a su red, y acceder a lo que me estas mostrando…"

Aradia se mordía la uña de su pulgar mientras revisaba el resto de los archivos.

"¿Sesshomaru sama sabe de esto, verdad?"

Pregunto Aradia, comenzando a comprender la actitud reservada de Sesshomaru.

"Si, tiene poco que sé entero. Su equipo de seguridad se puso en contacto conmigo, cómo su primo, para poder proteger su sistema, y al enterarme de la sospecha que tenían ellos, sobre el secuestro de Kagome, decidí ser El Espantapájaros, e invadi todo el sistema de Naraku, cometí los crímenes de siempre, ya sabes, invasión de propiedad etc., al final conseguí más de lo que esperaba…"

Kakashi bajo la mirada triste, pues por primera vez no podía alegrarse de haber ganado, pues eso significaba la tristeza de Sesshomaru…

" Aplique el virus Pakkun, en su sistema, y detonara en cinco días, mandando toda la información excepto el vídeo de Kagome, a cada servidor del Departamento de Justicia, ciber café, buscador de teorías conspirativas y Hackers de menor rango, que difundirán todo como pan caliente, obligando al Gobierno a interferir, ahí podrás tener la orden de cateo y adquirir las pruebas que necesitas para capturarlo…"

Aradia, creía que era una buenísima idea.

Le mando un mensaje a su hermano Arvid, para que mantuviera vigilado con discreción a Naraku Onigumo, no preguntaría nada, pues sabía que su hermana podría tener razón.

"Detona de una vez el virus, Kakashi, Naraku es capaz de cometer más crímenes si no lo atrapamos cuanto antes y creo que su objetivo es Kagome"

Kakashi, se puso unos pantalones de pijama, y se dedicó a trabajar, mientras Aradia preparaba café y algo de comer para ambos.

Cuando se acercó, Kakashi estaba dando el último "enter".

Dentro de muy poco el Departamento de Justicia estaría al tanto.

"Ahora Kakashi, hablemos de qué planes tienes, para escapar para siempre"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Antes de que amaneciera, Naraku se había dado cuenta de cómo su red había sido invadida y todos los archivos de su sistema, completamente borrados, seguramente con copia a la justicia.

Rápidamente se comenzó a preparar, para escapar cuanto antes de Tokio, hacía Kyushu, donde había averiguado que estaba Sesshomaru.

Y donde estaba él, estaría su adorada Kagome.

" Naraku, ¿para que me mandaste llamar tan temprano?"

Naraku se acercó y acarició suavemente el rostro de la pálida joven.

Pero al ver cómo se estremeció de miedo, no sé tentó el corazón a la hora de jalar el gatillo de la pistola que había puesto junto a su corazón.

No quería dejar cabos sueltos y por desgracia, Kanna era uno muy grande.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Sesshomaru llego ya de noche a Kyushu, justo a tiempo para cenar con todos, y dar la bienvenida a Sango y Miroku.

Sango, no había dejado pasar la oportunidad, dándole el largo sermón que había prometido, jurandole que si no cuidaba a su amiga de aquí en adelante, ella se convertiría en una exterminadora de demonios y él sería el primero en su lista.

Al final, Ginta y Hakaku, acompañaron a Sango y los demás a su nueva casa, mientras ellos se quedaban a descansar.

Kagome estaba feliz de verlo, aunque sentía que venía con un enorme estrés, así que sé puso manos a la obra.

Lleno la bañera para él, poniendo suaves esencias relajantes, mientras ella se daba un duchazo rápido y salió del baño, dejándolo descansar.

Cuando salió Sesshomaru, se encontró con su pequeña Diosa, vestida con un transparente y sugerente camisón, logrando que se le hiciera agua la boca, en el acto.

"Sesshomaru, recuestate"

Él la quiso tocar, pero ella se escabulló, así que no le quedó de otra más que obedecer.

Kagome se recostó sobre sus caderas, mientras ponía un ligero aceite para masajes y tallaba sus hombros, Sesshomaru solo la observaba, ya que se había acostado sobre su espalda.

Una parte de su anatomía comenzó a reaccionar, mientras una sonrisa pícara, apareció en el rostro de Kagome y continuaba masajeando, sus fuertes pectorales, bajando por sus abdominales marcadas, mientras ella se sentaba en sus piernas y con sus suaves manos, delineaba sus caderas, acercándose peligrosamente por sus ingles, mientras su miembro, completamente erecto arrojaba una gotita transparente de líquido preseminal, debido a lo excitado que se sentía.

Ambos gemían, disfrutando tocar y ser tocado.

Kagome se aventuró aún más, disfrutando de "torturarlo" de esa manera tan sensual y lo tomó con su boca, lamiendo de arriba a abajo, chupando su erecto miembro, mientras Sesshomaru se tensaba y gemía disfrutando sus caricias.

"¡Oh por Dios Kagome…!"

Y estrujaba las suaves sábanas entre sus grandes y fuertes manos.

A punto de correrse, sé alzó violentamente, acostandola sobre su espalda, mientras Kagome sonreía de manera sensual, ante su glorioso prometido.

"¡¿Que me haces?! ¡por Dios!¡ me vuelves loco!"

Y mientras gruñía excitado, besaba y mordía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndola suya de manera apasionada.

Ataco sus sensibles senos, besandolos con fuerza, haciendo gemir ruidosamente a su amada, mientras disfrutaba sus sensuales contorsiones.

Alzo sus piernas, besando cada milímetro, llegando poco a poco a ese punto que estaba haciendo humedecer a Kagome con anticipación.

"Mí Kagome, tan preparada, tan excitada para mi..."

Y se dedicó a probarla, bebiendo de ella, degustando toda, mientras Kagome, al borde de los gritos, cubría su boca, aspirando y suspirando ruidosamente, mientra llegaba al éxtasis por culpa de los labios de su amado.

Sesshomaru, se acomodo entre sus piernas, penetrándola lentamente, sintiendo el ardiente y estrecho interior de Kagome, casi al borde de la desesperación, enternecido por amar tanto a esa mujer que gemía a causa de él.

"No sabes cuanto te amo Kagome, no sabes cuanto te amo, mi amor…"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 _ **Bueno aqui les dejo un capítulo más, de esta historia, que cada vez está más cerca de llegar al final.**_

 _ **¿Les gusto? Dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo super califragilisticuespialidoso, hasta donde estén ;)**_

 _ **YOI MINO…**_


	21. TÚ Y YO cap 21

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se usan, está basada en hechos reales de la vida de mi amiga G. y el derecho de narrar su historia, pertenece a su servidora.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SITUACIONES SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS… LEMON**_

 _ **ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A KAGOMEXSIEMPRE...**_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Sesshomaru acariciaba satisfecho la espalda de la hermosa mujer que dormía entre sus brazos, después de una agotadora sesión del más hermoso sexo.

Estaba preocupado por la conferencia, que había tenido con Kakashi por Skype, mientras viajaba, donde le decía que ya había ejecutado el virus en el sistema de Naraku.

Sesshomaru le preguntó qué tenía que ver la Agente Aradia con él, y al final Kakashi le comento que ella era su todo…

" _¡¿Pero que estas diciendo Kakashi?! Para ella soy sospechoso de asesinato, ¿cómo puedes creer que ella te este buscando por amor y no por intentar atraparte…?"_

" _Porque yo de verdad lo amo…"_

Aradia Caprice había interrumpido, mostrándose ante él, diciéndole que lo que sentía por su primo, era muy independiente de todo.

Kakashi ya le había mostrado todas las pruebas que tenía en contra de Naraku, y ella estaba dispuesta a colaborar para atraparlo cuanto antes.

Al día siguiente, a una hora prudente, ambos hermanos se movilizarán, junto con el Departamento de Justicia en Tokio, para poder catear la empresa de Naraku y cuanto antes girar una orden de aprehensión.

" _Sesshomaru sama, debe estar consciente, de que para la hora que nosotros hayamos hecho todo esto, Naraku ya se habrá enterado de la intrusión a su sistema y había huido, incluso del País, si tuviera los medios… Sugiero que monte una guardia permanente en su hogar y cuide a su familia, en lo que podamos nosotros enviar Agentes a su ciudad…"_

Realmente temía, que algo le pudiera pasar a Kagome, y desde que había llegado a Kyushu, le había pedido a Jaken que de manera discreta, organizara una vigilancia 24/7, pues era prioridad cuidar a todos, y al mismo tiempo no estresar a Kagome.

Kagome se removió en sus brazos trayéndolo a la realidad, y él intuyó una pesadilla, así que la abrazó más a su cuerpo, y comenzó a besar su rostro, susurrando tiernas palabras de amor, recordando el viaje a Hawai, cuando juntos habían bailado en ese restaurante, durante su primera cita.

Kagome se tranquilizó notablemente, pegándose más a él mientras suspiraba en sueños. Así que Sesshomaru, intento dormir también…

Ella se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, recostada sobre el fuerte pecho de Sesshomaru. Sé veía tan tranquilo, tan en paz, un faro al cual aferrarse en medio de la tormenta.

Él se giró sonriendo aun dormido y Kagome sintió su corazón derretirse, así que lo beso, con mucha suavidad, disfrutando sus labios, pero sin intentar despertarlo.

Sesshomaru, se aferró a ella, profundizando el beso, que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad.

" ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Que tramposo! pensé que estabas dormido…"

Pero él ya no escuchaba, solo se dedicaba a seguir besando su delicioso cuerpo, haciéndola vibrar, calentándose poco a poco y rogando cada vez por más.

Sesshomaru la levantó poniéndola sobre él, mientras continuaba acariciando su suave cuerpo.

"¡Oh! creo que alguien amanecio muy contento…"

Y Kagome sé tallo contra el, excitando aún más, provocando gemidos, mientras las manos de Sesshomaru se aferraban a ella, queriendo más.

Pero de repente Kagome, se separo de él, corriendo al baño, pues las náuseas matutinas hacían acto de presencia ese día.

" ¿Kagome? ¿estas bien?..."

Y a Sesshomaru, solo le quedaba consolar a su mujer, ya que no podía hacer nada por ella en ese momento, más que tratar de consolarla.

 **TRES MESES DESPUÉS…**

Durante ese tiempo, Naraku no había dado muestras de vida para nada, en las grabaciones de seguridad de cada aeropuerto del mundo no había aparecido, así que estaba dentro del país, solo que nadie sabía dónde.

Aradia y Arvid Caprice, habían montado una extensa vigilancia en Tokio y en Kyushu, después de mostrarles las evidencias al departamento de justicia en Tokio y encontrar el cadáver de Kanna, que al final solo sirvió para que no quedaran dudas de los alcances de Naraku.

Cuando todos se enteraron de la noticia, ya que no pudieron evitar que saliera a los medios de comunicación,quedaron desconcertados con ella.

Ayame no dejaba de pensar, que Sesshomaru kun y Kouga kun, les estaban ocultando algo, ella era abogada, pero aún así entendía que lo hacían para la tranquilidad de Kagome.

Sesshomaru trataba de tomar todo con frialdad, intentando estar alerta por cualquier cosa, pero no dejaba de preocuparse, pues Naraku había desaparecido, no sabía de él, no sabía de qué manera podría atacarlos.

Kagome lucía un hermoso vientre de embarazada, ya tenía cinco meses y ese día, irían ambos con su Ginecóloga, Hitomi Akiyama, para saber de una vez por todas el sexo de su bebé.

Todos estaban emocionados al respecto, y los hombres de la familia, pensaban que era un respiro en medio de toda la tempestad

Sesshomaru, amaba cada vez más a Kagome, las náuseas habían pasado, su cuerpo estaba sano, y además lucía un hermoso vientre, redondo, en él que ya habían empezado a sentir suaves movimientos, haciéndose presente su hijo.

" Buenos días Señores Taisho, perdón por la demora…"

La ginecóloga Akiyama, que conoció el día que Sesshomaru volvió, había estado saliendo todo ese tiempo con Bankotsu y todos se sentían, alegres por ellos dos y más Sesshomaru, ya que su amigo había sido siempre, más dedicado a su trabajo que a su vida social.

Kagome a recostó sobre la camilla reclinable, usando sólo la ligera bata que le había otorgado la enfermera del consultorio.

Hitomi, aplicó el gel frío sobre su vientre y pasó por encima el transductor, mientras intentaba ver la imagen por el monitor.

Cuando esta se estabilizó, fue claro, hasta para ellos, la imagen del bebé que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Kagome.

Ahí estaba su silueta de lado, moviendo sus piernitas y sus brazos, mientras llevaba su dedito a su boca.

Kagome lloraba enternecida, mientras Sesshomaru sostenía sus manos, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

No pudo evitar pensar en su madre, viéndola sonreír en su mente.

Los dos se besaron con mucho amor cuando escucharon el corazón de su hijo y quedaron extasiados al ver el rostro, cuando la ginecóloga puso la ecografía en modo 3D.

" Bueno, ¿entonces quieren saber el sexo de su hijo?..."

Ambos se miraron ansiosos, y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Hitomi, hizo unos movimientos más con el transductor, buscando la posición adecuada del bebé.

"Bueno, ambos tendrán un hermoso varón…"

Kagome no pudo más y soltó el llanto, mientras Sesshomaru intentaba secar sus tiernas lágrimas, con el corazón desbordado de amor, mientras veía la imagen de su hijo en el monitor.

La Ginecóloga, que se había convertido en una amiga mas, los felicito y después de dar unas últimas recomendaciones de rutina, les entregó la grabación de las primeras imágenes de su pequeño Shippo…

Cuando salieron, Sesshomaru la tomó de la cintura, alzandola y dando una pequeña voltereta, feliz por su pequeña familia.

" Será niño, Jaken _San_ …"

Y Kagome le dio primero la noticia a Jaken mientras subían al auto.

" Felicidades Kagome sama, Sesshomaru sama… Enhorabuena…"

" _Arigato_ , Jaken…"

" Por cierto, ¿Deberíamos seguirle llamando Shippo?"

Le pregunto Sesshomaru, no muy seguro de que fuera un nombre formal.

" Pues, ¿qué te parece si lo llamamos cómo mi padre, Hiten, pero de cariño le decimos Shippo?..."

"Me parece una excelente idea…"

Ambos se miraron con mucho amor, mientras se acercaban y daban el más dulce de los besos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, todos estaban reunidos.

La Tía Kaede, había organizado una pequeña reunión, para celebrar la noticia.

" ¡Bueno, no nos tengan en ascuas! ¿que será mi sobrino?..."

Miroku se moría de la impaciencia mientras Sango, lo golpeaba levemente, avergonzada de su arrebato…

"Será niño…"

Todos gritaron felices por sus amigos, aunque para ellos no importaba lo que fuera.

Abrazaron a la feliz pareja, que intentaba abrirse paso para poner en la pantalla la grabación del ultrasonido, y todos conocieran a Shippo.

Myoga y Kaede estaban más que felices de conocer a su primer bisnieto, incluso Kouga y Ayame participaron de la alegría de sus amigos, abrazados sin pensarlo, mientras Ayame se separaba rápidamente y se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Sango y Ayame se sentaron a un lado de la feliz pareja mientras todos observaban embelesados las imágenes del pequeño bebé.

Kakashi estaba feliz por primo, Bankotsu y Jakotsu, tampoco dejaban de sonreír, y aunque Kouga no podía estar más feliz, estaba algo apartado, pues era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca a Ayame, en mucho tiempo.

Mientras continuaban las imágenes, las preguntas, las risas y toda la alegría, Kouga se fue acercando hacia la puerta, dejó su Copa de champagne y salió hacía la playa, dispuesto a disfrutar el atardecer, tomar aire, serenarse y poder ver a Ayame, sin recordar el bastardo que había sido con ella y lo mucho que la había amado todo ese tiempo.

Ayame volteo disimuladamente, intentando buscarlo con la mirada, sólo que no lo encontró.

Kakashi, que estaba apoyado en una pared, en silencio le señaló hacia donde se había ido, provocando que Ayame se avergonzara al ser descubierta.

Sé levantó disimuladamente también ella, dándose cuenta, que en ese momento nadie la notaría.

Salió también por la misma puerta, mientras dejaba atrás a un sonriente Kakashi, que terminaba de beber su Copa de champagne.

Ayame vio a Kouga, sentado en una tumbona, con un semblante en paz, que sólo cuando viajaron a Hawai, había conocido.

Kouga escucho los pasos en la arena, pensando en que tal vez Jakotsu, Kakashi o Bankotsu, habían notado su ausencia, saliendo a buscarlo.

" Se me subió un poco el champagne a la cabeza, no te preocupes, ahorita que pase la puesta de sol, entraré para seguir celebrando…"

"Ah ok, mmm, me voy entonces, no te molesto…"

De todas las voces que Kouga pensó escuchar ese día, no sé espero la de ella, volteando de inmediato para confirmar con su vista, lo que su oído decía.

" Ayame San, ¡perdón! Pensé que era uno de los chicos… No te vayas, _onegai_ , yo…"

"¿Tú que, Kouga? ¿te quieres disculpar? ¿quieres decir que a la que siempre has amado es a mí? ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?..."

Ayame, no había podido olvidar la plática que había tenido con Sesshomaru, soprendiensose de que él estuviera abogando por su amigo, cuando estuvo ese día precisamente.

Sesshomaru le contó, todo lo que había pasado en realidad y todo lo que había tenido que sufrir Kouga desde entonces, tocando incluso el tema del asesinato de Kagura y las trampas de Naraku.

Ayame, a pesar de estar sorprendida, no podía creer que alguien pudiera jugar de esa manera tan sucia, pensando que al final todo había sido culpa de Kouga, por enamorarse de esa loca y de ella por creer que Kouga valía la pena…

Pero cuando supo del asesinato de Kanna, todo empezó a caer por su propio peso, dentro de su alma. Tal vez era hora de hablar con él, sólo que no sé había dado la oportunidad y esa tarde, mientras se abrazaron sabía que no debía pasar de ese día.

" Ayame, en verdad Perdóname, no quiero pedirte nada, sólo tú perdón, por mi culpa abandonaste tú país, a tu familia, dejaste tu ciudad… Ayame yo no me di cuenta cuando me enamoré de ti, pero esa vez en el aeropuerto de Maui, me dolió perderte… no tenerte a mi lado… no sé qué decirte… no quise lastimarte…

Kouga bajo la mirada, con los anegados de lágrimas… estaba bloqueado, tanto tiempo pensando en que decirle y en ese momento no sabía cómo…

Había tanto dolor, tanto estrés y cansancio en la postura de Kouga, y entendió Ayame, lo que quería decir Sesshomaru, con que Kouga estaba cargando el peso del mundo en sus hombros, culpandose de la intrusión de Naraku a la vida de su amigo, de la muerte de Kagura y de Kanna, aunque nada tuviera que ver.

" Kouga, yo tengo enamorada de ti, desde que entré a la Facultad, donde eras mi _Sempai_ … habías sido tan amable conmigo… jamás pensé que te fijarias en alguien de mi edad y aún así, ¡tenías que verla a ella primero!..."

Las lágrimas de Ayame comenzaron a correr libres por las rojas mejillas, mientras Kouga la miraba, congelado en su asiento.

"¡No sabes cuanto me dolía ver las infidelidades de ambos, cómo no sentían mutuo interés! ¡me dolía que me vieras cómo una amiga! Que no te fijaras que trataba de estar linda sólo para ti… ¡Por Dios! ¡y aun conociéndote como te conozco, cometí la estupidez de volverme loca por ti, estos últimos días!..."

Ayame no pudo más y sé agachó, abrazándose a sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro, llorando con fuerzas.

Kouga se acercó de prisa para levantarla y consolarla, pero ella sé quito de prisa, casi furiosa…

" ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme por lástima, Kouga Takeru!"

Y sé levantó de prisa, intentando alejarse de ahí

Pero Kouga alcanzó a pescar su mano jalandola hacia él, mientras sostenía su nuca con la otra mano y la soltaba para tomarla de la cintura, besándola con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la suavidad de sus labios, mientras Ayame intentaba resistir, moviéndose entre sus brazos.

Pero al sentir la lengua de Kouga, acariciando su labio superior, sus fuerzas se agotaron, abandonandose a su abrazo, abriendo tímidamente su boca para darle paso a sus besos.

Kouga la apretó más contra su cuerpo, alzandola para ponerla a su altura, mientras ella enredaba sus brazos tras su nuca…

" Ayame Litman, te amo, por favor, ¡acepta ser mi novia!"

Y ella se apretó más contra él, buscando sus labios después de decir que si, mientras Kouga, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que era el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra, bueno el segundo, pues Sesshomaru ese día, tenía el primer lugar…

Continuaron, sus besos y sus promesas de amor, sin darse cuenta que estaba oscureciendo, decidiendo entrar, para darle la noticia a todos…

 _*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*OO*O***OO*_

Aradia y Arvid, se habían trasladado a Kyushu, para vigilar a Taisho _sama_ y su familia, ya que estaban seguros que serían blancos de un nuevo ataque de Naraku.

Se habían reunido extraoficialmente, con el equipo de seguridad de Sesshomaru, poniéndose de acuerdo en todo.

La casa de Sango, el departamento de Kouga, la casa de Myoga, donde vivían Kagome y Sesshomaru, estaban vigiladas las 24 horas del día, además de los traslados y la empresa de la que era dueño Sesshomaru, Kouga y los hermanos Takeru, Jakotsu y Bankotsu.

Arvid estaba frustrado, pues por más que revisaba la información, intentando deducir alguna pista que los llevará a Naraku, nada más no sé le ocurría nada. Lo que sí, era que, psicológicamente hablando, estaban ante un criminal, frío, inteligente y demasiado calculador, sus golpes habían sido directos y contundentes, no sé andaba a medias tintas, sólo por eso, había que atrapar cuanto antes.

Después de que todos se fueran, Kagome y Sesshomaru, subieron a su habitación a descansar.

Ambos habían tenido un día lleno de sorpresas, primero saber que Shippo estaba creciendo bien y que sería niño y después ver que Kouga y Ayame se habían reconciliado, y a pesar de que Miroku estaba molesto en un principio, al final terminaron hablando bien dejando todo lo malo en el pasado.

Ese día ni siquiera se había preocupado por el bastardo de Naraku, dedicándose sólo a lo bueno de la vida, pensando incluso en el futuro, pues además de su bebé, de la próxima boda de Sango y Miroku, entre Kagome, Ayame y Sango, abrirán un pequeño pero hermoso restaurante de comida Hawaiana y Japonesa, que todos estaban seguros de que tendría un gran éxito.

Sesshomaru pensaba, mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios, viendo como Kagome se desnudaba poco a poco, deslizando su cuerpo bajo un delicado y suelto camisón de satén, que la hacía lucir preciosa…

Sus senos lucían un poco más grandes, preparándose para alimentar a su hijo, cuando viniera al mundo, su piel tersa, sonrosada y radiante, mientras su apetito sexual había aumentado de manera considerable, sorprendiendolo, disfrutando y amando cada instante que ella se lo exigía.

Sé acercó por detrás, abrazándola, mientras acariciaba su redondo vientre, sintiendo los suaves movimientos de su hijo.

Besaba su cuello, mientras Kagome echaba hacía atrás su cabeza permitiendo más espacio, gimiendo ante sus caricias, mientras notaba sus senos rígidos a través de la tela de satén.

Sesshomaru recorrió su cuerpo, besando su espalda mientras la sentaba sobre sus piernas, acariciando sus piernas, sus brazos, sus senos, mientras ella a una cocinando a fuego lento, sintiendo la humedad entre sus piernas, sucumbiendo a sus caricias y besando sus labios, mientras capturaba uno de ellos entre sus dientes.

Sesshomaru la levantó entre sus brazos, recostandola sobre la gran cama que esperaba por los dos.

Ese día se dedicaría a complacer a su hermosa prometida, y mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo, Kagome gemía cada vez más, mientras los labios de Sesshomaru bajaba por su cuerpo besando su vientre, sus piernas, cada dedo del pie y regresando por el camino trazado, hasta desviarse y esconder su rostro en la húmeda intimidad de su amada.

Kagome estaba en éxtasis, completamente sensible y al borde del orgasmo, mientras se sostenía de los largos cabellos plateados de Sesshomaru.

A punto de terminar, Sesshomaru la acomodo sobre sus rodillas y las Palmas de sus manos, poniéndola en cuatro para comodidad de ella.

Con una lentitud torturante, él frotó su miembro sobre la húmeda y estrecha entrada, palpitante y ansiosa, mientras Kagome intentaba restregarse para que la penetrara de una vez por todas.

Sesshomaru se enterró en ella, disfrutando cómo se abría paso en su suave piel interior.

Poco a poco fueron aumentando las embestidas, logrando un ritmo enloquecedor, que los estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

Sesshomaru acariciaba los redondos senos de Kagome, mientras ella gemía como posesa, disfrutando el nivel de erotismo que alcanzaba su cuerpo en esa postura.

A punto del éxtasis, él se inclinó sobre la espalda de ella, mordiendo su hombro, cerca del cuello, en el momento justo en que ambos llegaban al límite, abandonandose a sus sensaciones, disfrutando sus cuerpo craquelar mientras explotaban en un intenso orgasmo…

Sesshomaru ayudó a Kagome a recostarse, acomodando sus almohadones, consintiendola y cuidandola como el tesoro más preciado que un hombre podía poseer.

Sé acostó a su lado, mientras acariciaba su vientre y Kagome le devolvía los mimos, peinando sus plateados cabellos y su espalda, logrando que se durmiera.

Ambos eran tan felices...

*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*OOO*O**OO

Pasaron otros tres meses más, en los que aún no tenían noticias de Naraku, y en los que aún no relajaban la vigilancia en la familia.

En esos tres meses, Myoga jiichan y Kaede obachan, sé habían casado en el Ayuntamiento, sin decirle a nadie, sólo llegaron un día con la sorpresa para todos.

Ayame y Kouga, se habían convertido en los novios más tiernos del mundo, dando largos paseos por la playa, acompañados de guardaespaldas.

El señor Litman no había estado de acuerdo con la relación de ambos, enojandose un par de días, mientra Chiyo sama, era feliz viendo a su hija tan contenta. Así que al final el señor Litman, amenazó levemente a Kouga y todo continuó en Santa paz.

Sango, Miroku y Kohaku se habían adaptado a la ciudad con rapidez, logrando Kohaku nuevos amigos, que habían hecho su adaptación más fácil.

Miroku se había asociado a Kakashi, y había puesto un taller mecánico de renombre, que pronto se había aclientado, mientras Kakashi sólo era socio silencio, apareciendo por ahí, cuando ocupaba que revisará su querida motocicleta.

Sango, junto con Kagome y Ayame, habían estado trabajando en el hermoso restaurante con el que habían soñado el día que Sango llego a Kyushu.

Sesshomaru había diseñado algo muy bonito, muy moderno y clásico, agregando detalles hawaianos y Japoneses.

Todo ese tiempo Kagome y Sango a habían dedicado a las compras de todo lo que sé necesitaría, permisos de salubridad y alcoholes, además de la contratación de personal, pagos a proveedores.

A pesar del avanzado embarazo de Kagome, continuaba ayudando a Sango en lo que se pudiera, mientras Jaken, Ginta y Hakaku, a dedicaban a cuidarla cómo la niña de sus ojos, llegando a apreciar con sinceridad a su jefecita.

Ese día iban a inaugurar, y Sesshomaru no había dejado que se acercará para nada, para evitar el estrés en su embarazo de ocho meses.

Así que Sango, Ayame, Kouga y Miroku, se habían encargado de todo, para que Kagome sólo asistiera a la fiesta completamente relajada.

El cuerpo de Kagome, cada vez se sentía más cansado, anunciado que cuando menos lo pensará, su bebé estaría en camino.

Hitomi la había revisado esa mañana, diciéndole que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Al llegar la noche ambos se vistieron, mientras Kagome hacía leves berrinches por lo "gorda" que según ella se veía.

" Mi amor, tu sabes que te vez hermosa…"

" No, parezco un pez globo… nada de mí ropa me queda…"

Sesshomaru sabía que eso era una exageración, pues en cada visita de Jakotsu, ambos a iban junto con las demás chicas, de compras, poniendo de pretexto el crecimiento del vientre de Kagome.

Al final Kagome se decidió por un hermoso vestido de gasa color gris Paloma, de corpiño ajustado a su pecho, mientras la falda caía suelta por su redondo vientre, en el que sentía constantemente las pataditas de su bebé.

De hombro a hombro, sobre su pecho cruzaban, hermosos collares de pequeñas piedras de marquesita, que brillaban al mínimo contacto de luz, parecía una hermosa diosa griega de la maternidad, con su cabello sujeto en un moño desenfadado y su piel impecable con un mínimo de maquillaje.

"Luces tan bella, Kagome…"

Y ambos comenzaron a besarse, sintiendo sus cuerpos alborotarse y llegando a pensar seriamente en dejar de asistir a la apertura de su propio restaurante.

" Kagome, mi amor...mmm… sé nos hace tarde…"

" No deberíamos de ir… mmm... me muero porque me hagas tuya…"

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de ceder cuando escucharon los leves golpes en la puerta, anunciandoles Kaede, que la limusina estaba lista para llevarlos a la Inauguración.

Ambos se dieron un casto beso, controlandose, para poder irse.

Cuando llegaron, había muchos periodistas presentes y una hermosa alfombra roja, donde geishas y hermosas bailarinas Hawaianas, recibían a los invitados, poniéndoles hermosas guirnaldas de flores.

La familia de Sesshomaru no había podido acompañarlos pues dos días antes, había nacido la hermosa niña de Inuyasha, a la que nombraron Hannah.

Había heredado el cabello negro de ambos e Inuyasha, no dejaba de enviarles fotos de su hija, de cada segundo, de cada gesto y de miles de ángulos diferentes.

Varios agentes, incluyendo a Aradia y Arvid, estaban camuflados entre la fiesta. Pues sabían, que esa fiesta, sería una perfecta oportunidad para atacar.

No sabían que esperar de Naraku, por eso pensaban en lo peor y estaban prevenidos.

*O*O*O*O

Durante la fiesta, todos habían alabado la belleza del lugar y lo delicioso de la comida fusion, mientras Jakotsu y Kagome, hacían de relaciones públicas, presentando a Sango, si lucía hermosa y profesional con su casaca de chef color negra con detalles rosas y rojos, en el emblema del restaurante al que habían llamado "Ohana" que significaba familia…

Pero nadie conocía al nuevo cómplice de Naraku, su nombre era Byakuya, que desde un principio había enviado su solicitud para trabajar como mesero en el restaurante, y que nadie sospechara de él.

En un momento, creó una distracción, pidiendo a Sesshomaru, su presencia como arquitecto del lugar…

Kagome estaba acompañada de Jakotsu y Bankotsu, además de su novia Hitomi, así que a fue con toda tranquilidad.

Después de un momento Byakuya le entregó una nota a Kagome, impresa, donde Sesshomaru la citaba en la playa, pues quería estar a solas con ella un momento…

Kagome pensó en las caricias que habían quedado pendientes, e imaginando que Sesshomaru tenía algún sensual plan en mente, se dirigió sola al lugar que le indicaba la nota.

Aradia alcanzó a ver, como Kagome avanzaba hacía la oscuridad de la noche, avisando a su hermano y a Kakashi, su estaba en la misma frecuencia de radio, mientras iba tras ella, sólo para ver cómo era amagada y secuestrada.

Ella corrió como posesa, gritando el nombre de Kagome, pero el Jeep negro que se camuflajea en la noche, avanzó sin siquiera reparar en ella…

Aradia apuntó en la arena las placas, como un reflejo, ya que sería una pista muy importante.

" A todas las unidades, se acaba de efectuar una secuestró, la víctima es trasladada en un Jeep 2016, color negro matte, con placas…"

Y mientras daba toda la información comenzando a movilizar a toda la fuerza policíaca, Kakashi, Sesshomaru, Jaken y Arvid, llegaban a donde estaba ella, que en ese momento estaba levantando la nota su sé había caído de las manos de Kagome.

"¡Por Dios Aradia! ¡¿ que ha pasado?! ¡¿donde esta Kagome?!..."

Sesshomaru estaba en shock, mientras Kakashi hacía las preguntas que se negaban salir de sus labios.

"Taisho sama, su prometida acaba de ser secuestrada, encontré tirada esta nota en el piso, donde aparentemente usted la citaba en este punto…"

Sesshomaru cayó sentado en la arena, completamente pálido, pensando en su amada y en el bebé que cargaba en el vientre, sintiendo el terror recorrer su cuerpo al pensar que no volvería a verlos con vida…

"Sesshomaru, primo, reacciona, la traeremos a casa, _onegai_ , tenemos que irnos rápido a tu casa y comenzar a rastrear cualquier señal de celular o wi-fi, además de intervenir todas las cámara cámara vigilancia con un programa de reconocimiento facial… los vamos a encontrar…"

Si aplomo volvió a su cuerpo y a dirigió con Jaken, Kakashi y los Agentes Caprice, hacía su casa, mientras Ginta y Hakaku, avisaban a los demás de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando llegaron, Sesshomaru sintió un nuevo golpe de terror, al sentir la falta de ella en ese hogar, que ambos ocupaban.

Kakashi, sostuvo su hombro, apoyandolo de nuevo, transmitiendo su fuerza.

Kakashi y Aradia estaban trabajando en sus computadoras, comenzando a hacer un rastreo satelital, interviniendo las cámaras de vigilancia distribuidas por toda la ciudad, mientras como Agentes, los hermanos Caprice se hacían de la vista gorda.

Arvid se dirigió con un par de Agentes de la Policía local, a interponer la demanda de secuestro, y comenzar a buscar de manera legal.

Todos llegaron unos minutos después, con sus rostros pálidos y ojos llorosos, abrazando Kaede a Sesshomaru, que en ese momento se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas de amargura, mientras su abuelo y su abuela lloraban, de la preocupación.

Sango y Ayame no lo podían creer, y tenían sus ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado sin tregua durante todo el trayecto.

Bankotsu, Kouga y Jakotsu, sé comenzaron a movilizar, poniéndose en contacto con distintas compañías de seguridad, para que les ayudarán a proporcionar datos. Mientras Kouga, hablaba con el Fiscal que estaba llevando el caso del crimen de Kagura y Kanna, poniéndolo al tanto de la situación.

Todos estaban en pleno movimiento, cuando sonó el celular de Sesshomaru, que ya estaba intervenido por Kakashi.

" Buenas noches, Sesshomaru sama…"

"Naraku Onigumo…"

Dijo Sesshomaru, reconociendo de inmediato la voz que soñaba del otro lado.

" ¿Donde esta Kagome?..."

"Vaya Taisho _San_ , ¿que le hace pensar que está conmigo?..."

La voz del bastardo sonaba burlona, mientras torturaba a Sesshomaru.

"Imbécil, si tú fuiste el que la secuestró para tenderme una trampa, hijo de puta, infeliz, ¡¿donde esta Kagome?!..."

" No, no, no, Sesshomaru _sama_ , primero hablemos de negocios…"

"¡¿Qué quieres para dejarla en libertad?!... pideme lo que quieras Onigumo…"

" Te propongo un duelo a muerte… a mí no me importa morir, pero si tú pierdes, me quedaré con Kagome para siempre, matando a tu bastardo en cuanto nazca…"

La voz de Naraku, sonaba mortalmente seria, dejando muy claro, que hablaba en serio.

" El maldito "Espantapájaros" ya debe saber donde me encuentro en estos momentos, así que te esperaré, y no intentes jugar sucio, bastardo de mierda, porque te juro que mataré a Kagome y a tu bastardo, desfigurado todo su maldito cuerpo."

Las chicas, abrazadas a Kaede, soltaron un chillido de angustia, derramando nuevas lágrimas por su amiga.

"Aceptó Naraku, te veo en un par de horas…"

Y de inmediato, este colgó.

A Sesshomaru le costó trabajo, voltear a ver a todos, sintiendo la vergüenza de no haber podido cuidar a su mujer.

" Sesshomaru, él lugar desde donde marcó, es al pie de las montañas, si no me equivoco, tendrá a Kagome en las ruinas de un antiguo monasterio. El camino es algo accidentado, pero en buenas condiciones dentro de lo que cabe…"

" Taisho sama, un par de Agentes y yo, los acompañaremos de encubierto…"

"¡No! Ya lo escucharon, no pondré en riesgo la vida de Kagome…"

Sesshomaru pensaba y pensaba en que hacer, era bueno en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sus golpes eran contundentes, pero en cuanto a las armas, no, pues siempre había estado en contra del uso de armas de fuego.

"Sesshomaru, hijo, si te retó a un duelo, tienes derecho a elegir el arma con la cual pelear, no sé si acepté una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero puedes proponerle el uso de katana, tú tomaste alguna vez, clases de _Kendo_ …"

Sesshomaru, miró a su Abuelo, pensando que podría ser una buena idea. De todas maneras Jaken podría darle una pequeña introducción al manejo de armas de fuego.

" Sesshomaru, de todas maneras, tienes que hacerle caso a la Agente y llevar apoyo encubierto."

Jakotsu, no podía evitar preocuparse por ambos…

"Pensemos de manera fría amigo, si tú pierdes, no puedes dejar en las manos de ese bastardo, la vida de Kagome y tú hijo…"

Al final, Sesshomaru pensó que Jakotsu tenía razón y junto con Aradia, Kakashi y Jaken, comenzaron a planear una rápida estrategia, pues el tiempo estaba corriendo.

Kagome se despertó, sobre un viejo _tatami_ , de una casa con el techo medio derrumbado, de inmediato tocó su vientre, asustada de que algo le hubiera pasado a su bebé, pero al sentir sus fuertes movimientos se tranquilizó de cierta manera.

No sabía dónde estaba, y mientras escuchaba los fuertes pasos de una persona sobre el viejo piso de madera, sintió un dolor cortante, que atravesó su espalda, sintiendo su vientre tensarse, mientras sentía la falta de aire en sus pulmones…

" _No bebé, ahorita no, tenemos que salir de esto primero…"_

Pero por más que trataba de respirar y negarlo, mientras el dolor remitió, sé dio cuenta que su hijo había elegido el peor momento para anunciar que venía a este mundo…

" Sesshomaru, _onegai_ , ven pronto…"

Y sus lágrimas surcaban su rostro, mientras suspiraba aguantando el llanto, asustada por toda la situación...

 _ ***O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OOO*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

 _ **Estamos a dos capítulo más o menos del gran final… y de antemano, les prometo epílogo…**_

 _ **Quiero mandar un saludo a Mirai-nikki22, Asia12 y paovampire, por sus reviews…**_

 _ **Y para las (o), que siguen también "El Nieto del Lord", disculparme, pues, debido al estado de la revista ha sido un poco difícil continuar, pero estoy a un par de días, cuando mucho, de actualizar.**_

 _ **Bueno me despido, como siempre, mandándoles un abrazo supercalifragilisticuespialidoso, hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **Y recuerden, DIGAMOS NO AL PLAGIO DE HISTORIAS…**_

 _ **Este capítulo se lo dedicó a Kagomexsiempre, que es una de mis autoras de Fan fics favorita…**_

 _ **Y pues me avisan si ven mis historias en otra pagina y con algún otro nombre publicados… fuera del que uso, y público en ...**_

 _ **Un beso…**_

 _ **YOI MINO ;)**_


	22. TÚ Y YO cap 22

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se usan, está basada en hechos reales de la vida de mi amiga G. y el derecho de narrar su historia, pertenece a su servidora.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M.**_

 _ **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SITUACIONES SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS… LEMON**_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Kagome estaba asustada, respirando trabajosamente, las contracciones estaban llegando cada veinte minutos y cada vez era más dolorosas.

En las tres horas que llevaba ahí, nadie había ido a verla y por un momento ella creyó estar sola, levantándose con dificultad y empezando a caminar, difícilmente por la oscuridad.

Naraku la observaba desde la oscuridad, sabía que estaba por dar a luz, él mismo había inyectado en su torrente sanguíneo, la oxitocina necesaria, para que esto ocurriera. Cuanto antes, quería que ese bastardo que traía en el vientre, saliera de su cuerpo y poder hacerla suya hasta el cansancio.

Kagome no encontraba la salida, pues las que suponía que lo eran, estaban bloqueadas o selladas.

Su cuerpo sudaba copiosamente y por momento sentía desfallecer, debido al dolor que iba en aumento.

Cuando encontró unas escaleras y estaba dispuesta a subir a la segunda planta, sintió un abundante y tibio líquido recorrer sus piernas, se había roto su fuente, y Kagome comenzó a llorar asustada, pues el nacimiento de su hijo era más que eminente.

"Naraku, Kagome sama, tendrá su bebé en cualquier momento…"

Byakuya susurraba a su oído, después de notar, el charco que había quedado al pie de las escaleras, donde Kagome se había sentado, después de una dolorosa contracción.

"¿La ayudaremos a parir?..."

"Dejala que tenga al bastardo ella sola, que se muera si es posible, así habrá un Taisho menos, en este mundo…"

El rostro de Naraku se deformaba en una sonrisa macabra, que provocó un escalofrío involuntario en Byakuya.

"Pero, ¿estas consiente, de que ella puede morir si no se le atiende?, después de todo es madre primeriza y no creo que sepa mucho de partos…"

Las palabras Byakuya realmente pusieron a pensar a Naraku, aunque sería la venganza perfecta, no estaría del todo completa, pues si moría, no podría disfrutar de Kagome, antes de asesinarla él mismo…

"Bueno, entonces creo que a ti te corresponde ese trabajo… Y en cuanto nazca la criatura, la asesinas y la tiras al rio… no quiero que quede rastro de ella. No conocerá Sesshomaru a su sangre… ja ja ja"

Byakuya pensó, que Naraku estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, pues por primera vez, estaba vislumbrando los alcances de la locura del tipo que lo había contratado.

Él era un matón, al que contraban por dinero para diferentes trabajos, pero siempre habían sido trabajos rapidos, frios y a quemarropa.

Lo que estaba haciendo Naraku, era una pantomima bastante elaborada, que no solo significaba la muerte de Taisho sama, si no de una mujer inocente y un bebé que ni siquiera había conocido la luz del mundo.

Sé quedó oculto en la oscuridad, observando a Kagome, que estaba pálida, sudorosa y asustada, alzando parte de su vestido y arrancando el fondo del mismo, revisando que estuviera en perfectas condiciones y doblandola, para dejarla a un lado de ella.

Siguió avanzando hasta encontrar, un filoso pedazo de vidrio, que limpió a conciencia usando el resto de su vestido, arrancó los collares, de los que quitó las cuentas, dejando los hilos de seda, con los que se sujetaban, y ahí adivino Byakuya, lo que Kagome pretendía hacer, estaba preparándose para parir en cualquier momento y al no notar ninguna alma alrededor, haría todo por traer a su hijo al mundo ella sola.

Kagome, respiraba con dificultad ante una nueva contracción, y poco a poco una necesidad de pujar, iba creciendo en su interior. Sabía que el momento había llegado, echandose al suelo, con las cosas que necesitará a su lado.

Metió una mano bajo su vestido y sintió cómo su hijo había coronado, así que sin esperar más comenzó a pujar, mientras lloraba desesperada…

"¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡ _Onegai!_ "

*O*O*O

Sesshomaru, había llegado al pie del monte donde se encontraba el santuario abandonado.

Kakashi, Aradia y Arvid, junto con cinco agentes de habían avanzado a través del bosque, con un de dispositivos de visión Nocturna, mientras Sesshomaru avanzaba por el camino aparentemente solo, ya que Jaken, Ginta y Hakaku, estaban ocultos también, rogando que el bastardo no tuviera alguna cámara de detección térmica y matara a su jefe.

Sesshomaru avanzaba, con la mirada furiosa, preocupado por Kagome, cuando termino de subir y estuvo frente a las ruinas del templo, vio a Naraku, salir de ellas, con el paso tranquilo, iluminado por la luz de la luna llena.

" Naraku, ¿donde esta Kagome?..."

Y cómo si hubiera invocada con su nombre, escuchó un grito, que provenía de dentro del templo.

" Mmm ahí está…"

Y Naraku sonreía sarcásticamente, disfrutando el rostro asustado y preocupado de Sesshomaru, pues él no sabía que su bebé estaba naciendo, bien podría torturarlo con eso.

Sesshomaru trataba de mantener la calma, a pesar de que sentía su alma arder en furia, pensando lo peor.

"Aqui estoy Naraku, acepte tu duelo, pero deseo que sea con espadas…"

"¡Qué prisa tienes!, además yo no te daré el privilegio de elegir…"

Naraku sé estaba comenzando a enojar, pues mientras veía el rostro tranquilo de Sesshomaru, no disfrutaría su juego.

"¿Tienes acaso miedo?"

Sesshomaru sabía que la pelota estaba de su lado...

"No te tengo miedo Sesshomaru…"

"Pues entonces te propongo una pelea a puño limpio"

Pero Naraku volvió a poner esa sonrisa sarcásticas que le estaba crispando los nervios, junto con los lamentos de Kagome, que no cesaban al fondo.

"¿Crees que soy imbécil Taisho?, sé que eres bueno boxeando, pero que nunca has usado un arma de fuego…"

"Pues a mí me parece vulgar y trillado… traje mí _katana_ "

Naraku sonrió, pues él también había entrenado _kendo_ … y tenía una _Katana_ igual de filosa, disponible.

Entre Kakashi y su equipo, y Jaken con los chiquillos, estaban peinando el área en busca de trampas, y la ubicación de Kagome, ya que todo no podía ser tan fácil, tenían que terminar cuanto antes, para no poner en riesgo a ninguno de los dos. Encontrando en el camino algunas minas que detonaron de manera controlada.

*O*O*O*O

Kagome pujaba desesperada, llorando pues no sabía que tenía que hacer, las contracciones, empujaban a su pequeño bebé, que tenía que nacer con o sin su ayuda, pues podría morir por la falta de oxígeno.

Pensaba en Sesshomaru, mientras cerraba los ojos y pujaba con fuerza, cuando sintió un par de manos sobre sus rodilla. Abrió los ojos asustada y vio que era Byakuya, él hombre que ella había contratado, y que al parecer era cómplice de Naraku.

"¡Alejate! ¡Suéltame!"

Y Kagome trataba de levantarse y huir de ahí, sin pensar en el peligro que podía correr, movida por el miedo de querer proteger a su bebé.

"¡No sé mueva Kagome _sama_! puede axfisiar a su bebé"

Kagome se quedó echada en el suelo, llorando lastimeramente resignada a lo que pudiera pasar.

"Kagome _sama_ , necesita pujar… su hijo está a punto de nacer"

Pero Kagome estaba temblando de miedo casi en shock…

"Kagome _sama_ , Taisho _sama_ , está afuera luchando contra Naraku…"

Kagome lo miro, y entonces decidió que debía luchar, pues Sesshomaru había ido por ella.

"¡Aahhhhggghhrr! ¡Yaaa!"

"Solo falta un poco más Kagome sama, pero necesito que deje de pujar un momento…"

Byakuya desató el cordón umbilical del cuello del bebé, y despejar su pequeña naricita para que pudiera respirar. Kagome respiraba superficialmente, tratando de contener el dolor, que la obligaba a querer expulsar a su hijo.

"Ahora si Kagome sama, ¡PUJE!"

Y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, pujo para echar a la vida a su hijo.

*O*O*O*O*O

Sesshomaru escucho el último de grito de Kagome y después el llanto de un bebé y supo que todo ese tiempo, su mujer había estado dando a luz.

"Ya nació tu bastardo, Sesshomaru _sama…_ "

Y tomándolo por sorpresa, siguió atacando, haciéndole una herida en su costado, que mientras Sesshomaru brincaba hacia atrás, defendiendo logrando hacerle una herida en su rostro.

El resto había detonado tres trampas, que había puesto Byakuya, para lograr que avanzaran, pues sabían que no dejarían a Sesshomaru solo.

"Veo que no obedeciste Sesshomaru, así que en este momento despídete de tu hijo"

Sesshomaru, intentó avanzar hacia la edificación, de donde vio salir a Byakuya, con un bebé envuelto en la tela del vestido de Kagome, mientras escuchaba los gritos de ella, pidiendo que sé lo devolvieran.

"¡Arrojalo al río cómo te lo pedi!"

Sesshomaru comenzó a atacar desesperado, pues tenía que defender a su pequeño, al que no conocería, no escucharía y no cargaría en sus brazos si él, o los demás en caso de estar vivos, hacían algo.

*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O

Kagome había dado de mamar a su pequeño, en cuanto salió de su vientre, calmando su llanto y logrando que durmiera, pero cuando escucharon la tercera explosión, Byakuya se levantó, y le arrebató al pequeño de sus brazos, para llevarlo con él, pues Naraku le había dado una orden.

"¡NO,NO! ¡¿A DONDE LO LLEVAS?! no me quites a mi hijo"

Y Kagome trataba de sostenerlo contra su seno, pero Byakuya sé lo arrebataba fácilmente.

"¡NOOOO! ¡DEVUELVEME A MI BEBE! ¡SESSHOMARU!"

Solo que Byakuya, después de que Naraku viera que llevaba al bebé en brazos, sé lo llevó al bosque y lo acomodo entre las rocas, para que no corriera riesgo y sé lo llevara algun animal. No lo asesinaría.

Pero Jaken, junto con Ginta y Hakaku, que buscaban un sendero sin minas, para llegar al templo y rescatar a Kagome sama, vieron la acción y mientras ordenaba a los dos, que se quedaran con el bebé y lo pusieran a salvo, él seguiría a Byakuya por el mismo camino y rescataria a Kagome.

Cuando Byakuya estaba entrando por la parte de atras del templo, sintió el frío metal de un arma, sobre su cabeza, sonriendo levemente, agradecido de que toda esa locura terminase.

"Detente y pon las manos sobre tu cabeza…"

Byakuya siguió las órdenes de Jaken, mientras este le ponía las esposa.

"Dime, desgraciado, ¿donde se encuentra Kagome sama? ¿ella está bien?"

"Ella se encuentra en el salón principal…"

Byakuya, no negaría la información, pues al final de cuentas, kagome sama siempre le había caído bien.

"Vi lo que hicistes con él bebé, ¿porque lo dejaste abandonado?"

Jaken no había escuchado la orden de Naraku y que quería saber con qué tipo de hombre estaba tratando.

"Naraku me ordenó tirarlo al rio. Lo deje ahí pensando en que lo rescatarian después"

"¿Hay más minas dentro de la casa?"

"No, todo está limpio"

Y en el momento en Ginta y Hakaku llegaron con un tranquilo bebé, dormido entre sus brazos, y entraron a buscar a Kagome, la cual se había arrastrado intentando darle alcance a Byakuya.

"¡Kagome nee-san!"

Y los tres guardaespaldas se acercaron, con Byakuya esposado junto a ellos.

"¡Jaken! ¡Jaken! ¡Él se llevó a mí bebé! ¡rescata a mí bebé!"

"Kagome san, aqui traigo a su bebé... "

Y Kagome, con los ojos abierto de la sorpresa, lo recibe en brazos, mientras su mirada, adquiere un brillo de paz maternal, al ver que su hijo está a salvo.

Ginta, que tenía entrenamiento cómo paramedico, hizo un chequeo rápido, antes de que la intentaran sacarla de ahí…

"Jaken san, ¿donde esta Sesshomaru? ¿porque no ha venido él?"

Y a su mente, vino el recuerdo de ese día, en que él la había abandonado, teniendo miedo de que fuera a repetirse la historia de esa manera tan cruel.

"Kagome san, necesito que esté tranquila, pues está muy débil y necesitamos sacarla de aquí, pero en este momento Sesshomaru sama está peleando con Naraku, para que nosotros pudiéramos buscarla, junto con Kakashi san y algunos miembros de la Interpol"

Kagome, lo miró con el rostro pálido, reflejando el miedo y la preocupación que sentía, pero Jaken, para que se tranquilizara un poco, sé puso en contacto con Kakashi por radio, para avisar que tenía a Kagome a salvo.

"Kakashi sama, ¿se encuentra ahí? recuperamos a Kagome. Repito. Recuperamos a Kagome san. Necesitamos que los Agentes, pidan una ambulancia con equipo neonatal"

"Jaken san, ¿Kagome se encuentra bien? ¿Ambulancia Neonatal? ¿nacio mi sobrino?"

"¡Hai!"

Kakashi, de inmediato aviso a Aradia y a Arvid, que les ordenaron a los Agentes de Tácticas especiales, que pidieran auxilio.

De inmediato, al saber que Kagome estaba a salvo de las garras de Naraku, el francotirador se puso en posición, para ejecutar un disparo, cuando la orden fuera dada.

*O*O*O*O

Sesshomaru había perdido su espada, defendiendose a cómo podía, ayudado de su excelente condición física y sus reflejos, debido al entrenamiento de box.

Pero justo en el momento, en que Kagome era puesta a salvo y el francotirador estaba en posición, Naraku, lanza un certero golpe en el brazo izquierdo, que de no ser por la bala, que recibió Naraku en ese momento, en su hombro; el brazo de Sesshomaru hubiera sido cercenado, quedando la espalda clavada en hueso y dañando una importante arteria, que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar.

Kakashi había corrido junto a su primo, acompañado de Aradia, mientras Arvid pedía ambulancia aérea y el resto de los Agentes, sometieron a Naraku.

"¡ _Itoko_! ¡ _onegai_! ¡mirame! ¡no te duermas! Kagome está a salvo, Sesshomaru. Tú hijo a nacido, ellos están junto a Jaken."

Aradia trataba de contener la herida haciendo un torniquete debajo de la axila, pero Sesshomaru, cada vez estaba más pálido, pues había perdido demasiada sangre.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó y que los cuatro paramédicos que venían a bordo se repartieron el trabajo, entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, después de valorarlos, los subieron a los tres, en compañía de Kakashi, y de inmediato partieron al mejor hospital de la ciudad.

Kagome y el pequeño bebé de ambos, iban envueltos en tela aluminizada, pues estaban perdiendo calor corporal, pero en cuanto ella vio a Sesshomaru, lo llamó, intentando estar lo más cerca que podía, a pesar de no poder moverse mucho.

"Sesshomaru, mi amor, por favor, despierta"

Y Kagome lloraba preocupada, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hijo, protegiéndolo y al mismo tiempo, aferrándose a él.

"Kagome chan, tranquila, necesitas descansar, acabas de pasar una dura prueba"

Kakashi, se acercaba a ella y los abrazaba a ambos, mientras Kagome, lloraba, intentando no perder de vista a Sesshomaru, que en esos momentos, recuperaba levemente la conciencia.

""Kakashi, acerca a nuestro hijo, para que siga luchando"

Kakashi, a pesar de jamás haber cargado a un bebé en sus brazos, lo tomó con ternura, cómo un pequeño cachorro, y trato de acercarlo a su primo, sin interferir en sus cuidados.

"Sesshomaru, _itoko_ , mira, tu hijo"

El pequeño bebé, nacido poco antes de tiempo, abrió sus pequeños ojitos bostezando, después de ser separado de su madre.

Sesshomaru, lo miro e intento quitarse la mascarilla para poder hablar.

"Tiene los ojos de Kagome… Kaito. _Okaeri nasai_ Kaito Taisho Higurashi"

Y de nuevo perdió la conciencia mientras veía a Kagome, que no dejaba de llorar.

*O*O*O*O**O**O**O*O*O*O

Kouga había recibido la llamada de Jaken, en cuanto el helicóptero había partido al hospital, avisandoles de la gravedad de Sesshomaru y que Kagome había dado a luz a su bebé mientras estuvo capturada.

Cuando Kouga les dijo, Kaede y las muchachas respiraron en paz, pues ya estaban fueras de las garras de ese loco, pero preocupadas por el estado crítico de Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu, se fue junto con Kouga, que era el abogado que llevaría el caso de su amigo, mientras la novia de Bankotsu, Hitomi Akiyama, la ginecóloga de Kagome, se adelantaba al hospital.

Myoga, junto con Kaede, Miroku, Jakotsu y las chicas, cogieron una maleta con ropa para el bebé y para Kagome y salieron de prisa al hospital y poder saber cómo estaban todos.

Cuando llegaron, Kakashi, se encontraba en la sala de espera, con el rostro preocupado y su ropa llena de sangre.

"¡Kakashi! ¡Hijo! ¿estas bien?"

Para Myoga había sido impactante verlo de esa manera, al igual que los demás, pues comprendieron la magnitud del asunto, temiendo por primera vez por la vida de Sesshomaru.

"¿Como esta Kagome?"

Preguntaba Sango, mientras abrazaba a una llorosa Kaede, que no podía articular palabra por la impresión.

"Kagome está fuera de peligro, al igual que el pequeño Kento, ambos están siendo revisados en este momento por Akiyama san…"

Hitomi en ese momento salía, y todos se acercaban a ella con rapidez esperando noticias.

"Kagome y el bebé se encuentran en perfectas condiciones,el pequeño midió 51 cm. y peso 2,900 kg. pues nació con tres semanas de anticipación, a ambos se les han administrado antibióticos previniendo cualquier cosa, y en este momento acaban de ser aseados e instalados"

"¿Podemos pasar a verlos?"

Preguntaron Miroku y Jakotsu al mismo tiempo, pues querían asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

"Si, pero les sugiero no alterarla"

Ayame le entregó la ropa de Kaito a la enfermera, que se encargaría de vestirlo, en lo que ellos saludaban a Kagome primero.

Hasta que Kaede vio que su pequeña estaba bien, regreso a la vida, corriendo a abrazarla.

"¡Kagome! ¡hija!"

Kagome se acurruco en los brazos, sintiéndose protegida, mientras lloraba por la tristeza de no estar al lado de Sesshomaru en esos momento.

"Disculpen, pero aqui traigo a una personita, que quiere conocerlos…"

Hitomi, entraba con el pequeño Kaito en brazo, vestido con la ropita que Sesshomaru y ella habían elegido para él con mucho cariño.

Todos se acercaron a ver el hermoso rostro de Kento, que era muy parecido a Sesshomaru, incluso su cabellito, pero que al parecer tendría los mismos ojos de Kagome.

Kakashi no había querido entrar, pues su ropa estaba manchada con la sangre de su primo y quería poder ir a vestirse en cuanto tuviera noticias de Sesshomaru.

Cuando el medico salio, iba llegando Kouga junto con Bankotsu y Aradia, que venían a ver cómo estaban sus amigos.

"Familiares de Sesshomaru Taisho…"

"Yo, soy su primo…"

Kakashi y los demás, se acercaron al médico que venía vestido aún con ropa de quirófano, con preocupación.

"El señor Taisho, acaba de salir del estado crítico, su hemorragia ha sido controlada y en estos momentos está siendo sometido a una microcirugía, para poder unir su brazo por completo. Aún tardaremos una horas, en dar un diagnostico completo, asi que si gustan pueden ir a descansar.

Kakashi, se sintió un poco más tranquilo, aunque no del todo,asi que decidio que Kouga, les diera las noticias a todos y fue al departamento junto con Aradia, tomar un baño y vestirse con ropa limpia.

Ambos llegaron en silencio, no habían hablado durante todo el camino.

Kakashi se encontraba estresado, y al borde de un colapso, pues toda la situación había sido demasiada para él.

Sé metió a bañar después de haber de haber arrojado, lo que contenía su estómago, dejando que el agua caliente lavara su desnudo cuerpo, mientras Aradia escuchaba, sentada sobre su cama preocupada por él…

Kakashi salió de la regadera y sé dio cuenta que Aradia no estaba en su habitación, sintiéndose culpable, por haber reaccionado de esa manera.

Y mientras estaba sentado en la penumbra de su habitación, recargado sobre sus rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro. Escucho la puerta abrirse y el cuerpo blanco y desnudo de Aradia, cubierto de tatuajes de sakura, sé recargo sobre el marco de la puerta con una botella de _sake_ en la mano y una sonrisa.

"Creo que deberias intentar relajarte, en un rato más podemos ir de nuevo al hospital"

Cuando Kakashi la vio, trago duro ante la de desnudez de la mujer que amaba.

"¿Y ahora que pasara Aradia? tengo que entregarme pues me he cansado de seguir huyendo…"

Aradia camino hacía él, mientras tomaba un trago de sake..

"No pensemos en eso… primero necesitas relajarte…"

*O*O*O**O*O*O*O***O*O*O

En el hospital, todos esperaban impacientes a que Sesshomaru saliera de la delicada operación.

Myoga y Kaede estaban enamorados de su bisnieto, que lucía hermoso mientras su madre lo alimentaba.

Sango y Miroku, habían ido a ver a Kohaku, que desde un día anterior se había quedado en casa de un amigo.

Ayame adoraba a su sobrinito y entre ella y Kaede lo habían cuidado, mientras Kagome se encontraba rezando en su interior, para que todo saliera bien, hasta que después de seis horas saliera el cirujano a darle noticias.

"Al parecer, la operación fue un éxito. El Señor Taisho, está en cuidados intensivos y en un par de horas más, podría pasar a su habitación…"

Kagome respiró con tranquilidad, cuando supo que Sesshomaru estaba fuera de peligro.

"La recuperacion ser un poco lenta y ocupará terapia física, para que recupere la movilidad completa de su brazo…"

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo prometiendo que lo cuidaran y apoyaran, eso ya seria lo de menos.

Kagome abrazó a su pequeño bebé, contenta de que al fin estarian juntos los tres.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**

Kakashi se encontraba sobre Aradia, besando cada flor de cerezo, mientras ella se tensaba bajo sus grandes manos y sus labios húmedos.

Él se enervaba más al sentir la cálida humedad de su intimidad, que sin poder evitarlo más, lamió hambriento, provocando que Aradia gimiera ruidosamente, a punto de llegar al orgasmo, mientras Kakashi la ponia en posicion de cuatro y la penetraba suavemente, mientras Aradia sentía que se volvía loca de la desesperación, moviendo ella misma sus caderas, de manera circular, provocando un siseo en Kakashi, que aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad, alcanzando juntos el orgasmo, de manera rápida y feroz, cayendo Kakashi sobre la espalda de Aradia, que respiraba difícilmente tratando de controlar su ritmo cardiaco.

"Siempre te esperare Kakashi, ten seguro de que todo saldrá bien…"

*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*OO*

Sesshomaru, despertó, con una sensación de aturdimiento en su cuerpo, intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo era realmente pesado, sintiéndose cansado, queriendo dormir de nuevo.

"Taisho _sama_ , ya a despertado, ¿dígame siente alguna especie de dolor?."

"Taisho _sama,_ es mi padre"

No entendia de que dolor hablaba el médico, y comenzó a pensar, recordando porque estaba ahí.

"¡Kagome!, tengo que ir por Kagome, llame a Kakashi, a Jaken, tienen que rescatar a Kagome… mí bebé…"

"Sesshomaru _sama_ , tranquilícese. Su esposa está a salvo, y se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, al igual que su hijo…"

"Kaito, el nombre de mi hijo es Kaito."

+o+o+o

Cuando pasó un tiempo razonable, Kagome fue la primera en entrar a su habitación, empujada en una silla de ruedas, pues aún no era dada de alta.

"Sesshomaru…"

Y sin poderlo evitar rompió a llorar, impactada por verlo postrado en esa cama.

"Kagome, ¿estas bien? ¿te sientes mal?"

"No, _koi_ , estoy bien… solo quiero que nos vayamos de aquí, quiero que estes bien cuanto antes, para que puedas conocer a Kaito"

Sesshomaru sonreía, aún cansado por las brumas de la anestesia, feliz de ver a Kagome a salvo, bella a pesar de sus orejas y su rostro pálido por la preocupación.

"Te amo Kagome, te prometo que saldré de esta, cuanto antes"

"Saldremos. Juntos saldremos de esta, cuanto antes"

Y levantándose de la silla, beso sus labios, que deseo volver a probar, mientras vivía el terror del secuestro.

*OO*O*O*O*O*OOO*O*O*O*O*

"¿Irás al hospital a ver a tu primo?"

Aradia se vestía, después de una gloriosa sesión de sexo, mientras sentía el corazón partido, por lo que iba a seguir a continuación, pues sería ella, la que arrestaria a Kakashi, rogando que pudieran ofrecerle un buen trato por la ayuda en la captura de varios grandes criminales, y en la participación activa en el arresto de Naraku.

"No Sakura, mis _mil flores de cerezo,_ quiero que esto termine cuanto antes, en verdad quiero vivir en paz."

Así que en ese instante, envió a su jefe en Francia, un correo, donde le informaba la localización de "El Espantapájaros", esperando sus ordenes.

" _REALIZAR SU CAPTURA INMEDIATA, SOLICITAR REFUERZOS LOCALES DE SER NECESARIO"..._

Entonces Aradia se abrazó a él, y lo beso con todo el amor que le podía tener… la última vez en mucho tiempo…

 _ ***O**OO*O*O*O*O*O***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O**_

 _ **DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA…**_

 _ **¿Les gusto?**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticuespialidoso… si, me gusta enviar ese tipo de abrazos… son más especiales…**_

 _ **;)**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	23. FINAL

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia en la que se usan, está basada en hechos reales de la vida de mi amiga G. y el derecho de narrar su historia, pertenece a su servidora.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este fan fic es rated M.**_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Kakashi, al final había decidido visitar a su primo, antes de ir con la policía y entregarse.

Fuera de su habitación, no había nadie, suponiendo que todos se habían ido a descansar, después de la pesadilla, que todos habían vivido.

Su primo, lucía tranquilo, aunque a él le impactaba verlo, herido, vendado y rodeado de aparatos y cables.

"Perdoname, por no haberlo atrapado antes…"

Kakashi no tenía la culpa, pero no podía evitar sentir, que si hubiera sido más rápido en localizarlo, eso no habría pasado.

"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…"

Sesshomaru, había despertado al escuchar la voz de su primo.

"¿Sesshomaru? descansa, itoko, no te alteres…"

"Ya dormí lo suficiente, además, estoy lo suficiente sedado, como para no sentir dolor…"

Kakashi, lo miró seriamente, con sus ojos negros, tan diferentes a los de su primo.

"¿Ya conociste a mí hijo?"

"Si, de hecho, yo fui el que te lo presento a ti…"

Sesshomaru, sonrió, pues no lo recordaba, debido al shock del momento…

"Serás su padrino entonces…"

Kakashi, sintió removerse algo en su interior, algo de calidez y de vergüenza…

"¿Seguro que quieres que su padrino sea un criminal? suficiente tiene que ser con que sea su tio."

Pero Sesshomaru, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar, ya que él jamás había considerado a su primo, un delincuente.

"Me vine a despedir, pues estaré arrestado en un rato más…"

Sesshomaru, abrió los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de Kakashi… ¿que estaba pasando?.

"¿Aradia te traiciono?"

"No, lo hago por mí voluntad. Quiero disfrutar de mi vida, de mi familia, de ella, sin estar escondiendome o huyendo…"

Sesshomaru lo miraba seriamente, entendía su punto, pero no podía aceptarlo. Tendría que hablar con Kouga, para que él o alguien de su familia, lo representara, ya que no podía permanecer en la cárcel, después de haber a ayudado a atrapar a Naraku o a otros criminales.

"No te dejaremos solo, Kakashi. Siempre contaras con mi apoyo…"

Y sonriendo con complicidad, sabían que no había necesidad de decir más.

Kakashi se quedó con Sesshomaru, hasta que este se quedó dormido de nuevo a causa de los analgesicos.

Salió de su habitación, en silencio y se dirigió a la de Kagome, para ver a su pequeño sobrino de nuevo.

"Kakashi, pasa…"

"Perdon Kagome, pensé que estarías dormida…"

"No, el pequeño Kaito, se despertó con hambre"

Kakashi, lo observó, mientras Kagome le daba pequeñas palmaditas, intentando sacar el aire de su estómago.

"¿Me ayudas? me urge ir al baño y Ayame fue por un café…"

Kakashi, no sabía cargar un bebé, cierto que lo había hecho en el helicóptero, pero la adrenalina del momento, lo hizo actuar por instinto.

"Vamos, no tengas miedo, es cómo cargar a Pakkun, pero de manera más delicada, y sosteniendo su cabecita y espalda."

Kagome entró al baño, y Kakashi se quedó con su sobrino en brazos.

Sentía tanta tristeza, de haber sido él, antes que su primo, el que sujetó al pequeño Kaito.

Pero bueno, él sería su padrino, al menos lo sería, cuando saliera de la cárcel. Tal vez su primo no había pensado lo suficientemente bien las cosas.

Kaito dio un pequeño eructo, y el corazón de Kakashi se alegró, con ternura…

"¡Ups! salud, pequeño…"

"Eres un experto, Kakashi, yo batallo bastante para sacarle el aire…"

Kakashi lo sostuvo un poco más en sus brazos, antes de que lo recostara en el pequeño cunero, aun lado de su madre.

"Me tengo que ir…"

"Lo se. Todo saldrá bien Kakashi, confía en nosotros…"

Y Kagome lo sorprende con ese comentario enigmático, como si supiera lo que que iba a hacer…

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, contento de que su primo tuviera una mujer tan especial, y que el patán de Naraku, no hubiera puesto sus manos encima de ella.

Salió y Aradia, estaba esperando fuera, y juntos se dirigieron hacía el Departamento de Policías, donde se entregaría.

"Aradia… Te amo…"

Y la beso, apasionadamente, antes de entrar.

"¿Cuidaras a Pakkun?"

Y Aradia sonreía, con lágrimas en los ojos, prometiendo con el corazón, que así sería.

*o**o*

Byakuya desde un principio, se puso en el plan de confesar todo lo que sabía, esperando que no lo vincularan a las muerte que Naraku había perpetrado, y que solo hasta ese momento se había enterado.

Habían sido encerrados en celdas diferentes, pues Naraku, desde que lo había visto, lo había intentado golpear, sin saber que solo intentaba provocarlo, para terminar herido y de camino a un hospital, o mejor aun, muerto y lejos de pagar a la justicia, todo lo que debía.

Kouga, con ayuda de más Abogados, del despacho de su familia, habían dado al fiscal toda la evidencia disponible, pues no querían que pudiera salir bajo fianza, por culpa de algun estupido error administrativo.

Todo estaba demasiado claro, con la investigación previa, y la nueva evidencia, el juicio contra Naraku sería rápido y con todo el peso de la Ley, pues preveían incluso pena de muerte, como castigo por sus numerosos crímenes.

Kagome tuvo que enterarse de todo lo que le había pasado la primera vez que la secuestró Naraku, pues cómo una de sus víctimas, tenía que estar enterada de la existencia del video.

Sesshomaru, no estaba muy de acuerdo, pues se preocupaba por ella; pero al no haber remedio, estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, abrazándola y confortando, mientras ella lloraba.

Kaede y las chicas, estaban horrorizadas, y estuvieron al lado de su amiga, recordando que ni ella, ni Inuyasha, habían tenido la culpa de caer en las manos de ese maniático.

Inuyasha y la familia de Sesshomaru, llegaron a Kyushu, en cuanto se enteraron del accidente de Sesshomaru, quedándose hospedados en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, para comodidad de Kikyo y de su pequeña.

Inu no Taisho e Izayoi, estuvieron con su hijo en todo momento y terminaron de conocer más a Kagome, que de inmediato se ganó el corazón de ambos, pues era una mujer forjada en fuego de la vida y que a pesar de todo, no sé derrumbaba tan facilmente.

El pequeño Kaito, era la adoración de los abuelos, que sin quererlo Inu Taisho, la llegada de sus dos nietos, habían ablandado su corazón, además de toda las desgracias que su familia había estado pasando.

Inuyasha viajaba constantemente de Tokio a Kyushu,al pendiente de su empresa, de los informes de Jakotsu de la empresa de su hermano y además de la demanda contra Naraku, que Kouga lo mantenía al tanto.

Apoyaba a su hermano con sus terapias, y la relación entre ellos se había vuelto una verdadera relación de hermanos.

*O*O*O

Aradia se había dado de baja en la Interpol, mudándose después a Japón, donde abrió una Agencia de Seguridad y Logística, como parte del trato para dejar en libertad a Kakashi, pues el Gobierno de Japón, requería sus conocimientos para su propio beneficio.

Más pronto que temprano, Kakashi saldría para estar con ella y el pequeño Pakkun, que extrañaba mucho a su amo.

Kagome se encontraba sentada en la Playa, después de que su hijo se quedara dormido y Sesshomaru se quedará al pendiente de él, junto con el resto de pares de brazos, dispuestos para atenderlo al menor respingo.

"Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Sango no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y en cuanto notaba su tristeza, intentaba sacarla de balance, obligando a pensar en otra cosa.

"Si amiga…"

Pero Kagome seguía en silencio contemplando el horizonte.

"¿Sabes? me acabo de enterar de algo muy bueno…"

Kagome volteo a mirar a su amiga, dejando que la tristeza volara sola, sin ella esta vez.

"Estoy embarazada…"

"¡Oh Sango! ¡que hermosa noticia!"

Abrazo a su amiga con tanta felicidad, pues ese tipo de noticias son las que se deben de valorar, y dejar atrás de una vez todas las malas noticias.

"¡Hola! ¿porque tan felices? cuenten"

Ayame iba llegando sentándose al lado de ellas.

"¡Ayame chan! ¡Sango está embarazada!"

Y entonces las tres se abrazaron con alegría, volviendo a ser las misma amigas, que solo disfrutaban de los momentos más felices de la vida.

Esa noche, todos celebraron en el restaurante, "Ohana", que se había convertido en todo un éxito, a pesar de la "mala publicidad", que podía haber sido el secuestro de Kagome.

Al día siguiente, la mayoria viajaria en compañía de Sesshomaru y de Kagome, para apoyarlos, durante el dictado de sentencia de Naraku.

Naraku había sido condenado a Pena de Muerte por ahorcamiento, firmando el ministro de Justicia, su sentencia de manera inmediata, pues había sido uno de los chantajeados de Naraku por muchos años.

Muchos delincuentes habían caído, gracias a la pesquisa de información de Kakashi, dándole puntos para su libertad, con la condición de apoyar al Gobierno de Japón contra ataques cibernéticos, fortaleciendo su seguridad y aplicando nuevos programas de Defensa.

Al fin no tendría que volver a huir Kakashi, y podría estar con su familia, disfrutando de la mujer que tanto amaba, y del pequeño Kaito, que era la delicia de los dos.

Cuando Naraku estuvo en la cámara donde sería ahorcado, le concedieron unas últimas palabras.

"Mmm, bueno, solo que me arrepiento de no haber violado a Kagome, cuando tuve la oportunidad…"

Todos los testigos quedaron horrorizados, incluso Kouga, que prefirió guardar estas últimas palabras, pues a él mismo le provocaba pesadillas, debido a la mirada de maldad reflejada en el rostro de Naraku, mientras eran dichas.

Pero ya el karma, se había encargado de cobrarle todas, al demorarse su muerte más de la cuenta, pues su cuello en vez de quebrarse, se había estirado, sacando la lengua mientras se retorcía en la eterna agonía, poniéndose azul y luego morado, mientras sus ojos se volteaban viéndose blancos,y muriendo al fin, de dar el más horroroso espectáculo… su muerte fue cómo sus pecados. Horrenda.

*O*O*O*O*O*

La vida, al fin volvía a tomar su curso normal, disfrutando de los pequeños de la familia y dejando atrás toda la pesadilla que habían vivido.

El bebé de Sango y Miroku, al que llamaron Ayari, nació con perfecta salud, convirtiéndose Kagome y Sesshomaru, en los padrinos de ese pequeño, que en caso de que algo le sucediera a sus padres, ellos criarian con mucho amor.

Ayame y Kouga se habían ido de vacaciones a Europa, donde visitaron a la familia de Ayame y después París, donde se casaron, sin decirle nada a nadie.

El señor Litman, había estado en total desacuerdo, por la manera en que habían hecho las cosas, mientras Chiyo sama, que siempre estaba a favor de Kouga, no dejaba de pensar que había sido lo más romántico del mundo.

Aun así, le organizarian la boda del siglo a su pequeña hija, pues las cosas serán hechas de acuerdo a la tradición.

Sango y Miroku, no sé habían decidido por una fecha, pues siempre estaban ocupados, alegando que no era necesario un papel, para demostrarse su amor.

Myoga y Kaede habían vuelto a Hawai, después de ver que todo en su familia estaba bien al fin, y después de que les prometieron que Kagome y Sesshomaru se casarían en "La Perla" bajo el hermoso sol de Maui.

*O*O*O*O*

Los años pasaron y los recuerdos felices sobrepasaba, a los recuerdos tristes.

Ayame y Kouga habían tenido una pequeña niña, pelirroja como su madre a la que llamaron Audrey, cómo la abuela de Ayame y padre de Max Litman, que al fin se había reconciliado del todo con su yerno, después de que le demostrará con creces, que era un estupendo padre y esposo.

Ayame y él, habían fundando su propio despacho de Abogados, en Kyushu, para seguir cerca de sus amigos, que eran mucho más que eso, pues los veían más como familia que como otra cosa.

Bankotsu y Hitomi, continuaba siendo novios, sin planes de casarse, disfrutando de la vida, de lujos y comodidades, que su arduo trabajo les había rendido. Jakotsu conoció a Arvid, hermano de Aradia, con el que inició la más hermosa historia de amor, logrando casarse en Estados Unidos, después de hermosos cuatro años.

Inuyasha y Kikyo habían formado un matrimonio sólido, a pesar de que había sido un matrimonio arreglado, y juntos tuvieron un par de gemelas mas, mientras que Inuyasha, se resignaba de una vez por todas a no tener un heredero varón.

Rin chan, se había enamorado de Kohaku, con el que inició una relación, cuando se toparon en Tokio y ella contaba con quince años de edad, y al paso de los años, esa relación trascenderia en algo más.

Sango y Miroku, solo tenían un hijo, al que criaron con mucho amor, al igual que Kohaku, que había sido un joven agradecido que al crecer, sé había dedicado a la Ingeniería espacial.

Kagome y Sesshomaru, se habían casado en Maui, en el hermoso acantilado donde estaba la casa de ambos abuelos.

Todos estos años, ellos habían sido un matrimonio feliz, sintiéndose en familia, después de muchos años en soledad, siendo solo interrumpida por la muerte de Kaede, que después del diagnóstico de un cáncer invasivo, murió poco después, acompañada de su amado Myoga, al que amo hasta su último suspiro.

Sesshomaru y Kagome, a pesar de la tristeza, intentaban animar a su abuelo, al que le había afectado de sobremanera la muerte de su amada Kaede.

Pero no duraría mucho separado de ella, pues después de un par de semanas, durante la noche, murió en paz, con una sonrisa en el rostro, reuniéndose, con la mujer de su vida.

Kagome y Sesshomaru había sufrido por la muerte de su Abuelos, pero al final lo aceptaron como un paso más de la vida, agradeciendo que estuvieran juntos en el más allá.

*O*O*O*O*O*

"Kagome, ese es mí sueño…"

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, intrigada por sus palabras, mientras veían a sus hijos y a sus sobrinos jugar en la arena dorada, bañados por la luz del atardecer que comenzaba a decaer…

"Mi sueño es que seamos Tú y Yo, a pesar de todo y hasta la eternidad…"

Kagome se abrazó a su amado, dándole un calido beso, que provocó un hondo suspiro en ambos…

"Así será mi amor… Tú y Yo juntos en la eternidad…"

Y así continuaron escribiendo esa historia de Amor, que comenzó una tarde de Otoño, camino a la escuela…

 **FIN.**

 _ ***O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **¿EPILOGO?**_

 _ **Esta Historia, a llegado a su final…**_

 _ **Esta historia, como lo dije, está basada en la vida de mi amiga G. de la que yo fui testigo…**_

 _ **Una vida reescrita a petición de ella…**_

" _ **Escribe" siempre me lo dijo ella, y a pesar, de que jamás me consideraré una profesional en esto, mis primeros pasos han sido aquí, y jamás me había sentido tan feliz conmigo misma, atreviendome a sacar todas las locas ideas de mi mente…**_

" _ **Te doy permiso de que cuentes mi historia, con la condición de que le pongas un final feliz…"**_

 _ **Y aquí estoy, cumpliendo esta promesa, a pesar de haberme negado durante algún tiempo…**_

 _ **Ella conoció a J., el amor de su vida, una tarde de otoño, sobre un tren de camino a la escuela.**_

 _ **Desde ese momento fueron el uno para el otro, amándose con un tierno cariño, que todos suponíamos, tendría un final feliz.**_

 _ **Pero una noche, durante una fiesta, un infeliz la drogo, intentando abusar de ella, y aunque resctada por nosotras a tiempo, no pudimos evitar que fuera lastima, dejando el infeliz, un quemadura cerca de su zona íntima, como un recordatorio de esa noche, que fue algo que jamás logró superar, viendo la cara de ese extraño, en cada rostro, de cada hombre.**_

 _ **Su depresión, los orillo a G. y a J., a pleitos y enojos, sin bases ni fundamentos, y a pesar de nosotras querer intervenir, fuimos selladas por un juramento de amistad.**_

 _ **Intentamos hacerla ver su error, intentamos ayudarla, pero a pesar de eso, una noche se fue de fiesta, con su ex novio, que solo pretendio utilizarla, logrando que J. sé enterara de esa infidelidad, para que ella volviera a su lado.**_

 _ **G. descubrió que estaba embarazada de J., sin ninguna duda, pues no había vuelto a estar con ningún hombre después de esa noche.**_

 _ **Pero él, a pesar del amor dudo, aprovechando para ir a estudiar fuera…**_

 _ **G. recuperó parte de su fuerza, motivada por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre.**_

 _ **Todas estábamos felices de recuperarla y nos dedicamos a**_

 _ **apoyarla**_

 _ **amarla y**_

 _ **cuidarla.**_

 _ **Su pequeño nació una noche de Octubre…**_

 _ **y todo fue felicidad…**_

 _ **Pero cómo sería tan cruel el destino, que solo tres años estuvo con ella…**_

 _ **Ella se sumió en el silencio y un día por la tarde, sin soportarlo más, se arrojó al vacío, dando ese paso que hacía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.**_

 _ **No nos dio ninguna oportunidad, de recordarle cuánto la amamos…**_

 _ **Se despidió de cada uno, dejando hermosas cartas donde nos hacía ver lo hermoso de nuestras vidas.**_

 _ **En su diario, que yo heredé, ella escribía, que no sé iba por egoísta, sé iba por no soportar la vida sin los que realmente amo…**_

" _ **Te doy permiso de que escribas mi vida, con la condición de que le pongas un final feliz" …**_

 _ **A ella le gustaba este anime…**_

 _ **J. regreso después de dos años de su muerte, y la busco…**_

 _ **pero no la encontró.**_

 _ **Hablamos largo y tendido, dándose cuenta de su error.**_

 _ **Lloro con la carta que ella le dejó.**_

 _ **Lamentaba la muerte de su hijo, al que le dolió no conocer.**_

 _ **Después de un tiempo, el tuvo un fuerte accidente de auto… y gracias a Dios, pudimos despedirnos de él.**_

 _ **Sus palabras jamás podré olvidar…**_

" _ **Ya los veo, ya la veo a ella y a mí hijo"...**_

 _ **No le dolía morir, pues estaría con ella, a esa niña a la que tanto amo…**_

 _ **Esta historia es para ella, pues tal vez en otra vida, otra dimensión u otras circunstancias, hubiera sido la de ella…**_

 _ **Gracias por continuar hasta el final…**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	24. mundo alterno (Epilógo)

**mundo alterno (epilógo)**

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*OO**O

_ Vaya Kagome, ha sido increíble esta historia… _ decia mientras se secaba las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

_ ¿Asi lo crees, Sango?

_ Si amiga, lamento todo lo que haz pasado, pero me gusta que hayas intentando sanar, poniéndolo en palabras, incluso un final diferente.

Kagome miraba a su amiga, mientras quitaba sus lentes azules, que usaba para la vista cansada.

_ ¡Aaah! bueno, ya basta, ahora si, de aquí para adelante lo que venga…

Sonreia contristeza, pero su amiga noto en su mirada, ese brillo especial que conocía muy bien, Kagome tenía esperanza y ella, cómo casi su hermana, la apoyaria en todo.

_ Me encanto, cómo nos describiste a Miroku y a mi; aunque siento cómo una indirecta, el asunto del restaurant.

Kagome sé recargo estirando los pies sobre su escritorio…

_ ¡Oh vamos! Sango, tú eres una mujer con un enorme talento y seria muy bueno que cumplieras tus sueños… Te prometo, que si esta historia es aceptada por mí Editor, yo sere tu socia.

_ Bueno con tal de que acepten tu historia, yo acepto…

Ambas guardaron silencio, mientras Kagome miraba hacía afuera, pensativa.

_ Me gusto el nombre de Sesshomaru, muy apropiado para nombra a Jay… ¿de donde lo sacaste?...

Sango no quería que pensara en ese, al que consideraba el amor de su vida, y que por una tontería, había dejado escapar.

_ Es el nombre de un niño que conocí durante un viaje con mis padres, cuando era niña… Trate de escoger, uno que no tuviera que ver algo con mí vida, y no sé porque me vino a la mente, esa ocasión.

Sango no le tomó importancia, y sé levantó por Té, mientras Kagome corria a abrir la puerta, pues su pequeño hijo, había llegado del colegio.

_ ¡Tadaima! mami, ya llegue…

_ Okaeri nasai, Kaito, ¿cómo te fue en el preescolar?...

Sango salio de la cocina y saludo al pequeño, que siempre sé alegraba de tener a su tía de visita.

Y Kagome, cada que los veía jugar, y el cariño que ella le daba a su hijo, agredecia a Dios, el tener amigos que la apoyaran, a pesar de ser madre soltera.

*O*O*O*O

Su Editor había aceptado la historia, que de inmedaito publicaron, bajo un seudonimo, pues a pesar de ser una linda historia, tenía muchos detalles intimos, de su vida personal, y que quería mantenerla en privado.

Esa historia de amor, sé había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un Best seller, y aunque Kagome estaba contenta al respecto, en ocasiones no dejaba de desear, que su vida hubiera tenido el mismo final, que su primera novela "TÚ Y YO"...

Pero no podía quejarse, a pesar de la tristeza que había sufrido en el pasado, actualmente estaba en la situación de darle a su hijo, todo lo que sé merecia, mudandose a una casa más grande y dedicandole más tiempo, pues ahora estaria en casa todo el tiempo, desde donde escribiria su siguiente exito, además de que al fin, había podido retribuir un poco, la ayuda recibida por sus amigos, asociandose con Sango, para abrir el restaurante de sus sueños.

Durante la inauguracion, ella disfruto de la fiesta, pues aunque era muy famosa, su anonimato le permitia pasar desapercibida.

Mientras tomaba una deliciosa copa de champagne, y admiraba la variada y deliciosa mesa de postres, escucho al fondo, cómo mencionaban el nombre de Sesshomaru, ¿acaso estarian hablando de su novela?...

Asi que continuo con los postres, sirviendose una variedad pequeña, en su plato, pero prestando atencion.

_ Pues me da mucho gusto, que hayas podido venir a la inauguracion del restaurante, es un momento muy especial para mí esposa y su mejor amiga, que bueno que haz podido mudarte a Osaka, Sesshomaru san, me da gusto tener a un viejo amigo de la Universidad en la ciudad…

Kagome volteo hacía Miroku, y sé dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con un joven alto, de largos cabellos, de un calido color miel, bastante claro…

_ ¡Ah mira! aqui esta la socia de mí esposa, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

Él la miro, bajo sus lentes de armazon plateado, con una sonrisa amable, aunque algo fria a su parecer…

_ Mucho gusto, mí nombre es Sesshomaru Hayashi…

_ El gusto es mio, Hayashi sama…

Kagome no podía dejar de verlo, mientras él intentaba rehuir de su mirada.

_ Sesshomaru san, fue compañero mio en la Universidad, acaba de trasladarse a la ciudad, pues esta haciendo su doctorado en Bioquimica... además de dar clases ahí mismo…

_ Mis respetos entonces, Sesshomaru sensei…

_ Arigato…

Kagome sé sentía incomoda, y obviamente, él también, pues sé sentía incomodo con sus miradas.

Asi que sé retiro y los dejos solos, creyendo que era una coincidencia muy grande, que ese joven tuviera el nombre que había elegido para llamar a Jay, en su historia.

Penso de nuevo niño que conocio en su infancia, pero cómo era invierno, no tenía presente detalles importantes, cómo el color de su cabellos, debido al gorro tejido que usaba, asi cómo tampoco había prestado atencion en el color de sus ojos, ni en nada de eso, pues solo había permanecido en su memoria, el hecho de que la ayudara a levantarse, después de haberse caido en el piso del tren.

Subio a la terraza, que en ese momento estaba vacia, y continuo bebiendo tranquilamente, mientras su memoria volvia a viajar a sus recuerdos, cuando era feliz al lado de Jay y cómo por un tonto pleito, habían terminado separados y ella, con un hijo que él no reconocio cómo suyo, pues pensaba que ella había dormido con otro hombre.

Sintió el olor del humo de un cigarro, y cuando volteo, noto que Sesshomaru, estaba cerca de ella fumando.

_ Perdon, no quise sorprenderte…

Kagome guardo silencio, y continuo observando la vista de la ciudad, ignorandolo molesta, por su actitud de hace un rato.

_ Kagome san, perdona si fui grosero hace un momento, pero sinceramente, ultimamente e tenido más atencion de la que hubiera deseado, pues al saber cómo me llamo, luego me asocian al personaje de un libro que no tiene mucho, que publicaron y comienzan a hacerme preguntas al respecto o ha enamorarse, sin siquiera conocerme, pensando que soy un personaje ficticio...

Kagome, casi escupio el trago de champagne por la nariz de la sopresa…

_ Lo siento, pero no sé de que hablas…

Kagome tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado, pero aunque Sesshomaru lo noto, lo paso por alto pensando que era debido al alcohol.

_ Bueno, al parecer eres la unica chica de tu edad, que no ha leido ese libro… me da gusto…

_ Digamos que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, cómo cuidar a mí hijo o trabajar, que estarme enamorando de un personaje, con un nombre inventado por una novelista.

_ ¿Eres casada?...

Sesshomaru, sintió una punzada de decepcion, pues después de recapacitar y darse cuenta de su actitud, esa chica, de cabellos negros y de ojos chocolate, había llamado su atencion…

_ No, madre soltera…

Y continuo absorta en el paisaje, pues ya sabía lo que continuaria después de esa frase.

Una de dos, harian todo lo posible por tener sexo casual, prometiendo hasta la luna, o huirian despavoridos, después de conocer a uan mujer en desgracia.

_ Que bien… ¿cómo sé llama tu hijo?...

Kagome lo observo, y su pregunta era sincera, y sin intencion de nada más.

_ Su nombre es Kaito, aunque mis amigas y yo lo llamamos Shippo kun, de cariño…

Sin querer, terminaron platicando, por casi dos horas, hasta que Miroku, subio a buscarlos, pues la fiesta había terminado.

Él consideraba que Kagome era muy inteligente, y aunque no quiso preguntarle de que trabaja, admiraba su facilidad de palabra y el conocimiento tan amplio que tenía, de cultura general.

Ella creia que Sesshomaru, era un chico de rostro serio, aunque de sonrisa sincera, que tenía un par de hoyuelos, que la adornaban de manera tierna, y realmente había intentando sacarle toda las sonrisas que pudiera.

Su conversacion era agradable, pues habían pasado dos horas de manera rapida y sin sentirlas, incluso, le había mostrado las fotos de su hijo, y él las de su madre, que había quedado viuda, apenas nacio él, sacandolo adelante sola.

_ Bueno Sesshomaru sensei, fue un gusto conocerte…

_ Igual para mí Kagome san…

*O*O*O*O*O*O

El tiempo paso, y ellos continuaron con su amistad, poniendose en contacto por las redes sociales, o en ocasiones coincidiendo en el restaurante, cuando él sé quedaba de ver con Miroku después de trabajar.

_ En verdad me gustaria tener una cita con ella…

Miroku, notaba la mirada de su amigo, que desde que conocio a Kagome, no dejaba de pensar en ella, pues disimuladamente, simpre intentaba saber de ella atravez de él.

_ Sesshomaru san, ella es una gran mujer, pero tú más que nadie, debe de enteder, que no esta para juegos, ella tiene un pequeño hijo por él que tiene que ver primero, en vez de perder el tiempo en citas o noviazgos. Debes de pensar muy bien las cosas, porque aunque soy tu amigo, ella es cómo mí hermana y ni Sango, ni yo, te dejaremos en paz si la lastimas.

Pero Sesshomaru solo sonreia, con los comentarios de su amigo, entendiendo el cariño hacía su amiga Kagome.

*O*O*

_ ¿Tu crees que algun día me invite a salir Sesshomaru?...

Kagome, veía cocinar a su amiga, mientras bebia una taza de café.

_ ¿Te sientes preparada para tener una relación? debes de tener en cuenta, que no estas para salidas casuales, pues Shippo kun esta por cumplir cinco años y es muy inteligente… si vas a tener una relación, tiene que ser algo que llegue a ser serio.

_ Ya lo sé, mamá…

_ Callate o te castigo…

Y de esa manera, ambas comenzaban a reir, mientras Kagome tomaba otro sorbo de café y pensaba una vez más en Sesshomaru, sin darse cuenta de que tenía algun tiempo, sin pensar en J.

" _Hola, me gustaria invitarlos a Kaito y a ti al parque de diversiones… pasare por ti a las cuatro de la tarde"_

Sesshomaru, sentía que su mensaje era algo agresivo, pero la verdad era. que él que no arriesga, no gana.

Cuando Kagome leyo el mensaje de texto, se quedó soprendia, pues en la primera cita que Sesshomaru le pedia, estaba incluido Kaito.

*O*O*O*O*

Habían pasado una tarde fenomenal, y en ese momento estaban en el departamento de Sesshomaru, donde sé habían tenido que refugiar, después de una torrencial lluvia y la imposibilidad de llegar a su hogar.

Él preparaba la cena, pues aunque ella se había ofrecido, Sesshomaru quería antenderlos, pues eran sus invitados.

Kaito no había dejado de hablar con él, y Kagome sé dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru disfrutaba de las cosas de niños, con más libertad, al estar acompañado del niño, incluso había pasado minutos interminables eligiendo unas figuras de accion, que había resultado ser un gusto en comun.

Era verdad cuando su madre decia, que los hombres no dejan de ser niños.

_ ¿Kai? ¿Shippo? despierta cariño, es hora de irnos…

_ Espera unos minutos más, la tormenta no ha cedido, y no creo correcto que lo saques fuera a esperar un taxi…

_ Pero ya es muy tarde, y aunque mañana es domingo, no quiero quitarte más tiempo…

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente a los ojos, y acomodo un mechon de su cabello, mientras miraba hacía afuera; y sin poderlo evitarse acerco a su rostro, y sé detuvo a milimetros de sus labios, y al ver sus ojos brillando a la luz de la ciudad que entreba por la ventana, y su rostro sonrojado, de labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Y la beso.

Kagome sé dio cuenta, mientras la besaba, que poco a poco sé había enamorado de él.

_ Sesshomaru, tengo algo que decirte…

Él la miro intrigado, pues veía su rostro preocupado.

_ Yo escribi el libro "TÚ Y YO"... No sé si lo abra leido, pero la historia que ahí narra es la mia, a diferiencia del final, que para nada sé parece a una historia de amor.

Sesshomaru la miraba, mientras ella le daba la espalda y le contaba su realidad, que distaba de ser, la historia color de rosa, que había vendido muchos ejemplares…

_ Al final, use un nombre cómo el tuyo para proteger su identidad, pero pesando en un niño que conoci en el pasado, mientras viajaba a Fujiyama en el tren.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y admiraba cada vez más, la fuerza y determinacion de Kagome, pues a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, al final ahí estaba, con su pequeño hijo, y con él; pues después de conocer su historia, no la dejaria y menos, después de saber, que ella era la niña en ese tren.

La beso de nuevo sin decir nada, tomandola de la cintura, mientras ella sé abrazaba a su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba, no había duda de eso y él estaba dispuesto a tener una vida al lado de ella.

Kagome estaba enamorada de él. Sesshomaru había logrado traspasar su corazón, ese que pensaba, que jamas volveria a querer a nadie más.

_ Yo… yo… tengo mucho que…

_ Lo sé… no digas nada...

Sesshomaru quito su blusa, descartandola en la habitacion, a donde la había guiado, sin soltar sus labios.

La recosto sobre la cama admirando su largo cuerpo, de piernas hermosas y pequeña cintura, mas un par de senos redondos y hermosos, cubiertos por una delicada prenda interior.

Sesshomaru no resistio y beso todo su cuerpo, disfrutando cada pedazo de piel expuesto, mientras ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, con sus mejilals sonrojadas y jadeando de la excitcion.

Sesshomaru solto su sosten y le quito la falda que cubría sus piernas, dejanla en pequeñas bragas, que cubrian su intimidad; sintió un nudo en su garganta, que le empidio respirar por un breve instante, mientras sé quedaba absorto, ante la belleza eterea de su amada Kagome.

Rápidamente sé desnudo y sé acosto sobre ella, entre sus piernas, besandola profundamente, sintiendo los brazso de ella, aferrarse a su cuerpo, uniendo aun más sus pieles, que ardian bajo el tacto de ambos.

El corazón de Kagome latia con fuerza, su cuerpo en punto de ebullicion, bajo las expertas manos y besos de Sesshomaru… ell no tenía experiencia, pues sus noches de pasion solo sé reducian a dos, antes de que J. sé marchara para siempre, y en una de esas dos, ella quedó embarazada de Shippo…

_ ¿Tienes proteccion?...

El rostro de Kagome era un poema, y él no pudo evitar besar su frente, pues entendia sus miedos y preocupaciones, y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que le permitiera ir más allá… Kagome era su mujer, ella seria su esposa y él, el padre de todos sus hijos…

*O*O*O*O*O*

Ambos estaban envueltos en la bruma del extasis, mientras Kagome no podía quitar la expresion boba de su rostro, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pues había sido muy bueno, por no decir que excelente e intenso.

Su cuerpo había respondido bajos sus manos, sintiendo su humedad sobre sus labios, sintiendose arrogante, de cierto modo, por saber complacer a la mujer que tenía recostada sobre su brazo…

_ ¿Porque estan acostados juntos?...

_ ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Shippo!... yo… mmm… él… ¡oh por Dios!...

Su pequeño los había encontrado encontrado, a ambos, dormidos abrazados bajo las sabanas.

Sesshomaru no decia nada, y solo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro, pues ya no había mucho que decir o hacer, mientras que Kagome sé sentía la peor madre y que tendría que pensar en algun tipo de terapia psicologica, para que su pequeño e inocente hijo superara el trauma de haber encontrado a su madre en la cama, con un hombre.

_ ¿Esto significa que Sesshomaru es mí padre?... él me agrada, elegiste al mejor mamá…

_ Pero… pero… yo… él…

_ ¿Quieres desayunar? a mí sé me antoja comer panqueques…

_ ¡SI!... ¡YUPPI!...

Kagome aun no entendia que estaba pasando, congelada en su lugar, completamente soprendida de la actitud de ambos.

Ambos ya estaban sentados a la mesa, cuando ella llego y sé unio a ellos…

_ Entonces, ¿Sesshomaru sama es mí nuevo papá?...

_ Kaito, yo… ¿con quien has estado hablando?...

Sesshomaru bebia café, divertido por las reacciones de Kagome, mientras cada vez más amaba a ese par, que no dejaba de soprenderlos…

_ Bueno mí amiga Soten, me dijo que los papás duermen juntos, y cómo yo nunca te he visto dormir con nadie, supongo que no habias elegido, hasta el día de hoy…

_ Yo si quiero ser tu papá, y dormir todas las noches con tu mamá… también cuidarla…

_ ¿Y hacerle de comer? es que la verdad, ella cocina pesimo…

_ Si, también, además de quererla, a ella y a ti, por supuesto…

Kagome lo miraba, con el rostro enternecido y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pues no podía creer que Sesshomaru la pudiera amar de esa manera y a su pequeño…

Ese día más tarde, cuando iban de camino al tren, Sesshomaru tomó la mano de ambos, contento de sentirse en familia.

_ Kagome, tal vez no pueda darte, muchos viajes alrededor del mundo, ni casas en diferentes ciudades, pero prometo amarlos y cuidar de ambos.

Kagome tenía ganas de besarlo, pero sé quedó pensando y al final entendi las palabras de su amiga; ella ya no estaba para citas o relaciones largas que no llevaran a ninguna parte, desde ese día, Sesshomaru podía considerarse su pareja, pues no tenía dudas…

_ Sesshomaru, ¿te quieres mudar con nosotros?

Él la vio, mientras guardaba sus manos dentro de sus pantalones.

_ Bueno, simpre y cuando te cases conmigo…

_ Ya veremos después…

Tardaron siete años vivendo juntos, siendo una familia feliz, hasta que Kagome dejo de tener miedo y dijo al fin que si, casandose en una bella ceremonia intima.

Ambos trabajaban duramente todos los días, distribuyendo su tiempo entre sus carreras y sus hijos, pues después de un año de vivir junto, un pequeño vino a sus vidas, siendo Shippo feliz, de tener un hermanito y ser el hermano mayor para él, comenzando a llamar "papá" a Sesshomaru, pues su hermanito tenía que aprender a llamarlo asi.

Durante esos años, J. había aparecido de nuevo, dándose cuenta de su error, al escuchar toda la historia, pidiendole perdon a Kagome y a su pequeño hijo, que ese día sé entero, que él era su verdadero padre.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, ellos eran felices y al final J. también sé había casado con una buena mujer extranjera, y había tenido un par de hermosas gemelas, de las que le enviaba fotos a Shippo de vez en cuando.

_ ¿Que hubiera sucedido si no te hubiera conocido?...

_ No vale la pena pensar en eso…

_ Me da gusto, que después de ese día en el tren, cuando te vi con ese ridiculo gorro con orejas de oso, te hubiera vuelto a encontrar…

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, mientras estaban en la calida playa de suaves arenas, donde estabn pasando unas merecidas vacaciones…

_ ¿Eras tú?...

Él la miro, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, dandole a enteder que si, pues ella jamas le había contado detalles de ese día…

_ Vaya, no lo puedo creer, que extraño es el destino…

_ Bueno, al final, eso significa que tu historia tendra un distinto final… ¿o no?... solo me alegro ser parte de ella…

_ Que lindas palabras Sesshomaru, y si, me da gusto que esta historia tuviera un final diferente, donde estas tú en ella… y todos nuestros hijos también…

*O*O*O*O**O**O*O*O*OO*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 _ **Yo había considerado la verdadera historia de mí amiga, cómo el epilogo, asi que no vi el caso, de escribir a nada más…**_

 _ **Pero en un par de reviews, lo pidieron, cómo un cierre…**_

 _ **Y no sabía cómo hacerlo, asi que al final, siguiendo el consejo de mí mejor amigo, este es mí epilogo…**_

 _ **Lo que me hubiera gustado que sucediera, una historia alterna a la realidad, una donde ella hubiera superando su dolor y continuado adelante al lado de su pequeño, conociendo un nuevo amor, dejando el pasado atras, cumpliendo sus sueños y metas, superando ambos el dolor por separado, pues si no podian estar juntos, al menos fueran felices, cada quien por su cuenta…**_

 _ **Este ahora si es el final… uno donde ella, en un mundo paralelo, es feliz y muy amada, al lado de su hijo y un nuevo amor…**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


End file.
